Je vous retrouverai toujours
by Bonne Ame
Summary: AU - SwanQueen - Et si Emma n'avait pas eu un enfant, mais deux jumeaux ? Et si ces deux enfants, qui ne se connaissent pas, se retrouvaient tout à fait par hasard ? Et si, grâce à ses enfants, Emma rencontrait l'amour de sa vie ? Adaptation du film A nous quatre à Storybrooke
1. Deux pour une

**Salut les Swens !**

 **C'est parti ! Je poste ma nouvelle fic SwanQueen qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Normalement, je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis. L'écriture est bien avancée, mais elle n'est pas terminée. J'espère donc pouvoir poster régulièrement, mais on verra ...**

 **Résumé : AU - Et si Emma n'avait pas eu un enfant, mais deux jumeaux ? Et si ces deux enfants, qui ne se connaissent pas, se retrouvaient tout à fait par hasard ? Et si, grâce à ses enfants, Emma rencontrait l'amour de sa vie ? **

**Cette fic est une adaptation (très) libre du joli petit film _A nous quatre_ , mais en version SwanQueen ! **

**Remerciements : tout d'abord, un grand merci à Sedgie, l'auteur des fantastiques fics SQ, qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fic. Dans sa fic _Amber_ , elle fait un petit clin d'oeil à ce film, et c'est cela qui m'a convaincue de me lancer dans cette histoire. Donc un grand merci ! Et si vous ne la connaissez pas, n'hésitez pas à la lire, vous passerez un super moment !**

 **Egalement un grand merci à Polypocket, qui, bien qu'étant une OQ convaincue, nous supporte, moi et mon ship !**

 **Enfin, merci à Lisa-Loup qui m'a aidée pour trouver le titre !**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Deux pour une**

\- Félicitations, Emma, ce sont deux beaux garçons ! La voix du médecin était presque couverte par les cris pleins de vie de deux nouveau-nés.

\- Non, je ne peux pas … soupira la toute jeune mère de 17 ans, éreintée.

\- Comment allez-vous les appeler ? demanda d'un air curieux le médecin fédéral rattaché à la prison de Phoenix, en Arizona. Sans un mot pour la détresse apparente d'Emma, il continua : « Ah oui, ça, c'est sûr, ça ne sera pas facile de les élever tous les deux entre ces murs, mais après tout, vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps, hein ? Alors … ces prénoms ? »

Emma ne réagit pas. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de ces enfants. Neal, le père, l'avait séduite, poussée à faire des choses illégales et à cause de lui, elle avait fini entre les murs de cette prison fédérale. Non, décidément, elle ne voulait pas avoir le moindre souvenir de lui, même si c'était des petits êtres humains sans défense. Et de plus, elle, élever des enfants ? Impossible…

Le Dr. Jones s'approcha de la jeune femme alitée, un bébé dans chaque bras, un grand sourire niais sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas le moindre du monde remarquer la tristesse de la jeune mère. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle refusa de les prendre pour le premier contact peau contre peau. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Emma… prenez-les… On vous aidera, mais regardez-les, au moins. Ils sont beaux et en pleine santé !

\- Non, s'il vous plaît… Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront une famille aimante et bien plus respectable que moi… Comprenez-moi, je ne suis pas capable d'élever des enfants, pas moi…

Ses paroles se muèrent en sanglot. Le Dr. Jones, interdit, posa les deux frères dans un grand couffin double, qui, bien qu'étant âgés de seulement quelques heures, se ressemblaient déjà comme deux gouttes d'eau. Une infirmière les conduisit à la nurserie de l'hôpital carcéral.

\- Emma, les enfants resteront à la nurserie deux jours, le temps de leur prodiguer les soins et de faire les examens nécessaires… Si vous changez d'avis…

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, merci docteur. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre à barreaux, concluant fermement la discussion avec le médecin, qui se leva, et sortit de la chambre, tout enthousiasme ayant déserté son visage.

En raison de sa grossesse, quelques mois après son arrivée à la prison, Emma avait eu droit à une cellule médicalisée comportant un lit confortable dans une plus grande chambre. Même si ce n'était pas le grand luxe, elle avait au moins la chance d'être seule dans sa chambre, et de ne pas être dérangée par les ronflements et autres questions indiscrètes des autres codétenues. C'est à l'instant où les larmes se mirent à rouler qu'elle apprécia l'isolement dont elle avait la chance de bénéficier.

\- Toc toc toc, je peux ? demanda une petite voix enjouée derrière la lourde porte en métal vert foncé.

Sans même attendre la réponse d'Emma, qui sécha ses larmes le plus discrètement possible, une jeune infirmière de 18 ans apparut sur le seuil de la cellule. Jane était très fraîchement diplômée et avait obtenu son premier poste dans la prison fédérale pour femmes de Phoenix. Oui, c'était dur et elle avait eu peur au début, mais elle s'était finalement habituée aux détenues et à la vie carcérale. En suivant la grossesse d'Emma, elle avait appris à la connaître. En prison, les rapports aux autres changent et Emma, qui ne côtoyait pas les autres détenues, appréciait la présence de Jane qui la sortait un peu de son quotidien morose et identique chaque jour. Elles avaient presque le même âge et s'entendaient plutôt bien.

\- Je les ai vus, tes p'tits gars, ils sont beaux, dis donc ! Félicitations à la jeune maman !

\- T'enflamme pas, Jane, je vais pas les garder… répondit Emma d'une voix monocorde

\- Comment ça, tu vas pas les garder ? Arrête, ils sont en super bonne santé, beaux comme tout, et ils feront la fierté de leur maman !

\- Non, je vais remplir les papiers d'adoption, Jane ! Je ne peux pas les garder !

\- Mais…

\- Non, pas « mais » ! Tu me vois, moi, mère célibataire, 17 ans, deux jumeaux et fraîchement sortie de prison ? Ah, super le tableau ! Je parie que je ne tiens même pas 2 mois dans la vraie vie ! Sans parler de la super éducation que je vais leur donner, ouais… Je n'ai même pas de modèle de mère pour m'aider…

Emma débita ce discours sans s'arrêter et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle… Abandonnée dès sa naissance et trimballée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, Emma ne connut jamais l'amour maternel. Cette blessure enfouie au fond d'elle rejaillit aujourd'hui avec force. Elle regrettait le geste de sa mère, qui n'avait jamais pu l'aimer et l'élever, mais d'une certaine manière, aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle comprenait cette mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, et comprenait la peur et le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait dû ressentir à la naissance de sa fille.

\- Je ne peux pas, Jane… Ils seront plus heureux sans moi… reprit-elle d'une voix éteinte entremêlée de sanglots.

\- Chh… allez, vas-y, pleure, ça te fera du bien… Je comprends tes peurs, Emma. Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas capable de les élever comme tu le voudrais. Tu es leur mère, le choix est le tien, et quel qu'il soit, je le comprendrai et je t'aiderai…

Les paroles douces de Jane rassurèrent la jolie blonde. Elle prit la jeune infirmière dans ses bras, son corps parcouru de tremblements.

\- Et Neal, peut-être veut-il les reconnaître et les élever ?

\- Neal ? reprit Emma, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Neal, il ne sait même pas qu'ils existent ! Il m'a envoyée en prison alors que je ne savais pas moi-même que j'étais enceinte ! Je ne sais même pas où il est en ce moment et de toute façon, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Encore un que j'aurais dû éviter …

Le regard qui était triste devint noir quand elle parla de son ex.

\- Veux-tu au moins aller les voir, une fois ? Juste pour que tu voies comme ils sont mignons, allez !

\- S'il te plaît, Jane, n'insiste pas…

\- Pardon, Emma, je … Bon, je vais te laisse te reposer, et je passe demain voir si la cicatrisation se passe bien, ok ? L'enthousiasme de Jane était-il feint ? Emma l'ignora mais le sourire de sa seule amie en ces lieux eut le mérite de la rassurer et de la calmer.

\- Oui, d'accord, à demain, merci pour tout, Jane …

De nouveau seule dans sa cellule, Emma se sentait dévastée. La fatigue physique et la perspective d'abandonner ses enfants l'attristaient. Elle savait que c'était le mieux, qu'elle ne serait qu'un poids pour eux, qu'elles ne sauraient les élever et qu'ils finiraient au mieux derniers de la classe, au pire délinquants… Au bout de deux heures de réflexion intense, elle s'endormit, éreintée.

Elle n'avait même pas croisé le regard de ses deux fils.

 **OoOoOoO**

Réveillée aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Emma avait pris sa décision. C'est donc de pied ferme et avec une volonté affirmée qu'elle attendit l'heure d'ouverture du bureau administratif. A 9h tapantes, elle faisait face à la secrétaire.

\- Emma ? Tu es debout ? Tu devrais te reposer, tu sais, ce n'est pas sérieux…

\- Ouais, on verra… Bref… Je… Est-ce que vous auriez des formulaires … ? Heu, vous savez, pour les bébés… ? Emma n'osait encore prononcer le mot abandon. Nommer son geste lui donnerait une réalité devant laquelle elle ne pourrait plus reculer.

\- Tu parles des formulaires d'abandon pour adoption plénière ? La secrétaire leva un œil soupçonneux au-dessus de ses petites lunettes.

\- Heu, oui… Je … Je ne peux pas les garder, vous voyez…

\- Oui, tu as raison, je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi, en effet… Le mépris dans sa voix n'était nullement caché mais Emma réussit à se contenir.

Puis elle reprit : « Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas ça en stock. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, des accouchements en prison, encore moins suivis d'un abandon. Il va falloir que je les demande à mon administration… Je ne les aurai pas avant demain…

\- Oui, eh bien, j'attendrai…

\- De toute façon, qu'as-tu d'autre à faire ici qu'attendre, hein huhuhu ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais débooooordée par le boulot, hein ? Faut dire que si tu en avais eu un, sans doute n'aurais-tu pas atterri ici… »

C'en fut trop pour Emma.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS , TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie, vous ne connaissez rien de mon histoire ! Vous jugez mais vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Vous pensez que c'est mieux pour ces enfants qu'ils ne me connaissent pas ? Hé bien, oui, je vais vous faire ce plaisir, je suis d'accord avec vous ! Je ne suis bonne à rien, et la seule chose de bien que je vais faire dans mes 17 ans d'existence pourrie, ça va être de donner une meilleure chance à ces enfants. Alors ne me méprisez pas, je me méprise bien assez pour deux…

Ce fut comme si toutes ses douleurs contenues depuis son enfance malheureuse, son arrestation, son accouchement ressortaient avec dix fois plus d'intensité. Essoufflée, elle regarda la secrétaire et, sans même la regarder, ajouta :

\- Je retourne dans ma cellule. Je reviendrai demain.

Et elle claqua la porte. La secrétaire travaillait dans les prisons depuis vingt ans, et elle en avait vu passer, des petites jeunes en révolte contre le monde entier et ne s'offusquait même plus de se prendre des verres d'eau, des insultes ou des crachats…. Elle n'avait nullement l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour les détenues, mais la détresse d'Emma ne la laissait pas de marbre. Elle décrocha son téléphone.

\- _Allô ?_

\- Allô Jane ? Bonjour, c'est Kate, du bureau. Je te dérange ?

\- _Non, pas du tout, bonjour Kate. Que se passe-t-il ? Encore un problème de fichier informatique récalcitrant ?_ plaisanta l'infirmière.

\- Jane, c'est à propos d'Emma. Elle est passée ce matin et je crois qu'elle n'est pas bien. Elle veut faire adopter ses gamins – bon, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas la chose à faire…

\- _Oui, je sais, elle est décidée et quand elle a quelque chose dans la tête…_

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, Jane ? Disons qu'elle m'a semblée… hum… fragile. J'ai peur pour son moral, tu vois… Et donc je me disais que comme tu es un peu son amie, si tu pouvais passer la voir, lui changer les idées…

Jane fut agréablement surprise que derrière les petites lunettes et les chignons toujours parfaits de Kate, un être humain se cachait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

\- _Heu, oui, de toute façon, je devais aller la voir cet après-midi pour les soins post-partum. J'essaierai de la faire sourire… Merci de t'être inquiétée, Kate._

\- Moui, et bien, bonne journée.

\- _Bonne journée à toi aussi ! Ah au fait, si tu veux, dès que tu as les formulaires, dis-le moi, je les lui apporterai. Ça évitera une nouvelle esclandre !_

\- Bonne idée, je te remercie. Au revoir...

 **OoOoOoO**

L'après-midi en compagnie de Jane fut pour Emma une bouffée d'oxygène. Elle rit, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours, et chacune prit bien soin de ne pas mentionner les enfants ou l'abandon.

Quand le soir vint, et qu'Emma se retrouva de nouveau seule dans sa cellule, elle repensa à ces deux petits êtres qui devaient sûrement dormir paisiblement deux couloirs plus loin… Pour la première fois depuis presque 24 heures, elle eut soudain envie de les voir. « Juste les voir, pour voir s'ils se ressemblent, c'est tout… »

Elle se leva et frappa à la porte en métal blindé. Une matonne baraquée et à la voix gouailleuse apparut devant le hublot.

\- Ouais, tu veux quoi, Swan ?

\- Heu… je voudrais aller faire un tour, je suis engourdie…

\- Hahaha, non, mais attends, t'es sérieuse ? Depuis le temps que tu es là, tu crois que tu peux sortir comme ça ?

\- S'il-vous-plaît, je veux juste aller … (elle baissa la voix, comme si elle n'osait l'avouer)… à la maternité.

\- Tu veux voir tes gosses ? Tsss, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, Swan…

La porte s'ouvrit et la surveillante conduisit Emma jusqu'aux portes de la nurserie.

\- Tu as 5 minutes, et après je viens te chercher par la peau du cou !

\- Je n'aurai même pas besoin d'autant, merci…

Quand Emma pénétra dans la pièce dont la chaleur tendre contrastait avec le froid ambiant des couloirs de la prison, elle se surprit à sentir battre son cœur. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que les enfants se réveillent et se mettent à brailler. Elle marchait comme dans un champ miné. Son cœur battait tellement qu'elle avait peur qu'ils ne l'entendent. Dans la chambre dormaient silencieusement quatre enfants en bas-âge : deux enfants âgés de 1 et 2 ans, nés en prison et élevés par leurs mères encore détenues et, au bout de la pièce, dans un petit couffin en verre monté sur roulettes, deux nouveau-nés endormis face à face, et se tenant la main.

Arrivée devant le couffin, elle regarda les deux bébés. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient : le même petit nez retroussé, leurs yeux clos disposés de la même façon… On aurait dit que chacun dormait face à un miroir. Elle les observa quelques temps, un sourire à peine esquissé sur son visage. Elle n'osait les toucher, de peur de les blesser.

Soudain, l'un des deux nourrissons se mit à gigoter, agita les bras et, finalement, ouvrit les yeux. Emma se figea. Quand il tourna la tête et que son regard plein de vie croisa celui vert émeraude de sa mère, Emma ne put retenir les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas vu affluer depuis quelques minutes.

« Salut, toi… Tu te demandes ce que je fais là, hein ?... Après tout, peut-être même que tu te demandes qui je suis… A vrai dire, je ne sais pas qui je suis… Une ado ? Une prisonnière ?... Ta … maman ? »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait. Un nourrisson ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit, tentait de se rassurer la jeune fille. Pourtant, à la fin de cette phrase, le petit bébé lui sourit.

Ce sont ces quelques minutes dans la nurserie d'une prison fédérale d'Arizona qui ont changé le cours de la vie de la jeune Emma Swan.


	2. Départ en vacances

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Eh bien, eh bien... quel accueil ! Sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de follows, de fav et de reviews. Vous me faites extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes pour la suite, et ne pas vous décevoir ! J'ai la pression...**

 **Donc un immense MERCI à vous !**

 **Place maintenant au chapitre 2 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Départ en vacances

 _11 ans plus tard_

\- Dépêche-toi, Matt, on va être en retard et tu vas rater le bus !

Emma Swan se tenait sur le pas de la porte du petit appartement de Boston dans lequel elle vivait avec son fils depuis ce bref regard échangé il y a une dizaine d'années, dans une nursery carcérale.

Le jeune garçon était assez grand pour son âge, au grand désespoir d'Emma qui n'aurait jamais voulu le voir grandir et prendre son envol, comme aujourd'hui. Le jeune garçon à la mignonne bouille ronde avait hérité d'elle son entêtement et un certain caractère mêlé d'une gentillesse certaine. Physiquement, il avait pris les cheveux bruns ébouriffés de son père, et n'avait que peu de traits maternels, si ce n'était ses yeux vert émeraude. Mais Emma ne s'en offusquait pas, même si les expressions de son fils lui rappelaient parfois le mauvais souvenir de Neal.

\- Maaaaaatt, tu fais quoi ?

\- Oui, maman, ça va, j'arrive, t'inquiète pas, on va l'avoir ce bus !

\- Oui, ben, j'espère parce que si je me coltine ta présence pendant 10 jours, merci bien ! Moi aussi, je veux des vacances, hein ! Emma adorait embêter son fils, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait pas en reste avec elle.

\- Ah ah, très drôle ! De toute façon, si on ne l'a pas, tu seras obligée de m'emmener en voiture, et tout le monde verra le petit Matthew Swan avec sa môman, alors je peux te dire que, t'inquiète pas, on va l'avoir ce bus !

La petite famille courut dans la fraîcheur printanière de Boston, un sac à dos sur le dos du garçon, et un gros sac de voyage sur l'épaule de sa mère. A bout de souffle, ils arrivèrent devant le point de rendez-vous, reconnaissable à la dizaine d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents émus, devant un car de tourisme.

\- Et voilà, le car pour le camp Chippewa, juste à temps, pfiou ! Allez, grimpe là-dedans, fils, et passe de bonnes vacances !

Emma faisait bonne figure, mais elle était angoissée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se séparait de son fils plus d'un week-end, et même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, elle était attristée de le voir grandir et commencer à prendre son envol si vite. Ses yeux commençaient à briller quand …

\- Hey maman, tu vas pas pleurer, hein ! Ohh la honte…

\- Oh, Matthew, ça va… Je me demande juste qui je vais bien pouvoir battre à Zelda, pendant ces 10 jours sans mon petit chéri !

Matthew serra la taille de sa mère affectueusement.

\- Passe de bonnes vacances, fiston, et amuse-toi bien !

\- Merci maman, et toi, tu m'attends pour la soirée pizzas-glace devant la télé, hein ?

 _\- Les enfants à destination du camp de vacances Chippewa sont priés de monter dans le car. Le départ est imminent !_

Matthew et Emma se sourirent et le petit garçon monta dans le car, rempli d'enfants bruyants et agités. Il s'assit à côté d'une fenêtre. Sa mère et lui se saluaient de la main dans un grand sourire, quand le car se mit à rouler. Matthew bouillait d'enthousiasme à l'idée de passer 10 jours dans ce camp de vacances pour enfants. Dès qu'il avait vu la publicité pour « le camp Chippewa, le plus chouette des camps de tout le Maine, là où les enfants deviennent de grands aventuriers » dans ce magazine, il n'avait eu de cesse d'implorer sa mère pour l'y inscrire.

\- S'il te plaît, maman, ça doit être génial, et je me ferai plein de copains !

\- Mais de copains, tu en as déjà à l'école, non ?

\- Mais c'est pas pareil, des copains de vacances ! Et puis, tu dis toujours que tu es fatiguée… eh bien, comme ça tu pourras te reposer… ou même passer du bon temps, avec qui tu veux, sans un enfant dans les pattes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

\- Matthew ! Emma joua l'offensée, mais tous les deux étaient très libres sur tous les sujets et la vie amoureuse d'Emma n'était pas un secret pour son fils. Elle reprit : « Et puis, c'est très cher… Tu imagines que je vais pouvoir te payer un tel séjour avec ma pauvre paye de sherif ? »

L'argent n'avait jamais été un souci plus important qu'un autre dans la vie des Swan, mais la vie à Boston n'était pas donnée et ils devaient faire attention. A sa sortie de prison, Emma avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et, en menant de front l'éducation de son fils, elle avait passé un concours pour pouvoir travailler dans la police, comme une sorte de revanche personnelle.

Finalement, les arguments de Matthew finirent par porter leurs fruits et un soir, au dîner, Emma annonça à son fils qu'il aurait bientôt le privilège…

\- … d'être un aventurier Chippewa, dans ce camp de luxe et hors de prix !

\- C'est vrai ? Whaaaa, tu déchires, merci maman !

\- Oh, fais attention à ta façon de parler, quand même. Je veux bien que tu sois content, mais faudrait pas que tu copies mon langage de charretier, hein !

Et ce fut donc dans une impatience joyeuse que Matthew passa plusieurs semaines à préparer son voyage, à empaqueter ses affaires, à réviser les leçons de survie en pleine nature et autres trucs et astuces de Robinson Crusoé…

 **OoOoOoO**

Bien qu'il attendait ce voyage avec impatience, le jeune garçon redoutait de passer ces 10 jours loin de sa mère. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour une durée de plus de quelques heures, et il craignait un peu cet éloignement. Depuis sa naissance, ils avaient vécu de manière fusionnelle, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, à s'encourager et d'aider mutuellement. Chacun savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'autre et Matthew n'avait jamais menti à sa mère, même quand il avait volé pour la première fois dans un supermarché, ou, plus souvent, quand il avait une mauvaise note à l'école.

Emma ne l'en blâmait jamais, elle était passée par là aussi et elle savait par expérience que disputer un enfant était la pire des solutions. Quelquefois, ses collègues les plus conservateurs lui reprochaient de manière plus ou moins franche son « laxisme éducatif » comme ils disaient, mais elle pensait qu'aimer son fils ne consistait pas à le priver de jeu ou de sortie. Pour autant le jeune Matthew n'était pas un enfant mal élevé, au contraire. Il était gentil et poli et Emma se plaisait à penser que finalement, elle ne l'avait pas si raté que cela. Alors, oui, peut-être n'était-il pas le meilleur de la classe, mais après tout, un enfant n'a pas besoin d'être le premier pour être heureux, se disait souvent Emma. Et le sourire constamment vissé sur le visage de son fils le confirmait…

Matthew savait qu'il était né en prison, elle ne lui avait jamais caché son passé. Il ne le criait bien évidemment pas sur tous les toits, mais il savait que s'il voulait, il pouvait en parler librement avec Emma sans qu'elle se vexe. La vie était paisible, donc, chez les Swan, mère et fils….

Cependant, tous les soirs, au moment où elle s'endormait, elle repensait à l'autre enfant, le petit bébé qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, cette nuit-là, à la nursery. Elle se demandait ce qu'il devenait, s'il était heureux. Elle lui adressait tous les soirs un « bonne nuit » silencieux avant de plonger elle-même dans le sommeil. Jamais personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Matthew était fils unique pour tous, et elle n'en parlerait jamais. C'était son seul secret et elle vivait avec, comme une sorte de souvenir coupable, un souvenir d'une autre vie.

 **OoOoOoO**

\- Salut, tu t'appelles comment ? demanda le voisin de car de Matthew, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, rouquin à lunettes rondes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Matthew, perdu dans ses pensées depuis le début du voyage, ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Matthew Swan, mais tous mes amis m'appellent Matt. Et toi ?

\- Leo, répondit le petit rouquin. Enchanté ! Tu viens d'où ? Moi, je viens d'Edimbourg, tu sais, c'est en Europe, en Ecosse, en fait. C'est au Nord du Royaume-Uni !

Leo semblait très fier de parler de son pays. Matthew comprit mieux d'où venait son accent bizarre…

\- Je ne connais pas, l'Europe. Moi, je suis de Boston ! Mais c'est fou que tu viennes de si loin pour un simple camp de vacances…

\- Un « simple camp de vacances » ? Tu rigoles, c'est vachement réputé, le camp Chippewa ! On vient des quatre coins du monde pour y séjourner !

\- Aaaah, c'est donc pour ça que c'était si cher, marmonna Matthew

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Non, non, rien… Et tu es venu tout seul ou avec des copains ? Matthew, en petit garçon très sociable, poursuivit la conversation avec intérêt.

\- Je suis venu tout seul, mes parents m'ont dit que je me ferai des copains !

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, répondit sincèrement Matthew.

Les garçons ne virent pas passer les deux heures de voyage, occupés à se raconter et comparer leurs vies américaine et européenne. Ce n'est que quand ils remarquèrent une forêt de sapins par les fenêtres qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

\- Whaaaaa, ça va être génial ! s'exclama Matthew. En bon citadin américain, il n'avait pas souvent mis les pieds en forêt, même si sa mère mettait un point d'honneur à se promener régulièrement avec lui dans les parcs de Boston. Mais les platanes des villes n'étaient rien, comparés aux sapins majestueux qui semblaient toucher le ciel.

\- C'est beau, on dirait un peu les Highlands !

\- Les quoi ? demanda, curieux, Matthew.

\- Les Highlands, c'est un parc naturel en Ecosse et c'est comme ça, avec plein de nature et de forêts ! Allez, viens, on est arrivés, on descend !

Le car venait de se stopper dans une clairière et l'excitation commençait à se sentir parmi tous les enfants, impatients de descendre le plus vite possible. Quand Matthew et Leo mirent le pied au sol, l'odeur fraîche de la forêt les assaillit. Devant eux, un grand panneau se dressait fièrement à l'entrée d'une clairière et indiquait :

CAMP CHIPPEWA

Bienvenue aux jeunes aventuriers !

Le camp était constitué de dizaines de petits chalets construits autour d'un lac bleu-gris, et les arbres créaient une voûte protectrice au-dessus des maisonnettes. Une ambiance d'aventure et de convivialité se dégageait de cet endroit. « Whaaa, elles vont déchirer, ces vacances ! » pensa Matthew

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix d'une jeune animatrice, d'une vingtaine d'années qui hurla dans son mégaphone : « Bienvenue au camp Chippewa, les enfants ! Prenez vos bagages et dirigez-vous tous vers le point de rendez-vous des nouveaux arrivés, où on fera l'appel et où on vous dispatchera dans vos chalets ! »

Matthew et Leo récupérèrent non sans mal leur valise, parmi celles de tous les autres enfants, et entrèrent dans le camp.

\- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Leo. Regarde, sur le lac, il y a un ponton, ça veut dire qu'on peut se baigner dedans ! Et des kayaks, là ! Et là, tu as vu ? Un trampoline ! Et là, plein de vélos ! C'est trop bien !

\- Ouais, et si ça se trouve, on pourra même faire du feu, comme de vrais aventuriers !

\- Approchez, approchez, les nouveaux ! Par ici ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Vue de plus près, la jeune animatrice était plutôt jolie et Matthew remarqua ses petites taches de rousseur assorties à ses cheveux roux flamboyant. Une fois que tous les enfants du car furent regroupés, elle reprit, d'une voix forte et enjouée :

« Salut à tous, les aventuriers ! Je m'appelle Liz et je suis une des animatrices du camp ! Certains d'entre vous sont arrivés dès ce matin, et nous accueillons à présent le car de Boston. Notre petite équipe est donc maintenant au complet ! Alors voici ce que nous allons faire : je vais vous appeler un par un, vous donner le nom de votre chalet, et vous avez une heure pour vous installer. Et à 19h, tout le monde se retrouvera dans le chalet-cantine qui est… juste derrière vous ! »

Comme un seul homme, la vingtaine d'enfants tourna la tête en même temps pour découvrir le chalet-cantine, d'où émanait une douce odeur de nourriture.

« Alors, dans le chalet Hêtre : John Barrymore, Lucas Clayton, Jack Johnston et Mick Hamilton ! Bienvenue, les garçons ! » Quatre garçons sortirent du rang et se dirigèrent vers un chalet dont la porte était décorée d'une feuille de hêtre, et que Liz désignait du doigt.

\- Dans le chalet Chêne : Michael Houston, Henry Mills, Jack Ferguson et Leo McArthur !

\- Hey, c'est moi ! Je suis dans le chalet Chêne ! Mais c'est bête, on n'est pas dans le même… se désola Leo.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, on se verra dans la journée ! De toute façon, je ne compte pas rester enfermé toute la journée dans mon chalet ! A toute !

Et Matthew suivi des yeux Leo se diriger vers son chalet, en compagnie de trois autres garçons, qui eux, étaient déjà presque arrivés devant la porte.

\- A présent, passons au chalet Sapin : nous avons donc Matthew Swan, Brian Miller, Harry Jones et William Jones !

Matthew ramassa son sac à dos et son sac de voyage et se dirigea vers son chalet. Il était le plus proche du lac et la vue depuis les fenêtres devrait être magnifique, pensa-t-il. Trois autres garçons le rejoignirent sur le chemin. Il entama la discussion :

\- Salut, je suis Matthew – Matt, plutôt, je viens de Boston, et vous ?

Un garçon brun aux yeux noirs lui répondit le premier :

\- Moi, c'est Harry, et lui c'est William, dit-il en désignant un garçon plus jeune marchant à ses côtés. C'est mon petit frère. On vient de New York, mais on a pris le car à Boston avec toi !

\- Salut ! Et toi ? demanda Matthew en se tournant vers un petit garçon blond, qui semblait jeune et timide.

\- Brian… je viens de Boston aussi, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Hé ben les gars, je sens qu'on va s'éclater !

 **OoOoOoO**

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans une joyeuse animation. Les quatre garçons déballèrent leurs affaires le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir découvrir le camp. Mais 19h arriva plus vite que prévu et leur promenade dut être ajournée. Ils se dirigèrent vers le chalet-cantine, et prirent place sur l'un des quatre bancs qui entouraient deux gigantesques tables en bois massif. Matthew discutait avec Harry quand il vit Leo se diriger vers lui à grands pas. Matthew l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

\- Alors, Leo, bien installé ? Moi, je suis avec des garçons de New York et…

Mais Leo le coupa dans son élan :

\- Matt, attends, j'ai un truc fou à te dire !

\- Ah bon ? Quoi ? Tu as déjà trouvé un trésor ? plaisanta Matthew

\- Non, arrête c'est hyper bizarre : il y a un gars dans ma chambre, on dirait toi ! J'ai même cru un instant que tu m'avais suivi dans mon chalet mais quand je lui ai parlé, il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Henry ! Mais il te ressemble terriblement !

\- Il paraît qu'on a tous un sosie quelque part sur Terre, peut-être qu'il a décidé de venir passer ses vacances avec moi !

\- Mais je te jure, Matt ! C'est terrible, comme il te ressemble ! Il faut que tu le voies tout de suite !

L'excitation enflammait les joues de Leo, qui parlait de plus en en plus vite et semblait en état de transe. Matthew, pensant au début à une blague, commença à croire son copain. Après tout, les garçons bruns aux yeux verts, sans trait physique particulier, ça se trouve partout. Peut-être ce garçon lui ressemblait un peu et l'imagination de Leo s'était emballée. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien. Il aurait très bien pu voir une ressemblance là où il n'y en avait pas. Mais la curiosité de Matthew avait été piquée au vif :

\- Ok, ok, t'énerve pas, je vais aller le voir, ton pote. Et tu vas voir que tu t'es fait des films. Il est où ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait arriver dans quelques instants, tu ne vas le rater…, répondit Leo, un sourire en coin.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit et la stupéfaction figea Matthew. Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait … un miroir ! Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait Matthew. Un jeune garçon, de même taille, de même gabarit, avec les mêmes cheveux bruns ébouriffés, et le même visage rond et poupin venait d'entrer dans la salle de cantine. Il n'était plus question d'une vague ressemblance ou d'une simple confusion de la part de Leo, Matthew le sentait, le voyait : ce garçon-là lui était identique. La seule différence résidait dans sa tenue vestimentaire. Alors que Matthew portait un simple jean usé, des baskets et un t-shirt sans forme, l'autre garçon était bien plus apprêté : un pantalon de ville élégant surmonté d'un polo de grande marque, et d'une écharpe grise rayée de rouge.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, Matthew se leva et se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers l'autre vacancier. Quand ce dernier l'aperçut, il eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes :

\- Heuu… bonsoir … lança timidement l'inconnu d'une voix blanche, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux vert émeraude écarquillés.

\- Salut… mais … qui es-tu ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai décidé d'appeler le fils d'Emma Matthew, c'est tout simplement parce que j'aime bien ce prénom. N'y voyez aucun lien avec Ouat... J'ai voulu le faire peu différent du Henry qu'on connaît, j'espère que cela se ressent.**

 **La semaine prochaine : leur confrontation !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !**


	3. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux, et encore merci pour les reviews, follows et favs. Encore une fois, ça me touche vraiment et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Henry et Matthew se retrouvent enfin, après avoir été séparés pendant onze ans... Comment vont-ils réagir ? Vont-ils comprendre tout de suite leur gemellité ?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

« Qui je suis ? Mais je peux te retourner la question… » répondit le miroir, sur la défensive.

Matthew tenta de calmer les esprits de chacun, il ne voulait pas que l'inconnu se braque et qu'il n'obtienne aucune réponse. Alors il le prit à part afin d'éviter les regards qui commençaient à peser sur eux. Les deux garçons s'observèrent silencieusement, chacun pouvant lire sur le visage de l'autre sa propre stupéfaction et sa propre curiosité. Tout était identique chez l'autre, les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes joues rondes, les mêmes oreilles un peu décollées… Après avoir repris ses esprits, Matthew poursuivit calmement la discussion :

\- Je m'appelle Matthew Swan… oui, comme le cygne, c'est marrant, non ?

Sa plaisanterie tomba à plat, et son interlocuteur lui répondit, sur un ton toujours aussi méfiant :

\- Henry, Henry Mills. Je suis originaire de Storybrooke, dans le Maine.

\- Heu, c'est où, ça ? Je ne suis jamais sorti de Boston, moi…

\- C'est une petite ville coquette qui se situe… Mais attends, on ne va quand même pas parler géographie, dans cette situation…

L'incongruité de la scène sauta aux yeux de Matthew. Il parlait de villes américaines, alors qu'il était en train de vivre la situation la plus étrange de sa vie !

\- Tu as raison, venons-en aux choses sérieuses : tu me trouves tellement beau que tu m'as volé mon visage ? Tu féliciteras ton chirurgien, c'est vachement réussi !

Matthew essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, à défaut de pouvoir se détendre lui-même. Il voulait paraître détaché, alors qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur.

\- Très drôle, je peux te retourner le compliment, hein ! _Je_ suis comme ça depuis toujours, c'est sans doute _toi_ qui m'as copié !

\- Sérieusement, combien de chances y a-t-il pour que deux personnes soient aussi identiques ?

\- Tu trouves qu'on est si identiques ? Henry essayait de chercher la moindre petite différence sur le visage de Matthew, sans grand succès. Oui, tiens, regarde, cette fossette, là. Elle est plus haute que la mienne, et tu as plus de taches de rousseur…

\- Arrête un peu, Henry. Ne nie pas ce que tu vois, on est pareil, c'est trop bizarre, et maintenant, il va falloir comprendre pourquoi…

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

\- _A table, les enfants ! Et… bon appétit !_ hurla une voix dans le chalet.

Les garçons, contraints de s'assoir à table, auraient voulu continuer à discuter, mais la présence de leurs nombreux voisins les obligeait à repousser cette discussion à plus tard. Ils attiraient déjà suffisamment l'attention. La plupart des autres enfants pensaient qu'il s'agissait sans doute de deux frères qui passaient leur vacances ensemble et ne firent plus attention eux. Mais leurs colocataires, eux, se mirent à les questionner, avec beaucoup de curiosité. Ce fut Leo, toujours aussi bavard, qui commença le premier. Sous l'excitation, il passait son temps à remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, et sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte :

\- Bon, alors, les gars, je trouve ça assez dément ! Déjà, vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous connaissez pas ? Non, parce que bon, c'est pas possible que deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas se ressemblent autant ! J'ai lu dans un magazine que les êtres humains ont au moins 30 000 gènes chacun. Vous, vous devez avoir ces 30 000 gènes tous pareils, c'est impossible et…

\- Oui, merci Leo, mais s'il-te-plaît… On n'est pas tous seuls à cette table, hein !

Leo se mit à rougir de gêne et s'excusa d'avoir fait profiter toute la tablée de son enthousiasme à propos des deux garçons. Harry, le colocataire de Matthew reprit, à voix basse :

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Leo. Vous vous ressemblez tellement que demain, quand vous aurez changé vos vêtements, il faudra vous mettre des étiquettes pour vous reconnaître !

\- Vous êtes peut-être des frères, lança timidement une petite voix. Les garçons tournèrent la tête et remarquèrent la présence de Brian, le petit blond du chalet Sapin.

\- Mais non, c'est impossible… répondit Matthew, mais sans en être vraiment convaincu. Bon, les gars, s'il-vous-plaît, on a fait un long voyage, je suis fatigué, et j'ai faim. On peut remettre cette discussion à plus tard ?

Il lança un regard à Henry qui acquiesça. Il semblait lui aussi retourné par la présence de Matthew et la dernière chose qu'il aurait souhaité était de parler de ça avec toute la tablée. Alors ils commencèrent à dîner en silence. Mais l'idée lancée par Brian commença à germer dans leur tête.

 **OoOoOoO**

Leur repas terminé, Henry et Matthew sortirent discrètement en faisant bien attention de ne pas être suivis par les autres garçons. Une fois à l'extérieur du chalet bruyant et bondé, l'air frais et le calme de la forêt les soulagèrent. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le lac, Henry brisa le silence :

\- Bon, commençons par le commencement, veux-tu ?

Matthew pouffa discrètement, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux sur un rondin face au lac.

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a –t-il ?

\- Non, rien, c'est juste ta façon de parler, ta façon de t'habiller… ça se voit que t'es de la haute, quoi …

\- De la haute ? C'est-à-dire ? Avec de l'éducation, tu veux dire ? C'est sûr que si on te regarde…

\- Oh, oh, oh, Henry, stop. On ne va pas commencer comme ça, hein ? Je rigolais, c'est tout ! Donc, ok, commençons par le commencement. Je suis de Boston, tu es de Streetbook …

\- Storybrooke, le corrigea Henry. De toute façon, je ne suis jamais allé à Boston et tu ne connais pas Storybrooke… Voyons, tu as quel âge ?

\- 11 ans, j'en aurai 12 le 11 octobre…

\- Moi aussi ! le coupa Henry. Moi aussi j'aurai 12 ans le 11 octobre ! Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence…

-Ok, alors là, c'est vraiiiment flippant. Je me disais que Brian avait sans doute raison quand il disait qu'on était frères, mais si ça se trouve, on est plus que ça, on est…

\- …jumeaux !

\- Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Je vis seul avec ma mère, elle m'a eu quand elle était en prison, et…

Henry ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris de cette déclaration intime sortie de nulle part.

\- En prison ? Ta mère a fait de la prison ? Eh ben, super, la famille… La mienne est maire de ma ville, répondit-il fièrement.

\- Et alors ? Elle a sans doute fait des erreurs de jeunesse, mais c'est la meilleure des mamans ! Matthew ne s'emportait que rarement, sauf quand il pensait que cela en valait la peine. Et défendre sa mère était la meilleure des raisons.

\- Oui, pardon Matthew, je te prie de m'excuser. Donc tu disais que ta mère t'avait eu en prison. Bon, cela ne nous avance guère, tout ça …

\- Non, en effet… Et toi, ta mère est maire alors ?

\- Oui, elle est maire de Storybrooke, c'est une femme importante de notre petite ville. Et elle m'a…

Soudain, Henry s'arrêta, interloqué, puis il reprit brusquement :

\- Elle a fait de la prison où, ta mère ?

\- Euh, dans l'Arizona, je crois… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, mais heu… il est tard… Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille se coucher. Et Henry joignit le geste à la parole en se levant de leur banc de fortune.

\- Henry, mais attends ! Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? J'ai encore plein de trucs à te demander !

\- Oui, bon, on verra, à plus tard, bonsoir !

Et c'est sur ces mots que Henry entra dans son chalet, laissant Matthew seul dans le noir de la nuit.

« Okèèèè, whaa… space, le frérot ! » se dit-il pour lui-même. Et c'est à pas lent et non sans un certain regret devant cette discussion écourtée qu'il se dirigea vers le chalet Sapin.

 **OoOoOoO**

La nuit fut agitée pour les deux garçons. Entre la fraîcheur de la forêt, les hululements des chouettes et les questions qui leur trottaient dans la tête, la nuit ne fut pas reposante. Matthew se demandait pourquoi Henry avait écourté la conversation si abruptement. Il se repassait le film dans sa tête et cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire qui aurait pu le blesser, mais ces questions restaient sans réponse… Henry s'était braqué quand Matthew avait commencé à parler d'Emma. Se pourrait-il qu'il refuse de côtoyer un fils d'ex-détenue ? Non, ce n'était pas ça… Il s'était arrêté quand Henry avait commencé à parler de _sa_ mère, à lui… Qu'avait-elle de si terrible qu'Henry ne pouvait lui dire ? Toutes ces questions le travaillaient et il tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans réussir à fermer l'œil plus de quelques minutes par intermittence.

Dans le chalet Chêne, Henry repensait également à Matthew, dans son lit dans le chalet d'à côté. Matthew était donc né dans une prison d'Arizona. Se pourrait-il que … ? Non, c'était impossible… En discutant tout à l'heure avec Matthew, Henry avait tout compris, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, pas encore …

A la fois effrayé et excité par cette découverte, il pensa à sa mère, toute seule dans leur grande maison de Storybrooke. Que dirait-elle si elle savait ce que vivait Henry en ce moment-même ? Et, de toute façon, que pouvait-elle bien faire à cette heure-ci ? Peut-être avait-elle profité de l'absence de son fils pour réunir un conseil municipal extraordinaire afin d'être plus disponible quand Henry reviendrait ? Ou bien peut-être sortait-elle avec Graham ? Henry adorait sa mère. Grande, brune, et extrêmement charismatique, elle imposait le respect dès qu'on la voyait. Son statut de maire avait été obtenu de haute lutte, et elle n'avait jamais failli dans ses devoirs de première citoyenne, même si Henry pâtissait un peu de l'absence de sa mère à la sortie de l'école, ou bien des réunions tardives qui faisaient que souvent, Henry s'endormait sans un « bonne nuit » de sa mère. Pour autant, quand elle réussissait à trouver du temps pour lui, leurs relations étaient très tendres et maternelles, mais… encore fallait-il qu'elle réussisse à trouver du temps pour lui… Henry s'était donc construit de façon solitaire, se plongeant dans la lecture pour remplir ses journées et combler son imagination fertile.

C'est en pensant à elle que Henry finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil léger et discontinu.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Henry et Matthew, à peine reposés, se dirigèrent vers la cantine pour le petit-déjeuner. Au mur du chalet était affiché le programme de la journée. Avant de déjeuner, chaque vacancier devait choisir une activité parmi quatre au choix et s'inscrire sur un grand tableau. Quand il arriva devant le tableau, Matthew remarqua Henry en grande réflexion.

\- Hey, salut, Henry ! Bien dormi ? Je t'avoue que moi, c'était pas génial… Ça te dirait qu'on continue notre discussion aujourd'hui ? Je suis curieux de nature, tu auras remarqué, hein ?

\- T'en penses quoi ? Equitation ou tir à l'arc ? répondit Henry, sans un regard pour Matthew. Equitation, j'aime beaucoup, mais je pratique déjà, alors que tir à l'arc, ça pourrait être sympa, surtout dans une forêt comme ça…

\- Oh, Henry, tu m'entends ? On fait quoi, de nous, là ?

Henry se retourna vers lui et répondit :

\- Ecoute, Matthew…

\- Matt !

\- Matt, oui, si tu préfères… Peu importe … Je suis en grande négociation avec moi-même pour trouver ce que je vais faire de ma matinée, alors s'il-te-plaît…

\- Punaise, mais Henry ! On s'en tape, de la matinée ! 'Y quand même plus important, là, non ? Vas-y, prends cheval, si tu veux…

\- Equitation…

\- En tous cas, quoique tu choisisses, je prendrai la même chose que toi. Je vais passer la matinée avec toi, et je vais te travailler. Je veux découvrir ce que tu me caches et si je dois te harceler pour que tu me le dises, j'en arriverai là !

Sur ces mots, Matthew quitta l'autre garçon et alla se servir un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange. Puis il s'assit en posant son plateau rageusement devant Leo, déjà attablé.

\- Bon app' Matt, lui lança gentiment le rouquin.

\- Ouais, bon app'… répondit-il, d'un air renfrogné.

\- Alors, tu as pu parler avec ton frère ? Vous avez percé le mystère ?

\- Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi et il ne veut plus parler de ça… C'est quand même incroyable qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre …

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu sais. Hier soir, il était assez bouleversé quand il est revenu au chalet. J'ai voulu lui tirer les vers du nez, tu sais comment je suis, mais il n'a rien dit, mais il semblait complètement retourné. Et dans son lit, il n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter. Je le sais, parce que le bruit des lattes m'empêchait de dormir…

\- De toute façon, je vais passer mon séjour avec lui, je passerai mes 10 jours de vacances à le suivre, à le harceler même, s'il ne veut rien me dire. Mais je veux découvrir ce qu'il me cache ! Il n'a aucune idée de quoi je suis capable …

Leur petit-déjeuner se poursuivit en parlant avec une excitation non feinte de toutes les futures activités qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire durant ce séjour. En sortant du chalet, Matthew retourna vers le tableau des activités et remarqua qu'Henry s'était inscrit pour le cours d'équitation.

« Super, pensa –t-il avec ironie, moi qui ne suis jamais monté sur une de ces bêtes, ça va être une partie de plaisir… »

Il prit le stylo et ajouta dans la colonne « Equitation », un « Matthew Swan » rageur.

 **OoOoOoO**

Arrivé au point de rendez-vous de l'activité Equitation, Matthew eut l'agréable surprise de retrouver Liz, la jeune animatrice qui les avait accueillis la veille. Elle commença l'activité par une brève présentation du matériel nécessaire à l'équitation, ainsi que les différentes consignes de sécurité. Matthew était peu attentif, occupé à chercher Henry parmi la vingtaine d'enfants qui avait choisi cette activité pour l'après-midi. Mais rien, il ne le voyait toujours pas.

\- … et donc, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver votre fier destrier, maintenant ! Suivez-moi !

Liz se dirigea vers le haras, suivie par les enfants, enthousiastes à l'idée de monter un cheval, pour la première fois, pour certains.

« Mais c'est pas possible, je vais pas passer mon aprem sur un canasson, si Henry n'est pas là… J'ai choisi cette activité pour pouvoir lui parler. Mais s'il ne participe pas, alors moi non plus… » grommela Matthew, qui, discrètement, reprit le chemin de son chalet. Il ne voulait pas que les autres voient qu'il avait abandonné le cours, alors il partit en pressant le pas, les yeux baissés, quand il rentra dans…

\- Henry ! Mais … ?

\- Tu vas où ? Je suis en retard pour le cours d'équitation… J'ai vu que tu t'y étais inscrit aussi. Pourquoi tu pars ?

\- Ben, parce que je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. Mais là, ça change tout ! répondit Matthew d'un ton mutin.

\- Pff… Je ne pourrai donc jamais me débarrasser de toi, hein ? reprit Henry, un sourire en coin.

\- Jamais ! Allez, viens, après il ne va nous rester que les chevaux fous dont personne ne voudra !

Matthew se mit en route vers le haras, où tous les vacanciers avaient choisi leur cheval et attendait le feu vert de Liz pour commencer à se diriger vers la forêt.

\- Attends, Matt… J'ai réfléchi… Afin d'éviter tout incident pendant que tu seras à cheval, je devrai sans doute te dire ce qui me travaille depuis hier. Après tout, cela te concerne aussi…

Matthew se stoppa et se retourna vers Henry, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Eh ben, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile de te faire cracher le morceau ! Alors, dis-moi…

\- … Tu m'as bien dit que ta mère avait accouché dans une prison d'Arizona ?

\- Euh, oui, en effet , mais …

\- Matt, j'ai été adopté. Je le sais depuis toujours, ma mère ne me l'a jamais caché. Et hier, j'ai fait le lien car… j'ai été adopté à l'orphelinat de Phoenix… Matthew, moi aussi je suis né en Arizona !

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles ?**

 **Deux petites choses à vous préciser avant de vous quitter pour aujourd'hui : tout d'abord, j'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil au film _A nous quatre_ dans la date d'anniversaire des garçons. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la "vraie" date d'anniv d'Henry dans OUaT, alors j'ai décidé de prendre la date d'anniv des filles du film. Voilà !**

 **Ensuite, peut-être certains se demanderont quand arriva le SwanQueen, peut-être que certains trouveront ça long... Je peux comprendre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les deux mamans se rencontreront et ... plus car affinités (!), je vous le promets, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai besoin de ce temps pour mettre l'histoire en place et créer le contexte propice à leur rencontre. Donc prenez votre mal en patience ! J'ai le petit espoir que mon histoire vous plaira quand même, et que vous aimerez les deux garçons, avant d'aimer leurs mamans !**

 **A très vite !**


	4. Qui sommes-nous ?

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux, merci pour les reviews, fav et follows ! Encore une fois, c'est génial de recevoir un petit mail nous disant qu'une nouvelle personne a aimé, donc continuez ainsi, vous me faites vachement plaisir et ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite :-)**

 **Dans ce chapitre : une idée folle... je n'en dis pas plus pour celles qui ne connaissent pas le film !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Qui sommes-nous ?

« Whaa, tu peux répéter, s'il-te-plaît ? » Matthew, abasourdi par cette révélation, semblait maintenant complètement abattu. Sa mère lui avait donc toujours caché qu'il avait un frère jumeau, qu'elle n'avait pas accouché d'un fils mais de deux… Mais pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Pourquoi se sentait-il exclu et surtout, pourquoi le passé de sa mère, qui lui revenait dans la figure de manière si violente, lui semblait maintenant tellement étranger ? Lui qui avait toujours vécu seul avec elle, se sentait maintenant trompé, d'une tromperie si grave qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir pardonner à sa mère de lui avoir caché ce passé…

\- Matthew, nous sommes jumeaux et ta mère est la mienne aussi… Nous nous sommes retrouvés…

Les yeux d'Henry, remplis de larmes et prêts à déborder, fixaient ceux de son frère, attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas.

\- Matt ? ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va, ça va… C'est juste que tu as eu la nuit pour te faire à la simple idée que tu avais un jumeau. Moi, cela fait 45 secondes pour savoir que un, j'ai un jumeau, et deux, que ma mère avec qui je pensais tout partager m'a menti. C'est plus dur, tu vois…

Le ton de Matthew était sec, sarcastique, à la limite de la blessure.

\- Je comprends, Matt. C'est vrai que c'est sans doute plus facile pour moi car j'ai toujours su que j'étais adopté. Ma mère ne me l'a jamais caché et dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre, elle m'a expliqué d'où je venais. Toi, tu dois digérer tout cela d'un coup et cela ne doit pas être facile, je le conçois. Cependant, je pense que si elle ne te l'a pas dit, ce n'était en aucun cas pour te blesser et je crois qu'elle –

\- Tais-toi, tu ne la connais pas. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle m'a menti en me faisant croire que j'étais son unique fils adoré et quand elle me disait tout partager avec moi.

Le regard de Matthew était noir et son visage fermé de colère.

\- Matt, ne le prends pas comme ça, je suis sûr qu'elle et toi…

\- Henry, sans vouloir te manquer de respect, ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle a menti pendant 11 ans. Alors, arrête de vouloir la comprendre, tu ne la connais pas…

Les paroles et le ton de Matthew étaient secs et ne laissaient planer aucune sorte de compréhension pour l'acte de sa mère. Aussitôt, un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur le visage d'Henry à l'entente de ces paroles. Matthew se sentit immédiatement fautif. Il ne voulait pas blesser son frère, mais le fait était là, il venait clairement d'exclure Henry de sa famille.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Henry…

\- En effet, je ne la connais pas, malheureusement… Tu sais, je pense souvent à elle, je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, si elle est grande ou petite, ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, si elle a d'autres enfants… et surtout pourquoi elle a dû m'abandonner. Mais à chaque fois, je me dis que si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle avait une raison et que ça n'a sûrement pas été de gaité de cœur. Mais maintenant, voir que tu es là, que _toi_ , elle t'a gardé, ça me fait mal, tu vois… Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de m'abandonner et _te_ garder ? Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? Pourquoi … ?

Henry avait dit tout cela très calmement, tandis que les larmes glissaient doucement sur ses joues. Puis il reprit :

\- Bien sûr, je ne me plains pas de ma famille. Ma maman est merveilleuse, et je la remercierai toujours pour le geste qu'elle a eu en m'adoptant. Je suis élevé avec amour et elle me donne la meilleure éducation possible, mais j'aurais tellement voulu voir ma mère biologique juste une fois…

\- Henry, je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire que _moi_ je connaissais ma mère et pas toi, et remuer le couteau dans ta plaie. C'est juste que je comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, et pourquoi elle m'a jamais rien dit…

\- Matthew, tu as une photo de ta mère, là ? reprit subitement Henry, comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu les excuses que venait de lui faire Matthew.

\- Heu, oui, toujours avec moi… Tu veux la voir ? lui proposa-t-il timidement.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui…

\- Bon, ben, finalement, je crois que l'équitation sera remise à plus tard, hein ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les visages des deux frères qui prirent tranquillement la direction du chalet de Matthew, le cœur un peu plus léger.

 **oOoOoOo**

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Matthew, la photo à la main.

\- Oui, montre-moi… Le cœur de Henry battait à tout rompre. Il allait enfin voir le visage de sa mère, elle qu'il avait tant imaginée dans ses rêves.

Matthew lui tendit la photographie et Henry découvrit une jeune femme blonde, assise sur une nappe de pique-nique, dans ce qui lui semblait être un jardin public, un grand sourire lui dévorant le visage.

\- C'est une des premières photos que j'ai faites d'elle, elle venait de m'offrir mon premier appareil photo et je l'ai mitraillée tout l'après-midi ! Et je la trouvais jolie sur cette photo alors je l'ai emportée ici pour penser à elle le soir !

\- … Oh oui, elle est jolie ! Matthew, il faut que tu me dises tout sur elle, quel âge elle a, où elle travaille, ce qu'elle aime… Je veux tout savoir, s'il-te-plaît, Matthew… Henry était surexcité.

\- Hé bien, d'accord ! Et toi, tu me raconteras comment tu vis à Storybrooke alors, d'accord ?

\- C'est d'accord, marché conclu !

Les deux garçons passèrent ainsi la fin de l'après-midi à parler de leurs vies et de leurs mères respectives, en se promenant autour du lac du camp. Henry apprit ainsi qu'Emma raffolait des chocolats à la cannelle, des soirées télé et jeux vidéos et qu'elle était shérif à Boston. Matthew fut plus surpris d'apprendre que la mère d'Henry, Regina Mills, était une sommité de la ville et qu'elle avait un rôle très influent dans la communauté. Après quelques heures de discussion, parsemées de rires, de « oh » et « ah bon ? » surpris, la discussion arriva sur le père des enfants. Ce fut Henry qui lança le sujet.

\- Matthew, et… que sais-tu à propos de notre père ? Je veux dire, tu le connais ? Comment est-il ?...

\- Je ne le connais pas. Tout ce que maman m'a dit, c'est qu'elle est allée en prison par sa faute, qu'il l'a quittée quand elle était incarcérée et qu'il n'a même jamais su pour moi, pardon… pour nous. Je crois qu'on a juste hérité de lui ses cheveux bruns !

\- C'est vrai que blonde comme elle est, on pourrait se demander d'où nous viennent ces cheveux !... Matt…

\- Oui ?

\- Elle a refait sa vie… Elle a un mari…? Henry était gêné de poser cette question, mais il devait savoir.

\- Non. Elle a eu quelquefois des aventures, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais voulu refaire confiance à quelqu'un après le coup que lui a fait notre père. Et toi, ta mère a un amoureux ?

\- Ouais, elle côtoie un certain Graham. Il est plutôt gentil, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit amoureuse, c'est juste pour ne pas se sentir seule…

\- Oui, maman me dit ça parfois. Quand elle vit quelque chose avec un homme, ou une femme remarque, c'est juste pour passer le temps, elle dit que…

\- Attends, je te coupe, tu as dit quoi ?

\- Ben, que c'était juste pour passer le temps ? ça te choque ?

\- Non, pas cela… avant. Elle est sortie avec… des femmes ?

\- Ben ouais, ça lui est arrivé. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, pour rien. Disons que Storybrooke est une petite ville assez conventionnelle et je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais ça va, hein, je ne vais pas m'évanouir, n'aie crainte !

\- T'inquiète, je peux comprendre … Tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais bien voir ta ville, c'est sûr que ça me changerait de Boston !

Le regard de Matthew se perdit vers le lac et fixa le soleil qui commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il essayait d'imaginer quelle pouvait être la vie de son frère dans une ville de province. Henry resta fixe un instant, semblant assimiler ce que venait de dire son frère. Une idée folle commençait à lui germer dans la tête…

\- Matt, je viens d'avoir une idée.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute !

\- Bien… on se ressemble, tu es d'accord ?

\- Comme deux gouttes d'eau, je dois bien te l'admettre !

\- Tu as bien dit que tu aimerais connaître Storybrooke ?

\- Ben, oui, à l'occas, ça pourrait être sympa…

\- Et moi, je meurs d'envie de connaître notre mère… Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai peur de comprendre. Continue… Matthew commençait à être vraiment intrigué. Il fixait le visage d'Henry, essayant d'y lire un quelconque indice.

\- Et si on échangeait nos places ? lança abruptement Henry, le visage radieux et vainqueur, comme s'il venait d'inventer la machine à téléportation. Matthew resta estomaqué quelques instants. Echanger leurs places ? Mais comment pourraient-ils ?

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Bien sûr, nos mères n'en sauraient rien, on jouera le rôle de l'autre et quelques jours après, on fera à nouveau l'échange, et hop ni vu ni connu, chacun chez soi !

-…

\- S'il-te-plaît, j'ai tellement envie de découvrir notre mère …

\- Henry, tu te rends compte qu'il va falloir la jouer super fine pour ne pas se faire découvrir ? Et si jamais elles le découvrent, comment elles vont le prendre ? Elles ne nous connaissent pas, elles auront peur… surtout ta mère, qui ne sait même pas que j'existe… Elle va flipper…

\- Mais justement, Matt, on a toute la semaine pour faire en sorte qu'elles ne nous découvrent pas. On pourra apprendre nos rôles par cœur et tout connaître de nos vies !

\- Ecoute, Henry, oui, j'aimerais bien connaître Storybrooke, mais je disais ça comme ça, en pensant que peut-être un jour, tu me ferais visiter, mais pas en découvrant la ville en étant _toi_ , tu vois…

-…

\- Laisse-moi au moins la nuit pour y réfléchir, ok ?

\- Bien sûr, on en reparlera demain, alors…

Le soleil était maintenant presque caché derrière la ligne d'horizon dessinée par le lac et le fond de l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. Il allait être temps de rentrer pour aller dîner. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent les petits cavaliers qui rentraient de leur promenade. Liz, la jeune monitrice pressa le pas de son cheval et arriva à la hauteur des deux garçons.

\- Hé bien, les garçons vous vous étiez inscrits et vous n'êtes pas venus. Pourquoi ?

\- Désolée, Liz, on a eu un empêchement, répondit Matthew.

\- Ok, Henry, mais la prochaine fois –

\- Non, c'est moi Henry, répondit l'intéressé. Lui, c'est Matthew !

Liz ne savait plus où donner de la tête et qui regarder. Matthew, Henry ? Henry, Matthew ?... Elle reprit :

\- Oui, bon, quoi qu'il en soit, si vous vous inscrivez pour une activité, prévenez au moins si vous ne venez plus, hein !

\- Oui, promis, désolé encore ! Et la cavalière alla retrouver le groupe, afin de desseller et brosser les chevaux fatigués par cette longue balade.

\- Tu vois, Matt, tout le monde s'y perd, personne ne nous reconnaît, ça peut être jouable !

\- Ouais, enfin, entre une animatrice qui nous a vus deux jours et nos mères qui nous ont élevés pendant 11 ans, il y a une petite différence, quand même… De toute façon, c'est l'heure du dîner, et après cet après-midi éprouvant, j'ai faim !

Les deux frères dînèrent en compagnie de leurs copains de chalet qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur les activités de la journée, tir à l'arc pour l'un, kayak pour l'autre… C'est sûr, pour tous les enfants, l'après-midi avait été fort en émotions. Mais demain le serait encore plus, si Matthew acceptait la proposition d'Henry.

 **oOoOoOo**

La nuit fut agitée pour Matthew. Il n'avait cessé de repensé à ce que Henry lui avait demandé la veille. Bien sûr, c'était son frère et il n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser le droit de connaître celle qui était également sa mère à lui aussi, mais, et il n'aurait voulu l'avouer, il ressentait une pointe de jalousie au fond de son cœur. Sa chère maman, celle qui l'élevait depuis 11 ans, sa maman à lui, il ne voulait pas la partager, il ne voulait pas que son frère nouvellement arrivé prenne la place qu'il occupait dans le cœur de la jeune femme depuis plus d'une décennie.

Et même s'il acceptait, arriveraient-ils à ne pas se faire percer à jour ? Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Emma pour s'apercevoir que ce jeune garçon qu'elle connaissait par cœur n'était pas son cher Matthew. Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que ses deux enfants se soient retrouvés dans cette colonie de vacances… Et cette Regina, comment réagirait-elle quand elle découvrira un inconnu sous son toit ? Henry avait dit qu'elle pouvait être assez dure. Et s'il se faisait disputer comme jamais ? Les questions se développaient et se multipliaient dans la tête du garçon qui ne dormit pas beaucoup, cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, sa décision était prise.

\- Bonjour Matthew ! le salua d'un ton enjoué Henry quand il arriva à la table du petit-déjeuner.

\- Hey, salut, frérot…, lui répondit un Matthew encore embrumé de la nuit mouvementée.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Pas génial, et toi ?

\- Non, moi non plus… J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que je t'ai demandé, tu sais. Et finalement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne peux pas t'imposer d'aller à Storybrooke dans une ville, une maison et une famille que tu ne connais pas.

\- Attends, Henry, stop. Alors oui, ça va me faire bizarre de débarquer dans ta ville et de voir ta mère, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le refuser…

\- Je…

\- Attends. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Je ne peux pas te refuser le droit de voir et de connaître notre maman. Alors, oui, je t'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux que tu viennes dans ma famille, avec _ma_ maman, mais après tout, c'est la tienne aussi.

Un sourire s'était dessiné peu à peu sur les lèvres d'Henry, et une immense reconnaissance brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Oh, Matthew, si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'entendre ça…

\- Hey Henry, je viens d'avoir une idée ! Avec maman, on a une tradition : on donne des noms de mission à tout ce qu'on fait, ça rend les choses plus fun et ça donne un côté agent secret ! Ça te dit qu'on donne un nom à notre aventure ? Ce sera notre secret…

\- Absolument, cela peut être amusant !

\- Alors, je te propose l'opération … attends, heu… Bernard-l'hermite ! Ouais, l'Opération Bernard-l'hermite, tu sais comme le crustacé qui échange sa maison avec d'autres coquillages. On va dire qu'on est des bernard-l'hermites et on va échanger nos maisons !

\- Allez, je te suis pour l'Opération Bernard-l'Hermite, avec une grande joie !

\- Punaise, Henry, mais comment tu parles ? On dirait pas que tu as 11 ans, parfois !

Et Matthew éclata d'un rire sonore, devant le visage figé de son frère.

\- Heu, quoi, le prends pas mal, hein… C'est juste que ton vocabulaire me fait marrer, quoi…

\- On est bien d'accord qu'on ne doit pas se faire démasquer par nos mamans ?... On a donc du pain sur la planche… Il va falloir travailler notre façon de parler, de s'habiller, de marcher, de penser, même…

\- Oh mais c'est vrai, ça… Et ben, punaise, va y avoir du boulot…

Les deux frères plongèrent la tête dans leur bot de lait, écrasés par l'ampleur de la tâche qui s'annonçait. Et il ne leur restait que quelques jours…

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Oui, j'ai décidé de faire d'Emma une bi décomplexée... C'est ainsi que je la vois. Quant à Regina, elle sort avec Graham (pour le moment...) car ma fic se situe au tout début de la saison 1.**

 **Sinon, courage, encore un chapitre en colo, puis les garçons retourneront dans leurs maisons et on rencontrera (qui a dit "enfin" ? ;-) ) Emma et Regina !**

 **Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous comptez suivre la diffusion de la saison 5 en direct, mais... c'est dimanche ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que les scénaristes vont faire de la Dark Emma !**

 **A suivre dans le prochain épisode : Matt et Henry apprennent leurs rôles... et ce n'est pas facile. Bientôt la fin des vacances, vont-ils réussir à tout connaître de l'autre ?**

 **A bientôt, en review ou en MP ! Bonne semaine !**


	5. L'opération Bernard-L'hermite

**Bonsoir !**

 **Eh oui, vous le voyez, voici un nouveau chapitre. Afin de fêter de retour de Ouat ce soir aux USA, et pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce petit chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que les autres et sert de transition avant de voir enfin Emma et Regina dans le chapitre de mercredi prochain !**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Opération Bernard-L'hermite

Décidés à profiter quand même de leurs vacances, les deux frères décidèrent de participer aux activités, tout en continuant à parler pour tout connaître de la vie de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, les animateurs leur proposaient un parcours d'orientation en forêt le matin, suivi d'une promenade en kayak sur le lac après le déjeuner.

C'est donc carte en main et chaussures de marche aux pieds que Henry et Matthew s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Ils avaient trois heures pour retrouver les animateurs au point de rendez-vous afin de pique-niquer. Le sens de l'orientation de Matthew, tout comme celui d'Emma, en vrais citadins qu'ils étaient, n'étaient vraiment pas très développés. Henry lui, avait l'habitude depuis tout petit de se promener dans la forêt de Storybrooke, que ce soit avec sa mère, ou ses copains de l'école. Il se mit donc à la tête des opérations et les deux garçons commencèrent à repérer attentivement les signes leur indiquant le chemin : un rocher, de la mousse, la direction du soleil…

Mais ils n'en oubliaient toutefois pas leur mission : devenir l'autre. Et donc, tout en marchant, ils se questionnaient encore et toujours sur leurs vies respectives. Henry, tel une éponge, semblait avaler tout ce que Matthew lui apprenait. Ce dernier, au contraire, qui avait toujours lutté pour apprendre la moindre table de multiplication, avait plus de mal à assimiler toutes les informations apportées par Henry.

\- Et comment s'appelle ma prof principale ?

\- Miss… attends, heu… Miss Blanchain !

\- Blanchard ! Mary-Margaret Blanchard ! Fais un effort, Matt, je te l'ai dit trois fois !

\- Pardon, pardon… A moi : comment s'appelle mon collège à Boston ?

\- Le collège Kennedy ! Et tes copains sont Mike, Jake et George, un petit gros, un grand à lunettes et un blond !

\- Bien…

\- Allez, au hasard, le numéro de ma maison ?

\- 108 !

\- Où est ma chambre ?

\- Au 1er étage, la première chambre à droite. Vous dînez à 19h, puis tu as le droit de lire et ta mère vient de border vers 20h30. Enfin… quand elle ne travaille pas… Quel est le bus que je prends pour aller de chez moi au collège ?

\- Le 96, arrêt « Parc de Boston » jusqu'au collège. Là, je descends, je vais tout droit puis je traverse le hall et ta classe est au bout du couloir ! Quel est la fleur préférée de ma mère ?

\- Les roses ! Non, les lys, les lys !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que son père en mettait souvent dans sa chambre quand elle était petite ! Tiens d'ailleurs, comment s'appelait son père ? Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé…

\- Il s'appelait Henry aussi... Je ne l'ai jamais connu, il est mort quand elle était jeune. Elle l'aimait beaucoup alors elle a décidé de m'appeler comme lui en hommage.

\- Ah, ça veut donc dire qu'à notre naissance, notre mère ne t'avait même pas donné de nom…

Les visages des jumeaux prirent la même expression de peine mêlée de regrets. Si Emma n'avait pas accouché en prison, aurait-elle gardé les deux enfants ? Sans doute que leurs vies à tous auraient été complètement différentes aujourd'hui…

Leurs jeux se poursuivirent pendant toute la balade. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la clairière, lieu de rendez-vous, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de découvrir deux jeunes animateurs, occupés à installer sur une immense nappe de pique-nique, des salades, sandwitchs et autres gourmandises à picorer. Les garçons avaient l'estomac dans les talons, et Henry ne put se retenir de s'exclamer : « Ahhhh, génial, j'ai trop la dalle ! » en s'approchant de la nappe, et devant un Henry médusé. Un animateur l'arrêta dans son élan, lui intimant l'ordre d'attendre l'arrivée des autres enfants encore dans la forêt.

\- Heu, Matthew, et si on profitait de cette pause pour travailler notre vocabulaire ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison. On va se faire griller si on parle comme ça !

\- Alors, toi, tu bannis tous les gros mots, vulgarités, et autres familiarités.

\- Quoi ? Et je lui dis « mère » aussi ? plaisanta Matthew.

\- Je suis sérieux, Matt. Si tu parles comme ça, en une heure tu es de retour à Boston, et avec une bonne raclée en plus…

\- Tu me fais peur. Elle est si méchante que ça, ta mère ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas méchante. Disons qu'elle peut être un peu froide et distante, mais elle a un bon fond !

\- Bon alors, toi tu vas devoir aussi bosser ! Arrête avec les « si tant est que », « dans la mesure du possible » et « bien évidemment », ok ?

\- Oh lalaaa, mais dans quoi on s'embarque ? Henry semblait seulement maintenant prendre la mesure de leur défi.

\- J'ai une idée ! A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin du séjour, on parle comme l'autre : je parle comme toi, et tu parles comme moi. Ok ? Je veux dire… Marché conclu ?

\- Ok ! répondit Henry en accueillant la proposition avec enthousiasme.

Les derniers enfants sortaient de la forêt et tous commençaient à se diriger vers la nappe. Quand l'animateur autorisa tous les petits affamés à se servir, Matthew regarda son frère, s'éclaircit la gorge puis s'adressa à tous les enfants :

\- Hum… et bien je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit, régalons-nous, chers amis !

\- Ouais, n'en fais pas trop non plus, hein !

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut, mon cher ! conclua-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

 **oOoOo**

C'est ainsi que pendant des jours, les jumeaux travaillèrent assidûment leur rôle. On aurait dit qu'ils devaient jouer une pièce de théâtre qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une semaine, devant une salle pleine de Broadway. Mais, à la différence d'un rôle joué sur scène, ils risquaient bien plus qu'un lancer de tomates et des huées du public. Ils risquaient plus, ils risquaient gros… Ils ne _devaient_ pas faillir.

Le dernier jour, ils s'étaient donné un défi : tester en vrai, sur les animateurs et leurs copains de camp, l'échange de leurs corps. Tout commença avant le lever du soleil. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avant le lever officiel du camp afin d'échanger leurs places dans les lits, avant que leurs voisins de chambrée ne se réveillent pas. C'est ainsi qu'à 5 heures du matin, à pas de loup, ils sortirent de leur chalet respectif et se dirigèrent vers le chalet de leur frère.

\- Hey, salut ! chuchota Henry en croisant Matthew qui sortait du chalet Sapin, l'air renfrogné et encore endormi.

\- Ouais, salut, à toute ! Pardon, je veux dire : « A plus tard… ».

Sans faire grincer les gonds des portes des chalets, ni les lattes de parquet, sans réveiller les autres garçons, sans presque même respirer, les deux garçons entrèrent dans le lit encore chaud de leur frère et fermèrent les yeux, pour essayer de profiter des derniers instants de calme et de sérénité avant longtemps.

 **oOoOo**

\- Allez, Matt, debout ! C'est le dernier jour de nos vacances, il faut en profiter ! Harry, Will, allez on se réveille, debout, debout tout le monde!

Surexcité, Brian avait résolu de réveiller tout le chalet Sapin, à coup d'éclats de voix et de cris suraigus. Henry avait eu du mal à se rendormir une fois dans le lit de Matthew et n'avait replongé dans le sommeil que quelques minutes avant le réveil bruyant du jeune blondinet. C'est donc l'air renfrogné et l'humeur grincheuse que Henry mit un pied au sol.

\- Bien dormi, Matthew ? Moi, j'ai dormi comme un loir, et je suis en supeeeer forme pour cette dernière journée !

\- Oui, ça va, mais disons que ton réveil était un peu brutal…

\- Pardon, mais c'est parce qu'on va avoir plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Liz m'a dit hier qu'il fallait qu'on range toutes nos affaires, et après on ira choisir nos dernières activités de la journée, avant la grande soirée de ce soir !

Les garçons de la chambrée ne semblaient avoir pour l'instant rien remarqué, ayant la tête dans leurs valises ou occupés à faire leur petit brin de toilette. Henry se sentait de plus en plus en confiance. Alors il reprit la parole :

\- Et les gars, si on déjeunait tous ensemble ce matin, avec les copains du chalet Chêne ?

\- Ouais, super ! De toute façon, je pense bien que tu vas vouloir profiter de ton frère pour ce dernier jour ! Mais d'ailleurs, vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez rentrer chacun chez vous et ne plus jamais vous voir ? osa demander Harry, l'air interrogateur.

\- Ben, oui. Mais c'est pas très grave, tu sais. On ne se connaît pas, après tout… répondit Henry, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Ben, pourtant vous étiez vachement proches pendant cette semaine…

\- Oh, pas tant que ça… Et puis on a chacun sa vie…

Devant l'air détaché de leur ami, les trois garçons échangèrent un bref regard étonné, mais personne ne releva.

L'heure du rangement des valises arriva. Et les choses se compliquèrent pour Henry, car si les jumeaux avaient travaillé leur rôle et tout appris de leurs vies respectives, ils avaient complètement oublié de parler des choses aussi bêtes que leurs valises et les affaires qu'ils avaient apporté dans cette colonie. Aussi quand Henry voulut ranger trois fois de suite des affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas, ou qu'il passa à côté de sa propre brosse à dent ou un t-shirt qui traînait, les garçonnets commencèrent à se poser des questions silencieuses, et les regards se firent de nouveau interrogateurs. Mais Henry ne remarqua pas cette suspicion ambiante.

Quand enfin tout fut rangé, et que le plus gros de leurs affaires avait été empaqueté, Henry et les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le chalet Chêne, où s'affairaient Matthew, Leo, Jack et Michael, ventre à terre, à la recherche d'une chaussette perdue de Leo.

\- Hey, salut Hen… Matt ! Salut Matt ! cria Matthew, en apercevant Henry sur le perron du chalet, ne se rendant compte de son erreur que quand elle sortit de sa bouche. En un instant, Matthew avait failli tout faire rater, et le regard noir d'Henry lui rappela l'importance de leur mission commune. Si l'un d'eux faillissait, tout risquait de tomber à l'eau, et cela, Matthew ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Il avait promis que son frère rencontrerait leur mère et il tiendrait parole. Même si cela risquait d'être plus difficile que prévu, impulsif comme il l'était. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte de l'importance de réfléchir avant d'agir et de parler. Cela allait lui demander des efforts surhumains, pensa-t-il dans un soupir désespéré.

 **oOoOo**

Bien que les jumeaux durent faire attention à chaque instant à leur comportement, la journée se passa très bien, rythmée par les dernières activités, le pique-nique du midi et la bonne humeur des copains. Personne n'avait remarqué l'échange opéré par les deux frères. A vrai dire, non seulement personne n'était capable de remarquer l'échange, mais comme depuis le premier jour, tout le monde les confondait. La ressemblance, accentuée par le jeu d'imitation des deux enfants, semblait pour la première fois leur apparaître flagrante. Et ils pensèrent que leur mission était sur la bonne voie.

Enfin, l'heure de la grande soirée de fin de vacances arriva. Pour l'occasion, les animateurs avaient passé l'après-midi à décorer la salle de cantine, et quand les garçons y entrèrent, ils eurent du mal à reconnaître les lieux, tant les ballons et autres guirlandes avaient envahi l'espace.

Quand tous les petits vacanciers furent enfin présents, Liz ouvrit un micro et dit d'un ton enjoué :

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous le savez tous, cette soirée est votre dernière soirée parmi nous !

\- Ouuuuh ! hurlèrent les enfants d'une seule voix.

\- Bientôt vous retrouverez vos parents…

\- Ouuuuh !

-… l'école !

\- Ouuuuuh !

-… votre vie normale et ennuyeuse !

\- Ouuuuh !

\- Alors, vous voulez mon conseil ? Cette soirée est la vôtre, pro-fi-tez-en !

Et sur ces paroles enjouées, les enceintes hurlèrent une musique rythmée, entraînant tous les enfants dans une danse folle. Seuls Henry et Matthew savaient que, pour eux, demain ne serait justement pas le retour à leur vie normale et ennuyeuse.

* * *

 **Petite devinette : de quel film est tirée la scène finale ? Indice : un film de colo humoristique ! (oui, vous verrez que j'adore mettre des petits clins d'oeil cinématographiques un peu partout)**

 **Voilà, les vacances sont finies... mercredi, les garçons échangeront leurs maisons. Vont-ils réussir à ne pas se faire démasquer ? A votre avis ?**

 **A mercredi et bonne saison 5 !**


	6. Vers l'inconnu(e)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors, cet épisode ? Je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler si vous ne l'avez pas vu, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé... Cette saison 5 est prometteuse ;-)**

 **Bref, à part ça, encore merci pour vos reviews, fav et follows ! Un grand merci à toutes celles qui commentent depuis le début, ainsi qu'aux lectrices silencieuses et aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre... Et bienvenue aux nouvelles qui m'ont fait bien rire ! Merci pour votre enthousiasme ! Je sais, je le répète depuis le début, mais ça me touche vraiment de voir votre plaisir à me lire, et j'espère que ça va durer !**

 **Bravo à celles qui avaient trouvé le film à partir duquel j'ai tiré la dernière scène du dernier chapitre. C'était dans _Nos jours heureux_ :-)**

 **Allez, trêve de bavardage, voici le nouveau chapitre. Les vacances sont finies, les garçons doivent rentrer... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Vers l'inconnu(e)

Quand leurs réveils sonnèrent ce jour-là, ce fut le cœur battant que les deux mamans se levèrent. Séparées de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres et ignorant tout de l'existence de l'autre, elles ressentaient pourtant le même sentiment : enfin, elles allaient revoir leur fils ! Il aurait sûrement tellement de choses à leur raconter, ses exploits sportifs ou ses nouveaux copains… Il voudrait même sans doute lui montrer ses photos.

Elles se réjouissaient à l'idée de revoir leur fils chéri dont elles avaient été séparées depuis une dizaine de jours. Que le temps leur avait semblé long sans eux… que la vie était difficile quand ils étaient loin d'elles… C'est donc le cœur rempli de joie qu'elles se mirent en route, chacune de leur côté, afin d'aller chercher leur petit garçon chéri.

 **oOoOo**

Le départ du camp avait eu lieu tôt le matin. Comme pour l'aller, deux cars avaient été apprêtés : un pour Boston et un autre pour le Maine. Les six copains des chalets Sapin et Chêne s'étaient regroupés en cercle, des larmes semblant vouloir déborder des leurs yeux.

\- Promettons-nous de nous écrire, les gars, d'accord ? avait demandé tristement Leo.

\- Promis, on s'écrira et on pourra même s'appeler ! avait répondu Matthew.

\- Ce serait chouette qu'on se revoie l'année prochaine… avait lancé timidement le petit William.

\- Oh oui, ce serait une bonne idée, et vous pourriez sans doute venir me voir en Ecosse, promis, dès que je rentre, j'en parle à mes parents ! Leo avait semblé avoir retrouvé son enthousiasme en un éclair. Puis il s'était tourné vers les deux frères, côte à côte et s'était adressé à Henry, qui portait comme prévu les vêtements de Matthew :

\- Matt, j'espère vraiment que tu pourras passer me voir, j'ai vraiment été content de te rencontrer, tu sais…

\- Moi aussi, Leo, et je ferai au mieux, je te le promets !

C'était à ce moment que les animateurs de la colonie avaient demandé à chacun de monter dans leur bus. Henry et Matthew s'étaient éloigné un peu du groupe et s'étaient regardés avec un grand sérieux. Chacun avait pu lire sa propre peur mêlée d'excitation dans les yeux de l'autre. C'est Henry qui avait commencé :

\- Bon, tu es prêt ? On peut encore faire marche arrière, tu sais…

\- Non, Henry, je suis plus que prêt. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus excitante que j'aie faite de toute ma vie ! Et je veux que tu rencontres notre mère.

\- Ok… alors, tu as bien mon numéro de portable ? Le numéro de ma mère ? Moi, c'est bon, j'ai tout… avait dit Henry en vérifiant pour la 6e fois ne rien avoir oublié.

\- Henry, rappelle-toi, maman sera là à l'arrêt de bus, grande, blonde, sûrement en jeans et avec un immense sourire sur le visage quand elle te verra, tu ne peux pas la rater !

\- Oui ! et toi, rappelle-toi, ton arrêt c'est Storybrooke, et normalement tu es le seul à descendre là. Maman sera aussi à l'arrêt de bus. Et on s'appelle dès demain, ok ?

\- Oui, on s'appelle dès demain !

\- J'ai peur, Matt…

\- Moi aussi… Courage frérot !

\- Les garçons, en bus, s'il-vous-plaît, on doit y aller ! avait ordonné Liz en passant à côté des derniers retardataires.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient séparés que lorsque les deux car avaient pris les deux directions opposées. Par chance, Leo avait pu s'assoir à côté d'Henry, dans le car en direction de Boston, et cette présence amicale avait réussi à lui changer les idées.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les enfants avaient quitté le camp, Leo s'était endormi et Henry n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser : allait-il la reconnaître ? Et puis, comment se comporter ? Surtout ne pas être trop tendu, elle le remarquerait, mais quand même ne pas être trop soi-même, ne pas oublier le rôle à jouer, ne jamais laisser le naturel prendre le pas sur le personnage de Matt. Enfin, que lui dire ? Et surtout, ne pas lui dire ? Ne pas être trop ému en la rencontrant, mais ne pas l'être trop peu non plus… Et puis aussi, se souvenir de toutes les personnes qui peuplent la vie de Matthew, ne pas oublier un visage, un ami…

Dans le car en direction du Maine, Matthew étaient moins tendu. Bien qu'il ait accepté ce jeu et toutes ses conséquences, il le considérait vraiment comme un jeu. Un jeu un peu dangereux, avec des enjeux et des risques, mais un jeu avant tout. Après tout, il n'avait aucun lien biologique avec Mme Mills et ne ressentait pas la même excitation qu'Henry à l'idée de rencontrer la mère de son frère. Il avait néanmoins accepté d'y jouer, et jouerait son rôle à la perfection, pour Henry et pour Emma. « Et on verra bien ce que ça donnera… », fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur.

 **oOoOo**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ? » Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que le car aurait dû arriver et Emma Swan ne tenait plus en place, regardant toutes les 17 secondes approximativement sa montre ou son portable au cas où elle recevrait un message catastrophique du genre « Le car a quitté la route, tous les enfants sont à l'hôpital », ou « Pour cause d'enlèvement extraterrestre, les enfants ne seront jamais rendus à leurs parents »…

\- C'est la première fois que vous le laissez en colo ? demanda une jeune femme qui attendait également son enfant.

\- Heu, oui, comment vous le savez ?

\- J'étais pareille la première fois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont arriver, il y a des embouteillages à l'entrée de Boston aujourd'hui.

\- Mais un tel retard, ce n'est pas normal, il leur est arrivé quelque chose… C'est mon fils unique, vous savez, je ne peux pas le perdre et –

\- Tenez, regardez au coin de la rue, la coupa sa voisine avec un sourire rassurant.

En effet, au coin de la rue était apparu le car aux fenêtres duquel des enfants souriants faisaient des signes à leurs parents groupés sur le trottoir. Henry la reconnut tout de suite : grande, blonde, souriante, en jean et veste rouge. Il ne se posait même pas la question, c'était elle et il le savait. Pourtant séparés depuis 11 ans, il avait reconnu sa maman du plus profond de son cœur, dès le premier regard.

Après un au revoir ému à Leo suivi d'une promesse de se revoir, Henry prit une grande inspiration et descendit du car.

\- Mattheeeeew ! hurla Emma sans une once de pitié pour les tympans des autres parents, en se précipitant sur Henry.

\- Ma… maman… , bégaya le garçon, des larmes plein les yeux.

Emma se jeta sur son fils et le serra contre elle en lui frottant le cuir chevelu.

\- Non, mais ça va pas d'arriver à cette heure-ci, je me suis inquiétée, moi… 30 minutes de retard et tu ne m'as même pas prévenue par sms, tu aurais pu, quand même ! Attends, laisse-moi te regarder… Tu as grandi, tu n'es plus le petit garçon que j'ai laissé là il y a 10 jours ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça, coquinou… Ohhh, va falloir que tu me racontes tout, hein !

Henry fut abasourdi par la tirade de sa mère. Matthew l'avait prévenue qu'elle était un peu extravertie, mais il ne se serait jamais douté que c'était à ce point ! Il se sentait gêné de sentir les regards des parents sur eux, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention, à Storybrooke. Mais surtout, son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater : il touchait et admirait enfin sa maman, celle qui l'avait mis au monde et qu'il avait quitté à l'âge de 3 jours. Il ne cessait pas de la regarder et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Même quand les valises furent sorties du car, et qu'Emma alla récupérer la sienne, il ne regarda personne d'autre, un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Emma, excitée comme une puce, ne remarqua pas cette flamme dans les yeux d'Henry.

En se dirigeant vers leur appartement, Emma, un peu calmée et soulagée d'avoir retrouvé la prunelle de ses yeux, reprit, l'air malicieux :

\- Alors, fiston, c'était bien, ça t'a plu, cette colo hors de prix ?

\- Oui, c'était vraiment incroyable, j'veux dire, ouais, génial ! _*Vocabulaire, Henry, vocabulaire…*_ , se mit-il à penser.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Tu t'es fait des copains ? Alleeeez, je veux tout savoir ! Et si tu veux savoir, pour moi, c'était trooop long, 10 jours sans toi, reprit-elle en se jetant autour du cou d'Henry, et en le couvrant de baisers.

\- Alors, on a fait du kayak, du cheval, de la course d'orientation et j'ai rencontré des gens supers oui ! _*Tu ne crois pas si bien dire*_

\- Génial ! Tu as fait des photos, j'espère ! Moi, j'ai bossé, bossé et tellement bossé que devine quoi… Mon boss m'a donné 3 jours de repos ! On va pouvoir passer ces 3 jours ensemble, puisque pour toi les vacances ne sont pas terminées, cool, hein ?

\- Chouette ! lança Henry naturellement _.*Aïe, pas « chouette », Henry, espèce de nul…*_

\- « Chouette » ? Depuis quand tu dis « chouette », toi ? releva une Emma interloquée, mais qui enchaîna aussitôt : Et du coup, ce soir, petite surprise pour fêter le retour de mon fils prodigue !

\- Merci maman, je suis tellement content de te revoir. C'est comme si ça faisait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas vue, dit Henry, les larmes coulant maintenant librement sur ses joues.

\- Moi aussi, fiston, je suis contente... Mais pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, Matt ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

\- Non, non, c'est juste que tu es très belle et je crois que je l'avais oublié…

\- Ouais, bon bah arrête de pleurer maintenant, je me suis retenue, moi, zut !

C'est dans un grand éclat de rire qu'Emma et Henry passèrent le perron du petit appartement bostonien des Swan.

 **oOoOo**

Une heure plus tard, le car de Matthew fit son entrée à Storybrooke. Henry ne lui avait pas menti, c'était vraiment une petite ville. La nuit qui commençait à tomber rendait l'ambiance assez morose et le jeune garçon commença à se demander comment Henry avait fait pour survivre ici 11 ans sans déprimer. Quand le car entra dans Maine Street et qu'il s'arrêta devant ce qui lui semblait être un clocher ou une horloge, le conducteur brailla à son attention : « Henry Mills, ton arrêt ! » Matthew se leva, le cœur battant et remarqua avec une certaine angoisse la grande femme brune à l'air sévère qui attendait sous le porche de l'arrêt de car. Quand le conducteur ouvrit les portes du car et qu'elle remarqua le jeune garçon sur les marches, son air strict disparut et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Matthew la trouva immédiatement magnifique.

\- Bonsoir mon garçon, dit doucement Regina en prenant Matthew dans ses bras.

\- Sal… Bonsoir maman, répondit Matthew un peu gêné d'être serré dans les bras d'une étrangère.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? Comment s'est passé le séjour ?

\- C'était formidable, vraiment ! On a fait plein de choses et je me suis fait des copains extra ! Matt se surprit à jouer son rôle à la perfection.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie ! On rentre et tu me racontes tout au dîner, d'accord ?

Devant le porche du numéro 108 de la Mifflin Street, Matt fut impressionné par la grandeur imposante de la maison des Mills. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas des crève-la-faim. Matt s'amusa à imaginer combien de fois leur appartement de Boston pourrait rentrer dans l'espace de ce manoir. La tête commença à lui tourner quand il pensa sérieusement pouvoir l'y faire rentrer au moins 5 fois ! Regina l'invita à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre et se débarbouiller avant de dîner ensemble. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et laissa Matthew dans le hall. Il fit travailler sa mémoire pour se rappeler la disposition des pièces du manoir, et surtout de sa chambre au « 1er étage, la première à droite ». Quand il pénétra dans la chambre d'Henry, ce fut l'atmosphère sereine et studieuse qui le frappa. Alors que des chaussettes, des BD ou même des CD hors de leur pochettes parsemaient souvent le sol de sa propre chambre à Boston, la chambre d'Henry était bien rangée et remplie et livres scientifiques et littéraires. Il posa la valise sur le lit douillet qui trônait au centre de la grande pièce, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait presque fini quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Henry, mon cœur, veux-tu une autre serviette de toilette ? Je crois qu'il n'y en a qu'une dans cette salle de bain…

\- Je veux bien, merci… répondit-il en s'enveloppant dans l'unique petite serviette qu'il venait en effet de trouver. C'est dans cette tenue assez inconfortable qu'il ouvrit la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son corps aux yeux de Regina.

Elle lui tendit une grande serviette douce et molletonnée et Henry s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand le regard de Regina se posa avec air interrogateur sur l'épaule de Matthew.

\- Oh mais… quelle est cette marque sur ta clavicule ? demanda-t-elle en observant une petite cicatrice que Matthew s'était faite à l'âge de 6 ans en tombant de vélo.

\- Oh, c'est rien, je me suis un peu blessé en colo, mais c'est pas grave, c'est guéri maintenant ! répondit-il en essayant de refermer la porte.

\- Attends, laisse-moi voir, je vais devoir désinfecter, si ça se trouve… Et sans le moindre égard pour un Matthew à moitié nu et rouge comme une pivoine, Regina poussa la porte et commença à observer la cicatrice.

\- C'est étrange, on dirait que c'est déjà très bien cicatrisé. Tu es sûr que tu t'es fait ça à la colo ? On dirait que c'est plus ancien que ça… Bon, enfin en tous cas c'est guéri donc tout va bien. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et descends dîner, je meurs de faim !

\- Oui, je me dépêche, à tout de suite, répondit Matthew en refermant la porte et en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

 **oOoOo**

Comme elle l'avait promis, en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, Emma dévoila la surprise qu'elle avait prévue pour son fils : une immense banderole sur laquelle était écrit « Welcome home » de toutes les couleurs trônait au milieu du séjour, et sur la table du salon, un gros gâteau au chocolat n'attendait plus qu'à être dégusté. Henry fut ébahi de voir comme Emma aimait Matthew et tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, et se sentit un peu gêné de profiter d'une attention qui ne lui était pas destinée. Mais surtout, ce qui touchait Henry, c'était la gentillesse de cette maman qui se sacrifiait pour élever son fils et lui offrir la plus belle vie possible.

\- Hey Matt, ça va ?

\- Oui, pardon maman, je suis juste super ému de voir tout ça, c'est que je ne suis pas habitué, enfin, je veux dire que j'avais oublié, que… je … Merci, ça me touche… vraiment…

\- Eh ben, tu es vachement émotif, ce soir, fiston… Tu veux en parler ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu ne l'as pas oublié, ça, hein ? le rassura Emma.

\- Non, bien sûr, je le sais bien… Mais ça va, je t'assure…

\- Bon, alors, raconte-moi cette colo…

Et Henry commença à raconter ces vacances qui ont changé sa vie, celle de Matt, et sans aucun doute, changeront celles de leurs mamans également. Il n'omit aucun détail, lui raconta toutes les activités, les copains, ce qu'il a mangé, les animaux qu'il a pu observer dans la forêt… Tout, sauf bien évidemment la rencontre avec Matthew !

Henry se plaisait à faire rire Emma, et chacun de ses sourires et ses regards complices l'émouvait au plus profond de lui-même. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses émotions et pleurer dans ses bras. Non seulement il retrouvait sa mère biologique, mais il la découvrait plus gentille et plus drôle que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous… Il la dévorait du regard à chacune de ses phrases et se retenait pour ne pas la prendre et la serrer contre lui. A la fin du repas, il aida sa mère à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre et elle dit en rigolant :

\- Hé ben, je te laisse 10 jours en colo-camping, et tu reviens en vrai petit homme de maison serviable, qui l'aurait cru ? Merci Matt…

 _* Aïe, Matthew ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il ne débarrassait jamais la table*_ plaisanta Henry en son for intérieur.

\- Bon, dis-moi, vu que je ne travaille pas demain, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire une petite « journée Swan », juste tous les deux. Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire, n'importe quoi, je suis d'humeur à tout t'accorder aujourd'hui… !

\- Heu, je ne sais pas vraiment… Que veux-tu faire, toi ?

\- Hé bien, disons que j'avais pensé à une grasse mat, déjà ! Suivie d'un pique-nique au parc municipal, piscine l'après-midi et si tu es trèèèès sage, peut-être cinéma le soir… Tu en dis quoi ?

Emma avait des étoiles plein les yeux à l'idée de passer cette journée avec son fils. Henry, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention de Regina une journée entière, elle qui avait souvent beaucoup trop de travail pour lui consacrer ne serait-ce qu'un après-midi. Il s'occupait donc la plupart du temps seul, entre ses jeux et ses livres. Aussi ne feignit-il pas son enthousiasme devant la proposition d'Emma.

\- Whaaaa, ça c'est génial, je valide à 100%, ça va être tout bonnement incroyable !

\- Heu, Matt… tu me fais peur… « tout bonnement », sérieusement ? Mais tu as avalé un dico en colo, ou quoi ? OK, banco ! Donc, allez, hop hop hop, au lit, il faut être en forme pour demain !

\- Bonne nuit, maman…

\- Bonne nuit, mon garçon…

Henry avait enfin une bonne excuse pour la prendre dans ses bras et ne s'en priva pas. Il la serra fort contre lui, tout en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

Une fois dans sa chambre, prêt à se coucher, il se jeta sur le portable qu'Henry lui avait prêté et composa son propre numéro afin de parler à son frère.

\- Allo Matt ? Opération Bernard-l'Hermite au rapport !

\- Henry, c'est toi ? Mais on ne devait s'appeler que demain…

\- Je sais, Matt, je sais, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre… Elle est géniaaaaale ! s'exclama-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre d'Emma qui devait déjà être au lit dans la chambre voisine.

\- Attends, Henry, deux secondes, je me mets dans ton placard, j'ai peur que ta mère m'entende !... Tu disais ?

\- Elle est extra, notre mère, Matt, elle est gentille, elle est super belle et elle m'a prévu une journée de folie pour demain : on va aller à la piscine et au cinéma, Matt !

\- Ouais, tu as vu ? Elle est super, hein ? Je suis content que tu l'aies retrouvé, Henry…

\- Merci Matthew, vraiment… Et pour toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Très bien aussi, elle n'a rien remarqué du tout. Juste une petite cicatrice que tu n'as pas mais sinon rien d'autre. On a regardé les photos de la colo, on a dîné dans ton palais et là, je suis dans ta suite royale !

\- « Mon palais » … ? « ma suite » … Que … ?

\- Non, mais attends, Henry, c'est immense, chez vous ! C'est excellent ! Punaise, si, il y a 15 jours, on m'avait dit que j'avais un frère qui habite dans un château, j'aurais rigolé ! Non mais sérieusement, on pourrait vivre à 8, là-dedans, tellement il y a des pièces ! Vous devez vous ennuyer, tous les deux…

\- Un peu… mais… Bon et vous faites quoi demain ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait travailler de bonne heure pour essayer de se libérer plus tôt pour être avec moi l'après-midi, donc…

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle dit souvent… Matt remarqua le ton triste d'Henry mais ne releva pas.

\- Donc j'ai pensé aller me balader dans Storybrooke le matin. Je vais essayer de découvrir la ville et ses habitants. Je suis curieux de connaître ton univers, frérot !

\- Bonne idée, on s'appelle demain, ok ?

\- Ok, bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit !

Matthew poussa discrètement la porte du placard et sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il se dirigeait à quatre pattes vers son lit quand il remarqua Regina sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, l'air interloquée, un sourire curieux sur les lèvres.

\- Depuis quand tu élis domicile dans le placard, Henry ? C'était une habitude de colo ? plaisanta Regina.

\- Heu… j'avais perdu une chaussette… mais … elle n'est pas dans le placard… Voyons voir sous le lit, mentit Henry, paniqué, en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose sous le sommier.

\- Hum, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher… Tu dormiras sans doute encore quand je partirai demain matin, donc on se verra dans l'après-midi, d'accord ? Je t'appellerai quand je quitterai mon bureau. Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves, Henry chéri.

\- Bonne nuit, maman…

La première rencontre avec leurs mères respectives s'était bien passée pour les deux frères. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

* * *

 **Voici enfin les frères arrivés chez Emma et Regina, ils semblent bien jouer leur rôle... mais ...**

 **A la semaine prochaine, et en attendant, faîtes péter les reviews ;-)**


	7. Démasqués

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Encore une fois, merci pour tout... Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire cette semaine, je vais donc vous laisser profiter tout de suite de ce nouveau chapitre. Au programme : la découverte de la supercherie et la toute première rencontre entre les deux mamans.**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Démasqués

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps quand Henry ouvrit les yeux. Un bref instant il se demanda où il se trouvait, avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire : l'échange avec son frère, la rencontre magique avec sa mère biologique et la promesse d'une journée qui s'annonçait incroyable. Mais ce n'est que quand il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine qu'il se décida à sortir du lit. Emma l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

\- Salut mon grand, enfin debout ? Tiens, ton chocolat. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, maman et toi ?

\- Génial ! En fait, c'est même la première nuit que je dors aussi bien depuis une dizaine de jours… Je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille en te sachant loin de moi ! Mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir rattraper mon quota de sommeil !

Le petit-déjeuner se déroulait dans la joie et l'insouciance, quand Emma lança :

\- Au fait, j'ai proposé à Ingrid de passer nous voir à la maison demain, ça te dit ? »

Malgré sa prodigieuse mémoire, Henry n'arriva pas à remettre une étiquette sur le prénom « Ingrid ». Que lui avait dit Matthew ? Qui était-elle ? Impossible de se rappeler si son frère lui en avait même parlé. Devant l'absence de réponse de son fils et son visage qui devait sûrement arborer un air plus ahuri que jamais, Emma enchaîna :

\- Remarque, si tu veux pas, 'y a pas de mal, hein… Mais comme tu l'aimes beaucoup, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de la revoir…

Son air suspicieux inquiéta un instant Henry qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Oh, non, maman pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je pensais passer le week-end avec toi, en fait…

Et Henry changea de sujet rapidement, ne voulant pas que la conversation dérive sur cette Ingrid dont il ignorait tout. Il parla de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant cette belle journée. Mais Emma semblait ailleurs et restait interrogative. Finalement ils se préparèrent hâtivement et leur belle journée commença par la balade au parc et le pique-nique le midi. Le temps était radieux et Henry admirait la chevelure dorée de sa mère qui resplendissait sous l'éclatant soleil d'été. Il avait l'impression de faire partie de la photo que lui avait montrée Matthew dans la colo, la toute première fois qu'il avait vu le visage de sa mère, et il sentit ses larmes monter. Emma l'observa silencieusement un moment avant de lui demander, avec un ton inquiet :

\- Ecoute Matt, je trouve que tu ne vas pas très bien depuis ton retour. Tu pleures beaucoup plus que d'habitude, tu es distant, tu débarrasses la table et tu sors des mots chelou. Tu veux vraiment pas m'en parler ? Il s'est passé un truc dans cette colo, ou quoi ?

\- Non, vraiment, ça va, je te jure, t'inquiète ! C'est vrai, sans doute que la colo m'a changé mais c'est normal aussi, je deviens un ado et dix jours en collectivité, ça te change un homme !

\- Ahaha, je te retrouve ! Allez, finis-moi ce sandwich, et on file à la piscine !

Henry s'était ressaisi juste à temps. Mais Emma avait-elle pour autant totalement laissé ses soupçons de côtés ?

 **oOoOo**

A Storybrooke, Matthew prit son petit-déjeuner seul dans la grande cuisine et comme il l'avait prévu, alla se promener un peu dans la ville. L'air marin était agréable et le changeait de l'air pollué de Boston. Il marchait à grand pas quand il arriva devant le Granny's Dinner. De nature curieuse, il entra dans le café. Derrière le bar se trouvaient une jeune femme brune très grande, mince et vêtue de manière pour le moins extravagante pour une telle petite ville. A ses côtés, une vieille dame qui semblait être la patronne lui donnait les commandes que la jeune s'empressait d'aller servir aux clients assis aux tables.

\- Bonjour ! clama Matthew à son entrée dans le bar.

\- Hey, salut Henry ! lui répondit la jolie serveuse. Alors comment s'est passée cette colo ? C'était bien ou bien ? Tu as brisé le cœur de combien de filles ? Allez, vas-y, dis-moi…

\- Ruby ! hurla la patronne. Les clients attendent, tu ferais mieux de servir au lieu de dire des bêtises qui ne sont pas de son âge à ce pauvre petit.

Elle se dirigea vers Matthew et le fit s'assoir :

\- Tiens, mon petit, un chocolat chaud offert par la maison pour fêter ton retour. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances alors ?

\- Merci. Oui, très bien, madame, j'ai fait -

\- Madame ? Depuis quand tu dis madame ? Non mais ça va pas, non ? J'ai pas 70 ans, encore, hein, crapule !

\- Pardon… Granny… osa Matthew, qui, bien qu'il connaisse son nom pour l'avoir appris de son frère, était gêné de devoir appeler si familièrement cette femme qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.

\- Dis, Henry, je te trouve changé… Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose… Bon, bien sûr, c'est toi, mais on dirait que tu as grandi. Oui, ça doit être ça, tu as grandi. Bref, alors raconte-moi…

Soulagé que Granny n'ait pas cherché plus longtemps ce qui avait _réellement_ changé chez cet enfant qu'elle croyait connaître, Matthew entreprit le récit de ses vacances de la manière la plus neutre que possible. Et une bonne partie de la matinée se déroula au Granny's, où l'enfant raconta ses aventures de la colo à Granny … et à Ruby qui, tout en servant, essayait de ne pas perdre une miette de ses exploits sportifs… à défaut d'être des exploits amoureux, au grand désespoir de la jolie serveuse.

Il passa ensuite l'après-midi à se promener seul, découvrant la forêt, la plage et les autres curiosités de la petite bourgade. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand un vieux monsieur aux cheveux mi-longs l'arrêta sur le trottoir. Il semblait pouvoir lire en Matthew, et son regard perçant lui donna la chair de poule.

\- A qui veux-tu faire croire ce que tu veux faire croire, hum ?

\- Heu, bonjour monsieur, excusez-moi, je dois rentrer chez moi… Et Matthew doubla l'importun qui continua à le héler.

\- Chez toi ? Mais es-tu sûr que c'est bien chez _toi_ ? Sache que tout ce qu'on cache se sait un jour, crois-moi…

Matthew pressa le pas. Henry l'avait prévenu que ce M. Gold était un peu spécial. Il était l'antiquaire de la ville mais son esprit semblait s'être perdu perdu dans le bric-à-brac de sa boutique. Il n'était pas méchant, mais les habitants de Storybrooke avaient pour coutume de l'éviter. Aussi, à ce moment, Matthew fut surpris de la clairvoyance dont il faisait preuve. Et s'il avait tout compris ? Et d'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Et puis, s'il le disait aux autres ? Et à Regina ?

Il essaya de ne pas penser à cette option et rentra au 108 Mifflin Street le cœur battant.

 **oOoOo**

La fin de la journée se passa très bien pour les deux garçons : batailles d'eau à la piscine et dernier _Harry Potter_ au cinéma pour Henry et cuisine pour Matthew et Regina, qui avait réussi à se libérer en fin d'après-midi. Quand le soir fut venu, les deux frères se jetèrent sur leur portable afin de se raconter leurs aventures de la journée. Comme la veille, Matthew se cacha dans le placard de sa chambre, et Henry profita de l'absence d'Emma, partie descendre les poubelles, pour pouvoir appeler dans le salon. Ils se racontèrent leur journée et leurs ressentis. Matthew parla de sa rencontre avec Ruby et Granny et celle plus surprenante avec Gold, et Henry lui exposa son bonheur d'avoir passé cette belle journée avec leur mère.

\- Tu te rends compte, Matt, que j'aurais pu ne jamais la connaître, ne jamais _te_ connaître ? Comment j'ai fait pour vivre 11 ans loin de vous ?

\- Je crois pas à la fatalité, Henry, tu sais, mais j'avoue que nous retrouver tous les deux dans cette même colo, c'est ouf, je sais pas, c'est comme si … comme si on était destinés à nous retrouver !

\- Oui, c'est absolument ça et j'en suis tellement content ! Il y a un mois, j'étais fils unique, solitaire et adopté, et maintenant j'ai un frère jumeau et une mère géniale !

\- Ne dis pas ça, Henry. Même si elle n'est pas ta mère biologique, Regina t'aime et elle est ta mère aussi à sa façon. C'est elle qui t'a élevé depuis toujours, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne pourra jamais être remplacée dans ton cœur… Disons que tu as _deux_ mères géniales !

\- Bien sûr, Matt, bien évidemment. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et elle sera toujours ma maman, mais il me manquait quelque chose en moi et ça a été comblé quand je vous ai rencontrés tous les deux… Merci pour tout, frérot…

C'est en formulant ces paroles qu'il se tourna machinalement sur lui-même. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua avec effroi qu'Emma se tenait sur le perron, immobile, bras ballants et les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

 **oOoOo**

\- Qui es-tu ? A qui parlais-tu dans ce téléphone ? Et, punaise, pourquoi je demande tout ça, puisque j'ai déjà les réponses, de toute façon ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et puis pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Aaaaah, j'ai trop de questions dans ma tête…

Emma éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras d'Henry. L'enfant ne savait pas comment se comporter : allait-elle le disputer ? Devait-il reculer et fuir, ou au contraire répondre à ses bras et se laisser bercer ? Après un temps d'hésitation qui lui sembla une éternité, il la conduisit vers le canapé et lui essuya les joues tendrement. Après un court instant, il osa prendre la parole, sans la regarder, les yeux baissés :

\- Pardon, maman, je te dois une explication, c'est vrai… Je suis déjà désolé de m'être imposé chez toi et –

\- Attends, mais non, rien du tout, tu ne t'es pas imposé. Enfin, si, concrètement, si, mais je suis tellement contente ! Je suis à la fois en contente et en colère… et comment avez-vous ? Mais où avez-vous ? … et puis pourquoi ?…

Emma ne semblait plus savoir par quel bout prendre la conversation et n'arrivait pas à attendre la réponse avant d'enchaîner sur la question suivante.

\- Maman, je vais tout t'expliquer. Ecoute-moi et ensuite, tu poseras toutes les questions que tu veux, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-t-elle entre deux reniflements et le regard ancré dans celui d'Henry, qu'elle avait forcé à relever la tête.

\- Alors, je m'appelle Henry, en fait et –

\- Henry ? Mais pourquoi Henry ? Remarque, c'est classe, comme prénom…

\- Maman, si tu me coupes dès la 1ère phrase, je n'arriverai jamais au bout !

\- Oui, pardon, vas-y, vas-y … Mais quand même, whaaaa c'est fou, cette histoire !

\- Alors, je m'appelle Henry, comme mon grand-père, je vis à Storybrooke, c'est dans le Maine. J'ai été adopté bébé à l'orphelinat de Phœnix. Ma mère s'appelle Regina Mills et elle est maire de notre ville.

\- Maire, whaa, eh ben, tu aurais pu tomber plus mal…

\- Oui, elle est géniale. Ce n'est pas ma _vraie_ maman, d'accord, mais je l'aime comme si elle l'était biologiquement. Elle ne m'a jamais caché que j'avais été adopté mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir d'où je venais. Qui aurait cru que je l'apprendrais de cette façon !

\- C'est terrible, mes deux petits gars se sont retrouvés dans mon dos, tous seuls comme des grands ah ah ah ! Dire que c'est Matt qui m'a tannée pour faire cette colo. C'était la première fois qu'il demandait à partir en vacances sans moi…

\- Moi, je vais dans cette colo tous les ans. Cela laisse du temps à ma maman pour travailler et moi j'aime bien, on prend l'air, on fait du sport et… on rencontre des gens ! Et cette année j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Matthew. Au début, j'ai nié la ressemblance, mais personne n'était dupe, on est vraiment frères !

\- Héhé, je m'en doutais… Depuis hier, j'ai des doutes sur toi, on ne trompe pas une mère parfaite comme moi ! Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un seul instant cette histoire de malade! répondit une Emma plus fière que jamais. Mais qui a eu cette idée folle ?

\- A vrai dire, c'est moi, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. Quand j'ai appris que j'avais un frère jumeau, qu'il vivait avec notre mère, et qu'on avait la chance de bien s'entendre tous les deux, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Plus jamais je n'aurais eu l'occasion de te rencontrer, alors je lui ai demandé d'échanger nos places.

\- Ah mais c'est carrément génial ! Et vous avez tout appris de l'autre ? C'est excellent, vous êtes bien les fils de votre mère, vous ! plaisanta Emma.

\- Oui, on a passé quasiment toutes nos vacances tous les deux à tout apprendre de nos vies, et quand les copains de la colo n'ont plus réussi à nous distinguer, on a pensé qu'on était prêts ! Matt est donc parti chez moi à Storybrooke, et moi je suis venu ici… On a même donné un nom à ça : on l'a appelé « l'opération Bernard-l'hermite ».

\- Pourquoi « l'opération Bernard-L'hermite » ? demanda Emma, interloquée.

\- Parce que c'est un animal qui change de maison-coquillage toute sa vie. J'ai trouvé que ça symbolisait bien ce qu'on allait vivre !

\- Mon tout petit, je suis tellement fière de vous... Je pensais ne jamais te revoir et ça me rongeait depuis le jour où je t'ai laissé derrière moi. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, même pas à Matt…

\- C'est vrai qu'il était aussi surpris que moi, quand il m'a vu, dans cette cantine. Henry se remémora la scène de leur rencontre avec un sourire. Puis Emma reprit, avec un ton plus solennel :

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté mon geste, à la maternité. Mais je n'avais que 17 ans, je n'avais pas de ressources et je ne pouvais pas vous garder tous les deux. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être une meilleure vie que la vie ratée que je t'aurais offerte sans aucun doute. Je n'aurais jamais pu vous élever tous les deux. J'ai toujours essayé de faire de mon mieux avec Matthew, mais c'était parfois très dur, surtout que j'étais la plupart du temps toute seule pour tout gérer… Mais pas un jour ne s'est passé sans que je n'ai pensé à toi, pas un jour ! Le plus dur, c'était les matins de vos anniversaires. Au fond de mon cœur, j'espérais que tu avais une famille aimante et qui te comblait de cadeaux tout comme je le faisais pour Matt. Pas une journée de mon existence je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, ce que tu devenais, ce que tu aimais, à quoi tu ressemblais…

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils retrouvé, les sanglots reprenant de plus belle. Ella avait parlé sans s'arrêter, comme si elle se libérait du poids qui l'accablait depuis onze ans. Personne n'étant au courant de l'existence du frère jumeau de Matthew et elle en parlait enfin librement, soulagée et heureuse.

\- Tu as été heureux, Henry ? Je veux dire… ta famille… est-ce qu'elle t'aime, est-ce qu'elle te respecte… ?

\- Bien sûr, ma mère est aimante et je suis entouré de tout ce dont j'ai besoin, j'ai une grande chambre avec plein de jouets et de livres ! Et ma maman me lit des histoires avant de me coucher, et quand elle n'a pas trop de travail, elle joue et fait mes devoirs avec moi !

\- Je suis tellement soulagée d'entendre ça, Henry… Tu sais, quand je t'ai laissé, à la maternité, toute mon enfance m'est revenue à la figure. Je ne sais pas si Matt te l'a dit, mais moi aussi j'ai été adoptée. Le truc, c'est que, eh bien disons que je ne suis pas toujours tombée sur des familles aimantes. Et ma grosse angoisse, c'était que tu revives la même chose que moi…

\- Non, je te promets, maman. Regina est une maman exceptionnelle avec moi.

\- Et tu n'as pas de papa ? Cette Regina, elle n'est pas mariée ?

\- Heu, non… Elle a parfois des petits copains. En ce moment, il s'appelle Graham et c'est le shérif de la ville. Mais ça n'a jamais été très sérieux…

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux…

\- Mais dis-moi, maman, je peux te poser une question ? Henry hésitait à poser la question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de Matthew.

\- Bien sûr, mon garçon, bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras…

\- Pourquoi c'est lui que tu as gardé et pourquoi c'est moi que tu as aban… qui ai été adopté ?

Henry baissa le regard, honteux, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Emma semblait aussi gênée que lui et lui avoua :

\- Eh bien,… tout simplement parce qu'à la maternité, c'est lui qui m'a regardée. Et j'ai vu son regard. Et j'ai senti que … je sais pas… Toi, tu dormais calmement… pardon, Henry, pardon …

\- Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, maman… Maintenant, on sèche nos larmes et on se ressaisit, d'accord ? On ne va pas se laisser abattre, on a tellement de choses à rattraper !

\- Tu as raison, mais bon, par contre, maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais va falloir que tu me passes ce téléphone pour que je passe un bon savon à ce filou de Matthew !

 **oOoOo**

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, une grande décision avait été prise. Après un appel téléphonique mouvementé, entre rires et larmes, où Emma, Henry et Matthew discutèrent pour la première fois de leur vie tous les trois ensemble, la mère et le fils remplirent en toute hâte un sac de quelques vêtements et de snacks à grignoter. Il avait été convenu qu'ils partiraient tous les deux pour Storybrooke le soir-même, pendant que Matthew annoncerait tranquillement la nouvelle à Regina, afin de lui éviter un choc en voyant débarquer sur son perron un clone de l'enfant qui était censé dormir sagement un étage au-dessus.

En montant dans la petite coccinelle, Henry commença à angoisser. Comment allait réagir Regina à l'annonce de la supercherie de Matthew ? Il aurait aimé être présent et lui annoncer lui-même. Il était bien placé pour la savoir très intimidante quand elle était en colère. Se mettrait-elle d'ailleurs en colère ? Allait-elle disputer Matthew ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir mis son frère dans cette situation. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour échanger leurs places, c'était à cause de lui qu'Emma avait tout découvert, et maintenant, c'est Matt qui allait en faire les frais… Le remords le rongeait et Emma voyait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. D'ailleurs elle-même ne semblait pas la plus détendue du monde, insultant le moindre conducteur un peu trop lent et pestant contre les feux rouges qui semblaient ne pas vouloir la laisser quitter la ville ! Elle ignorait quelle serait sa réaction en voyant ses deux fils côte à côte, onze ans après les avoir séparés. Elle était aussi angoissée qu'impatiente et aurait voulu être déjà arrivée à Storybrooke tout comme elle redoutait le moment où ils y arriveraient !

Deux heures plus tard, c'est de nuit que la petite voiture jaune dépassa le panneau « Welcome to Storybrooke ». L'angoisse était pesante dans la voiture. Emma était concentrée sur le chemin qu'Henry lui indiquait au fur et à mesure. Et chacun se cantonnait à son rôle sans dire un mot autre que pour parler du chemin à suivre afin d'arriver dans la Mifflin Street. Quand Henry annonça à sa mère qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'elle devait se garer devant le grand manoir blanc face à eux, Emma lui demanda où était sa maison, n'imaginant pas une seconde que ce château aurait pu être la maison dans laquelle Henry et Regina vivaient !

\- Bon, Henry, tu restes dans la voiture, tu m'attends ici. Je vais me présenter à ta mère et je reviens ensuite te chercher.

\- Non, je veux venir… !

\- Tu veux vraiment lui provoquer un choc cardiaque ? Même si Matt a dû lui dire, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle meure sur votre perron, tu vois…

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais », Henry. Je reviens dans trois minutes.

La détermination d'Emma paraissait sans faille et elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi sûre d'elle-même. En réalité, elle angoissait tellement de devoir faire face à cette inconnue et de devoir s'excuser des bêtises de son fils qu'elle avait peur de sa propre réaction, et ne voulait pas que Henry la voie paniquer quand elle ouvrirait la porte. Et elle ressentait aussi une petite pointe d'infériorité sociale, face au statut de maire et à la belle maison qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait montrer sa gêne à Henry.

Arrivée sur le porche immaculé, elle respira un grand coup et sonna. Des pas rapides se firent aussitôt entendre, qui semblaient descendre d'un escalier en pierre ou en marbre. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Emma vit soudain apparaître devant elle une femme d'une prestance rare, vêtue d'une élégante robe grise ajustée dont la taille était marquée par une fine ceinture de cuir. Malgré sa pâleur –sans doute due à la récente nouvelle qu'elle devait sûrement avoir eu à peine le temps de digérer –, elle dégageait un charisme qui étourdit Emma qui pensait pourtant avoir eu son lot d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Dans son jean banal et sa veste rouge de tous les jours, elle se sentit tout simplement minable.

Sans un bonsoir, Regina Mills s'approcha d'Emma Swan, planta ses yeux dans les siens, et d'une voix blanche lui demanda : « Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ? »

Emma s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Elle aurait pu lui demander où était son fils, quelle était cette blague ou encore ce qu'elle faisait chez elle ... Sa question qui allait droit au but avait déstabilisé Emma, et cette dernière ne put rien exprimer de plus construit qu'un simple : « Salut… » gêné, qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

* * *

 **Cette rencontre vous dit quelque chose ? ;-) J'aime bien remettre les vraies scènes de la série dans un contexte différent...**

 **Comment Regina va-t-elle prendre cette nouvelle bouleversante ? Pensez-vous qu'il sera facile pour elle d'accepter Matthew et Emma ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous tout le monde !**


	8. Première rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Encore une fois merci, et tout et tout ... Je poste exceptionnellement aujourd'hui car demain après-midi, je ne serai pas disponible. Je pense que vous préférez avoir ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, plutôt que jeudi soir ;-)**

 **Je voudrais revenir rapidement sur un point de mon précédent chapitre qui a été soulevé par plusieurs d'entre vous. Vous m'avez souvent fait la réflexion qu'Emma prenait trop à la légère le fait que Matt soit parti. Je ne le conçois pas comme ça. Pour moi, elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir trop fort car elle a toujours eu confiance en lui, et surtout, grâce à lui, elle a pu retrouver Henry. Donc je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle le dispute trop pour ça (mais elle le fait quand même, rapidement, au téléphone, pour la forme !)**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre : la première discussion entre les mamans et la réaction de Regina face à cette découverte... Va-t-elle bien le prendre ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Première rencontre

Immédiatement après avoir raccroché, Matthew avait senti un poids sur ses épaules. Il allait devoir annoncer à Regina que celui qu'elle avait accueilli chez lui n'était en fait pas son fils, et il redoutait sa réaction. Il était descendu dans le salon et l'avait trouvée dans le canapé, lisant tranquillement un livre. Elle lui avait souri tendrement en le voyant arriver devant elle.

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose… madame Mills.

\- « Madame Mills » ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi, Henry ? Et pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? Le visage de Regina, d'ordinaire impassible, avait alors présenté un air d'incompréhension totale.

\- Je vais aller droit au but. Je ne suis pas Henry, avait répondu le jeune Swan, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Excusez-moi d'avoir abusé de votre gentillesse et de votre hospitalité. Henry arrive et moi, je vais m'en aller.

\- Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Henry ? Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ? Tu as demandé à tes amis de se cacher derrière les rideaux pour voir ma réaction et en rire ensemble demain ?

Regina avait commencé à rire ouvertement, mais le sérieux qu'elle avait lu sur le visage de Matthew l'avait immédiatement calmée.

\- Non, Regina, c'est pas une blague. J'm'appelle Matthew, Matthew Swan et j'habite Boston. Henry est mon frère jumeau.

\- Mais non, comment est-ce possible … ? Mais … La panique pouvait se lire dans les yeux affolés de Regina.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ma cicatrice à la clavicule ?

Regina ne répondant pas, il avait enchaîné :

\- Je suis tombée de vélo, quand j'étais petit. J'ai atterri sur une grosse pierre et ça m'a coupé profondément. Ça a bien mis un mois à se cicatriser complètement. Je ne me suis pas blessé en colo. Pardon d'avoir menti…

\- Mais où est Henry alors ? avait demandé Regina qui semblait avoir soudainement repris ses esprits.

\- Eh bien, en ce moment, je dirais qu'ils ne doivent pas être très loin de Portland.

\- « Ils » ? Mais avec qui est mon fils ? Regina avait presque hurlé cette dernière phrase, une angoisse sourde lui oppressant le cœur.

\- En fait, il voulait rencontrer notre… mère. Il est justement avec elle, en ce moment…

Matthew n'avait pas osé regarder Regina, craignant sa réaction quand elle comprendrait qu'Henry avait préféré partir pour Boston pour rencontrer une inconnue sans lui donner la moindre nouvelle, à elle, celle qui l'avait élevé depuis toujours. Il avait repris, devant l'absence de réaction de Regina, encore bouche bée, semblant bouillir de rage :

\- Il se trouve qu'elle a découvert notre petite… blague, ce soir. En ce moment, ils sont en route. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Je vous demande pardon. J'ai fait ça pour lui et je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, déjà ?

La voix de Regina était calme et posée, mais à l'intérieur, elle hurlait. Elle n'avait rien voulu laisser paraître, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Dans sa profession ou dans sa vie, madame le maire était la reine de la maîtrise de soi. Jamais elle ne s'emportait, jamais elle ne se laissait envahir par la colère ou l'émotion, leur préférant la vengeance froide ou le mépris le plus hautain.

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'Henry, de _son_ fils, il en était tout autre. Dans ces moments, quand elle sentait son fils en danger, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle, et ses émotions, d'habitude si bien cachées, ne pouvaient plus être dissimulées. Son fils était toute sa vie, tout ce qu'elle avait, et n'était pas encore né celui qui pourrait lui toucher un cheveu sans subir le courroux de sa mère.

Mais en ce moment-même, plus que de la colère, c'était de la tristesse qui avait envahi le regard noir de Regina. Voilà, depuis le temps qu'elle le redoutait, le moment était venu où Henry voulait connaître sa mère biologique. Elle s'y attendait depuis toujours, elle savait qu'ils devraient un jour en passer par là. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela arriverait si tôt et, surtout, que cela lui ferait aussi mal.

\- Matthew.

\- Matthew, je sais qu'Henry peut être très convaincant quand il a quelque chose en tête. Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour le fait d'avoir accepté de lui prêter ta place auprès de ta mère. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire, tu n'aurais pas dû te faire passer pour lui.

\- Et vous auriez laissé Henry à Boston ? Je ne pense pas. Désolé, mais c'était le seul moyen.

\- Je … ? Comment oses-tu … ? Bref, tu dis qu'ils sont en route ? Je… je dois…

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle était montée s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle aurait voulu faire payer cet étranger de s'être introduit chez lui et d'avoir abusé de sa confiance, elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler sa dernière phrase si insolente, elle aurait voulu tout casser et hurler … Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force d'être mauvaise, et elle s'était écroulée sur son lit.

Matthew s'était posté discrètement derrière la porte, et en collant son oreille contre le bois, il avait entendu des sanglots étouffés.

 **oOoOo**

Le manoir des Mills n'avait jamais dû connaître une telle tension dans l'air. Après un bref moment d'hésitation sur le perron, Regina avait finalement invité Emma et Henry à entrer dans le grand salon, rapidement rejoints par Matthew.

\- Matt, mon fiiiiils ! Punaise, mais ça fait trop du bien de te revoir, hurla Emma, les bras levés de bonheur, en voyant Matthew descendre le grand escalier de marbre.

\- Mamaaaaaaan ! lui répondit son fils sur le même ton hystérique et joyeux, en dévalant l'escalier en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Une bande de voyous se serait introduite dans sa maison détruisant tout sur son passage, le regard de Regina n'aurait pas été différent que celui qu'elle arborait en ce moment-même. Un mélange de pitié et de dégoût pouvait aisément se lire dans ses yeux. Mais qui était cette tornade blonde sans-gêne qui se permettait de brailler dans son hall d'entrée ? Et ce gamin qui courait sur son marbre de Carrare hors de prix, pour cajoler sa mère de manière si impudique ? Même Henry semblait un peu gêné par ces effusions auxquelles il n'était pas habitué.

Quand la jeune blonde remarqua enfin les regards lourds des Mills, côte à côte et avec le même air étonné, elle se calma soudainement et lâcha son fils, quelque peu gênée de s'être donnée ainsi en spectacle. Elle vit immédiatement dans le regard noir qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû faire…

\- Eh bien, miss Swan, c'est tout ? C'est ainsi que vous retrouvez votre fils ? Vous ne lui dites rien à propos de son impolitesse ? Il s'introduit chez moi, abuse de ma confiance et vous ne le disputez pas ? Bravo, en voilà une belle éducation que vous lui apportez là…

\- Heu… si bien sûr… Emma n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se laisser donner des leçons d'éducation, surtout de la part d'inconnues, mais elle ne savait expliquer pourquoi cette fois, devant ce regard de jais, aucune remarque acerbe sur sa vision de l'éducation ne lui vint. Alors elle rabroua gentiment Matthew, plus pour la forme que pour vraiment le disputer. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir permis de retrouver son deuxième enfant…

\- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair, je vous prierai de ne plus _beugler_ ainsi votre langage de charretier dans mon hall d'entrée. Chez moi, cela ne se fait pas. Bien. Maintenant, si vous consentez à employer un ton et un vocabulaire humainement intelligibles, je vous demanderai d'agir en personne civilisée et de bien vouloir prendre place dans le salon.

La tirade de Regina pétrifia les Swan, terrifiés et impressionnés par cette femme. Henry toujours à côté d'elle semblait complètement effacé et osait à peine regarder Matthew et Emma. Il en voulait tellement à sa mère de les avoir reçus de la sorte. Quelle image se feraient-ils d'elle, maintenant ? Il avait pourtant longuement expliqué à Emma que Regina était une bonne personne… Allait-elle maintenant le prendre pour un menteur … ? Et surtout, pourquoi sa mère adoptive était-elle toujours aussi agressive ?

Il regretta la pensée qui lui vint, mais en ce moment, devant la fraîcheur et la gentillesse d'Emma, il eut honte de la méchanceté de Regina.

 **oOoOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, installée dans le canapé de luxe, Emma était en admiration devant ses deux garçons, assis côte à côte. Elle aurait pu les admirer ainsi pendant des heures. Les esprits avaient retrouvé leur calme, et même si l'ambiance n'était pas la meilleure, elle était bien moins tendue qu'il y a quelques minutes. Regina, quant à elle, était une boule de nerfs. Elle observait l'intruse blonde, son fils, et l'autre garçon, exaspérée par le sourire béat collé aux lèvres de leur mère biologique. Quant aux jumeaux, ils baissaient la tête, n'osant regarder que leurs genoux.

Ce fut finalement Henry qui brisa ce silence pesant, en se tournant vers Regina.

\- Bon, maman, tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai voulu partir à Boston pour connaître Emma. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, prive-moi de dessert pendant une semaine, si tu veux, mais Matthew n'y est pour rien, et Emma non plus. Ne leur en tiens pas rigueur...

Henry n'osait que rarement tenir tête à sa mère mais cette fois, elle remarqua une détermination nouvelle dans son regard. Elle prit la parole, se forçant à employer un ton le plus calme possible.

\- Henry, je comprends les motivations qui t'ont conduit à aller rencontrer cette… personne. On en parlera ensemble, mais cela ne regarde que nous et je ne veux pas avoir une discussion de la sorte devant des étrangers.

Emma et le deuxième jumeau se sentirent immédiatement de trop devant la froideur de Regina. La jeune blonde prit la parole :

\- Madame, je suis aussi sur le c… étonnée que vous. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un instant que mes fils se retrouveraient un jour, et encore moins qu'ils nous feraient un coup comme ça. Mais bon, maintenant qu'on s'est tous retrouvés, c'était plutôt marrant, non ?

\- Je ne trouve pas, non.

\- Ah, eh bien, moi je trouve ça fun ! Ils ont eu l'idée tous seuls et nous ont quand même fait marcher pendant plusieurs heures !

\- Cela vous fait rire, peut-être, mais moi non. Donc je vous remercie mais maintenant, chacun chez soi et tout ira bien.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard confus. Henry avait particulièrement honte de l'attitude de sa mère. Elle contrastait tellement avec le flegme et le détachement dont faisait preuve Emma, qu'elle en paraissait d'autant plus psychorigide.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je dois bien avouer que maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon p'tit gars, j'ai bien envie de…

\- Envie de quoi ? la coupa une Regina qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une braise noire ardente.

\- Euh… ben, j'ai envie de le voir, de passer du temps avec lui…

\- Si vous vous imaginez une seconde que vous allez me prendre MON fils, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil !

\- Non, mais attendez, je n'ai…

\- La discussion est close, bonsoir. Dis au revoir, Henry, conclua Regina tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour aller ouvrir la porte, signifiant à Emma et Matthew qu'ils feraient mieux de déguerpir rapidement.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard complice, chacun signifiant à l'autre qu'ils comptaient, de toute façon, bien se revoir. Emma, quant à elle, était interloquée. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mal, et ne comprenait pas l'agressivité de Regina. Toutefois, elle pensa que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des vagues et sortit calmement, non sans lui adresser, dans un hypocrite sourire, un : « Bonsoir, madame, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

 **oOoOo**

Une fois à l'extérieur du manoir, Emma et Matthew respirèrent l'air frais nocturne. Il leur semblait à tous les deux que cette bouffée d'air était la première qu'il prenait depuis qu'Emma était entrée dans la maison. Et c'est seulement une fois à bord de la petite voiture jaune qu'ils commencèrent à parler de cette rencontre avec la maire.

\- Whaaa, quelle femme ! Elle en impose, hein ?

\- Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris. J'l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Elle croyait que tu voulais repartir avec Henry sous le bras, ou quoi ?

\- De toute façon, Matt, je verrai mon fils si je le veux, et je le veux, donc c'est pas elle qui va m'en empêcher. Et puis il est hors de question qu'elle pense que j'aie peur d'elle.

\- On fait quoi alors ? On reste ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on reste ! Je veux connaître mon Henry, et puis… elle m'a énervée et j'aime pas qu'on m'énerve !

Une lueur comme Matthew en avait rarement vue se mit à luire dans les yeux de mère. Mais il aurait été bien incapable de mettre dessus le nom d'une quelconque émotion.

Matthew avait passé la matinée avec Granny et il savait qu'elle tenait un petit hôtel sans prétention mais qui pourrait les loger pour quelques nuits. C'est donc d'un pas allant que la mère et le fils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Granny fut surprise de voir arriver Henry accompagné d'une inconnue. Emma et Matthew ayant jugé plus simple qu'elle sache la vérité, ils lui révélèrent toute l'histoire. Elle fut un peu étonnée au début mais son regard s'illumina quand elle comprit enfin pourquoi elle avait trouvé son petit Henry si différent ! C'est finalement après quelques minutes de franche rigolade partagée qu'elle les conduisit à leur chambre.

Emma fut immédiatement conquise par la gentillesse de la vieille dame et elle se dit que les quelques jours qu'ils allaient passer ici n'allaient sans doute pas être si désagréables que cela.

Pendant que Matthew se préparait pour la nuit, Emma se mit à réfléchir. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ? Elle avait pris quelques jours de repos, mais que se passerait-il quand il lui faudrait reprendre le travail à Boston ? Et quand Matthew devrait reprendre l'école après les grandes vacances … ?

Et s'ils rentraient, allait-elle pouvoir vivre normalement à plusieurs heures de l'endroit où vivait l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps ? Comment faire pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu ?

En s'endormant, la seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se séparer de lui à nouveau.

 **oOoOo**

Au 108 Mifflin Street, l'ambiance était toute autre. Aussitôt Emma et Matthew partis, Henry aboya sur sa mère, pour la première fois de sa vie :

\- Comment as-tu pu oser leur parler ainsi ? Tu m'as fait tellement honte !

\- Et toi, Henry, comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu ailles voir cette … cette… ?

\- « Cette » quoi, maman ? Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Pas assez riche ? Ou bien pas assez distinguée ?...

\- Henry ! Ne me parle pas comme ça !

\- Elle est peut-être ce qu'elle est, mais elle est ma VRAIE mère ! »

Regina éclata aussitôt en sanglots. Et Henry regretta ses paroles qu'il n'avait pas voulu à ce point blessantes. Il se radoucit en s'approchant légèrement de Regina.

\- Pardon maman, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que j'aimerais la connaître. Je t'aime, tu es MA maman, mais elle est ma mère aussi, et je veux savoir d'où me viennent ces yeux, ces cheveux…

\- Henry…

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, qu'elle est trop vulgaire pour toi mais –

\- Non, Henry, arrête, le coupa doucement Regina. Je ne la déteste pas parce qu'elle est trop vulgaire, comme tu dis. Je ne suis pas si élitiste, voyons. Non, je ne l'aime pas parce que j'ai peur … qu'elle t'enlève à moi, qu'elle me prenne le seul être qui m'est cher, le seul être… qui me reste.

Les derniers mots de Regina furent noyés dans les larmes et elle s'écroula dans les bras de son fils qu'elle serra contre elle avec la force du désespoir. Henry ne se serait jamais douté que la douleur de sa mère aurait pu être si profonde. Alors, pour la rassurer, il plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux noirs et lui murmura avec tout l'amour dont il était capable :

\- Jamais personne ne m'enlèvera à toi, maman. Je te le promets.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Regina ?**

 **J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances donc j'aurai du temps pour écrire. Donc si j'avance bien dans mon histoire (je dis bien SI lol), j'essaierai de poster un peu plus souvent !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous**


	9. Accord conclu !

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Avec le précédent chapitre, vous avez dépassé les 100 reviews et les 6000 vues... Je suis flattée et plus qu'heureuse de voir que vous me suivez toujours et que mon histoire vous plaît encore. Donc un immense merci ! Je sais bien que je vous le dis à chaque chapitre, mais c'est vraiment important pour moi.**

 **Merci aux anonymes, aux guests (à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre), et aux revieweuses, fidèles depuis le début ou nouvellement arrivées, notamment : Raphi5930, OoO-Red-OoO, Ship's stories, Okishina, covergirls06, evilhayleyregal, kensdo, DroDroV, Ptite Mac, Blackfeather, Stitche (bravo, tu étais la 100e review !), Pikagome, Solae44, Junkie Woman... et celles que j'oublie et qui me pardonneront.**

 **Bref, MERCI et continuez comme ça, ça m'encourage :-)**

 **Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses ! Dans ce chapitre : un accord entre les mères, une prise de conscience pour Emma et l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage que vous connaissez bien !  
**

 **A tout de suite, en bas ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Accord conclu !

Le lendemain matin, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait passé la nuit à penser à Henry, à Matthew, à leur vie à Boston, entre Ingrid, ses amis et son travail à la PJ et même à cette maire de Storybrooke qui l'avait tant agacée. Elle avait tourné le problème dans sa tête des centaines de fois, parfois parfaitement consciente, parfois même en rêvant. Que faire ? Combien de temps rester ? Réussirait-elle à construire la relation avec Henry qu'elle souhaitait tellement ? Et sa harpie de mère la laisserait-elle-même approcher de lui ? Allait-elle-même accepter de la laisser le voir ? Au fond de son lit, Emma ressentit une pointe de culpabilité froide l'assaillir. Après tout, avait-elle le droit de s'imposer chez les Mills et exiger de voir Henry ? Regina Mills était sa mère aussi, celle qui le borde, le nourrit, et l'élève depuis onze ans…

Et Matthew, comment vivait-il cette situation ? Comment pourrait-il prendre le fait que sa mère s'intéresse beaucoup à un autre enfant que lui ? Autant de questions qui l'assaillirent toute la nuit, nuit qui ne fut donc pas très reposante.

Une fois douchée et habillée, elle s'approcha du lit de son fils et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille qu'il était maintenant l'heure de se lever. Matthew ne se fit pas prier, ravi par la perspective de sans doute passer la journée avec son frère et leur mère, tous réunis pour la première fois de leur vie.

Devant leur petit-déjeuner, assis face à face sur les banquettes du Granny's Bar, la mère et le fils commencèrent à élaborer un plan d'attaque. Matthew, qui avait toujours adoré organiser des surprises et autres blagues pour ses amis, prenait ce jeu très à cœur, et était très agité. L'excitation brillait dans ses yeux, et il manqua même plusieurs fois de renverser son chocolat chaud.

\- Bon, Matt, voilà ce qu'on va faire : dès notre petit- déj terminé, on file chez Henry. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère sera de bonne humeur, et elle acceptera de nous laisser passer la journée avec lui. Et puis, ben, si elle nous renvoie dans nos plates-bandes, on n'aura qu'à aller, j'sais pas,… faire du tourisme. Il y a sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant à voir dans ce patelin, non ?

Devant l'air dépité de son fils, elle enchaîna :

\- Désolée, mais j'ai vraiment pas mieux… Tu as une idée, toi ?

\- Huum, peut-être… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait appeler Henry et, non, mieux : on pourrait lui envoyer un message, comme ça c'est discret. On lui demande de sortir de chez lui et de nous rejoindre quelque part où sa mère ne pourra pas nous trouver.

\- Non, je refuse de faire ça dans son dos. C'est quand même aussi son fils et on n'a pas le droit de lui demander de fuguer pour nous…

\- Rooo, tout de suite, « fuguer »… Bon, alors on fait comme tu dis, mais il y aura moins de chances que ça fonctionne… Et tu sais quoi ? Maintenant que l'opération Bernard-l'hermite est terminée, on va trouver un autre nom d'opération, l'opération pour passer du temps avec Henry… On n'a qu'à dire… heu…

Matthew était tellement occupé à triturer ses méninges pour trouver un nom de code qu'il n'entendit pas retentir la clochette de la porte d'entrée du bar. Emma leva la tête et aperçut, s'avançant vers le comptoir d'un pas royal, Regina Mills en personne, vêtue d'un ensemble tailleur noir parfaitement ajusté qui rajoutait un air sévère à son visage qui, bien que magnifique, n'était déjà pas très avenant.

\- Heu, fiston, changement de plan, laisse tomber l'opération, là…

\- Ben pourquoi, demanda-t-il en levant les yeux et remarquant de ce fait la maire de Storybrooke les dévisageant avec un air méprisant.

\- Bonjour, madame le maire, lança Emma poliment.

\- Que faites-vous encore là, tous les deux ? Je croyais avoir été claire, non ?

\- La ville est à tout le monde, non ? Nous avons décidé de profiter de ce beau mois d'août pour faire un peu de tourisme dans cette jolie ville du Maine qui -

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, à la fin ? la coupa Regina. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes encore là. Mais _mon_ fils est _mon_ fils, le vôtre est le vôtre, point. N'espérez pas en reprendre la garde un jour.

\- Ecoutez… Regina ? C'est ça, Regina ? Devant l'absence de réaction de l'intéressée, elle poursuivit : Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous enlever la garde d'Henry, ni quoique ce soit d'autre, je tiens à vous rassurer sur ce point-là. Comprenez-moi, je voudrais seulement le connaître… Attendez, venez vous assoir avec nous, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en poussant Matthew sans ménagement au fond de la banquette afin de lui laisser la place qu'elle-même occupait avant que Regina n'entre dans le café. Cette dernière sembla hésiter un instant puis finalement recula, attrapa son café au comptoir et dit à Emma, d'un ton plus posé :

\- Ecoutez, je suis pressée, ce matin. Mais retrouvez-moi entre midi et deux… disons à 12h30, ici-même. Et on parlera de tout ça à tête reposée.

\- Ouais, super ! De toute façon, on n'a rien de prévu, hein Matt ? « Et de toute façon, elle ne me demande pas vraiment mon avis », pensa Emma.

\- Ben, si, justement, Madame, on pourrait voir Hen … ?

\- Maaaatt, siffla Emma entre ses dents. Matthew sut immédiatement qu'il ne fallait rien ajouter de plus pour le moment.

\- C'est parfait, alors à ce midi, conclua Regina en tournant les talons. Emma la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tourné au coin de la rue.

\- Maman… maman ? Ohé, maaa !

\- Heu quoi ? répondit Emma en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ben, on va pas voir Henry alors ce matin ? Matthew se faisait une telle joie au réveil de voir Henry ce matin que sa déception pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il semblait même à Emma qu'il était proche de pleurer.

\- Non, fiston, tu as bien vu, essaya de le rassurer sa mère, en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle nous accorde peut-être une chance de le voir donc on ne va pas tout gâcher maintenant. Mais je t'autorise à l'appeler !

 **oOoOo**

A défaut de se voir et de passer leur première journée en face à face, Emma et ses jumeaux discutèrent une bonne heure tous ensemble au téléphone. La première déception passée, Henry comprit l'importance de ne pas trahir la confiance de Regina qui venait tout juste de leur être accordée, et il accepta de ne pas les voir ce matin.

C'est donc virtuellement que la mère et les garçons commencèrent leurs retrouvailles. Ils se racontèrent leur vie, leurs amis, ce qu'ils aimaient faire, les gens qu'ils côtoyaient. Emma nageait dans le bonheur. Derrière le comptoir, Granny et Ruby ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. La jeune serveuse avait été mise au courant par sa grand-mère et comptait en découvrir plus sur cette histoire incroyable. Mais surtout, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son œil aguerri, c'était le long regard qu'Emma avait posé sur Regina à sa sortie du café. Et ça, elle comptait bien savoir où cela allait mener.

\- Salut la compagnie, je suis Ruby, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rub'. Je me présente officiellement, hein, dit-elle en regardant le garçon avec un sourire, parce que la dernière fois, tu étais censé être Henry !

Matthew rigola doucement et Emma répondit pour eux deux :

\- Salut Rub ! Je vois donc que vous connaissez déjà mon fils, ou plutôt, _mes_ fils ! Je suis Emma, Emma Swan, et voici Matthew.

\- Je sais, Granny m'a tout dit. Quelle histoire, quand même ! Et ben franchement, si je ne connaissais pas l'histoire, je me serais encore fait avoir ! Ils sont vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau, ces deux p'tits gars !

\- Ouais, c'est fou, hein ? Et qui aurait cru que je le reverrai un jour, mon petit Henry…

\- Alors, comme ça, vous venez de Boston ? Un jour, j'aimerais vivre dans une grande ville. Ça doit être bien plus vivant que notre petit village, et puis, ça fait rêver, les salles de concert, les théâtres, les bars à musiciens… On doit se sentir libre, on doit pouvoir vivre sa vie comme on l'entend, sans craindre le regard des autres, surtout quand parfois on se sent différent…

Le tact et la délicatesse n'étaient pas les qualités premières de Ruby. Elle avait débité son discours d'une traite, avec un regard malicieux, cherchant une réaction d'Emma. Peut-être répondrait-elle à propos de vivre sa vie différemment, peut-être la curiosité de Ruby serait-elle satisfaite… mais Emma ne releva absolument pas et se contenta d'un :

\- Oui, c'est sympa... Dites, vous connaissez un endroit cool à faire ce matin ? Je sais pas, une balade ou un truc du genre dans le coin…

Ruby se renfrogna, déçue de ne pas avoir eu les réponses qu'elle souhaitait, mais répondit gentiment :

\- Alors déjà, on se tutoie, c'est mieux ! Donc, je te propose d'aller à la plage, au port, à la bibliothèque, dans la forêt… Après, si tu préfères le shopping, on a un antiquaire. Fais gaffe au proprio, il est un peu spécial, mais on peut y trouver des trucs cools et vintage. Voilà, c'est pas Boston, mais c'est quand même sympa, notre petite ville !

\- Je n'en doute pas, merci Rub' ! Matt, tu veux faire quoi ? 'y a un truc qui te tente ?

\- La forêt, je connais déjà, c'est agréable mais bon, c'est une forêt quoi. On n'a qu'à aller à la bibli, et puis ensuite nous promener dans la ville, ok ?

 **oOoOo**

La matinée passa rapidement. Emma et son fils commencèrent par visiter la bibliothèque, tenue par la jeune Belle, qui faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle apprit que le plus fidèle de ses clients avait un frère jumeau. Sans doute serait-il aussi avide de lecture qu'Henry! Pour une petite ville telle que Storybrooke, la bibliothèque était bien fournie, très complète et bien rangée. Emma avait rarement le temps de lire mais elle appréciait l'ambiance et le calme qui régnaient dans ces endroits et elle s'y sentait bien. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, quand Ingrid l'emmenait découvrir des livres dans la grande bibliothèque de Boston. Elle avait transmis l'amour et le respect des livres à Matthew qui ne rechignait jamais à lire un bon roman, après une heure de jeu vidéo. Ils s'attardèrent un moment dans le rayon « Histoire de la ville » et découvrirent, étonnés, que Storybrooke n'étaient pas très ancienne. Elle avait été entièrement construite à partir de rien il y a seulement quelques dizaines d'années. Elle semblait pourtant avoir toujours existé.

Puis, après avoir salué Belle, ils continuèrent leur chemin, déambulant au fil des rues et des boutiques. Finalement, l'heure du rendez-vous avec Regina approcha et Emma et Matthew décidèrent de retourner au Granny's. Là, ils y trouvèrent Ruby, sur le pas de la porte, qui les accueillit chaleureusement. Puis, en aparté, elle s'adressa à Emma avec un grand sourire coquin:

\- Bientôt le rendez-vous avec Madame Mills ? Alors, comment tu te sens ? Anxieuse, angoissée… excitée … ?

Emma la regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- RUBY ! brailla Granny depuis le comptoir. Tu veux bien la laisser tranquille, non ?

\- Roo, ça va, on rigole, non ? Allez, je vous installe, dit-elle en les guidant vers un coin tranquille dans le fond de la salle.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. A midi et demi tapantes, Regina passa la porte du café, et salua Granny d'un petit sourire entendu, signifiant : « Comme d'habitude, pour moi... » Quand elle aperçut Emma au fond de la salle qui lui souriait en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, elle la rejoignit et s'assit sur la banquette opposée. Aussitôt apparut Ruby, chargée d'un plateau. Elle leur servit la salade habituelle de Regina ainsi que les commandes des Swan. Une idée lui vint à cet instant et elle s'adressa au jeune garçon :

\- Viens, on va les laisser entre elles, c'est une discussion de grandes personnes… Et elle emmena Matthew à part, sous le regard attentif de sa mère. Et puis, reprit-elle alors qu'ils étaient hors de vue, comme ça, ça fait un peu rencart !

\- C'est quoi un rencart, Rub' ? demanda Matthew, curieux.

\- Laisse tomber, gamin... Je suis juste curieuse de savoir où ça va les mener tout ça !

 **oOoOo**

Pour la première fois seules en face à face, Emma et Regina semblaient avoir perdu la férocité qu'elles avaient montrée en présence de leurs enfants. Elles se sentaient gênées, comme si se retrouver en face à face sans leurs garçons les rendaient vulnérables. Elles n'avaient plus de rôle à jouer, elles n'avaient aucune petite bouille brune à protéger ou à émerveiller. Elles étaient seulement deux jeunes femmes avec des différents mais ayant décidé de les régler. Il est bien plus facile de se détester. Elles le savaient, et cela les effrayait.

Emma, avec sa légèreté naturelle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Ben… bon appétit. Je vais sans doute passer pour une grosse morfale avec mon burger, en comparaison de votre petite, toute petite salade… Mais je voulais vraiment connaître le goût des vaches de Storybrooke avant de mourir !

Regina apprécia son initiative de détendre l'atmosphère et lui offrit un bref sourire contenu. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'autoriser des débordements d'émotions, et sa froideur naturelle reprit le dessus, presque malgré elle. Emma avait cependant remarqué les petits sourires aux coins de ses beaux yeux bruns. Regina avait aimé sa blague, elle lui avait même souri et ce n'était pas feint… Ce bref, si bref instant, lui donna l'impression qu'elle découvrait une personne totalement différente de celle qui lui avait ouvert la porte hier. Et elle se surprit à l'apprécier.

\- Bon appétit à vous aussi. Bien, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins. Plus vite on aura réglé ce problème, plus vite les choses s'arrangeront.

Regina Mills, la maire, la femme sérieuse et sèche qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, se tenait à nouveau devant Emma. Elle l'avait un peu trop vite oubliée.

\- Heu, il n'y a pas de « problème », comme vous dites. J'ai un peu l'impression que vous sous-estimez mes sentiments pour Henry.

\- Vos sentiments ? Parce que vous avez des sentiments ? Vous le connaissez depuis, quoi ? Une semaine ? Et voilà, vous vous sentez mère de famille accomplie ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Mais pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit toujours aussi agressive ? Ça en devenait énervant, à la fin, pensait Emma. Mais elle n'était même plus vexée. Elle sentait juste que sa violence cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond, bien plus enfoui… Et elle fut intriguée par cette femme complexe et mystérieuse.

\- Attendez, on va respirer un bon coup, hein ? Ok ? On était censées nous voir ce midi pour parler _tranquillement_ de tout ça sans nous prendre la tête, non ?

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Bien. Donc, pour résumer la situation, vous me dites que Henry est votre fils et… Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

Emma devait-elle rigoler ? Regina essayait-elle de faire une blague ? Un demi-sourire s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

\- Heu… ben, débarquer avec son clone que j'élève depuis sa naissance, c'est pas une preuve suffisante ? Croyez-moi, je suis de la police, je m'y connais en preuves convaincantes !

Regina se sentit gênée et sembla seulement comprendre l'énormité qu'elle venait de sortir. La ressemblance entre la jeune femme et son fils était flagrante, et lui avait sauté aux yeux la veille, sous son porche.

\- Vous avez raison… encore. Donc Henry est effectivement votre fils. Mais vous l'avez officiellement abandonné à sa naissance il y a maintenant 11 ans –

\- Et croyez-moi, c'est un de mes plus grands regrets…

\- Il n'empêche que vos regrets, il fallait y penser avant de le laisser à l'adoption et de céder tout droit sur lui ! J _e_ suis maintenant sa mère, reprit-elle plus calmement, officiellement et légalement, et vous ne pourrez jamais en avoir la garde.

\- Attendez Regina, je –

\- Madame Mills.

\- Pardon, _madame_ Mills. Je crois vraiment que vous imaginez beaucoup trop de choses, là. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais avoir la garde d'Henry, ni même vous l'enlever. Encore une fois, comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, il s'agit juste pour moi, et pour son frère aussi d'ailleurs, de passer du temps avec lui, d'apprendre à le connaître… Je suis bien consciente que vous êtes sa mère, rien ne pourra défaire cela ni déconstruire le lien que vous avez avec lui. Et je ne le voudrais pas, d'ailleurs. Mais…, reprit-elle d'un ton douloureux, j'aimerais tellement le connaître et essayer de rattraper le retard avec mon fils. Je vous demande juste un droit de visite.

\- Juste un droit de visite alors ? Juste pour le voir ? Vous ne tenterez rien d'autre ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Et puis pensez-vous vraiment qu'Henry vous abandonnerait comme ça, après onze ans ?

\- Je ne sais… Je me demande… Vous êtes si … si différente de moi. Henry, après tout… peut-être veut-il vivre avec sa mère « cool ». Je sais bien que je ne le suis pas…

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, et elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Encore une fois, Emma fut frappée par ses faiblesses qu'elle cachait si mal.

\- Regina, il vous aime, je peux vous l'assurer. Et vous l'aimez aussi, ça crève les yeux ! Faites-vous un peu confiance...

Et dans un geste de réconfort, elle posa sa main sur le dos de celle de son interlocutrice, qui revint aussitôt à elle-même et retira sa main d'un geste brusque en relevant les yeux.

\- Je… Bon, c'est d'accord, je vous autorise, vous et votre fils Matthew, à voir Henry quand vous voudrez. A une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je devrai toujours être présente lors de ces rencontres.

\- Vous avez peur de quoi, hein ? la taquina Emma, avec un petit sourire. Mais je m'y tiendra, je vous le promets, merci Regina !

\- Je vais devoir y aller maintenant. Si vous voulez le voir ce soir, je serai chez moi à 18h. On vous y attendra.

\- Heu, très bien, à ce soir alors !

Regina se leva, remit sa veste de tailleur et, après un bref salut à Granny, sortit du dinner. Emma n'avait même pas entamé ses frites, mais elle n'avait plus faim. Le stupide sourire collé à ses lèvres l'empêchait de manger.

Elle allait revoir Henry, elle en était plus que ravie ! Mais était-ce vraiment la seule raison de son air niais ?

« Oh, Emma, tu te calmes. Ruby et Matt vont revenir, fais disparaître ça tout de suite ! » Une petite voix intérieure lui intimait l'ordre de reprendre ses esprits mais ils semblaient avoir disparu en même temps que Regina. Et c'est évidemment à cet exact moment que Ruby réapparut avec Matt qui tenait encore son cornet de frites en main.

\- Aloooors ? Comment ça s'est passé, ce renca – pardon, cette discussion avec la belle Madame Mills ?

\- Très bien, on va pouvoir voir Henry quand on veut !, répondit-elle en prenant sur elle pour avoir l'air le plus détaché possible.

\- Et c'est donc pour ça que tu souries comme une cruche depuis que ses belles petites fesses ont quitté ce restau ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est pour ça, tu crois quoi ? Je suis simplement heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec mes deux garçons.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Je suis peut-être une petite provinciale, mais mon gaydar est affûté, je peux te l'assurer !

Elle ramassa l'assiette de Regina et partit aussitôt vers la cuisine, laissant mariner une Emma complètement retournée.

\- Dis maman, c'est quoi, le gaydar ?

\- C'est rien, mon fils, je t'expliquerai, mais pas maintenant… Allez, on finit nos frites et on y va !

En terminant leur repas, Emma raconta à Matthew comment s'était passé son entretien avec la mère d'Henry. Au moment de partir, elle hésita un court instant à ouvrir la porte, puis se retourna finalement vers Ruby :

\- Au fait, tout à l'heure tu voulais savoir comment je me sentais, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, maintenant je peux te le dire… Elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille : « J'ai rarement eu le cœur qui bat aussi fort », avec un regard pétillant et un sourire complice.

Et elle partit, en prenant Matthew sous le bras, laissant en plan Ruby qui jubilait, extatique : « Je le savais, je le savais ! »

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : une belle soirée, et quelques confidences...**

 **A très vite ! Bisous ^^**


	10. Apprendre à se connaître

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous sommes à nouveau mercredi... donc voici le nouveau chapitre ! Au programme : une petite discussion avec Matthew, les sentiments d'Emma un peu dévoilés, l'arrivée importunte d'un autre shérif, et une Regina déboussolée.**

 **Bon, c'est vrai, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper autrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture, merci aux fidèles lectrices et bienvenue aux nouvelles :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Apprendre à se connaître

\- Alors, maman, ça veut dire quoi, ce qu'elle a dit, Ruby, tout à l'heure ? C'est quoi, ça, un « gadar » ?

La curiosité naturelle de son fils fit sourire Emma. Elle entama alors une explication qu'elle souhaitait brève, tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre d'hôtel :

\- Le « _gay_ dar », Matt, « _gay_ dar »… Disons que … ça veut dire que Ruby est persuadée de voir des choses qu'elle pense que je voudrais lui cacher…

\- Quoi, comme choses ?

Décidément, ce gosse ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Autant tout lui expliquer… De toute façon, Emma n'avait jamais rien caché à son fils et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer.

\- Bon… Tu te souviens de Lily ?

\- Carrément, elle était sympa, je l'aimais bien…

\- Eh bien, tu te souviens qu'on se faisait des bisous, toutes les deux ? Tu sais, des bisous d'amoureux… ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens. Pourquoi on la voit plus, Lily ?

\- Eh ben… parce qu'elle a choisi d'aller faire des bisous à quelqu'un d'autre en cachette, voilà… Et ça, c'est pas correct, tu vois.

\- C'est vrai, je me souviens que tu m'avais dit ça. Et tu m'as aussi dit qu'on pouvait faire des bisous d'amoureux à qui on voulait, les filles ou les garçons, à partir du moment où on le voulait tous les deux.

Matt semblait presque réciter une leçon, fier de montrer qu'il avait retenu ce que lui avait appris Emma. Elle se rappela avec émotion ce moment où elle avait tenté d'expliquer à Matthew le comportement de quelques crétins homophobes de Boston qui les avaient pris à parti, elle, Lily, et Matthew, dans la rue. Le jeune garçon, alors âgé d'une huitaine d'années, n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à eux. Et Emma avait dû prendre sur elle pour lui expliquer calmement pourquoi certains n'acceptaient pas leur mode de vie, alors qu'elle n'avait comme seule envie que d'aller leur casser la figure.

Puis s'en était suivi un petit cours d'acceptation de soi. La fraîcheur et l'innocence de Matthew avaient ému Emma. Pour lui comme pour elle, sortir avec des garçons ou des filles leur semblait tout à fait naturel et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas être accepté par tous.

Matthew reprit, curieux :

\- Mais c'est quoi, le rapport avec Ruby et ce qu'elle croit ?

\- Eh ben… disons que Ruby pense que je lui cache des choses de ce genre, à propos de … madame Mills…

\- Ah bon ? Tu as envie de faire des bisous d'amoureux à madame Mills ? cria Matt, sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Chut, Matt, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant !

\- Mais, madame Mills, elle, elle a envie de t'en faire aussi ? demanda-t-il, curieux, en baissant la voix.

\- Ben, c'est ça le problème, je sais pas. Je crois pas… Et rappelle-toi, on n'a le droit de le faire que si les deux personnes sont d'accord…

\- C'est compliqué…

\- M'en parle pas, fiston… Bon dis, oh, c'est un secret, tout ça, hein ? Tu ne le répètes pas ? Faudrait pas qu'elle soit au courant de ça !

\- Bah, maman, comment tu veux qu'elle t'en fasse si tu lui dis pas que tu en as envie ?

Emma sourit de fierté devant la logique de son fils.

\- Eh oui, c'est compliqué, la vie, hein ? Grandis pas trop vite, mon petit, tu auras bien le temps de t'en apercevoir par toi-même !...

 **oOoOo**

Quand 18h sonnèrent à la cloche de l'hôtel de ville, les Swan attendaient déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure dans leur voiture, impatients. Emma avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés afin de ne pas brusquer Regina, et avait conseillé à Matthew de surveiller son langage, sa tenue et tout ce qui pourrait la gêner. Le cœur battant, elle sonna à la porte. Presque aussitôt, des pas rapides se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Et Henry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Emmaaaaaa ! Matt ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir !

\- Salut fiston, comment ça va ? Ta mère a accepté qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ce soir. Alors j'espère que tu es en forme, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de profiter à fond de mes deux p'tits gars !

\- Parfait ! Pour l'instant, maman est avec Graham, mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à arriver…

\- Avec… qui ? demanda Emma. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette personne. Henry lui en avait-il déjà parlé ? En tous cas, elle l'avait bien vite oublié.

\- Ben, Graham, tu sais, c'est son amoureux du moment, le shérif. Cela fait quelques mois, déjà… Mais je suis sûr de t'en avoir parlé, non ?

\- Peut-être, Henry… Emma ne connaissait pas ce Graham mais elle le détestait déjà. Elle continua : Mais attends, on ne peut pas rentrer, elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle voulait être présente quand on se voyait. Je ne peux pas la trahir en entrant sans qu'elle-

\- La « trahir » ? Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Tu ne vas quand même pas l'attendre dehors sur le perron ?

De toute façon, pensa Emma, Matt était déjà entré et même quasiment déjà monté dans la chambre d'Henry. Elle franchit alors la porte mais resta dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Ecoute, Henry, je ne vais pas plus loin. Ta mère a déjà fait un grand pas en nous acceptant sous son toit pour que l'on se voie, alors je ne veux pas la brusquer si elle voit que je suis entrée sans son autorisation. Alors, soit vous allez jouer tous les deux là-haut, soit on l'attend tous les trois ici. Mais moi, en tous cas, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Henry ne répondit rien, mais une idée lui passa par la tête et il fila en direction de sa chambre. Les deux garçons redescendirent presque aussitôt, une boîte de Monopoly dans les mains. Emma rit en comprenant l'idée de son fils, et ils s'installèrent tous les trois, assez inconfortablement sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée. Ils riaient de bon cœur, et Henry commençait sérieusement à les ruiner, quand ils entendirent du bruit dans la serrure derrière eux. Une terreur froide envahit Emma en un instant.

Quand Regina franchit la porte, suivie de près par Graham, elle trouva Emma et les jumeaux, assis en tailleur devant un plateau de jeu, par terre à même le carrelage du hall d'entrée.

\- Mais… que … ? Son visage aurait été le même si elle était tombée sur la Reine d'Angleterre jouant aux cartes dans son salon. Ses beaux yeux bruns étaient écarquillés de stupeur et son visage marquait une incompréhension totale.

\- Bonsoir, madame Mills, dirent Matthew et Emma de concert.

\- Mais heu… que se passe-t-il ? On n'a plus de table ? On a été cambriolés ? Une surprise sincère se lisait sur son visage.

\- Mais non, maman ! Emma ne voulait pas entrer dans le salon sans que tu l'aies invitée alors on a tous joué ici.

Regina se détendit et apprécia l'initiative d'Emma. Finalement, elle était peut-être moins rustre que ce qu'elle pensait. Avec un sourire détendu, elle invita tout le monde à s'assoir au salon, les deux garçons à table pour continuer la partie, Emma et Graham dans les fauteuils. Puis elle alla chercher des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde.

\- Alors, comme ça, vous êtes shérif, vous aussi ? demanda Emma à l'intention du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire la conversation, mais elle voulait à tout prix briser ce silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- En effet, même si je suppose qu'être shérif à Boston et être shérif à Storybrooke ne doit pas vraiment être le même métier ! répondit-il humblement.

\- Détrompez-vous, même si vous êtes dans une petite ville, on se doit de défendre la ville, la veuve et l'orphelin, de la même façon. On se bat tous les deux pour la même chose, en quelque sorte…

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, Emma se rendit compte du double sens. Heureusement, Graham ne l'avait pas relevé. Mais en effet, Emma et lui allait se battre pour obtenir la même chose, ou plutôt la même personne…

Regina sortit de la cuisine et commença la distribution des verres. Emma se releva, la remercia et s'excusa :

\- Vous savez, tout à l'heure, je pensais que vous étiez chez vous. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je voie Henry si vous n'êtes pas présente. Si j'avais su que vous n'étiez pas encore arrivée, je n'aurais pas sonné. Excus-

\- Je vous en prie, miss Swan, la coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. C'est ma faute, je suis arrivée en retard, et je m'en veux que vous ayez attendu sur le carrelage ! Vous auriez dû entrer… Mais j'apprécie votre initiative, en tous cas…

Regina était particulièrement aimable ce soir, mais Emma ne se fit pas d'illusions. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas paraître désagréable devant son petit copain. Toujours est-il qu'elle appréciait cette Regina, bien plus que la Regina de la veille.

Graham sourit et vint enlacer la taille de la maire. Et il lui colla un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, devant le regard troublé d'Emma.

\- Assez de politesses, mesdames. Je vais mettre tout le monde d'accord, c'est ma faute, voilà. Si je n'avais pas retenu Regina pour ce petit… hum… pour ce … bref, disons… ce dossier important, on aurait été à l'heure.

Graham rit impudiquement au souvenir de leur petite aventure de cet après-midi, dans le bureau du shérif. Regina rougit et se décolla de son amant, gênée qu'il ait pu étaler leurs récents ébats de la sorte. Emma se sentit soudainement affreusement embarrassée et dit, d'un ton qu'elle voulut léger :

\- Bon, excusez-moi, mais j'étais en train de me faire dépouiller au Monopoly, il faut que j'y retourne pour venger mon honneur !

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en s'asseyant à la table de jeu. Regina et Graham se retrouvèrent debout au milieu du salon, ne sachant que faire.

Regina se trouvait en présence de son copain, elle aurait dû avoir des choses à dire, des choses à faire, et ne pas ressentir cette gêne. Pourtant, en observant la mère et les deux garçons rire de bon cœur et partager ce moment, elle ressentit brusquement une horrible sensation. La sensation d'être seule, la sensation d'être de trop.

Comme si elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait, ou bien tout simplement par gentillesse, Emma se retourna et jeta un œil dans leur direction :

\- Dites, vous voulez jouer avec nous ? De toute façon, je suis en train de perdre, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… !

Bien que sa fierté n'appréciait que moyennement de devoir être « acceptée » à sa _propre_ table, pour jouer avec son _propre_ fils, Regina n'hésita qu'un court instant et accepta l'invitation, laissant Graham planté dans le salon. Il avait senti le changement d'attitude de Regina et s'en voulait de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

\- Graham ? Tu te joins à nous ? lui demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction et sans un regard.

\- Heu, non. Je vais vous laisser en famille…

Le cœur d'Emma bondit à ces mots. « Une famille »… était-ce vraiment ce qu'ils étaient ? Emma se plut à imaginer d'autres moments en _famille_ comme celui qu'ils étaient en train de passer ensemble. Les rires des garçons faisaient danser son cœur. Ou peut-être était-ce la présence de Regina à ses côtés. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'elle était bien.

 **oOoOo**

La partie s'acheva sur la victoire par KO des deux frères. Emma et Regina avaient lamentablement dû vendre jusqu'à leur dernière rue et elles finirent ruinées. La jeune blonde n'accepta pas vraiment se faire battre par ses fils et se mit à bougonner :

\- Mouais, tout ça, c'est parce que vous avez avancé la partie quand je discutais avec Graham. C'est de la triche, quoi…

\- Ahaha tu es mauvaise perdante, maman ! Alors, tu vois, Henry, s'il y a un truc que tu dois savoir sur maman, c'est qu'elle est mauvaise perdante ! Elle n'accepte pas de perdre, c'est une vraie gamine à ce niveau-là !

\- C'est même pas vrai, Matthew ! De toute façon, t'en sais rien parce que normalement, je gagne tout le temps !

La mère et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard de Regina. Les laissant tout à leur complicité, ressentant à nouveau le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué Emma qui l'avait suivie.

\- Où allez-vous ? On n'était pas bien, là, tous les quatre ?

\- Tous les quatre ? Vous voulez dire, tous les trois, non ? Personne ne faisait grand-cas de moi, je vous signale…

\- Oooh, mais madame Mills serait donc jalouse ? la taquina gentiment Emma.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Miss Swan. Et soyez heureuse que je ne vous aie pas encore jetée dehors. Le visage de Regina était redevenu sombre et fermé, son corps voûté était adossé au réfrigérateur.

\- … Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je vous jetterais dehors ?

\- Non. Pourquoi vous vous excluez du bonheur de votre fils ? lui lança brusquement la jeune blonde.

\- Pardon ? répondit-elle froidement.

\- Vous avez très bien compris. Vous vous sentez de trop, alors vous vous excluez. Croyez-moi, je connais ce sentiment et je sais que ce n'est pas la chose à faire … Emma n'en revenait pas de lui tenir tête ainsi.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous, miss Swan, la coupa sèchement Regina. Je ne me sens absolument pas de trop. C'est juste que…

\- Vous avez peur.

Regina tiqua devant l'impudence d'Emma et elle eut soudain une envie folle de la gifler. Mais, elle ne sut pourquoi, elle baissa sa garde et se laissa aller à la confidence d'un ton radouci :

\- Oui, j'ai peur, voilà, vous êtes contente ? J'ai peur que mon fils me file entre les doigts comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait…

Regina semblait avoir craqué en un instant. Si fière il y avait à peine quelques secondes, elle était maintenant si … apeurée ? Ainsi donc la grande, la puissante Madame Mills était une femme effrayée, comprit enfin Emma. Une femme effrayée par la vie et par le reste du monde. Sa froideur apparente ne serait donc qu'une façade, destinée à la protéger ? La jeune blonde fut soudain émue par cette découverte, et elle se sentit le besoin d'aider cette femme fragile. Nul doute que Regina ne lui ferait jamais confiance et ne lui avouerait jamais les raisons de ses faiblesses. Mais malgré tout, Emma se promit intérieurement qu'elle ferait tout pour la protéger.

Elle reprit d'une voix douce, après s'être doucement rapprochée de la maire. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Emma lui releva doucement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. A sa grande surprise, Regina se laissa faire. La tristesse qu'elle lut au fond de ses iris noirs lui fendit le cœur.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Regina, faites-vous confiance. Ne vous excluez pas, cherchez votre part de bonheur et battez-vous pour la garder.

\- Comment… savez-vous tout cela ?

\- Je l'ai appris très tôt. Par la force des choses… « Chacun pour soi, et si tu veux quelque chose, bats-toi pour l'avoir. » La vie me l'a appris.

\- Racontez-moi… , lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

* * *

 **Hé hé, oui, je coupe là ! Courage pour l'attente... A suivre : le passé d'Emma dévoilé aux Mills, une Regina qui va (un peu !) se détendre et ... l'idée du siècle de Matt !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A très bientôt, bonne semaine :-)**


	11. Découvrir le passé

**Bonjour les amis !**

 **Voici mon traditionnel remerciement à tous les lecteurs, followers... Et mon immense merci à toutes les revieweuses. C'est Noël dans ma boîte mail quand je reçois une nouvelle review, donc encore une fois, merci et n'arrêtez pas !**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre : Emma dévoile son passé, Regina commence à apprécier un peu plus cette petite famille envahissante, et Matt a une idée folle (très folle, oui ! Mais n'oublions pas que je dois suivre la trame du film A nous quatre !)**

 **Voici le plus long chapitre jusqu'ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Découvrir le passé

\- Racontez-moi… lui avait demandé Regina, d'un ton doux.

Alors Emma entreprit le récit de sa vie mouvementée, entre abandons et adoptions à répétitions, petits faits de délinquance et premiers amours, de sa naissance à son incarcération. Elle lui raconta sa vie dans ses différentes familles d'accueil, les familles qu'elle avait aimées et les autres qui lui avaient fait du mal. Elle lui parla d'Ingrid, qui l'avait accueillie à l'âge de 15 ans, qui avait supporté son adolescence difficile avec amour et que, bien que n'étant pas sa mère biologique, elle considérait aujourd'hui comme sa seule et unique maman. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Elle ne savait expliquer pourquoi, mais lui parler lui faisait du bien. Regina n'était pourtant qu'une étrangère qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais elle se sentait en confiance et, étrangement, ne se sentait pas jugée.

Regina buvait ses paroles et l'écoutait religieusement. Quand elle arriva à la naissance des jumeaux, des larmes commencèrent à pointer et Emma dut faire une pause dans son récit.

\- Regina… J'aimerais que les garçons soient là. Ce serait la première fois que je leur en parlerais et j'aimerais partager ce moment avec eux. Allons les chercher, s'il-vous-plaît…

\- Je comprends. Allons-y…, répondit Regina gentiment.

Emma se dirigea vers le salon et entendit un faible « Merci », dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Regina qui la fixait, d'un regard si profond qu'il scotcha la jeune blonde au sol.

\- Merci, reprit-elle… pour ce que vous venez de me dire. Je crois que personne ne s'est jamais confié ainsi à moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Je vois que votre vie a été une épreuve constante et je vous prie donc de m'excuser de vous avoir si vite jugée à votre arrivée.

Emma lui sourit sincèrement et elles retournèrent toutes les deux au salon. Aucune trace des garçons…

\- Henry ? Matt ? cria Emma.

\- Je crois avoir une petite idée de leur cachette, lui répondit Regina. Quand il était petit, Henry avait un cabanon dans le jardin. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps, à s'imaginer des histoires de chevaliers, de princes et de rois. Parfois je n'arrivais pas à l'en faire sortir pendant des heures ! Je pense qu'il a voulu le montrer à son frère.

Emma avait-elle rêvé ? Regina venait bien de dire « son frère » ? Ce simple mot suffit à faire sourire Emma. Ça y est, il semblerait qu'elle ait accepté un nouveau venu dans sa famille si fermée. Peut-être y aurait-il encore une petite place pour leur mère biologique, se prit-elle à espérer.

 **oOoOo**

La douceur du soir d'été rendait l'atmosphère bien plus respirable que dans la journée. Emma apprécia l'air frais qui soufflait doucement sur son visage. Elle remarqua, trônant royalement au centre du jardin, un magnifique pommier.

\- Quel bel arbre… Je suppose que vous devez aimer les pommes !

\- On les adore, et j'aime les cuisiner aussi ! Vous savez, cet arbre est important pour moi, je l'ai planté le jour où j'ai recueilli Henry chez moi. J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui puisse symboliser sa naissance et sa venue dans ma vie, puisque je ne l'avais pas porté en moi. Et le symbole de l'arbre qui plante ses racines dans mon jardin était très fort pour moi.

\- C'est magnifique… Emma ne savait pas si elle parlait de l'arbre ou de ce que venait de lui confier Regina. En cet instant, elle sut qu'Henry n'aurait pu avoir une meilleure mère que Regina. La splendeur de cet arbre, en plus de symboliser la mise au monde d'Henry, évoquait beaucoup plus : il représentait l'amour d'une mère pour son fils. Et Emma en fut bouleversée.

\- Tenez, ils sont là ! Henry, Matthew, venez nous voir, je vous prie !

\- Quoi ? Attends maman, je montre mon château à Matt !

\- Je pense que c'est bon, là. Viens, s'il-te-plaît, Emma a quelque chose à vous dire.

Son ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Elle n'était pas sèche, mais savait se faire obéir. Emma en fut un peu envieuse, elle dont le fils avait appris l'art de la négociation dès le plus jeune âge ! Regina se tourna alors vers elle et lui dit :

\- Vous resterez pour dîner, n'est-ce pas ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Emma n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de refuser.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, ce sera avec plaisir !

 **oOoOo**

\- Voilà, les enfants, je voulais vous parler de vous, et… du jour de votre naissance.

Emma n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse. Matthew et Henry surent immédiatement qu'elle leur offrait le plus beau des cadeaux : le récit de leur venue au monde, et le partage d'un secret vieux de onze ans.

Assis tous les quatre dans les fauteuils du salon, Regina semblait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas où se mettre. Finalement, elle décida de se lever, prétextant que ses lasagnes devaient être sorties du four.

\- Non, restez, Regina…

\- Je dois aller éteindre le four et de toute façon, cette histoire ne me regarde pas. Elle vous concerne, vous et vos fils.

\- Au contraire, Regina, cela vous regarde aussi. Je tiens à ce que vous entendiez mon histoire. Vous avez le droit de connaître le passé d'Henry… Restez… s'il-vous-plaît…

La jeune femme ne put résister très longtemps aux yeux suppliants, ces yeux d'un vert brillant. Où était passée la Regina Mills, fière et forte ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui osait lui tenir tête, et surtout, quelqu'un à qui elle n'arrivait pas à dire non.

Après tout, grâce à ce récit, elle en apprendrait un peu plus sur son fils. En tant que mère d'Henry, elle se devait de connaître son passé et savoir d'où il venait. Oui, si elle acceptait, c'était pour lui, et jamais elle n'avouerait que ces beaux yeux plaintifs y étaient sans doute aussi pour quelque chose…

Troublée, elle se rassit dans le premier canapé venu, pensant s'assoir à côté de son fils. La surprise se lut aussitôt sur tous les visages. Emma, qui n'avait aucun mal à distinguer ses deux fils, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Regina se tenait à côté de Matthew et avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, comme s'il était Henry.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Je suis là, vous pouvez commencer.

\- Heu, oui j'y vais… Mais je suis touchée que vous appréciez Matt à ce point! plaisanta Emma

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? J'en ai un peu assez de vos sarcasmes incessants, miss Swan…

\- Eh bien c'est juste que vous serrez dans vos mains … celles de Matthew ! En fait, Henry est à côté de moi ! Je ne doute pas que ce soit volontaire de votre part de montrer votre affection à mon fils, mais je tenais à vous prévenir, quoi ! ria Emma de plus belle, sachant pertinemment que Regina n'aurait jamais osé toucher Matthew de la sorte.

Henry ajouta à la plaisanterie en s'adressant à sa mère :

\- Eh bien, maman, tu ne reconnais même plus ton propre fils ? Merci bien ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais aller vivre chez Emma. Au moins, elle n'est pas une mère indigne, elle !

Regina, cramoisie, lâcha aussitôt les mains de Matthew et ne sembla qu'apprécier moyennement la plaisanterie. Elle reprit sur un ton sec, ne voulant pas se laisser décontenancer par le complot-Swan :

\- Oui, eh bien, je, je … Je le savais. Bon, eh bien, allez-y, parlez, puisqu'on est là pour ça.

\- Mamaaan, s'il-te-plaît, ne gâche pas tout, on plaisantait, reprit Henry d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le grand canapé.

Regina, renfrognée, fit signe de la tête qu'elle abandonnait la partie. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, le visage fermé, et elle resta parmi eux, entourée des deux jumeaux.

 **oOoOo**

Pendant de longues minutes, Emma raconta ainsi à ses fils et à Regina sa rencontre avec Neal, son arrestation, sa vie en prison, et …son accouchement. Matthew avait régulièrement entendu cette histoire, mais la redécouvrir aujourd'hui, avec la présence de son frère jumeau dans le récit, l'émut.

\- Ce fut douloureux. Long et douloureux. Je ne savais pas que j'attendais des jumeaux, vous savez, ya pas d'échographie en prison… Alors quand le médecin m'a dit après la naissance du premier que c'était pas terminé, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Et finalement quand ils sont… enfin, je veux dire, quand _vous_ êtes nés, dit-elle en admirant avec des étoiles dans les yeux ses deux fils l'un après l'autre, assis face à elle, chacun d'un côté de Regina, j'ai pris peur.

Déjà je ne pensais pas garder cet enfant, mais savoir que j'en avais deux m'a achevée. Je venais de rompre avec mon copain, j'étais enfermée pour un certain temps, je n'avais pas de métier, aucun avenir à la sortie de prison… J'ai pris la décision de vous abandonner tous les deux. Je me sentais une pauvre lâche. Mais j'étais en fait surtout terrorisée. Par le fait que je n'aurai rien à vous offrir, rien à vous apprendre… J'avais peur de faire de vous des ratés comme moi…

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de son récit, mais encouragée par les trois paires d'yeux face à elle, elle reprit :

\- Alors je n'ai pas voulu vous porter, ni vous voir, ni même vous regarder et j'ai demandé au médecin de vous emmener. Et dès le lendemain, j'ai couru remplir les papiers d'adoption. Seulement, voilà… Un soir, j'ai voulu voir à quoi vous ressembliez. Oh, rien de plus, je me disais, juste voir quelle tête vous aviez. Je suis arrivée devant votre lit et là, Matthew, tu m'as regardée et tu m'as souri. Toutes mes certitudes ont volé en éclat. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais plus t'abandonner, mais je ne me sentais pas encore capable de t'élever. Et puis, je me sentais tellement mal de te garder, toi, et de laisser ton jumeau. Il m'a fallu les avis de tous les conseillers de la prison pour que je prenne la décision la moins horrible, te garder et abandonner ta moitié.

Je me suis toujours sentie coupable de cet abandon. Depuis ce jour, mon cœur était brisé en deux. Depuis que j'ai retrouvé Henry, je me sens à nouveau complète, comme si mon cœur avait retrouvé la moitié qu'il avait perdue il y a onze ans…

Personne n'osait briser le silence qui suivit le récit de la jeune femme. Même Regina semblait émue, même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître. Les garçons étaient en larmes. Tout le monde sentait le déchirement qu'Emma avait vécu en elle pendant cette décennie.

Emma observa sans rien dire les trois personnes face à elle. Elle se sentait infiniment mieux. Enfin, son secret qui la rongeait n'était plus un poids. Mais sa plénitude faisait concurrence à une certaine gêne. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se plaindre, ni même de se confier et elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir prononcé un récit tire-larmes.

Pendant quelques minutes encore, les garçons l'interrogèrent et elle répondit du mieux qu'elle put à toutes leurs interrogations. Regina restait étrangement muette. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas s'immiscer dans leur histoire à tous les trois, mais ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de rester ainsi en retrait. Emma se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre si mal à l'aise, mais jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de la braquer par des questions indiscrètes.

Le dîner se passa très bien, malgré l'arrière-goût de brûlé des lasagnes-maison de Regina ! Personne ne s'en offusqua et Emma les trouva même meilleures que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu manger dans sa vie. Les discussions avaient repris un ton plus léger et personne ne voyait passer l'heure.

Vers 23 heures, les Swan s'aperçurent de l'heure tardive et commencèrent à se préparer pour rentrer. A la grande surprise d'Emma, Regina accepta qu'Henry passe la journée du lendemain seul avec eux, pendant qu'elle travaillerait à la mairie.

Au moment de dire au revoir, Emma serra Henry dans ses bras, suivie par Matthew. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le perron, suivis de près par Regina. Là, la jeune blonde s'adressa à Matthew :

\- Remercie Madame Mills, Matt, et va m'attendre dans la voiture.

\- Mais, pourquoi … ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis, Matt.

\- Au revoir, Madame Mills et merci pour le dîner, dit-il à Regina avec sincérité.

\- Au revoir, Matthew, répondit Regina avec un sourire non-feint. Les deux mères le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assis sur le siège passager.

Emma reprit la parole, sans oser regarder Regina dans les yeux :

\- Pfiou, eh ben, merci pour cette agréable soirée. Surréaliste, mais agréable…

\- Je vous en prie. Effectivement, c'était assez… surréaliste !

\- Bon, ben, je vais y aller, je crois… Je …

\- Je pense que ce serait la chose à faire, en effet…

\- Bon, eh ben… encore une fois merci pour tout alors, vraiment. Pas uniquement le dîner, vous voyez…

\- Je vois, miss Swan, conclua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bon, alors, à plus tard…

Dans un geste détaché, Emma lui tendit la main. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, Regina serra la main et la tira à elle, entraînant Emma contre elle. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Emma pouvait sentir son propre souffle se raccourcir. Après un temps qui lui parut éternellement long, Regina apposa deux chastes bises sur les joues d'Emma. Cette dernière remercia l'obscurité de ne pas trahir la vive coloration qui venait subitement d'empourprer son visage.

\- A bientôt, Miss Swan…

Sans demander son reste, la jeune blonde fila vers sa voiture et démarra immédiatement vers l'hôtel.

 **oOoOo**

\- Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose ?

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Ben, de Madame Mills, maman ! Tu lui as dit que tu voulais lui faire des bisous ?

\- Matt ! rugit Emma. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un secret, ok ! On n'en parle plus ! Et puis de toute façon, non, je ne lui ai pas dit ça, je voulais juste la remercier pour le dîner.

\- Et tu avais besoin d'être seule avec elle pour ça ? Hum hum, ok …

\- ça veut dire quoi, ce « hum hum ok », jeune homme, hein ? Bon, allez, on est arrivés, cours vite mettre ton pyjama et au lit, et on reparlera de tout ça quand tu en auras l'âge, voyou !

Matthew voulait taquiner sa mère, mais ne souhaitait pas la braquer non plus, alors il arrêta de la chercher, et lui obéit. Il se réfugia dans la salle de bain, se rua sur son portable et tapa un sms :

* Slt Henry, c moi ! Ct cool, hein ?

** _Absolument, vivement la prochaine fois !_

* En fait, elle est sympa, ta mère !

** _Pourquoi, tu en doutais ? ;-)_

* Non, mais maman a commencé à le voir aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ;-)

** _C'est bien si elles s'entendent bien… Pourtant ce n'était pas gagné, au début !_

* Ah ouais, ok, donc t'as vraiment rien remarqué, quoi…

** _?_

* Bon, je peux t'appeler, là ?

 _** Vas-y :-)  
_

 **oOoOo**

\- Allô, Henry ?

\- Oui, que veux-tu me dire ?

\- Tu peux parler, là ? Ou ta mère est dans les parages ?

\- Heu non, ça va, je suis seul dans ma chambre…

\- Ok, bon je sais pas trop par quel bout le prendre, en fait…

\- Tu me fais peur, tu sais ! plaisanta Henry pour essayer de se détendre. Il était maintenant très inquiet.

\- Voilà, j'ai eu une super idée ! Tu aimerais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr que j'adorerais !

\- Mais ma mère a ses attaches à Boston, elle a son boulot, sa mère adoptive, sans parler de mon école… Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'elle ait des attaches aussi fortes ici, à Storybrooke ! Déjà, il y toi, ça fait déjà un bon poids dans la balance.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, Matt. Franchement, je ne comprends rien du tout !

\- Eh bien, Henry voilà l'idée du siècle, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Il faut faire en sorte qu'elle ne veuille plus repartir, créer quelque chose de si fort qu'elle veuille rester ici. Et tout le monde sera heureux ! Toi, moi, et maman ! Et cette chose, je crois l'avoir trouvée avec… ta mère !

\- Ma mère ? Matt, vraiment tu m'inquiètes. Il est tard, tu dois être fatigué et je crois que tu délires ! Si tu veux, on en parlera demain, d'accord ?

\- Non, attends Henry, j'suis hyper sérieux. Voilà où je voulais en venir : il faut que notre mère crée des liens ici, à Storybrooke. Des liens comme …un couple, tu vois ? Et je crois que ta mère serait parfaite pour cela ! enchaîna Matt, survolté et excité comme un puce.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son frère, il continua :

\- Ok, ça te fera peut-être un peu bizarre, mais je crois que nos mamans amoureuses seraient la plus belle chose qui pourrait nous arriver !

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Allô, Henry ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- … Oui, oui… Je suis juste stupéfait… Matt, tu délires absolument, là. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais un couple doit être amoureux, et c'est loin d'être le cas de nos mères.

\- Héhé… c'est là que tu te trompes, frérot ! Matthew souriait si fort qu'Henry pouvait l'entendre au téléphone.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu crois vraiment que ma mère ressent quelque chose pour Emma ?

\- Heu, non, ça, je crois pas. Mais en tous cas, elle m'a dit quelques petits trucs que tu devrais savoir…

Et pendant de longues minutes, Matthew raconta à son frère tout ce que lui avait dit leur mère à propos des bisous d'amoureux qu'elle aimerait faire à Regina. Bien sûr, il lui fit promettre de garder le secret, et de ne surtout rien dévoiler à Regina. Au début complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle, Henry réussit finalement à se faire convaincre que les regards qu'Emma avait lancés à sa mère ce soir-là n'avaient pas grand-chose d'anodin.

\- Mais comment va-t-on faire pour que ma mère ressente ça aussi ? Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais elle… hum… disons…

La gêne d'Henry était remarquable. Matthew l'aida, sans grand tact :

\- Elle est pas gay, c'est ça ? Alors, là, tu ne connais pas ma mère… Quand elle veut quelqu'un, ya pas grand monde qui peut lui résister ! Bon, c'est vrai, il faudra sans doute les aider un peu, j'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout ça, mais je vais y penser et on en reparle, ok ?

\- Oui, mais je crois que tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs quand même, Matt !

\- Je mets quoi ?... Sérieusement, tu me fais toujours rire avec tes expressions des années 50, toi ! Allez, bonne nuit et à demain alors !

\- Oui, salut, à demain ! Et Henry raccrocha le téléphone, complètement circonspect. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde sa mère être en couple avec une autre femme, et encore moins Emma qui, il en était conscient, n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose de commun avec elle. Pourtant, il était plus que charmé par la proposition que venait de lui faire son frère. Il aimerait tellement qu'ils puissent enfin vivre ensemble, pour toujours … Et s'il fallait en passer par là pour pouvoir vivre avec eux tous les jours, il serait prêt à essayer cette folie.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre d'Henry s'entrebâilla et Regina apparut dans le chambranle.

\- A qui parlais-tu à cette heure ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'était juste Matthew, il me souhaitait une bonne nuit, répondit-il en adoptant le ton le plus détaché possible.

\- Ah très bien, c'est un bon garçon, ce Matthew. Bonne nuit donc, Henry…

\- Maman, la coupa Henry.

\- Heu… oui ? répondit-elle, en venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Ils sont gentils, n'est-ce pas ?

\- He bien, oui, en effet. Je suis contente que tu les aies retrouvés.

\- Maman, j'aimerais qu'ils restent à Storybrooke, lança-t-il subitement. Regina lui sourit doucement.

\- Je comprends, mon chéri, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Ils vivent à Boston…

\- Mais si c'était possible, tu aimerais qu'ils restent ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais …tu aimerais… ?

\- La question ne se pose pas, Henry. Bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- … bonne nuit maman.

Regina déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et sortit doucement.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Pourquoi Henry imaginait-il que les Swan allaient rester à Storybrooke ? Se pouvait-il qu'Emma lui ait parlé d'un éventuel projet d'emménagement à Storybrooke ?

Regina avait fait des efforts, s'était montrée la plus aimable possible, et voilà comment elle était remerciée ? Ils allaient donc s'immiscer dans sa vie ? Cette miss Swan n'avait donc pas compris qu'elle ne lui prendrait jamais son fils ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser sa colère naissante. Tout en se préparant pour la nuit, elle repensa à cette soirée. Elle n'aimait l'admettre mais elle l'avait plutôt appréciée. Elle avait pensé la jeune Swan malpolie, rustre et sans-gêne, mais elle s'était révélée agréable et drôle, et elle avait plutôt bien réussi malgré son lourd passé. Et involontairement, elle repensa au récit de la vie de la jeune Swan. Etrangement, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ressentit un sentiment rare : de la compréhension, voire une certaine empathie pour celle qui s'était démenée face à sa vie difficile… Quant au petit Matthew, il semblait plutôt bien élevé.

Alors pourquoi leur en voulait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle si énervée à l'idée de leur simple présence à Storybrooke ? Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, les douleurs qu'elles pensaient enfouies à tout jamais lui tournant sans cesse dans la tête.

Mais après tout, elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'ils comptaient rester définitivement. Sans doute n'était-ce que le seul souhait d'Henry. Dans l'attente d'en parler à tête reposée avec Emma, elle décida d'essayer de conserver une relative paix entre elle et les Swan.

* * *

 **Petit jeu : avez-vous repéré la réplique inspirée d'un film (autre que A nous quatre) ? Je vous avais dit que j'aimais parsemer mes histoires de répliques de films que j'aime !  
**

 **Peut-être avez-vous remarqué une petite "incohérence" par rapport à la série. Dans mon histoire, le pommier de Regina est dans son jardin, et non pas dans celui de la mairie. Je trouvais ça plus pratique pour mon histoire. J'espère que les puristes ne m'en voudront pas ;-)  
**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : une soirée entre copines, une autre entre "amoureux" et deux frères comploteurs ! A très bientôt :-)**


	12. L'opération Tourterelles

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Avant que j'oublie, voici la réponse à la devinette de mon précédent chapitre. La petite réplique empruntée à un autre film était "Surréaliste, mais agréable" que j'ai piquée à _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill_. Bref...**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre. Vous vous moquez sûrement de le savoir mais c'est le chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai bloqué dessus pendant des jours. Je suis donc bien contente qu'il soit enfin achevé et publié aujourd'hui ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, il s'agit juste pour les deux femmes de faire un point sur leurs sentiments : Emma les accepte en les avouant à ses amies, et Regina commence à se poser des questions. ça n'avance pas très vite, mais c'était nécessaire ! Et dans le prochain, je vous promets qu'il se passera plus de choses intéressantes !**

 **Du coup, comme celui-ci m'a pris pas mal de temps, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu avancer de beaucoup l'écriture. Donc contrairement à ce que je vous disais précédemment, je vais devoir conserver le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, j'arrête là mon interminable intro et je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : L' « Opération Tourterelles »

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent paisiblement. Regina ayant finalement accepté qu'Emma et les garçons aient la possibilité de se voir sans elle, les Swan passaient leurs journées avec Henry. Parfois, pour leur plus grand plaisir, Regina se joignaient à eux. Tous les quatre apprenaient à se connaître de mieux en mieux. La mère d'Henry avait finalement, si ce n'est accepté, du moins toléré la présence des deux nouveaux habitants dans sa ville. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait y penser un jour, Emma n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de leur présence à Storybrooke, temporaire ou définitive. Et Regina n'avait bien évidemment pas lancé la conversation, de peur de lui donner la mauvaise idée de rester.

La jeune blonde appréciait de plus en plus la vie à Storybrooke et ses habitants. Elle avait ses habitudes chez Granny et se plaisait à plaisanter avec Ruby ou Belle. Ses nouvelles amies avaient été immédiatement accueillantes, et cela la changeait de l'impersonnalité d'une grande ville comme Boston.

Plus jamais un moment aussi intime que cette belle soirée ne se présenta. Le dernier souhait d'Emma aurait été de braquer Regina, alors elle ne força pas les choses et attendit que l'occasion se présente à nouveau. « Cela me suffit, se convainquait-elle, je vois mes deux enfants et cela suffit à faire mon bonheur ». De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu souhaiter de plus ? Comment une femme comme Madame Mills pourrait ne serait-ce que la regarder ? Pourtant, quand elle repensait à cette magnifique soirée et à leurs échanges, le cœur d'Emma se serrait dans sa poitrine.

Emma ne laissait rien paraître et ne se confiait à personne. Mais, bien qu'il ne soit encore qu'un enfant, Matthew savait quand sa mère n'était pas dans son assiette. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Combien de fois s'était-elle confiée à lui quand un collègue de bureau ne lui revenait pas, ou qu'elle s'était disputée avec son amoureux ou son amoureuse du moment… ?

 **oOoOo**

Un soir, Matthew décida de prendre les choses en main. Et il ne serait bientôt plus le seul dans la confidence… Il profita de l'absence programmée de sa mère, invitée chez Ruby avec leur bande d'amies, pour passer la nuit chez les Mills et confier à son frère toutes ses impressions.

Il n'avait pas dû supplier Emma bien longtemps, qui se réjouissait à la perspective d'une soirée entre filles, pour une fois sans gosse dans les pattes ! Quant à Henry, le hasard faisait bien les choses puisque Regina passait également sa soirée à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es sûre qu'on ne va pas déranger ta mère ? avait demandé Matthew, inquiet à l'idée que Regina puisse entendre toutes les idées folles qui lui étaient passées par la tête.

\- Je t'assure que non, elle sort avec Graham, ce soir. On aura la maison pour nous tous seuls !

\- Mouais, ok, avait-il répondu, peu ravi à l'idée que Regina sorte avec le shérif. Il faudra vraiment qu'on en parle, de celui-là, d'ailleurs, avait-il pensé.

 **oOoOo**

Depuis qu'elle l'avait abordé, un jour de printemps, au commissariat, Graham n'arrivait toujours pas à se penser comme le « petit copain » de la grande et puissante maire Regina Mills. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait avec lui et pourquoi elle le gardait, elle qui était connue pour ses nombreuses aventures sans lendemain. Il savait qu'il pourrait être jeté du jour au lendemain sans raison, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. En homme pragmatique et peu romantique, il profitait des merveilleuses nuits avec Regina sans penser au lendemain.

Pour Regina, Graham était le petit copain facile pas excellence. Pas de dispute, pas de jalousie, ils se voyaient quand ils en avaient envie, et cela leur convenait. Regina refusait toute histoire qui sous-entendrait de l'investissement et des sentiments. Elle avait déjà donné, il y a bien longtemps, et elle n'en avait plus la force ni la volonté.

Ce soir, ils avaient simplement eu envie de passer du bon temps, de bien manger et de passer la nuit ensemble. Aussi s'étaient-ils donné rendez-vous, sans émotion ni empressement.

Pourtant, en choisissant sa robe pour la soirée, Regina avait soudainement pensé à Emma. Il est vrai qu'elle aimait s'apprêter avec soin quand elle sortait avec Graham. Elle aimait se sentir observée par des yeux envieux, que ce soit ceux de Graham ou ceux des inconnus croisés dans les restaurants ou les bars dans lesquels ils sortaient. Mais ce soir, elle se sentait différente. En choisissant sa robe dans la penderie, elle en sortit cette robe superbe qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis des années. Pourquoi tenait-elle à porter une robe provocante à ce point ? Plus que d'habitude, elle voulait se faire belle et désirable. Pour Graham ? Non, il ne lui faisait jamais aucun compliment sur ses tenues. Sans un regard, elles finissaient toujours par être enlevées sans tendresse, et se retrouver par terre, au pied du lit. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc l'image de la jeune femme souriante s'imposait ainsi dans son esprit à cet instant ? Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, mais enfila quand même la magnifique robe moulante bleu roi.

\- Bon, tu es prête ? hurla Graham dans l'escalier. On va être en retard au restau !

\- J'arrive, soupira Regina. Elle détestait devoir obéir à quelqu'un et elle était à deux doigts d'annuler cette soirée. Elle se maudissait en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin de sortir ce soir, et aurait préféré passer la soirée tranquillement avec Henry. Mais quand Graham lui avait proposé de la voir, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser. Après sa longue semaine de travail, elle avait pensé que cette soirée la détendrait.

Le shérif et le petit Mills discutaient gentiment au salon quand Regina les rejoignit. Sans un compliment sur sa tenue, Graham la serra contre lui et lui colla un baiser possessif. Aussitôt, Regina se raidit.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le shérif, surpris par sa réaction inhabituelle.

\- Rien… c'est juste que… je n'aime pas que tu m'embrasses devant les gens, c'est tout.

\- « Devant les gens » ? Mais ce n'est qu'Henry ! Il sait bien que nous sommes ensemble !

\- Je n'aime pas, c'est tout. Tu peux comprendre, Graham, non ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il connaissait la Regina Mills qui se moquait éperdument du regard des autres. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer chez celle qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, pouvait se jeter sur lui et le dévorer de baisers prédateurs ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue si mal à l'aise avec lui ? Comprenant la tournure des événements, Henry fila dans sa chambre, ne voulant assister à une dispute entre eux. Il espérait juste que cette querelle ne leur ferait pas annuler leur soirée. Il voulait la passer avec son frère.

\- Ok, pardon Majesté, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait demander l'autorisation avant d'embrasser sa femme… répondit-il, amer.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, à ce que je sache…

\- Tu as peur qu'il le dise à Emma ? demanda brusquement le shérif, guettant la réaction de Regina.

\- Emma ? Mais qu'a-t-elle à faire ici ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement surprise de l'apparition de la jeune blonde dans leur dispute amoureuse.

\- Arrête, Regina, j'ai bien senti que tu te souciais de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de toi ! La dernière fois, c'est tout juste si tu ne m'as pas pétrifié sur place parce que j'avais osé t'enlacer devant elle !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et prépare-toi, on va bientôt y aller, conclut-elle, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Elle ne savait quoi rétorquer à Graham car au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait nier que les gestes possessifs de son amant devant Emma l'avaient gênée. Mais elle se savait également incapable d'expliquer pourquoi…

 **oOoOo**

Emma tenait à remercier en personne Regina d'avoir accepté que leurs fils passent leur première soirée- pyjama chez elle. Alors elle emmena Matthew au 108 à l'heure convenue, et pressa la sonnette.

Quand Regina leur ouvrit la porte, Emma ne put retenir une exclamation et sa mâchoire sembla ne plus pouvoir se refermer. Devant ses yeux ébahis, la maire était vêtue d'une splendide robe de soirée bleu roi, fendue aux cuisses et qui moulait à merveille ses courbes parfaites.

Du fond du salon, la voix de Graham se fit entendre :

\- C'est qui, chérie ?

\- C'est Matthew et sa mère, lui répondit-elle, agacée par l'impolitesse du shérif qui ne prenait même pas la peine de venir les saluer.

\- Bonsoir, Matthew, bonsoir miss Swan, leur dit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

\- Je… bon… Heu oui, bonsoir, madame Mills. Nous voilà, enfin,… voilà Matt, pour qu'on aille en soirée, heu, enfin, chacune de notre côté, bien sûr, hum…

Emma se maudissait d'être si émotive. Il lui arrivait de s'emporter facilement, surtout au volant, quand un automobiliste, qui ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, lui grille une priorité ou un stop. Mais devant Regina, ses émotions se faisaient dix fois plus fortes encore, et elle se sentait comme une ado bourrée d'hormones, rougissant au moindre regard. « La honte, la honte, Emma, oh ! On se ressaisit, ma grande, on respire et on regarde ailleurs ! »

\- C'est parfait, entre, Matthew. A bientôt, miss Swan.

\- Heu, oui, salut Matt, bonsoir Re…

Et la vision de Regina se retournant pour refermer la porte finit d'achever la jeune blonde, qui avait très chaud à présent. Dans son dos, telle une colonne vertébrale métallique, une longue, très longue fermeture éclair descendait sensuellement de sa nuque au commencement de son magnifique postérieur. Emma resta plantée là de longues secondes, essayant de chasser toutes les images peu catholiques qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit en un instant.

 **oOoOo**

\- Hey salut, beauté ! Entre, entre, Belle vient juste d'arriver !

Dans un grand sourire, Emma fit la bise à Ruby et lui tendit une bouteille de vin en guise de remerciements. Puis elle se dirigea directement sur le canapé où elle rejoignit Belle qui l'accueillit chaleureusement :

\- Saluuuuut Emma ! Alors, comment ça va ?

\- ça va super, merci ! J'attendais cette soirée avec impatience, au moins ici on pourra refaire le monde sans que Rub doive nous planter toutes les deux minutes pour aller servir quelqu'un, plaisanta la jeune femme. Les trois amies avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se retrouver, avec ou sans Matthew, pendant le service de Ruby au diner.

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de servir, quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ? On peut commencer maintenant, ça fera arriver Mary… Ah oui, au fait, Emma, je ne t'ai pas dit mais j'ai également invité une amie à moi, Mary. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas…

\- Au contraire, Rub, je suis très contente de rencontrer tes amies !

Emma ne connaissait les filles que depuis quelques jours, mais en comparaison, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise avec ses amis de Boston. Elles étaient en train plaisanter sur les dernières anecdotes du Granny's quand la sonnette retentit.

\- Tiens, voilà Mary ! ENTRE, C'EST OUVERT ! cria Ruby en direction de la porte.

Emma appréciait la convivialité qui existait entre ces filles. Elles ne s'embarrassaient pas de politesses surfaites, elles étaient juste détendues et la jeune blonde se sentait bien avec elles. Elle appréciait pouvoir se relaxer, vautrée dans son fauteuil, sans craindre d'être jugée ou reprise pour sa tenue peu distinguée. A un moment, elle sourit en pensant à Regina, si classe dans sa belle robe de soirée. Qu'aurait-elle pensé d'elle en ce moment, en jean, une bière à la main, avachie au fond du canapé ? Elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire à cette pensée.

\- Alors, Mary, voici Emma. On s'est rencontrées au Granny's. Je suppose que tu en as entendu parler, c'est la mère de Matthew, et accessoirement, d'Henry aussi ! Emma, voici mon amie Mary !

\- Salut, répondit Emma en se levant pour faire la bise à l'arrivante. Contente de te rencontrer !

\- Moi de même, répondit la petite brune dans un sourire sincère. Ruby m'a parlé un peu de ton histoire et de tes garçons, c'est une histoire assez folle, quand même ! J'ai hâte que tu nous racontes tout ça de vive voix!

Bien qu'elle soit nouvellement venue dans ce groupe d'amies, Emma participait à toutes les discussions et se sentait vraiment à l'aise parmi elles. Tout en dégustant leurs pizzas, elles refirent le monde pendant des heures, parlant de tout et de rien, de leurs métiers, de leurs derniers coups de cœur cinématographique ou littéraire, de leurs familles et bien sûr de Matthew et Henry… Ce sujet les occupa un long moment. Ruby, Belle et Mary semblaient hypnotisées par le récit d'Emma, qui avait délibérément choisi de passer rapidement sur la case prison, pour s'attarder plus longuement sur les retrouvailles des deux frères et le moment où elle comprit que cet enfant dans son salon n'était pas celui auquel elle s'attendait.

\- Vous savez, quand j'ai compris que l'enfant qui se tenait là, devant moi, et qui vivait depuis quelques jours chez moi n'était pas mon Matthew, j'ai senti dans mon cœur comme, je sais pas… les chutes du Niagara mêlées à une éruption volcanique… J'avais chaud et froid à la fois, j'avais envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps…

Les trois filles face à elle avalaient ses paroles, Mary en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais dire quelque chose qui va peut-être vous sembler ridicule… mais… je sais pas, on aurait dit que je savais en moi que je le retrouverai un jour. C'est comme si, à la maternité, il y a onze ans, je lui avais dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin, je te retrouverai toujours… » C'est bête, hein ?

\- Oh non, Emma, c'est magnifique… C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais entendue.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de Mary, qui semblait particulièrement touchée par le récit de la jeune femme. Belle et Ruby restaient sans voix.

\- Alors, quand j'ai enfin compris que c'était lui, j'ai craqué de bonheur, et j'ai senti mon cœur retrouver le morceau qu'il avait perdu depuis onze ans. Je me suis enfin sentie entière à nouveau.

\- Hé ben, ma belle, c'est ouf ! reprit Ruby, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Franchement, on le dit souvent pour rien, mais là, « le hasard fait bien les choses », vraiment ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi, et pour tes gosses !

\- Mais, Emma, que vas-tu faire pour la suite ? Tu vas rester vivre à Storybrooke ? demanda innocemment Belle.

\- Heu… Je n'en sais rien, non, je ne crois pas. Notre vie est à Boston… J'ai un travail, Matt va à l'école. Je… J'aimerais pouvoir rester mais…

La question avait pris Emma de court. C'est vrai, il leur faudrait rentrer à Boston, un jour. Ces quelques jours loin de son quotidien lui avaient fait oublier la vie réelle, et effectivement elle devrait reprendre son travail et la rentrée scolaire aurait bientôt lieu… Pourtant elle ressentait un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne plus vivre tout cela, et pas uniquement à cause du fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir autant Henry… L'image d'une belle brune majestueuse envahit son esprit un bref instant.

La soirée continua agréablement, et les filles parlèrent de sujets plus légers. Quand Belle lança la conversation sur les amours, Ruby se tourna immédiatement vers Emma, comme si elle attendait ce moment avec impatience :

\- Ahh, oui, super sujet ! Merci Belle ! Je crois qu'Emma a quelque chose à nous dire !

L'intéressée fut prise au dépourvu et se mit à rougir aussitôt.

\- Heu, non, je n'ai absolument rien à dire…

\- A d'autres, jeune fille ! Rien que ton teint cramoisi nous crie que tu nous mens ! M'enfin, tu perds rien pour attendre, j'y reviendrai ! répondit Ruby avec un clin d'œil. Bon, alors, toi, Mary ? T'en es où avec David ?

\- Eh ben écoute, tout va très bien, il est vraiment charmant et attentionné, on s'aime très fort... Que dire de plus… ? Tout va bien pour nous, quoi…

\- Ouais, c'est chiant quoi ! plaisanta Ruby, aussitôt suivie par les rires de ses amies. Et toi, Belle ? Quoi de neuf ? Toujours gérontophile ?

\- Raaaa, mais arrête un peu avec ça, Rub. Il n'est pas grabataire non plus, hein !

\- Attends, attends, j'comprends pas… la coupa Emma. Tu sors avec un vieux ?

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire devant l'incompréhension d'Emma. Belle reprit :

\- Bon, ok il a l'âge de mon père… Mais il est resté très jeune dans sa tête…

\- Mouais, au moins aussi jeune que ses antiquités… marmonna Ruby en rigolant.

\- « Ses antiquités »… attends… tu sors avec Monsieur Gold ? reprit la jeune blonde, stupéfaite.

\- Hé oui, je plaide coupable ! Mais bon, vous me lâchez, maintenant ? fit-elle mine d'être agacée.

\- 'y a des relations chelou à Storybrooke, hein, Emma ? On est loin de l'image de la petite ville de province bien rangée ! Bon ok, Mary tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, continua-t-elle quand elle remarqua le regard désapprobateur de la petite brune. Et d'ailleurs, Emma, en parlant de relations, un peu… hors normes… t'en es où avec Regina ? lui lança Ruby, sans une once de tact.

Belle et Mary se tournèrent immédiatement vers la jeune blonde qui était redevenue aussi écarlate que sa veste. Leurs yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, et Belle cria aussitôt :

\- QUOI ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Le ton employé par Belle trahissait uniquement une grande curiosité, contrairement à Mary, dont les yeux étaient toujours exorbités, et qui semblait plus choquée qu'excitée. Ruby, quant à elle, semblait savourer son petit effet, et affichait un sourire victorieux en attendant la réaction d'Emma.

\- Alors, Em' ? ça avance avec Madame Jambes-interminables ?

\- Hum… non, 'y a rien…

Emma aurait voulu que le sol l'engloutisse. Maintenant.

\- Non, mais attends ? Il est censé y avoir quelque chose ? J'ai raté un train ? demanda Belle, excitée comme une puce.

\- Non, non, il y a rien. C'est juste que … ben, elle me plaît bien, voilà. C'est tout. Mais bon, de toute façon, elle est pas intéressée donc voilà…

\- Quoi ? Elle te plaît ?

Belle n'en revenait pas, cette soirée était vraiment riche en scoops !

\- Que tu dis, Emma, que tu dis… Ruby avait retrouvé son sérieux et fixait Emma. Tu sais, je la connais un peu, la Regina, et je peux te dire que quand quelqu'un ne lui revient pas, elle ne l'invite pas chez elle à dîner et elle fait encore moins la baby-sitter pour un enfant qui n'est pas le sien…

\- Quoi ? Elle t'a invitée ? Elle fait la baby-sitter ?

Belle semblait complètement perdue dans toutes ces nouvelles infos. Quant à Mary, elle était restée muette depuis le lancement de la conversation sur Regina. Et elle observait Emma, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, écoute, Belle, t'es sympa mais essaye de suivre, un peu ! Je t'ai dit trois fois que Matthew passait la soirée chez les Mills, ce soir.

Belle se renfrogna et Emma reprit, tentant de se justifier.

\- Attends, elle m'a invitée parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, on avait passé l'aprem chez elle, il était tard et les garçons-

\- Vous avez passé l'aprem chez elle ? Mais… ?

Mais Belle se tut quand elle sentit le regard pesant de Ruby.

\- Et puis, ce soir, je vous signale qu'elle ne fait pas la baby-sitter puisqu'elle passe sa soirée avec son mec.

Dans sa voix sonnait un petit air méprisant que Ruby remarqua aussitôt.

\- Hum, Graham… Tu l'aimes pas, hein ? A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle non plus… M'enfin, ça c'est pas à moi d'en parler. Tu lui poseras la question directement.

\- Bah bien sûr, je vais aller récupérer Matt ce soir et je lui lancerai : « Merci de l'avoir accueilli, et au fait, Graham, vous l'aimez ou c'est que du cul ? » Merci, Ruby … !

Les quatre amies éclatèrent de rire. Ruby n'avait peut-être pas eu les réponses qu'elles voulaient, mais elle avait remarqué qu'en tous cas, Emma ne niait pas son attirance pour Regina.

Leur soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur et les plaisanteries. Quand il fut l'heure de se quitter, Mary partit assez précipitamment, précisant que David l'attendait à la maison. Aussitôt la petite brune partie, Emma se confia à Belle et Ruby, le visage contrit :

\- Heu, j'espère que je l'ai pas choquée, elle paraissait complètement mal à l'aise quand on parlait de Regina…

\- Non, t'en fais pas, elle est super gentille, mais un peu coincée ! conclut Ruby dans un éclat de rire.

 **oOoOo**

De son côté, Graham avait emmené Regina dans le meilleur restaurant de Storybrooke. Il savait qu'elle appréciait la bonne cuisine et avait donc réservé une table dans ce restaurant qui affichait toujours complet.

La soirée de Regina fut beaucoup moins agréable et enjouée que celle d'Emma. Les deux amants profitèrent de leur repas sans joie, autre que culinaire. Leurs discussions-même semblaient fades aux yeux de Regina, qui s'ennuyait. Elle ne souhaitait que rentrer chez elle et se coucher… Si Graham la suivait dans son lit, elle l'accepterait et profiterait de sa présence pour satisfaire leurs besoins physiques. Mais s'il décidait de rentrer chez lui, elle ne le supplierait pas de rester. A vrai dire, cela même lui importait peu.

Devant l'absence de discussions avec le shérif, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et pensa à son fils et au petit Swan, seuls chez elle dans la grande maison. Elle se demanda un bref instant si tout se passait bien pour eux, s'ils ne s'étaient pas brûlés avec le gaz, ou coupés avec les couteaux de cuisine, voire noyés dans la baignoire. Elle se surprit à sentir un double instinct de protection naître en elle, et cela la fit sourire.

 **oOoOo**

\- Bien, cher camarade, si nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est que je voulais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, ainsi que la naissance d'une nouvelle opération !

Le ton à la fois solennel et enjoué de Matthew déclencha un rire chez son frère, qui rentra dans son jeu :

\- Me voici tout ouïe, cher ami ! Je suis prêt à accepter ma mission avec joie !

\- J'ai baptisé cette opération… L'opération Tourterelles !

Une nouvelle fois, Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire comme une baleine. Il se sentait bien avec son frère. Bien sûr, il avait des copains à l'école, mais ce n'était pas la même complicité, pas la même compréhension que celles qu'il pouvait avoir avec Matthew. Parfois ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, chacun lisant dans les yeux de l'autre.

Et ce soir, pour la première fois seuls depuis la colonie de vacances, les jumeaux appréciaient de pouvoir rire et dire des bêtises sans être réprimandés par leurs mères. Ils étaient allongés sur le tapis moelleux du salon qui était maintenant envahi par les paquets de bonbons et de gâteaux. Henry n'avait jamais passé une soirée comme ça, et se sentait libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas peur de ce que pourrait lui dire sa mère, car il savait que son frère serait là, avec lui, pour le soutenir.

Quand il furent un peu calmés, Matthew expliqua la situation :

\- Ecoute, voilà, comme je te l'ai dit au tel l'autre jour, je veux rester avec toi à Storybrooke ! Et la seule solution pour rester ici, c'est de rendre nos mères amoureuses ! D'où les « tourterelles » ! Tu sais, on dit que les amoureux sont des tourtereaux, alors pour nos mères, ce sera des tourterelles !

\- Mais, Matt… tu ne crois pas que ça ne se commande pas, ce genre de choses ? On n'est pas Cupidon, tu vois ! On n'a pas d'arc et de flèches magiques qui rendent amoureux…

\- Je sais, Henry, je sais bien… Mais je suis sûr que maman ressent quelque chose pour ta mère, je le sais, je le sens… Elle ne peut pas me cacher grand-chose, tu vois… dit-il rempli de fierté, … Ça a toujours été ainsi !

\- Mais ma mère… Et Graham … ?

\- Eh bien, ta mère, disons qu'on va tout faire pour qu'elle ressente la même chose. Et Graham, ce ne sera pas un problème… Je développerai ma théorie en trois points. Première étape : faire le plus de choses possible tous ensemble, tous les quatre, nos mères et nous. Ça va l'habituer à nous, les Swan, et à notre humour ravageur et notre joie de vivre. Et ça, je crois que ça lui fera du bien… Mais passons ! Deuxième point : quand tout ceci sera bien à point, on fera mijoter tout ça en les laissant souvent toutes les deux en tête-à-tête. Comment, tu me diras ? J'ai bien réfléchi et là, désolé mon pote, mais on va devoir souvent mentir ! Et puis le troisième point… c'est qu'on va pourrir Graham !

L'air choqué d'Henry fit sourire son frère, qui reprit :

\- Hey je plaisante, on ne va pas lui faire du mal, hein… Mais on va lui faire comprendre que s'il veut faire partie de la famille, il va devoir se coltiner les deux plus horribles monstres de la terre… NOUS ! Ça lui passera peut-être l'envie de vivre plus longtemps avec ta mère ! Et donc pour finir, toi, moi, Regina et notre maman, on vivra tous les quatre à Storybrooke pour toujours !

Un sourire illuminant son visage, Matthew étendit les bras devant la victoire annoncée qui semblait si simple à obtenir. Son air satisfait et l'optimisme qui irradiait de tout son être émerveillait Henry. Bien qu'il ne fût vraiment pas convaincu de la réussite de l'opération, Henry accepta d'entrer dans le jeu. Après tout, si cela lui permettait de voir encore plus souvent Emma et son frère, il était prêt à tenter cette folle expérience.

\- Hé ben, Matt… Je suis d'accord ! L'enjeu est tellement important que je suis prêt à essayer ! J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher…

\- Moi aussi ! Donc dès demain, on propose tous ensemble une sortie à nos mères. Banco ?

\- Banco !

Les deux frères continuèrent à discuter pendant de longues heures, mettant au point tous les détails de l'Opération Tourterelles, dans les rires et l'excitation. Quand ils sentirent la fatigue les assaillir, Matt voulut monter se coucher mais Henry le rappela :

\- Heu… par contre, si on laisse tous les papiers sur le tapis, on n'aura même pas besoin de mettre en marche l'opération car dès demain matin, tu seras réexpédié chez ta mère et on ne se verra plus jamais… A toi de voir !

Matthew aurait juré avoir vu briller une étincelle de malice dans les yeux de son frère, cette étincelle de malice et de provocation qu'il voyait souvent briller dans les yeux noirs de jais de Regina. A cet instant, il était bien le fils de sa mère.

Finalement, après avoir remis en place le salon, rangé et nettoyé, ils montèrent se coucher, éreintés par cette soirée.

 **oOoOo**

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? On va chez toi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Graham. Les enfants sont à la maison et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous entendent…

\- Mouais, ça te dérange pas plus que ça, d'habitude… M'enfin, si tu veux pas… Je te ramène chez toi quand même, allez…

Arrivés devant la maison des Mills, le shérif embrassa machinalement les lèvres de la maire qui restèrent inertes. Regina sortit de la voiture et regarda Graham s'éloigner. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. En effet, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu envie qu'il reste ? D'habitude, elle ne refusait jamais de finir la soirée au lit avec lui, même si son fils dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Etonnée mais pourtant le cœur plus léger, elle ouvrit doucement la porte du manoir, heureuse à l'idée d'aller jeter un œil aux deux jumeaux endormis un étage au-dessus.

* * *

 **A suivre : un complot des enfants, et une journée à la plage qui tourne mal (ou pas ?)... A très bientôt, bonne semaine ! Bisous ^^**


	13. Tous à la plage !

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **En ces temps difficiles, je me devais de vous parler de ce vendredi 13. J'espère que personne n'a été touché dans votre entourage, et j'adresse me sincères condoléances amicales à ceux dont un proche a été emporté par cette barbarie. Alors, bien sûr, pleurons, souffrons... mais il est de notre devoir d'être civilisé de résister, de lutter et de continuer à vivre nos vies. Rêvons, aimons, vivons, buvons, chantons, dansons, "shippons"... Tout ce qui fait qu'on est humain et libre...**

 **Soyons forts !**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre, les garçons ont plein d'idées derrière la tête... Et je pense que vous allez aimer le sort réservé à Graham !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Tous à la plage !

A peine levé, le soleil d'été tapait déjà fort sur la petite ville de Storybrooke. La bouche un peu empâtée par l'alcool de la veille, Emma se réveilla rapidement, impatiente à l'idée d'aller chercher son fils chez les Mills. Elle se prépara rapidement et enfila une de ses dernières tenues propres, un simple débardeur blanc ajusté simplement passé par-dessus un jean moulant. Ce n'était pas très habillé, mais avec cette chaleur, elle ne pourrait rien supporter de plus, de toute façon.

Elle descendit rapidement au bar où elle fut surprise de ne pas croiser Ruby à son poste, sans doute pas encore réveillée, si tôt pour un dimanche. Elle s'apprêtait à commander son traditionnel carburant du matin, un grand chocolat chaud saupoudré d'une fine pellicule de cannelle, quand elle pensa à madame le Maire. Sans doute apprécierait-elle un café de si bonne heure, pensa-t-elle…

C'est donc deux grands gobelets à la main qu'elle se dirigea vers Mifflin Street, le cœur léger.

Après quelques minutes d'attente sur le porche qui lui parurent une éternité, la porte du 108 s'ouvrit enfin.

\- Bonjour maman, bien dormi ? lui demanda Henry avec un sourire en la faisant entrer.

\- Salut fiston ! Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, et toi ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait les fous et que vous avez été sages, hier soir, hein ?

\- Bien sûr maman, tu nous connais…

Emma n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle sentait comme une pointe d'ironie dans les propos de son fils.

\- Ouais, ben justement hein… Puis, surprise que ce soit le jeune garçon qui lui ait ouvert la porte, elle enchaîna : Ta mère n'est pas là ?

\- Si, si mais elle dort encore je crois. Bon, je vais chercher Matt, il finissait de se laver. Installe-toi, je reviens !

Henry remonta l'escalier, laissant Emma seule dans le grand salon. Les deux mains toujours occupées par les gobelets, elle ne savait où s'assoir. Elle avait peur de salir, de déranger l'ordre parfait de cette maison parfaite… Alors elle resta plantée au milieu du salon, dos à l'entrée, à observer les couleurs du jardin sublimé par la lumière matinale.

\- Miss Swan…

La voix était apparue de nulle part, et quand Emma se retourna, elle se trouva presque nez à nez avec le Maire, qui semblait avoir juste eu le temps de passer une robe de chambre. Emma fut subjuguée par la beauté de la brune : sans maquillage, les cheveux à peine brossés, elle avait l'impression de découvrir une toute nouvelle madame Mills, différente, plus naturelle mais surtout… beaucoup plus vulnérable. Emma avait conscience qu'elle ne se montrait sans doute pas ainsi à tout le monde et son cœur se gonfla de plaisir. Il lui semblait que Regina lui accordait un privilège, une faveur, et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en montre digne.

Elle se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle pour venir la saluer :

\- Bonjour Regina… Je… Je vous ai apporté un café, se rappela-t-elle soudain. J'espère qu'il n'est pas froid… J'ai supposé que vous le voudriez sans sucre, alors tenez…

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle ne lui prit même pas le café des mains. Elle se contentait de l'observer, ce qui ne manqua pas de troubler la jeune femme. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Finalement, Regina rompit ce silence gênant et prit le gobelet que lui tendait Emma. Elle lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires de politiciens, dont il est difficile de voir s'ils sont sincères, tout en continuer de la fixer droit dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait sonder son âme. Regina semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la déstabiliser, et voir son visage se décomposer.

\- Merci. Vous avez bien supposé…

\- Hum, bon… Je vais prendre Matt et on va y aller, reprit Emma, qui voulait plus que tout meubler cette gêne entre elles. Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore fourré… ?

\- Ne vous impatientez donc pas ainsi. Je suis sûre qu'il n'en a plus que pour quelques minutes…

\- D'ailleurs, merci encore de l'avoir accueilli. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop dérangée et qu'il n'a pas trop mis le bordel…

\- Langage, miss Swan…

\- Pardon ?

\- Surveillez votre langage, je vous ai déjà dit que votre familiarité ne me plaisait pas, d'autant plus si vous avez l'intention de continuer à voir mon fils.

- _Notre_ fils, la reprit-elle, agacée par les airs supérieurs de son interlocutrice.

\- _Notre_ fils, je vous l'accorde…

Une petite lueur malicieuse brillait au fond des yeux de Regina et Emma aurait juré que sa froideur n'était que façade et qu'elle s'amusait à la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, pardon, je disais donc que j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas trop dérangé…

\- Oh non, quand je suis rentrée, tout était en ordre. Mais je suppose qu'Henry a dû lui apprendre à ranger.

La petite lueur était toujours là, et elle s'accompagnait maintenant d'un léger sourire en coin, donnant à Regina un air très satisfait d'elle-même et de l'effet d'énervement assez prononcé qu'elle avait sur Emma.

\- Hey vous savez, j'ai appris à Matt à ranger, à nettoyer et à laver, hein ! Il n'y a pas que vous qui sachiez élever votre fils correctement. C'est pas parce qu'on a moins de moyens que vous qu'on vit dans une porcherie !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit, ça, Miss Swan… Mais enfin, peut-être que cela vous travaille un peu de ne pouvoir donner une vie confortable à votre fils.

Et elle tourna le dos à la blonde, la laissant bouillir de rage, satisfaite de son petit effet. Regina appréciait la combativité et le répondant d'Emma. Rares étaient les habitants de Storybrooke qui osaient lui tenir tête et lui répondre, effrayés par le charisme et la prestance hors-normes du maire. Aussi avait-elle trouvé en Emma une adversaire à sa taille et elle aimait cela.

 **oOoOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères, propres et habillés, se tenaient côte à côte dans le salon, face à leurs mères. Ils avaient décidé de mettre l'opération Tourterelles à exécution dès ce matin. Et, pour ce faire, ils avaient tous les deux revêtu presque la même tenue : un simple t-shirt et un jean. Et, alors que d'habitude ils étaient différenciables à leur coiffure, toujours très soignée pour Henry, un peu moins pour Matthew, ils s'étaient coiffés aujourd'hui exactement de la même façon.

Un très court instant, Emma hésita sur l'identité des garçons, mais, atteinte dans sa fierté de mère, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Regina, elle, était complètement perdue. Elle était même effrayée de ne pouvoir retrouver son fils, et l'angoisse pouvait se lire au fond de ses yeux tremblants.

\- On est prêts, lancèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

\- Heu, ok, mais je crois que ce matin Regina voulait garder Henry… et moi je pars avec Matthew, répondit Emma.

\- Très bien, mais encore faut-il que tu arrives à trouver qui est Matthew, continua un des garçons.

Emma et Regina étaient complètement déboussolées. Elles dévisageaient les enfants avec attention, et c'est avec une pointe d'agacement que Regina reprit, à l'adresse d'un des garçons que, pour être honnête, elle avait choisi complètement au hasard :

\- Bon, Henry, ça suffit, tu montes dans ta chambre. Je suis pressée aujourd'hui, et tu retardes Miss Swan qui doit avoir plein de choses à faire.

\- Heu, ben en fait, pas tellement, non …

\- Si. Vous avez plein de choses à faire et notamment sortir d'ici avec votre fils.

\- Heu…

La jeune femme blonde ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était plutôt amusée par le jeu de ses fils et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la maire voulait les mettre si rapidement à la porte.

\- Ecoutez, mamans… Voilà ce qu'on vous propose…, dit le premier des enfants.

\- Si vous arrivez à nous distinguer, on restera chacun avec sa maman pour la journée…, continua le deuxième.

\- Mais si vous vous trompez, alors on sera obligés de passer la journée tous les quatre…

\- _Toute_ la journée… !

\- Henry, ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises…

\- Bah écoutez Regina, si c'est la seule façon pour nous de récupérer notre fils, allons-y, la coupa gentiment Emma. De toute façon, c'est pas deux garnements comme eux qui vont réussir à tromper nos instincts de mères parfaites !

Emma et Regina tournèrent donc autour des enfants pendant de longues minutes, les observant, les détaillant des pieds à la tête. Mais aucune des deux ne semblait très convaincue. Finalement, ce fut Emma qui commença :

\- Je pense que tu es Matthew, toi….

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec vous, Miss Swan, continua Regina.

\- Bon, bah c'est bon allez, on y va, on va pas déranger plus longtemps.

Et Emma prit l'enfant par la main en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la main dans la sienne lui résister.

\- Je suis peut-être Matthew… mais peut-être pas…

\- C'est peut-être moi…

Les deux garçons se souriaient, fiers de leur plaisanterie et sûrs qu'ils arriveraient à semer le doute une nouvelle fois chez leurs mères. Les deux femmes étaient énervées de se faire complètement manipuler par leurs enfants, alors Regina s'emporta :

\- Bon, on vous l'a dit, toi, tu es Henry alors tu viens avec moi. Au revoir, les Swan.

\- C'est ton dernier mot ? l'interrogea l'enfant à ses côtés.

\- OUI ! répondirent en chœur les deux femmes.

\- Eh bien… c'est faux ! JE suis Matt, répondit le garçon à côté de Regina.

\- Et JE suis Henry, continua celui encore accroché à la main d'Emma.

\- Alors, en gage, comme promis, on doit passer la journée ensemble !

Regina, plus qu'exaspérée de s'être fait avoir par des _enfants_ , leur lança un regard noir et vexé.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas, je dois aller à la mairie, ce matin.

\- Un dimanche ? interrogea Emma.

\- Hé oui, un dimanche. Contrairement à vous, l'oisiveté ne me sied guère, miss Swan…

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans une nouvelle dispute avec elle, surtout devant les enfants. Alors elle laissa un des jumeaux parler :

\- Bon, alors comme il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui, que diriez-vous d'une journée… à la plage ?

 **oOoOo**

Fiers de leur coup monté, les deux frères se souriaient et se lançaient des regards complices pendant que leurs mères préparaient leur pique-nique. Après de longues minutes de négociation, ils avaient finalement obtenu ce qu'ils souhaitaient. De toute façon, Emma n'avait rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui, et si elles n'avaient pas accepté, ils ne leur auraient jamais dit qui était qui !

Bien qu'ayant du travail à la mairie, Regina avait accepté que les garçons y aillent avec la jeune blonde dès ce matin, et elle avait promis de passer dès qu'elle le pourrait, quand elle aurait enfin terminé cet interminable et ennuyeux compte-rendu de réunion du conseil municipal trimestriel.

Henry ne dit rien, mais il savait que la plage n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour sa mère. Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas du tout les rejoindre et les laisser toute la journée avec Emma. Il trouva étrange qu'elle accepte si vite de les retrouver. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas les laisser ensemble trop longtemps ? Mais… et si Matthew avait raison ? Peut-être que Regina appréciait passer du temps avec eux et… avec Emma ?

Après avoir empaqueté les derniers sandwichs, Emma se rendit soudain compte qu'ils n'avaient pas emporté leurs maillots de bain de Boston et le fit remarquer à ses fils. Mais rien ne pouvait freiner la détermination des deux enfants. Un des deux lança, une étincelle dans les yeux, fier de sa trouvaille :

\- Pas de problème, Henry va prêter un maillot à Matthew. De toute façon, on fait tous les deux la même taille ! Quant à toi, Emma… Regina va t'en prêter un aussi !

Les deux femmes stoppèrent aussitôt tout mouvement, interdites et très gênées. Aucune n'osait regarder l'autre, mais Emma rompit le silence la première :

\- Heu non, les gars, je ne peux pas imposer ça à Regina. C'est pas grave, je vais aller m'en acheter un tout à l'heure.

\- Non, la coupa Regina, cela ne fait rien. Je peux bien vous en prêter un. J'en ai plusieurs, après tout. Autant qu'ils servent…

\- Je… merci Regina, mais vous êtes sûre que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Miss Swan, si cela me dérangeait, je ne vous le proposerais pas, faites-moi confiance, lui répondit-elle, droit dans les yeux. Et puis, cela vous évitera de perdre une heure dans une boutique alors que vous pourriez vous détendre à la plage…

\- Eh bien, merci beaucoup, Regina, je suis vachement touchée, lui répondit sincèrement une Emma rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'un maillot, hein !...

Cette petite scène n'avait pas échappée aux yeux des deux enfants, ravis de la tournure que prenaient les choses. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bonne…

 **oOoOo**

Seule dans la salle de bain, Emma, dévêtue, n'osait essayer le magnifique maillot une pièce bleu nuit que lui avait passé Regina quelques instants plus tôt. Elle était mal à l'aise, et l'idée de passer sur son corps ce tissu que Regina avait déjà porté la dérangeait.

La douceur du tissu, l'odeur de la lessive mêlée au parfum de sa propriétaire, la coupe qu'elle imaginait sublimée par le corps de la brune… tout lui faisait perdre pied, et tous ses sens étaient en émoi.

\- Alors, il vous va ? demanda la voix de Regina à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Heu, attendez, je ne suis pas tout à fait prête…

Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, pensa Emma. Et elle enfila le maillot, qui, à sa grande surprise, lui allait comme un gant. Elle reprit :

\- Oui, ça va très bien, merci beaucoup !

\- Montrez-moi ce que ça donne…

Prise de court, Emma sortit de la salle de bain, gênée de se montrer si peu vêtue. Mais Regina ne semblait pas embarrassée le moins du monde, et la regarda en souriant.

\- Eh bien, c'est parfait tout ça ! Pour moi il est maintenant un peu petit, mais j'étais sûre qu'il vous irait. Allez, remettez votre t-shirt et venez, les garçons nous attendent.

Se remettant tant bien que mal de ses émotions, Emma rassembla ses vêtements, et rejoignit les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'avait pas vu l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux bruns. Un éclat très obscurci. Et qui était apparu dans les yeux de leur propriétaire, au moment-même où la blonde avait ouvert la porte de la salle d'eau.

 **oOoOo**

\- Crème solaire ?

\- Check !

\- Panier de pique-nique ?

\- Check !

\- Serviettes ?

\- Check !

\- Jeux de plage ?

\- Check !

\- Ok, alors en voiture les garçons, la mer nous attend ! lança Emma, impatiente, finalement, de passer cette journée à la plage avec ses enfants.

Les garçons étaient déjà en voiture et leur mère au volant quand Regina apparut sur le perron, un parasol à la main.

\- Attendez, vous oubliez le parasol !

\- Oh, c'est bon, on est déjà super chargés, on n'en a pas besoin…

\- Ecoutez, Miss Swan. Si vous tenez à mourir d'un cancer de la peau, libre à vous. Mais je refuse que mon fils passe une journée à la plage sans avoir un coin d'ombre. Donc soit vous prenez ce parasol, soit je me verrai dans l'obligation de priver mon fils de cette sortie.

Le ton de la brune ne laissait place à aucune négociation. Alors Emma céda en soupirant et plaça le parasol dans le coffre, puis elle démarra enfin.

Un des enfants prit la parole après quelques minutes de route :

\- Au fait, maman, tu sais, tout à l'heure, dans le hall, quand tu as dit que j'étais Matt… En ben, tu avais raison !

\- Quoi ? Mais alors vous avez manigancé tout ça ? Oh la vache, mais quel manipulateur ! Non mais attends, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

\- Oh pardon maman, mais c'était le seul moyen…

\- Le seul moyen pour quoi ?

\- … pour passer une journée en famille…, répondit-il dans un souffle.

\- « en famille »…, reprit-elle, rêveuse.

Comme ces deux petits mots résonnaient bien aux oreilles d'Emma… Elle sourit discrètement, en espérant que Regina pourrait rapidement les rejoindre.

 **oOoOo**

Le soleil tapait vraiment fort en cette belle journée estivale. Emma appréciait pouvoir profiter de l'ombre rafraîchissante du parasol. Regina avait eu raison d'insister pour qu'elle l'emporte, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Allongée sur sa serviette, elle observait ses deux enfants jouer dans l'eau. Enfin elle se sentait sereine. Elle se sentait bien. Ses deux fils jouaient ensemble, ils étaient à la plage tous les trois et elle les regardait jouer comme s'ils avaient fait cela depuis toujours… Comme s'ils étaient une famille… Elle prit conscience que sa famille allait être à reconstruire, mais qu'elle se battrait pour cela. Elle se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu… Etre avec _sa famille_.

Plus elle regardait ses fils, plus les différences entre les deux enfants lui paraissaient flagrantes : une attitude, une façon de marcher, de bouger les mains, ou encore un regard… Ses deux fils étaient physiquement identiques, mais elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'ils avaient leur propre individualité. Elle aurait pu les reconnaître les yeux fermés. Et, étrangement, plus elle observait Henry, plus les ressemblances avec Regina lui sautaient aux yeux. Etrangement, le jeune garçon avait les mêmes airs que sa mère, les mêmes mimiques qu'elle trouvait charmantes, comme leur façon de relever un seul sourcil, de sourire en coin ou même parfois le petit air satisfait qu'ils arboraient dans certaines situations. Avec un sourire, elle se demanda encore comment ils avaient pu la piéger ainsi, ce matin.

Après avoir dégusté leur délicieux pique-nique et fait une courte sieste, ils décidèrent de se baigner ensemble, s'amusant comme trois enfants, riant fort et jouant à se couler. C'est à ce moment que Regina et Graham, encore tout habillés, arrivèrent sur la plage. Tout en les cherchant dans l'eau, un son mélodieux résonna aux oreilles de Regina, un son dont elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer … le rire cristallin d'Emma.

\- Tiens, regarde, Graham, ils sont par là-bas, dit-elle en se tournant vers les trois Swan.

Soudainement, son cœur se serra devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle : Emma, un immense sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, portait un des enfants sur les épaules. Elle s'amusait à asperger l'autre enfant en face d'elle, qui n'était pas en reste, et qui arrosait également ses deux adversaires abondamment. Puis, complètement aveuglée, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant l'enfant sur ses épaules dans sa chute, et tous les trois sortirent la tête de l'eau en toussant, crachant et riant de bonheur.

Regina admirait cette scène et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient heureux, cela se sentait, cela se voyait. Elle se sentit infiniment apaisée par la vision de son fils heureux. Mais un petit démon intérieur commença à la torturer : « Tu n'as rien à faire avec eux, tu devrais partir… » lui disait-il. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi, ils sont heureux comme ça… Va-t-en, laisse-les, tu risques de leur faire du mal… »

Elle se retourna vers Graham. Il n'avait rien vu du trouble de Regina, ses larmes naissantes étant cachées par ses grandes lunettes noires. Emma les aperçut et hurla :

\- Hey ! Regina ! Graham ! Venez, elle est super bonne !

Les deux frères, remarquant également les nouveaux arrivés, s'éloignèrent un peu d'Emma. Matthew se mit à chuchoter rapidement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Bon ben, frérot, voici le moment de mettre à exécution la Mission Tourterelle, partie 2 : l'éviction du prétendant.

Ils se parlèrent à l'oreille quelques brèves secondes, puis Matthew reprit :

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt !

Brusquement, Henry et Matthew sortirent de l'eau en courant, et ils se dirigèrent droit vers Graham. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, chacun des frères attrapa un de ses poignets et le tira vers le rivage. En quelques secondes, le shérif encore tout habillé était dans l'eau, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et le regard plus noir que jamais.

La scène n'avait pas échappée aux deux femmes. Emma était écroulée de rire, et Regina semblait apprécier la blague des deux enfants, un fin sourire illuminant son visage.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? J'AI PAS DE RECHANGE, BANDE D'IDIOTS !

\- Graham, personne ne traite mon fils d'idiot, que ce soit clair, lança Regina, plus amusée qu'énervée.

\- Mais attends, ils sont débiles ou quoi ? Je suis trempé… Bon, bah c'est bon, je rentre, salut.

\- Non, mais attends, Graham…

\- Non, c'est bon, salut, Regina. On se verra plus tard… quand je serai sec.

Et Graham, vexé, reprit le chemin en sens inverse, se dirigeant vers sa voiture d'un pas déterminé.

Regina le suivit du regard, un peu gêné pour lui, mais se retourna vite vers les enfants et Emma, toujours croulée de rire. Tous les trois sortirent de l'eau et se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle commença à paniquer :

\- N'essayez même pas de me faire la même chose, je vous préviens…

\- T'inquiète, maman, on ne tient pas à ce que tu partes, toi… lança un des frères sur un ton mutin.

\- Ah ? Parce que tu veux dire que tu ne voulais pas que Graham reste ? Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, ça…

\- Ben quoi… Il ne fait pas partie de la famille, lui ! Tu viens frérot ?

Le cœur de Regina fit un petit bon. « Il ne fait pas partie de la famille »… Tous les quatre formeraient donc une famille ? Impossible, se dit-elle en évacuant de son esprit cette image incongrue.

Et les deux enfants, riant encore de leur bêtise, coururent à nouveau dans l'eau. Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent seules sur le sable, admirant leurs enfants, un sourire béat collé sur leurs visages.

\- Bon, et si on se posait sous le parasol ? Ça tape, là, proposa Emma.

\- Vous voyez, j'ai bien fait d'insister. Et je vais en profiter pour me mettre en maillot, avant que ces deux chenapans ne me fassent la même chose qu'à ce pauvre Graham.

Et elle en joignit le geste à la parole. Emma, écarlate, eut à peine le temps de se retourner pudiquement.

\- Je suis désolée pour lui, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop vexé. Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Je le sais bien, et ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en remettra. Et puis, je dois bien vous avouer que ça ne me déplait pas…

\- Quoi ? Que Graham ait été humilié devant tout le monde ?

\- Non, Miss Swan… Que je me retrouve ici avec vous trois.

Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa. Elle se força à regarder au large, pour ne pas croiser le regard de la maire. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu y lire. Alors elle changea de sujet, sans perdre de vue les deux enfants qui s'ébrouaient au loin :

\- Alors, vous avez pu terminer votre compte-rendu méga chiant ?

\- Langage, Miss Swan ! Et oui, j'ai pu terminer. Je l'ai sans doute un peu bâclé mais je me disais qu'il était trop bête que je m'enferme un dimanche d'été alors que mon fils était à la plage en train de brûler au soleil et se tremper dans une eau glacée avec des inconnus. C'était trop bête de rater ça !

\- Oh ! Des inconnus ! J'ose espérer, madame le maire, que nous ne sommes maintenant plus des inconnus ! Attendez, vous m'avez prêté un maillot de bain, quand même ! Ça rapproche, ça, quand même !

Les deux femmes rirent, d'un rire complice, d'un rire heureux. Regina pensa soudainement qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps, très longtemps… Depuis… Daniel. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, sereine.

Assise à ses côtés, Emma osa enfin poser ses yeux curieux sur le corps de la maire. Toutes ses formes étaient parfaitement proportionnées, sublimées par un magnifique bikini noir. Le hâle naturel de sa peau l'attirait irrésistiblement. Des idées très peu chastes lui virent à l'esprit à une vitesse folle. Elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, nue, sans ces deux petits, si petits morceaux de tissu… Oui, les choses aurait été bien différentes si elles avaient été seules sur cette plage, si les garçons n'étaient pas présents à quelques mètres d'elles, si …

La voix grave interrompit brusquement ses pensées :

\- Dites-moi, Miss Swan…

\- Heu… oui ? Mais vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Emma…

\- Emma… que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Heu ? A propos de quoi ?

La panique se mit à envahir la jeune femme. Quoi ? Elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées ?

\- A propos d'Henry. Comment allez-vous faire quand vous devrez repartir pour Boston ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, répondit-elle, en revenant à la réalité. Je vais bientôt arriver à la fin de mes congés, et je vais devoir reprendre le travail à Boston…

Alors comme ça, les Swan allaient repartir pour Boston ? Pour de bon ? Regina aurait dû en être ravie. Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre, personne ne lui prendrait son fils. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-elle cette drôle de petite douleur au fond d'elle ? Pourquoi cette peur qu'elle connaissait si bien, la peur de l'abandon, revint-elle ainsi la tarauder ?

* * *

 **Ahaah... Je m'arrête là... Mais la journée plage n'est pas finie et elle continuera dans le prochain chapitre ! Petite review ? *_***

 **Gros bisous à toutes et à la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Tête-à-têtes

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, je ne le dirai jamais assez mais c'est génial ! MERCI !**

 **Bref... voici la suite de la journée plage où Regina commence à se sentir assez à l'aise pour se dévoiler, puis une balade en famille... J'espère que ces aventures estivales vous réchaufferont un peu dans ce froid de novembre...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Tête-à-têtes

La nouvelle venait de glacer Regina sur place. Emma allait repartir à Boston. « Elle n'est personne pour moi, tant mieux qu'elle reparte… », se força-t-elle à penser. Mais alors pourquoi une douleur sourde lui oppressait étrangement la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer et même de penser correctement ?

\- Et… quand vos congés vont-ils prendre fin ?

\- Il me reste encore une semaine, répondit-elle tristement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je sais que nous ne sommes pas loin de Boston, et que je pourrai revenir, mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir ma vie sans mes deux enfants, maintenant qu'ils sont réunis. En en même temps, je ne peux me résoudre à m'imposer plus longtemps chez vous.

La voix de la jeune blonde se brisa. Regina eut la soudaine envie de lui prendre la main, la serrer dans ses bras… Une violente empathie s'empara d'elle.

\- … Emma, sachez que vous ne vous imposez pas chez nous. Votre présence fait du bien à Henry, et … me fait du bien, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Les deux femmes semblaient soudainement très intéressées par tout, le sable, l'horizon, les enfants au loin… Tout, sauf le regard de l'autre à ses côtés.

\- Vous savez, je crois que je vous comprends… Un enfant est ce qu'on a de plus précieux, et je sais que je ne pourrais vivre sans mon fils à mes côtés au quotidien. Alors, je sais que vous ne pourriez pas vivre sans vos deux jumeaux…

\- Je… Merci Regina… Merci que vous compreniez.

La brune ouvrit la parole, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de sourire tristement.

 **oOoOo**

Les deux femmes s'étaient assoupies depuis quelques minutes quand elles furent réveillées par un cri joyeux au loin :

\- HEY ! EMMA, MADAME MILLS !

Les deux concernées levèrent la tête, et aperçurent Ruby, se dirigeant à grands pas vers elles. « Oh nooon, c'est pas le moment », pensa Emma, angoissée à l'idée qu'elle puisse dire des choses qu'il ne fallait pas devant Regina.

\- Hey, salut Rub' ! dit la blonde avec un engouement feint.

\- Salut beauté, bonjour madame le maire !

\- Bonjour, Ruby.

\- Heu… je vous dérange peut-être, reprit-elle en remarquant la gêne d'Emma.

\- Ah mais non, pas du tout, répondit cette dernière, un peu trop brusquement.

\- Bon, ben j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous ! Je vous ai aperçues au loin, et je me disais que j'allais vous faire un petit coucou ! Allez, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps… Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et … amusez-vous bien, les filles ! lança-t-elle sur un ton coquin.

Une fois l'intruse repartie, le cœur d'Emma reprit un rythme correct. « Bon, elle aurait pu faire pire, ça va… » se dit-elle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'avis de Regina, qui demanda :

\- Euh, que voulait-elle dire par là ?... Elle m'agace, avec ses éternels sous-entendus…

\- Oh, ce n'était rien… Mais vous savez comment elle est, hein ! Toujours la première pour plaisanter !

\- Moui, vous avez sans doute raison… Bon, et si nous allions justement nous « amuser » avec nos fils ?

\- Excellente idée !

Et les deux femmes coururent vers leurs enfants, les arrosant copieusement en se jetant dans l'eau fraîche.

 **oOoOo**

Après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, le lendemain matin, Emma se leva, décidée. Sans réveiller Matthew, elle prit son téléphone et s'isola dans la petite salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel. Elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et attendit, le cœur battant.

\- Tiens, une revenante ! Salut Swan ! Alors, comment se passent tes vacances ?

\- Bonjour chef ! Très bien, très bien… Et justement, en parlant de vacances, j'ai une requête à vous demander.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, Swan… Généralement, quand tu prends ce ton, c'est que ça n'annonce rien de bon, mais vas-y quand même…

\- Hum, voilà… Je voudrais prendre tous mes congés annuels à partir de … maintenant, en fait. Je sais qu'il me restait encore trois semaines à prendre, je les gardais pour la fin d'année, mais… voilà, mes plans ont changé et je voudrais poser ces trois semaines et les utiliser tout de suite.

Le commandant ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui inquiéta Emma.

\- Chef ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

\- … mais punaise, Swan ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu nous mettes dans le pétrin justement quand on a le plus de boulot à la brigade ? Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser et tu en profites, c'est moche, ça, c'est moche …

Un petit sourire gagna le visage d'Emma. Elle sut qu'elle avait réussi, il allait accepter.

\- Je te jure, tu as intérêt à bosser triple à ton retour, je ne vais plus te lâcher ! En plus, la bande à Leroy a encore fait des siennes et sans toi sur l'affaire, je peux te dire qu'on rame…

\- Merciiiii patron ! Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas, je bosserai dur et on les aura, ces salauds, je vous promets !

\- … Emma ? reprit-il plus doucement, et Emma sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle et son collègue se connaissaient par cœur.

\- Oui, chef ?

\- Dis-moi… La raison de ces congés supplémentaires, ce n'est pas grave, au moins ?

\- Oh non, au contraire… J'ai … eh bien, en fait, j'ai retrouvé mon fils !

Une fois la surprise passée, Emma raconta toute l'histoire à son commandant, et sa volonté de rester encore quelques temps à Storybrooke pour passer du temps avec Matthew et Henry … L'image de Regina s'ancra dans son esprit un bref instant, et elle sourit.

Matthew fut plus que ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle. De toute façon, il lui restait également trois semaines de vacances avant de reprendre l'école. La perspective de passer ces trois semaines en compagnie de sa mère et de son frère le ravit. « Et, pensa-t-il, cela nous laissera encore un peu de temps pour avancer la mission Tourterelles ! ».

 **oOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent agréablement. Tantôt les garçons se voyaient seuls, tantôt Emma passait la journée avec eux, et très souvent ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre, Regina, Emma et leurs enfants. C'était ces moments-là que préférait Matthew. Il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus Regina. Il ne la craignait plus et aimait même passer du temps avec elle.

Un après-midi, Regina décida de quitter la mairie plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas allant vers son manoir, quand elle vit apparaître devant elle la silhouette de l'antiquaire. Elle l'accueillit froidement :

\- Gold… Quelle _désagréable_ surprise…

\- Toujours aussi charmante, ma chère, répondit-il ironiquement.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle, agacée et voulant couper court à la conversation.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir, c'est tout. Je m'inquiète pour vous, dit-il, sans même essayer de cacher le sarcasme derrière ses paroles mielleuses.

\- Et me prévenir de quoi ? Regina était maintenant très en colère. Les menaces ne m'ont jamais fait peur, Gold, et ce n'est sûrement pas avec vous que ça va commencer…

\- Oh, mais loin de moi l'idée de vous menacer… Souvenez-vous juste de Daniel… Il serait peut-être bien qu'elle soit au courant, non ?

\- Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

\- Vous avez raison, cela ne me concerne pas… Mais réfléchissez. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez attenter à son bonheur et… à sa vie… Bonne journée, madame le maire.

Et Gold tourna les talons, laissant Regina plantée sur le trottoir. Elle bouillait d'une colère intérieure contre Gold, en même temps que le souvenir de Daniel lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Après un moment, elle se ressaisit finalement et reprit sa marche.

Arrivée sur son perron, des éclats de voix et des rires se firent entendre à travers la porte d'entrée. Regina sourit et rejoignit les jumeaux et leur mère qui jouaient à chat autour du pommier. Toute sa colère avait disparue, apaisée par la simple présence de ces trois personnes dans son jardin.

Sans signaler sa présence, elle s'adossa au montant de la porte-fenêtre et elle observa. Emma riait très fort en courant après les enfants, ses cheveux blonds voletant le long de son dos. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de sourire, ses lèvres semblaient s'étirer jusqu'aux coins des yeux. Et les enfants lui ressemblaient vraiment. Le même air taquin, les mêmes fossettes aux coins des joues… Regina sentit qu'elle n'avait plus le cœur à les séparer et elle sut qu'Emma ferait toujours partie de leur vie… d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et tant pis pour Gold et ses menaces, elle serait prête à en assumer toutes les conséquences.

Quand la blonde aperçut Regina, elle se dirigea vers elle, essoufflée mais heureuse.

\- Regina ? Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?

\- Bonjour, Miss Swan…

\- Bonjour…, répondit-elle, rougissant de son impolitesse.

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver, je vous observais massacrer mon jardin.

\- « Massacrer » ? Vous y allez un peu fort, quand même…

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, reprit Regina en souriant, je devais faire replanter la pelouse de toute façon. Et puis, c'est bien qu'il y ait un peu de vie dans cet endroit… ça change…

\- Mamaaaaan !

Henry venait de remarquer la présence de Regina et il se jeta dans ses bras. D'abord surprise par ces effusions, elle se laissa finalement aller à l'étreinte avec son fils.

\- Tu es à la maison si tôt… Je suis content !

\- J'ai pu quitter la mairie plus tôt aujourd'hui. Si on profitait de ce beau soleil pour sortir tous les quatre ?

Les enfants, enthousiasmés par l'idée, proposèrent immédiatement plusieurs sorties, mais c'est la sortie vélo qui reçut l'approbation de tous. Emma et Matthew n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de faire du vélo à Boston alors ils acceptèrent avec joie. Heureusement, Regina avait conservé d'elle-ne-savait-où plusieurs vélos dans le garage, et les Swan trouvèrent immédiatement un deux-roues qui leur convint. La petite famille était en train de gonfler les pneus quand le téléphone de Regina sonna. En voyant l'interlocuteur s'afficher sur l'écran, elle soupira mais décrocha tout de même.

\- Allo ?… euh non, là, je vais aller faire du vélo avec mon fils et les Swan.

-… (Emma et les garçons faisaient mine de s'intéresser à leurs pneus mais tendaient l'oreille pour essayer de capter la conversation).

\- … Bon, d'accord, sois là dans dix minutes alors, conclut Regina qui semblait peu ravie. Et elle raccrocha.

\- C'était Graham. Il veut venir avec nous, ça va être bien, non ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant à adopter un ton enjoué.

\- Ah oui, super… répondit Henry, la tête sur sa roue de vélo.

Quand les cinq vélos furent gonflés et prêts pour la promenade, ils se dirigèrent dans le salon pour attendre Graham qui tardait un peu. Emma et Regina s'étaient assises dans le canapé et Matthew fit signe à Henry de le suivre. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement vers le garage. Ils revinrent finalement au salon quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de Graham. Leurs mères n'avaient même pas remarqué leur disparition.

Quand enfin la sonnette retentit, tout ce petit monde alla accueillir le shérif. Puis chacun prit son vélo et enfourcha la selle.

\- Heu… attendez, j'ai un problème avec mon vélo, dit Graham resté un peu en arrière.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Regina.

\- Ma chaîne a sauté, il va falloir la remettre. Bougez pas, mesdames, j'en ai pour deux minutes…

\- C'est étrange, reprit-elle, on vient juste de tous les vérifier…

Emma ne dit rien, mais observa les deux frères qui se regardaient en souriant. Il faudrait qu'elle les ait à l'œil, ces deux-là, pensa-t-elle.

 **oOoOo**

La promenade était très agréable. En cette fin d'après-midi, il ne faisait pas trop chaud et tous les cinq appréciaient profiter de cette belle journée à l'extérieur. Regina rayonnait comme rarement. Elle se rendit compte que ces moments avec son fils lui avaient manqué, et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop travaillé, ces dernières années. Elle se mit à apprécier le contact de l'air doux sur son visage, la sensation de vitesse sur le deux-roues, et même la présence des autres autour d'elle.

A un moment, elle se retrouva seule à côté de Matthew Emma, Graham et Henry ayant décidé de prendre un peu de vitesse. Ils se retrouveraient tous pour une pause bien méritée dans la forêt, au milieu de la clairière qui se situait au bout du chemin.

\- Cette promenade te plaît, Matthew ?

\- Oh oui, c'est carrément génial ! répondit-il, radieux.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois les similitudes entre le jeune garçon et sa mère : ils avaient exactement la même façon de s'exprimer.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais, tu sais, je ne t'en veux plus d'être venu chez moi à la place d'Henry. Au contraire, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de vous avoir rencontrée.

L'occasion était trop belle, pensa-t-il, alors il enchaîna :

\- Et je crois que maman aussi est très contente. Vous savez, elle a décidé qu'on resterait encore trois semaines, jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires. Ça veut bien dire qu'elle est heureuse, ici… !

\- Oui, je l'espère. Et je comprends. Ça doit être difficile de devoir à nouveau laisser son enfant après l'avoir retrouvé.

\- Mais peut-être qu'elle va pas le laisser… continua Matthew, sibyllin.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Ne comptez pas partir avec lui, je vous promets que… L'angoisse avait de nouveau envahi tout son être.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, reprit-il en souriant. Mais peut-être qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour qu'on puisse voir Henry tous les jours, je sais pas…

Le petit brun ne voulut pas en dire plus, de peur de saboter la mission Tourterelles, mais au moins avait-il réussi à émettre l'idée qu'ils pourraient ne pas repartir de Storybrooke.

Un peu détendue, Regina continua la discussion avec Matthew de manière plaisante, ils parlèrent de son école, de leur vie à Boston, d'Ingrid qu'il aimait comme si elle était sa vraie grand-mère, de qu'il aimait faire, de ce qu'il vivait avec ses amis, avec sa maman… Encore une fois, elle fut émue par la vie des Swan et les efforts qu'ils faisaient tous les deux pour vivre correctement, en se soutenant et s'aidant mutuellement. La grande maturité de Matthew la toucha, autant que les responsabilités auxquelles devait faire face Emma et qu'elle assumait parfaitement. Ils rejoignirent les trois autres en riant ensemble d'une des bêtises qu'avait faite Matthew il y a quelques années.

Assise sur une souche, et sirotant sa bouteille d'eau, Emma entendit les rires, avant de voir son fils et Regina pédaler côte à côte dans leur direction. Cette vision la frappa en plein cœur. Pour la première fois, elle les observait seuls à seuls et leur rire complice l'attendrit plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

\- Ah bah vous voilà enfin… Où vous étiez fourrés ? On attend depuis des plombes, là…

Graham avait vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher, pensa Emma un peu honteusement…

\- On a pris notre temps, on a discuté, répondit sèchement Regina. Je ne savais pas que c'était une course, je pensais que nous faisions une _balade_.

Graham se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien. Emma, en revanche, sourit discrètement de contentement.

Toute la petite troupe fit une pause bien méritée pendant une dizaine de minutes. A un moment, Henry prétexta une envie pressante et il s'isola du groupe. Mais au lieu de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où les vélos étaient posés. Sans être vu des autres, il arracha une épine de pin et la piqua à plusieurs reprises dans un des pneus du vélo de Graham, puis, peu fier de lui, alla rapidement retrouver les autres.

Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, chacun reprit son vélo, et Graham eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir son pneu avant complètement à plat.

\- Oh, noooon, mais c'est pas possible… Après la chaîne, la roue qui crève… putaiiiin !

\- Langage, Graham, rugit Regina. Immédiatement, Emma se dit que, quand elle la taquinait avec son « Langage, Miss Swan », la brune était bien moins virulente … et bien plus attirante.

\- Tu sais, Graham, ce sont de vieux vélos, sans doute que le pneu n'était pas en très bon état… lança Henry, essayant de justifier sa bêtise.

\- Mouais, ben comment je vais faire pour rentrer, maintenant ? Je vais mettre une heure, à pied…

\- Si vous voulez, on rentre à vélo, vous nous attendez là et on revient vous chercher en voiture, proposa gentiment Emma.

\- Non, c'est gentil, miss Swan, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais rentrer à pied. Après tout, ça me fera du pied aussi de marcher.

Alors, le shérif reprit le chemin du retour en poussant son vélo, tandis que la petite famille rentrait à vélo, avec un Matthew et un Henry souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Bien joué, mon vieux, lança Matthew discrètement. Maintenant, on va les laisser un peu seules, prêt à foncer ?

\- Prêt ! répondit Henry.

Et les deux frères se mirent à pédaler à toute vitesse, doublant leurs mères et en leur hurlant au passage :

\- Prenez votre temps, on se retrouve à la maison et ne vous inquiétez pas, on connait le chemiiiiiiiin…. !

Prises sur le fait, Emma et Regina ne purent que laisser filer leurs fils, et elles se retrouvèrent seules côte à côte. Elles pédalèrent longtemps en silence. Elles n'étaient nullement gênées, elles appréciaient juste cet agréable moment.

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps à Storybrooke ?

\- Oui, en effet, j'ai posé encore trois semaines de congés. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à repartir si vite…

\- Vous avez bien fait.

Et, en disant cela, Regina tourna la tête vers Emma et la regarda droit dans les yeux, en souriant sincèrement. Pourtant, se dit Emma, il allait bien falloir repartir un jour. Mais, face à ces grands yeux sombres, elle sut qu'elle allait s'y noyer, et qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la force de les quitter.

* * *

 **Alors ? A votre avis, que veux dire Gold avec ses insinuations ? Que craint Regina ? Proposez-moi vos hypothèses... ;-)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Henry et sa grand-mère, un restaurant à deux, et une Regina bouleversée...**

 **Gros bisous les amies et à la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Un coup monté

**Bonjour les amies !**

 **Merci pour vos fidèles review, et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices...**

 **Voici le chapitre de la semaine ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Vous allez découvrir une grand-mère aimante (mais laquelle ? hahaa...), assister à la prise de conscience des sentiments de Regina, et apprendre pas mal de choses sur son passé !**

 **Tout ça ? Eh oui, faut bien que ça avance, un peu :-) Je pense (et j'espère) que vous allez aimer !**

 **Dernière chose qui vous fera plaisir, je pense... Ceci est le chapitre le plus long depuis le début de la fic !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un coup monté

Une semaine avait passé depuis la sortie en vélo. Regina avait eu beaucoup de travail à la mairie. Et le peu de temps libre qu'elle réussissait à grappiller, elle le passait avec son fils et les Swan. Le manoir Mills n'avait jamais été témoin d'une telle activité en ses murs. Quand ils n'étaient pas en sortie, Emma et les enfants y avaient quasiment élu domicile. A vrai dire, les Swan ne retournaient à l'hôtel que pour dormir et tous les matins, tout ce petit monde se retrouvait chez les Mills. Regina acceptait cette présence nouvelle chez elle sans se poser de question. Elle aimait accueillir les Swan chez elle chaque matin et les retrouver chaque soir. Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'aurait ouvert la porte de son manoir qu'avec crainte, et encore moins si elle n'était pas là… Elle avait vraiment bien changé…

Quand le maire n'était pas à la maison, Emma et les enfants jouaient, regardaient des DVD, ou discutaient, tout simplement. Et bien qu'Emma ne soit pas une grande cuisinière, et que les plats de Regina ne supportaient aucune concurrence, il arrivait souvent qu'elle lui prépare ses repas du soir. A la grande surprise du conseil municipal, et contre toute habitude, il était même courant que le Maire rentre chez elle également le midi.

Quelques rumeurs sur cette jeune femme blonde et la relation qu'elle avait avec le maire et son fils commençaient à courir dans les rues de Storybrooke, mais personne n'aurait eu le courage d'affronter madame Mills pour lui en faire part, alors elle laissait les habitants parler. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais, en présence d'Emma et des enfants, elle ne ressentait pas son besoin habituel de contrôle. Les gens pouvaient bien parler, cela ne lui importait plus. Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait intimidé, ou même menacé n'importe qui aurait eu le courage de critiquer sa vie privée. Mais aujourd'hui, toute cette agressivité avait disparu.

Regina avait beau l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même, elle aimait vraiment cette vie-là. Elle aimait rentrer chez elle et voir qu'elle était attendue. Elle apprécier pousser sa porte et y entendre des rires et des bruits de pas. Elle adorait poser ses affaires et sentir l'odeur des plats qui cuisaient au four. Bien évidemment, avant de connaître les Swan, la vie avec Henry la comblait, et le retrouver chaque soir était son bonheur de la journée… Mais, étrangement, elle se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus sereine, plus apaisée. Elle semblait avoir trouvé une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Elle n'était plus seule à faire face.

C'est donc le cœur léger que le maire de Storybrooke passa sa journée à bûcher sur les ennuyeux rapports budgétaires et les futurs travaux de voirie.

De son côté, Emma et les enfants passaient l'après-midi avec Ruby, dont c'était le jour de congé. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient dirigés au parc de Storybrooke, où se trouvait un grand château fort en bois. Les garçons jouaient aux chevaliers, tandis que les deux amies étaient assises sur un banc et discutaient amicalement :

\- Ça va, le boulot, en ce moment, Rub' ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va… En ce moment, c'est assez calme, et puis, tu sais, avoir sa propre grand-mère comme patron, ça a quand même quelques avantages !

\- Je n'en doute pas…

\- Et toi, si je comprends bien, tu ne reprends pas le boulot tout de suite ?

\- Non, en effet, j'ai posé trois semaines supplémentaires. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à quitter cet endroit…

\- Cet endroit, ou … les Mills ? demanda Ruby en souriant.

\- Rub'… arrête un peu… Je sais où tu veux en venir…

\- Et alors ? Tu vas nier, peut-être ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle ? Emma, tu sais, on ne vit qu'une fois. Tente quelque chose et tu verras bien, lui dit-elle en la regardant gentiment.

\- Ruby, écoute… Je viens à peine de retrouver mon fils, la dernière chose que je voudrais faire est de me mettre sa mère à dos. Je ne veux pas la braquer ou qu'elle se mette à avoir peur de moi. Tu comprends, je ne VEUX pas le perdre encore une fois.

\- Ok, Emma, ok… N'empêche que Regina n'est plus la même depuis que vous êtes là, je peux te l'assurer. Et tout Storybrooke pourra te dire la même chose. Elle est plus détendue, plus souriante… Vous habitez quasiment chez elle, en plus ! Alors si ce n'est pas grâce à toi, c'est quand même un incroyable hasard, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Peut-être mais …, répondit Emma, peu convaincue. Une petite part d'elle-même avait pourtant une envie folle de croire ce que disait Ruby.

\- Ecoute, je ne t'embête pas plus, mais réfléchis-y…

Les deux femmes reprirent une discussion plus innocente tout en surveillant les enfants, quand le téléphone d'Emma se mit à vibrer.

\- Oh, lança Emma joyeusement en voyant le nom de l'interlocuteur sur l'écran. Excuse-moi, Rub', je dois répondre. Salut Ingrid ? Comment ça va ?

 _\- Bonjour ma grande, je vais bien et toi ?_

\- Je vais très bien aussi ! Je suis contente de t'avoir, ça fait longtemps …

 _\- Bah oui, si je devais attendre que tu m'appelles, on ne se parlerait jamais, hein_ ! la taquina-t-elle.

\- Pardon… j'ai vraiment été très prise ces derniers temps mais je voulais vraiment t'appeler…

 _\- Bon, alors, raconte-moi, il est comment ce p'tit gars ?_

Dès leur arrivée à Storybrooke, Emma avait appelé sa mère adoptive et lui avait tout relaté : l'abandon d'Henry, les retrouvailles des frères et son départ à Storybrooke. D'abord un peu interloquée par la nouvelle, elle avait finalement compris la jeune femme et lui avait assuré tout son soutien.

La blonde lui parla d'Henry, de sa complicité avec Matthew, de qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble… La plénitude d'Emma se ressentait à travers le combiné et Ingrid put sentir qu'elle avait rarement été aussi heureuse. A la fin de la conversation, la blonde appela Matthew, qui accepta avec joie de parler avec sa grand-mère. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, dans lesquels Matthew lui parla des jeux avec Henry, de la plage, de la grande maison des Mills… Oui, tous les deux étaient vraiment heureux, ici…

Finalement, Emma reprit la discussion avec Ingrid :

\- Bon, et toi alors ? Tout se passe bien, à Boston ? demanda Emma, intéressée par la vie de sa mère.

 _\- Oui, très bien ! Je suis en bonne santé et … j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! Un Français !_

\- C'est vrai ? Oh, je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer…

 _\- Je vous présenterai, bien sûr… Et d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu vas te trouver quelqu'un, toi aussi, hein ?_

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien comme ça… répondit la jeune femme, dont la vision venait d'être brusquement envahie par l'image d'une magnifique brune lui souriant.

 _\- Bon, sinon, dis-moi Emma, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le petit Henry ? J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler… Enfin, si ça ne le met pas trop mal à l'aise…_

\- Pas de souci, je lui ai parlé de toi. Et je suis contente que vous vous rencontriez, même si ce n'est pour le moment que par téléphone ! Henry, cria-t-elle, viens voir ! C'est Ingrid au téléphone, est-ce que tu voudrais…lui parler un petit peu ?

\- Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir, dit-il en prenant le téléphone. Bonjour Ingrid, je suis très heureux de vous parler enfin…

 _\- Bonjour Henry, je suis Ingrid, la maman adoptive d'Emma. Je suis vraiment émue de te parler…_

\- Moi aussi, elle m'a parlé de vous…

Emma s'éloigna un peu de son fils, lui laissant un peu d'intimité avec celle qu'il considèrera peut-être un jour comme sa grand-mère. Quand leur conversation fut terminée, il rendit le téléphone à Emma avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, mon grand ?

\- Oh, rien de particulier… Je suis juste heureux de lui avoir parlé. Elle est si importante pour toi… Et puis, tu sais… c'est ma seule grand-mère…

\- Regina n'a plus sa maman ? demanda Emma tout en redoutant la réponse.

\- Elle ne m'en parle jamais. Je sais qu'elle est encore là, mais on ne la voit pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Avec un petit sourire triste, Henry repartit retrouver son frère. Et Emma retourna aux côtés de Ruby, pensive… Elle essaya de se détendre en se rassurant de voir que le courant était bien passé entre Ingrid et son fils.

 **oOoOo**

Le vendredi suivant, Regina avait travaillé dur toute la journée. Elle avait enfin bouclé les dossiers sur lesquels elle planchait depuis plusieurs jours, et son travail ne lui avait laissé que peu de temps avec les enfants. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Henry, elle le savait en sécurité avec les Swan, mais elle ressentait une petite pointe de tristesse à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir partager tous ces moments avec eux. Pourtant, ce n'était plus son habituelle peur de l'abandon qui la tenaillait, non… mais une envie, la simple envie d'être avec eux, de passer de temps avec eux et de rire avec eux… Et avec Emma…

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? », pensa-t-elle. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Où était passée son armure de glace ? Où était passée l'ancienne Regina qui aurait pétrifié sur place quiconque aurait voulu lui prendre son cher fils ?

Elle évacua ces questions d'un hochement de tête, et prit son téléphone.

De retour chez elle, elle trouva la mère et les enfants attablée devant une partie d'échecs, Matthew et Emma concentrés, essayant tant bien que mal de contrer les coups d'Henry. Aucun des trois n'avait remarqué la présence de Regina, appuyée au chambranle de la porte, et à moitié cachée dans la pénombre de l'entrée. Devant cette scène toute simple, le cœur de la brune s'emballa. Non, décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de cette vision-là…

\- Echec et mat ! Encore gagné, dit un Henry rayonnant.

\- Décidément, même à deux, on est mauvais… ! N'empêche que tu verras quand on fera des courses de Mario, on ne sera pas les derniers, répondit-elle, mi- vexée, mi- amusée. Bon allez, les gars, assez plaisanté. On range tout et on va aller commencer à cuisiner quelque chose pour Regina. Elle ne va plus tarder à rentrer…

L'intéressée sortit de l'ombre et leur dit :

\- Loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute vos talents culinaires, Emma, mais ce soir, je ne préférerais pas.

Emma et les deux garçons sursautèrent devant l'apparition soudaine.

\- Mais d'où sortez-vous ? On ne vous a pas entendue entrer…

\- J'étais juste là, j'observais mon fils prodige écraser seul _deux_ adversaires, qui ne semblaient vraiment pas être à sa taille, plaisanta-t-elle. Et donc, pour fêter ta victoire éclatante, Henry, et pour célébrer la clôture de cet interminable dossier du conseil municipal… ce soir, je vous invite tous au restaurant !

Tout le monde accueillit la nouvelle avec joie. Emma et Matthew décidèrent de repasser rapidement à leur chambre d'hôtel afin de se préparer.

 **oOoOo**

Emma occupa la salle de bain la première. Matthew, lui, s'était jeté sur son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro de son frère.

\- Oui, Henry… tu as eu la même idée que moi ?

\- Je crois, oui… Pas de restaurant pour nous ce soir, c'est ça ?

\- Absolument ! Je vais dire que j'ai mal au ventre et toi ?

\- Heu… je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas dire la même chose, ça paraîtrait bizarre… Alors, disons que… j'ai attrapé froid et que j'ai mal à la gorge !

\- En plein mois d'août ? Je doute que ta mère gobe ça, mais bon… Bon je te laisse, elle va sortir de la salle de bain, je compte sur toi ! C'est parti !

\- A plus !

Quand Emma sortit de la salle de bain, Matthew était allongé sur son lit, se tenant le ventre, une grimace déformant son visage. La jeune mère s'inquiéta pour son fils, mais il lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il fallait sans doute mieux qu'il se repose. Emma voulut appeler Regina pour lui dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller au restaurant, mais son fils l'arrêta, lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas poser un lapin aux Mills et que cela ne serait pas correct d'annuler la réservation si tard.

\- Je t'assure, maman, ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'ai sans doute mangé quelque chose de pas très frais et ça passe pas. Mais vas-y, amusez-vous tous les trois et moi, je vais me reposer. Tu me rapporteras un peu de dessert ?

\- Oh, Matt… Tu es sûr ? Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser toute la soirée tout seul…

\- Hé, maman, j'ai onze ans, hein ! Je peux me garder tout seul. Et puis je sens que je vais m'endormir tout de suite. Je suis super fatigué, en plus…

Et, comme pour prouver ses dires, il se força à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Emma n'était pas inquiète de le laisser seul, mais elle s'en voulait un peu de le laisser souffrant alors qu'elle partait s'amuser. Finalement, après de longues minutes de négociation, Matthew réussit à la convaincre de partir, ce qu'elle fit, le cœur un peu serré.

Arrivée chez les Mills, Emma sonna et elle eut la surprise de découvrir que Regina n'était pas encore prête.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma, mais Henry n'est pas très bien. Il vient de me dire qu'il avait très mal à la gorge et qu'il préférait se reposer… J'ai essayé de le soulager, et du coup, je ne suis pas encore habillée… Mais… où est Matthew ?

Emma comprit immédiatement le coup monté par les deux garçons. Un léger agacement l'envahit, comprenant que son fils s'était moqué d'elle. Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas venir avec elles au restaurant ? Elles allaient se retrouver seules toute la soirée… Et si c'était cela qu'ils voulaient … ? Elle se jura d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Matthew dès qu'elle serait rentrée.

\- Figurez-vous qu'il m'a assurée avoir un mal de ventre fulgurant. Et il a préféré se reposer également. Que fait-on alors ? Je suppose qu'on ne peut plus annuler la réservation…

\- Eh bien, on dirait bien qu'on va passer la soirée toutes les deux, soupira Regina.

\- Et cela vous déplaît ? demanda Emma en la taquinant.

\- Non, lui répondit-elle sincèrement, et son profond regard brun chamboula la blonde.

 **oOoOo**

Regina s'était enfermée dans sa chambre afin de se préparer depuis quelques minutes. Et Emma en avait profité pour monter dans la chambre d'Henry.

\- Toc, toc… Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle doucement, sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bien sûr, entre, je t'en prie, lui répondit-il, allongé sur son lit et lisant un roman.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as mal à la gorge ? C'est vraiment dommage…, lui dit-elle, en surjouant l'ironie. Je suppose que je vais t'apprendre que Matt est également malade ce soir. Etrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

Henry n'était pas dupe, et il sut tout de suite qu'Emma avait compris leur stratagème mais continua le jeu.

\- Oui, c'est bête… Mais allez-y quand même, et passez une bonne soirée toutes les deux.

Emma s'approcha de son fils et lui chuchota :

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux, mais je te promets que je vais le découvrir, et gare à vos fesses, gamin !

\- Pas trop près, pas trop près, lui répondit-il avec une légère insolence, si ça se trouve, je suis contagieux… Amusez-vous bien, toutes les deux !

Et Henry tourna le dos à Emma, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire. Il n'aurait pu soutenir son regard inquisiteur quelques instants de plus. Emma ne put que sortir de la chambre, interrogative. Elle redescendit dans le hall et attendit patiemment Regina.

 **oOoOo**

\- A quoi buvons-nous ? demanda la brune en levant son cocktail.

\- Trinquons à nos fils, lui répondit la blonde, ses yeux verts plantés dans les yeux bruns.

\- A nos fils…

Sortir du manoir et abandonner son fils malade avaient été très difficile pour Regina. Comme Emma un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul, alors qu'elle partait pour la soirée entière. Encore une fois, Emma avait admiré l'amour de Regina pour son fils. Décidément, il avait vraiment eu la meilleure des mamans… Et son cœur s'était gonflé de joie en les observant tous les deux se souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Le petit restaurant de Storybrooke était bondé en ce vendredi soir. En y entrant, Emma avait été frappée par l'atmosphère conviviale qui en émanait. On y trouvait aussi bien de jeunes couples que des familles, ou des groupes d'amis venus faire la fête ou simplement discuter. Il lui avait même semblé apercevoir au fond de la salle son amie Belle avec son fiancé, l'étrange M. Gold.

Un serveur s'était rapidement avancé vers elles :

\- Bonsoir madame le maire. Madame, avait-il dit ensuite en se tournant vers Emma. Vous aviez réservé ?

\- Bonsoir, avait répondu Regina. Oui, nous devions être quatre, mais nous ne serons finalement que deux.

\- Pas de problème, mesdames. Je vous avais prévu cette table, mais finalement, puisque vous n'êtes que toutes les deux, il avait lancé un regard circulaire dans la salle de restaurant, je pense que celle-ci fera mieux l'affaire.

Et il les avait conduites dans un petit coin de la salle assez intime, isolé des autres tables. Il avait pris leurs manteaux et leur avait dit :

\- Vous serez mieux ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon appétit.

Ce n'était absolument pas un restaurant guindé comme elle pouvait en voir à Boston et dans lesquels on vous servait une demi-coquille Saint-Jacques pour cinquante dollars. Non, ici, comme dans tout Storybrooke, tout était simple, modeste et chaleureux. Emma s'y était immédiatement sentie à l'aise.

Regina, quant à elle, était plus tendue. Elle pensait passer la soirée avec les enfants. Elle aurait eu de quoi discuter… Mais là, se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Emma l'intimidait comme jamais. Allaient-elles trouver des sujets de discussion ? Allaient-elles passer la soirée sans s'ennuyer ?

Le serveur avait apporté les cartes et elles avaient choisi sans se presser, se conseillant mutuellement sur les différents plats. Regina avait pris plaisir à expliquer à Emma ce que pouvait être un émincé ou une bavette... Et elles avaient ri ensemble quand elle s'était finalement décidée pour les lasagnes.

\- Restons dans les classiques.

\- Vous avez raison, même si je doute qu'elles soient aussi parfaites que les miennes.

\- Vous pourrez goûter, lui avait-elle dit gentiment. Et Regina lui avait souri.

 **oOoOo**

\- Vous pensez que tout va bien se passer, pour nos fils ? lui demanda Regina, inquiète.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que tout va très bien pour eux.

\- J'espère …

Regina était inquiète. Emma aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'en faire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui avouer la raison de son calme. Qu'allait-elle imaginer si elle lui disait qu'ils s'étaient concertés pour les laisser seules toutes les deux ? Elle ne voulait pas la braquer, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle retourne chez elle séance tenante pour disputer Henry en abandonnant Emma au restaurant.

L'odeur alléchante des lasagnes annoncèrent l'arrivée du plat avant même que les deux femmes ne voient le serveur. Il déposa le gratin devant la blonde, ainsi qu'une appétissante sole meunière devant la brune.

\- Bon appétit, mesdames, dit le serveur en retournant en cuisine.

\- Bon appétit, Emma.

\- Bon appétit, Regina… Mais, ne regardez pas mes lasagnes comme ça, on dirait que vous voulez les foudroyer sur place. Elles ne vous ont rien fait de mal…, plaisanta-elle.

\- De toute façon, je vois d'ici qu'elles vont être moins bonnes que les miennes, répondit-elle avec dédain.

\- Oh mais madame le maire serait-elle jalouse ? Ahaa, vous êtes jalouse parce que je fais une infidélité à votre cuisine !

Emma jubilait de voir Regina rougir. C'était donc vrai ? Elle était jalouse ? Elle n'arrivait à y croire. La blonde avala une bouchée brûlante et la douleur déforma son visage.

\- Ooooh, 'est 'aud…

\- Pardon, miss Swan ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?

\- C'était chaud ! rit-elle. Mais, franchement, ne vous en faîtes pas, même brûlées, vos lasagnes resteront pour moi les meilleures…

Même si la jeune femme ne disait pas la vérité, cela était égal à Regina et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un petit bond, mais un bond qui la fit sourire de plaisir.

La suite de la soirée se passa très agréablement. Les sujets de conversation ne manquaient finalement pas, et même les rares moments de silence n'étaient pas dérangeants. Elles s'apprêtaient à entamer leur dessert, quand Emma lança, un peu intimidée :

\- Je… Puis-je vous poser une question, Regina ?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Sans doute que cela ne me regarde pas, et je vous prie de m'excuser si c'est déplacé, mais l'autre jour, Henry a parlé au téléphone avec ma mère adoptive, vous savez, Ingrid… Et il m'a dit que c'était sa seule grand-mère… Alors, je me demandais si…

\- Si j'avais toujours ma mère ?

Emma acquiesça timidement.

\- Oui, elle est toujours vivante. Mais je ne la vois plus, et Henry ne l'a presque pas connue.

Sentant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus et ne voulant pas la gêner avec ses questions indiscrètes, Emma arrêta là ses questions, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut la brune qui continua :

\- Puisque nous en sommes aux questions indiscrètes, à mon tour !

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit sincèrement Emma.

\- Je sais que votre relation avec le père des garçons s'est mal passée…

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ouais…

\- Mais, depuis cet homme, vous ne vous êtes jamais mariée ?

Emma, sincèrement touchée que Regina puisse s'intéresser à sa vie amoureuse, lui répondit le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais été mariée… J'ai eu des aventures, pourtant mais qui se sont toujours mal terminées. Ma plus longue histoire a duré trois ans, avec une collègue, Lily. Elle était géniale, j'étais vraiment amoureuse, mais… elle a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs…

\- Je suis désolée d'entendre cela… La trahison est toujours quelque chose de difficile à accepter, j'en sais quelque chose…

Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle venait d'avouer à la brune sa bisexualité, mais cette dernière n'avait même pas sourcillé. Alors, le cœur plus léger, elle reprit :

\- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas destinée à vivre avec quelqu'un…

\- Ne dites pas cela, Emma, je suis certaine qu'il y a, quelque part, quelqu'un qui vous attend. Une femme comme vous ne peut pas rester seule bien longtemps…

Pour les deux femmes, le restaurant avait disparu en un instant. Le monde n'existait plus, elles étaient seules, face à face, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Le cœur d'Emma semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire cela ? Avait-elle rêvé ou Regina venait vraiment de lui avouer son admiration ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait sûrement comprendre de travers…

\- Et vous ? Avez-vous été mariée ? enchaîna-t-elle, ne voulant laisser s'installer ce silence gênant.

Les récents propos de Gold se rappelèrent à elle en un instant : _« Souvenez-vous juste de Daniel… Il serait peut-être bien qu'elle soit au courant, non ? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez attenter à son bonheur et… à sa vie…_ _»_ et elle frémit à cette pensée.

\- Je l'ai été, oui… Dans une autre vie, dit-elle, pensive. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle se lança : Il s'appelait Daniel et on était jeune, trop jeunes, peut-être …

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il vous a quittée ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… Elle releva la tête, décidée, et regarda Emma, les larmes aux yeux : Il est mort.

Bouleversée par la douleur apparente de Regina, Emma lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes. La brune ne les retira pas. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire comment il était mort, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé… Mais il était bien trop tôt pour cela. Alors, elle reprit son souffle et continua :

\- On attendait un enfant quand il est … parti. Et…

\- Oh mon Dieu, Regina, je suis tellement désolée…

\- Attendez, la coupa-t-elle, gentiment, laissez-moi finir, sinon je ne pourrai plus le faire. Cet enfant aurait dû être le fruit de notre amour. Quand notre amour a disparu, notre enfant l'a suivi…

\- Cet enfant, Regina, il est…

\- Oui, il est parti aussi, je l'ai perdu avant sa naissance, sous le choc de la mort de Daniel. J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie et mon fils en l'espace d'un mois…

Les derniers mots de Regina se terminèrent dans un sanglot. Mais elle se ressaisit, prête à affronter son passé et à le partager avec la blonde. La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer. Voilà donc la raison de sa colère… : elle avait eu peur de perdre Henry comme elle avait perdu cet enfant. Et elle ressentait maintenant une douleur tellement forte qu'elle devait se protéger contre le monde entier…

Une vague protectrice envahit Emma en cet instant. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Elle était bien plus fragile que ce qu'elle bien voulait montrer et Emma se jura qu'elle la protégerait et l'aiderait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Regina reprit, semblant vouloir tout dire, et se confier pour la première fois de sa vie :

\- Depuis, je ne dirai pas que je vis. Je survis… Henry a été ma bouée de sauvetage. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais quand vous avez débarqué dans ma vie, fière de vous et de vous deux beaux enfants, je vous en ai horriblement voulu, je l'avoue. Vous aviez réussi là où j'avais échoué, vous aviez réussi à mettre au monde deux magnifiques garçons, alors… que … je n'ai même pas réussi à en avoir un seul. Je vous ai détestée, je voulais que vous disparaissiez… Puis, quand vous êtes restée et que vous m'avez avouée que vous vouliez le voir et passer du temps avec lui, j'ai senti ma colère se muer en une profonde jalousie. Comment auriez-vous pu me prendre cet enfant, le seul que j'avais réussi à avoir et élever comme s'il était le mien … ?

\- Regina, je suis tellement désolée, et aussi affreusement gênée. Je tiens à m'excuser que vous ayez ressenti cela. Je ne voulais absolument pas vous mettre dans cette situation et…

\- Je sais, Emma, je sais… Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard… Mais surtout j'ai eu peur… j'ai eu tellement peur… Peur que mon fils m'abandonne, comme l'avait fait mon enfant précédent… et mon mari avant lui. Tout le monde m'a toujours abandonnée…

\- Regina, regardez-moi. Ils ne vous ont pas abandonnée. La vie vous les a pris mais personne n'est parti à cause de vous. Et Henry vous aime, il ne vous abandonnera jamais. Et… _je_ ne vous abandonnerai jamais…

\- Emma…

Mais les mots étaient bien impuissants face au désarroi du maire. Alors les deux femmes se regardèrent, longtemps, profondément … Emma leva une main et vint essuyer de son pouce une larme qui avait roulé jusqu'au coin des lèvres de Regina. Dans un geste désespéré, la brune apposa sa main contre celle d'Emma, et éclata en sanglot, la joue blottie contre la paume de la blonde bouleversée.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors ? ;-) Dites-moi tout...**

 **Vous avez aimé le coup monté par les deux frères ? A votre avis, comment est mort Daniel ? Regina va-t-elle accepter de faire confiance à nouveau ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Emma panique, mais heureusement, Regina est là pour la rassurer grâce à quelque chose que vous attendez toutes !**

 **Bonne semaine, bisous à toutes :-)**


	16. Que faire ?

**Salut les amies !**

 **J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée. Après les traditionnels remerciements pour vos reviews, messages, et tout et tout... voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous avais promis que vous l'aimeriez, j'espère que ce sera le cas !**

 **Pour celles qui connaissent le film par coeur, sachez que je m'en éloigne un peu en ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la légèreté et la complicité des frères reviendra bientôt !**

 **Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Que faire ?

Il était une heure du matin et Regina venait de raccompagner Emma jusqu'à son hôtel. Encore retournées par la discussion qu'elles avaient eue au restaurant quelques minutes plus tôt, elles n'arrivaient pas à se dire au revoir. Emma aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses, mais les mots étaient bien fades face à ce qu'avait vécu Regina. Alors, dans un élan de courage, elle lui prit les mains et lui sourit. Regina baissa les yeux, et observa leurs mains jointes comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Quand elle releva les yeux, son cœur bondit quand elle remarqua, malgré l'obscurité, la sombre lueur dans ceux de la blonde.

Plongées dans la nuit noire, elles étaient bien. Elles se sentaient protégées comme dans un cocon où aucun mal n'aurait pu les atteindre. Rassurées par le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre elles, bercées par la douce fraîcheur de cette nuit d'été, Emma prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança doucement vers les lèvres si tentantes de Regina. Mais la brune fronça les sourcils et recula instinctivement. Emma comprit immédiatement son refus et arrêta net son geste, rouge de honte.

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Swan…, lui dit-elle, n'osant la regarder dans les yeux. Et toujours tête baissée, elle retira ses mains de celle de la blonde et remonta dans sa voiture.

\- Bonne nuit, Regina…

En montant les escaliers menant à sa chambre, Emma se maudit pour ce geste déplacé. C'est sûr, maintenant, elle ne voudrait plus jamais la voir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-elle toujours tendance à tout gâcher ?

Elle était toujours en train de se morfondre quand elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Matthew. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, son souffle se fit soudainement irrégulier et le rythme de son cœur se mit à accélérer. Le lit de son fils était vide. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, personne. Mue par un instinct de protection animal, elle se mit à fouiller les recoins de la petite chambre. Sous les lits, personne, derrière la porte, personne…

Elle courut dans les escaliers, descendit jusqu'à la réception, espérant trouver quelqu'un, Granny ou même n'importe quel client… Mais qui aurait bien pu être debout à une heure du matin ? Paniquée, elle prit son téléphone et composa le premier numéro auquel elle pensa. Et tant pis si elle lui en voulait pour la tentative de baiser de tout à l'heure. L'heure était trop grave pour se laisser aller au remords.

\- Miss Swan ? Je suis en voiture, je ne peux pas vraiment…

\- Regina ! Matthew a disparu ! Il n'est plus dans son lit !

C'était la première fois que Regina voyait Emma dans cet état et son angoisse l'inquiéta.

\- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas encore arrivée chez moi. Ne bougez pas, je reviens et on va le chercher ensemble.

Elle raccrocha et fit demi-tour en pleine rue. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il s'était senti mal et avait dû appeler une ambulance ? Non, impossible… Emma aurait été prévenue. S'était-il enfui ? Où donc pouvait-il bien être ? Tout en roulant vers l'hôtel, les pensées de Regina étaient en ébullition. Presque aussi angoissée qu'Emma, elle ne se rendit pas compte que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'inquiétait, elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour un enfant qui n'était pas Henry.

 **oOoOo**

\- J'ai regardé partout, je suis même allée voir à la réception, dans la salle à manger et dans les cuisines. Il n'est pas là !

\- Calmez-vous, Miss Swan. Votre fils est débrouillard et intelligent. Il ne lui est sûrement rien arrivé. Montons fouiller la chambre.

Elle ne savait si c'était grâce à la présence de Regina, mais Emma se sentit déjà un peu apaisée. A deux, elles allaient le retrouver, Regina lui avait assuré. La blonde était en train de regarder une nouvelle fois sous son lit, quand Regina l'appela :

\- Regardez, Miss Swan !

Tout sourire, elle lui tendit un morceau de papier griffonné.

\- Mais où avez-vous trouvé ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, en lui arrachant presque le papier des mains.

\- Tout simplement sur son oreiller. Lisez-le…

\- _Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais mieux. Henry m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui alors quand tu rentreras, je serai chez lui._

 _A demain,_

 _Matthew._

Emma sentit le poids du monde s'envoler de ses épaules et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son fils allait bien, il l'avait même prévenue pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète. Soudain, le soulagement laissa la place à la honte quand elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle leva la tête et vit que Regina lui souriait.

\- Oh, ne vous moquez pas, hein… Quand il s'agit de mon fils, je ne réponds plus de rien…

\- Je ne me moque pas…. Je trouve au contraire que votre attitude est très touchante et je me dis qu'ils ont bien de la chance de vous avoir… tous les deux.

\- Je… Merci Regina, répondit-elle, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Bon, et si maintenant on allait le chercher ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire, à celui-là !

 **oOoOo**

Les deux femmes montèrent l'escalier du manoir sur la pointe des pieds, et poussèrent la porte de la chambre d'enfant le plus doucement possible. Leurs fils étaient là, paisiblement endormis l'un contre l'autre, dans le petit lit d'Henry. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, les mains jointes, les jumeaux avaient instinctivement retrouvé leur position fœtale, et Emma en était toute retournée.

\- Bon, lequel est le mien ? demanda Emma, amusée.

Les deux têtes brunes dépassant des draps, respirant au même rythme, ils étaient absolument indistincts.

\- Laissons-les dormir… Vous le récupèrerez demain… Vous ne croyez pas ?

Sur le pas de la porte, les deux mères observèrent un long moment leurs enfants. Chacune semblait avoir oublié la notion du temps. Et la même pensée leur vint au même moment…

\- Bon, eh ben je crois que ça va être dur…, dit tristement Emma.

\- Je le crois aussi. Cela risque d'être difficile de les séparer un jour…

\- Mais pourtant ce jour devra bien arriver, non ?

Regina hésita un très court instant, puis lança, le cœur battant :

\- Et si… vous restiez ?

Emma se retourna vers Regina qui lui souriait, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle pria pour que la brune ne remarque pas son trouble. Regina lui proposait de rester à Storybrooke ? Elle avait donc bien changé depuis le premier jour où elle aurait tout fait pour les renvoyer à Boston avec perte et fracas. Elle ne sut quoi répondre et Regina la sauva de son malaise en poursuivant :

\- Bon, voulez-vous un verre du meilleur cidre que vous n'ayez jamais goûté pour vous remettre de vos émotions ?

 **oOoOo**

Assises dans les transats sous le pommier, un verre à la main, Emma et Regina étaient sereines. La douceur de cette nuit d'été était très agréable et tout allait bien. Leurs fils allaient bien, ils étaient ensemble et dormaient à l'étage. Les deux femmes, têtes levées vers le ciel, admiraient les étoiles brillantes d'août.

\- Alors, Emma, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous allez mieux ?

\- Oh oui… je suis tellement soulagée de le savoir en sécurité. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai ressenti…

\- Je le sais, lui répondit-elle sérieusement.

Emma se sentit immédiatement coupable. Comment avait-elle pu comparer sa peur irrationnelle de perdre son enfant à la douleur, réelle, de Regina ? Elle se maudit intérieurement de sa maladresse.

\- En tous cas, je suis contente de savoir qu'ils vont mieux, reprit la brune.

\- Oui, je suis sûre que ce n'était rien…

\- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'ils soient malades tous les deux en même temps… ? Et juste quand on devait sortir tous les quatre. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils en ont assez que l'on se voie ?

\- Oh, non, Regina, je ne pense pas, au contraire ! sourit Emma. Je pense même qu'ils l'ont fait exprès.

\- Exprès ? Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi auraient-ils voulu nous laisser seules toutes les deux ? Pour que l'on…

Regina s'arrêta. Elle semblait subitement avoir compris la raison. Mais, pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, Emma changea de sujet.

\- Regina, tout à l'heure… vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous m'avez dit ? Cela ne vous dérangerait pas qu'on reste à Storybrooke ?

\- Non, cela ne me dérangerait pas… au contraire…

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… A Boston, Matt a son école, j'ai mon boulot. Et puis, j'ai Ingrid. Je ne sais si je suis prête à plaquer tout ça.

\- Je suis sûre que, quelle que soit la décision que vous preniez, ce sera la meilleure.

\- Regina, je suis vraiment bien, ici. Vraiment… Mais une fois les vacances finies, ce sera sans doute différent… J'aimerais tellement rester avec Henry … et avec vous. Je suis bien avec vous.

Etait-ce l'alcool ? Etait-ce la douceur de cette nuit d'été ? Etait-ce les aveux d'Emma ? Regina en ignorait la raison, mais elle se vit se rapprocher du visage de la jeune femme. Comme mue par une force irrésistible, elle posa sa main contre la joue d'Emma. Et, lentement, elle rapprocha leurs lèvres et lui murmura dans un soupir :

\- Emma... Moi aussi, je suis bien avec vous… et avec Matthew.

Emma ne put lutter davantage. L'appel de ces lèvres pulpeuses maquillées de rouge la rendait incontrôlable et elle combla l'espace entre leurs bouches. Regina parut surprise mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant la joue d'Emma et se laissa aller contre les lèvres si douces de la blonde. Ce fut un baiser chaste et timide. Aucune des deux ne semblait oser prendre le dessus. Aucune des deux ne voulait brusquer l'autre. Leurs lèvres se contentaient de danser doucement contre les autres, bientôt rejointes par deux langues timides mais curieuses. Dans leurs poitrines, leurs coeurs battaient la chamade, et les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais senties aussi bien et aussi en confiance qu'à ce moment-là. Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner qu'elles ne l'auraient pas remarqué, trop occupées à savourer ce doux moment.

Soudainement, Regina sembla reprendre ses esprits et retira sa main. La magie était rompue. Emma recula. Elle n'osait la regarder.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller. Merci pour le verre…, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, le regard rivé vers le sol.

\- De rien Emma… Bonne nuit.

Et Regina se retrouva toute seule dans le jardin, désemparée, troublée, et le goût de ces lèvres étrangères encore sur les siennes.

 **oOoOo**

Emma dormit très mal, cette nuit-là. Comment avait-elle pu oser l'embrasser ? Elle avait osé embrasser la grande madame Mills ! Comment avait-elle pu penser une seconde que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? La culpabilité d'avoir commis ce geste déplacé se mêlait à l'envie d'en avoir plus. Elle brûlait de rage et de désir mélangés. Pourquoi avait-elle encore tout gâché ? Regina commençait seulement à lui faire confiance, elle venait à peine de lui proposer de rester à Storybrooke, et voilà qu'elle gâchait tout à cause de sa maudite spontanéité. A cette heure-ci, Regina devait sûrement être en train d'empaqueter les affaires de Matthew afin qu'il parte au plus vite le plus loin d'elle.

Mais un petit coin de sa mémoire se rappela à elle. N'était-ce pas Regina qui avait pris le visage d'Emma dans sa main ? N'était-ce pas Regina qui avait approché son visage du sien ? Ne s'était-elle pas laissée embrasser quand Emma avait apposé ses lèvres contre les siennes ? …

La tête lui tournait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue. D'habitude, quand une de ses conquêtes lui offrait un refus, elle ne s'en offusquait pas, et elle passait à la suivante. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle comprit qu'elle tenait beaucoup plus à Regina que ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Et l'imaginer la regarder à nouveau avec mépris, après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient avouées, lui tordit l'estomac de douleur.

Néanmoins, elle devait aller chercher Matthew, ce matin. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et, sans rien avoir avalé, elle se dirigea vers le manoir des Mills.

 **oOoOo**

Postée devant la porte du manoir, elle n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette. Son cœur battait trop fort, ses mains étaient trop moites. Qu'allait dire Regina en la voyant ? Comment allait-elle la renvoyer ? Car il était certain qu'elle se ferait renvoyer… Elle ne pourrait le supporter... Les épaules voûtées en un geste de protection désespéré, elle se fit violence, leva la main et appuya brièvement sur la sonnette.

Après une attente qui lui parut interminable, la porte s'ouvrit et Regina apparut. Le cœur de la blonde s'emballa et elle baissa les yeux, prête à encaisser tout ce qui allait fuser…

\- Bonjour, Miss Swan… entendit-elle prononcer d'une voix douce.

Incrédule, l'intéressée leva les yeux et affronta le regard redouté. Il n'était pas noir, ni même froid. Les yeux brillaient de leur belle couleur ambrée habituelle. Et un sourire au coin de chacune des orbites rendait le regard encore plus pénétrant.

\- Bon… bonjour Regina. Je viens chercher mon fils. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous dérange plus longtemps.

\- Il ne me dérange pas du tout. Il est justement en train de se préparer, je crois. Entrez, je vais lui dire que vous êtes arrivée.

Alors donc cela se passerait comme ça ? Aucun cri ? Aucune insulte ? Aucune porte claquée à la figure ? Regina n'avait même pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Se pouvait-il qu'Emma ait rêvé ce baiser ? Mais non, il s'était bien passé. Emma avait embrassé la femme qui se tenait devant elle en ce moment-même et qui semblait maintenant avoir tout oublié. Mais pourquoi ne lui disait-elle rien ? Sans doute que ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour elle et qu'elle ne pensait pas nécessaire de devoir en parler. Oui, ça devait être ça. Même si cela devait lui briser le cœur, Emma se rendit à l'évidence. Ce baiser n'avait rien signifié pour Regina et elles en resteraient là. Elle ne lui en parlerait jamais.

Après quelques minutes, Matthew suivi de Regina, descendit l'escalier et salua sa mère. A la grande surprise de son fils, Emma lui prit le sac des mains assez sèchement.

\- Ok, on y va. Dis au revoir à Regina, dit-elle en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de l'intéressée.

\- Au revoir, Regina et merci encore de m'avoir laissé dormir avec Henry.

\- A bientôt, Matt. A bientôt, Emma…

\- Heu, oui, à bientôt …

Et elle fila sans demander son reste, son fils la suivant en courant pour la rattraper.

 **oOoOo**

\- Ne me fais plus jamais, ça, tu m'entends ? aboya Emma, en se moquant bien de que pourraient penser les rares passants dans la rue.

\- Pardon, maman mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais. J'avais laissé un mot…

\- C'est pas que ça, Matthew ! C'est de un, le fait que tu sois parti de la chambre tout seul. De deux, le fait que tu aies menti en disant que tu étais malade. De trois, que tu te sois concerté avec Henry pour nous laisser toutes les deux ! Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé ? Tu crois que c'est en forçant son fils à faire des bêtises qu'elle va nous apprécier ?

Matthew avait rarement vu sa mère aussi en colère. Une fois, quand il était petit, en voulant aller dans le rayon des bonbons du supermarché, il s'était perdu et Emma l'avait cherché pendant de longues minutes. Emma avait vraiment eu peur pour la vie de son fils. Il avait subi la plus grosse dispute de sa courte vie. Mais là, dans cette rue de Storybrooke, le jeune garçon sentait que la colère d'Emma n'était pas uniquement due à la peur de perdre son fils. Après tout, elle le savait débrouillard. Il savait qu'elle ne s'inquiétait jamais autant quand il partait faire des courses tout seul dans les rues de Boston. Non, en ce moment, elle ne lui reprochait pas d'être parti tout seul chez Henry ou d'avoir menti. Elle lui reprochait de les avoir laissées seules toutes les deux. Et surtout, il comprit qu'elle avait peur de décevoir Regina. Alors, il osa lui demander :

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? Je veux dire… le restaurant avec madame Mills…

\- Quoi ? Oui, enfin non c'était très bien mais ce n'est pas le propos, jeune Swan !

\- Si, maman, c'est justement le propos, reprit-il calmement. Je crois que tu m'en veux de vous avoir laissées en tête-à-tête.

Et Matt soutint le regard de sa mère qui commençait à faire tomber ses barrières, impuissante devant la clairvoyance de son fils.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Pour que vous puissiez mieux vous connaître. C'est vrai, vous êtes toujours avec nous quand vous vous voyez. Peut-être que vous avez pu vous dire des choses différentes.

Emma repensa à leur discussion. En effet, elles avaient pu se dire bien des choses…

\- Je ne comprends pas, Matt… Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce que nous nous connaissions mieux ?

\- Maman, je veux que tu sois heureuse et je veux rester ici avec mon frère. Et je crois que tu aimerais aussi. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez être heureuses, toutes les deux.

Emma se stoppa sur le trottoir et laissa tomber le sac par terre. Il avait donc osé ? Il avait osé jouer les entremetteurs ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle reprit ses esprits et lui dit :

\- Matthew, je croyais t'avoir expressément demandé de ne pas t'en mêler. Ça m'apprendra, aussi, à parler de ma vie amoureuse à mon fils de onze ans, marmonna-t-elle, énervée.

\- Pardon, maman, on ne recommencera pas, je te le promets… répondit-il.

Emma ne vit pas les doigts croisés dans le dos de son fils au moment où il prononçait ces mots.

 **oOoOo**

Regina tournait en rond depuis de longues minutes dans le grand salon vide. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit les images de ce baiser. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce contact ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas repoussé cette jeune insolente qui avait osé l'embrasser ? La vérité était qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Elle n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi, mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas cette soirée, ni le fait qu'Emma ait appris son passé, ni qu'elle se soit montrée si vulnérable devant elle. Et surtout, elle ne regrettait pas ce baiser. Le souvenir de la douceur des lèvres d'Emma la fit frissonner. Où peut-être était-ce ce petit courant d'air ? Regina n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en parler avec la jeune femme. Mais Emma avait semblé l'éviter. Sans doute regrettait-elle ce baiser. Sans doute était-ce une erreur, et il valait mieux oublier. Après tout, la puissante Madame Mills était une femme forte. Ce n'était pas une jeune ingénue fraîchement débarquée dans sa vie qui allait la mettre à l'aise… Et pourtant… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Regina se sentait vivante. Elle se sentait si vivante que cela l'étourdissait. Son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblantes, la rougeur sur ses joues… Elle avait oublié tout ceci depuis bien longtemps. Elle se sentit si vivante mais aussi … si fragile. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

« Je dois oublier ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est rien passé. Voilà. » essayait-elle vainement de se convaincre. « Elle ne veut pas en parler, je ne lui en parlerai pas. Et tout ira pour le mieux. »

Regina n'était vraiment pas une femme qui se laisserait abattre. Elle avait toujours relevé la tête. Malgré les épreuves, elle était toujours debout. Alors, décidée à se reprendre en main, elle prit son téléphone et appela Graham, sans grande conviction. Ils convinrent de se voir le soir-même.

 **oOoOo**

Henry était couché depuis longtemps quand Graham arriva enfin au manoir. Sa journée avait fini tard, à cause d'une bande de jeunes ados éméchés qui avaient commis quelques larcins et qu'il avait dû sermonner. Il se jeta dans le canapé, éreinté de fatigue. Regina lui apporta un verre et s'assit face à lui.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Fatigante… je suis mort. Mais ça va, il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Et toi ?

\- Bien… J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec les promoteurs immobiliers du terrain près de la forêt, et puis j'ai bouclé le dossier pré-électoral du prochain semestre. Rien de bien passionnant…

\- Ok…

Leurs échanges se limitèrent à leurs emplois respectifs et aucun des deux ne semblait particulièrement enthousiaste. Ils échangeaient comme de vieux amis et aucune passion ne brillait dans leurs regards. Un très court instant, l'image de la jeune blonde souriante s'ancra devant les yeux de Regina, et son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine. Que faisait Graham dans son salon, alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de voir Emma ? Le jeune homme lui parut soudainement bien fade. Ils se parlaient à peine, alors qu'elle avait abordé des sujets avec Emma qu'elle n'avait jamais abordés avec personne. Ils ne se souriaient même pas, alors qu'un seul regard d'Emma lui suffisait pour la faire rayonner. Ils ne se touchaient pas, alors que le moindre contact avec miss Swan faisait ruer son cœur.

Ils étaient occupés à essuyer la vaisselle quand Graham lui demanda justement comment allait la jeune femme. Malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, Regina prit le ton le plus neutre possible pour lui répondre :

\- Bien, je crois. Je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui, mais elle allait bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien… Elle compte repartir quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Graham, répondit la brune qui commençait à être agacée.

\- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, elle ne sait pas quand elle va repartir ? Mais elle n'a pas un travail ? Une vie ailleurs ?

\- Ecoute, Graham, si tu tiens absolument à le savoir, tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

\- Oh, pardon, 'Gina, c'est juste que –

\- Ne m'appelle pas 'Gina, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ecoute, Regina… dit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle. C'est juste que depuis qu'elle est là, tout est différent… Tu es différente, notre vie est différente … On ne se voit plus beaucoup et ça me manque…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te manque ?

\- Ben, tout, ce qu'on fait ensemble, nos petits moments…

\- Ah, d'accord. J'ai cru un instant que tu allais dire que _je_ te manquais, mais …., lui dit-elle, blasée.

\- Oh, bien sûr, Regina, tu me manques aussi, voyons…

Graham se rapprocha et la serra contre elle. D'abord réticente en comprenant que ce n'était pour Graham qu'un moyen de se faire pardonner sa maladresse, elle se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de son amant. Elle devait enlever ces récentes images qui envahissaient sa tête, et elle le ferait par tous les moyens. Et puis, une nuit avec Graham, ce n'était jamais déplaisant, se rappela-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Leurs pas les menèrent directement dans sa chambre. Sans hâte, Graham défit les boutons du chemiser blanc impeccablement coupé de la jeune femme. La tête sur le côté, elle se laissait faire. Une fois le chemisier enlevé, il baissa la main et s'approcha doucement du bouton du pantalon de tailleur. Il l'ouvrit sans tendresse et apposa sa main sur le ventre chaud de Regina.

Ce contact la fit revenir à elle. Non, elle ne pourrait pas, pas ce soir, pas avec le souvenir de ce baiser si récent… Elle prit la main du shérif dans la sienne et la retira avec délicatesse.

\- Graham, en fait… est-ce qu'on peut juste dormir, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Heu… bien sûr, répondit-il surpris. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se refuser à lui. Elle prenait même très souvent les commandes de leurs ébats. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Il reprit : Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Mais je voudrais juste dormir dans tes bras, c'est tout. Pardon…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se serra contre lui et ils se glissèrent dans les draps. Il n'avait pas vu les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

 **oOoOo**

Sa respiration se faisait haletante, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle sentait un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il était agréable, doux et tendre. Le souffle quitta son cou et descendit le long de son torse. La chaleur du souffle se mêla à la douceur des baisers déposés sur son sternum et sur ses seins. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle baissa la tête et admira une longue chevelure blonde. Poussée par un désir envahissant, Regina posa ses mains sur le crâne et caressa tendrement le cuir chevelu. Malgré la présence de ce corps dominateur sur elle, son torse se levait et s'abaissait sous la force de ses inspirations irrégulières. Une agréable chaleur envahit son ventre et se diffusa plus bas, bien plus bas... Alors, incapable de toute pensée cohérente et répondant uniquement à son désir, elle poussa doucement la tête blonde jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Cette présence en cet endroit si intime la rendait folle, et elle s'entendit murmurer un prénom…

\- Emma…

De douces sensations se répandirent dans tout son corps. La délicieuse chaleur arriva jusqu'à son cœur, aux battements de plus en plus irréguliers. Elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ne put contenir un gémissement un peu plus fort :

\- Emmaaaa…

Soudain, elle se sentit doucement poussée sur le côté, et ses yeux encore piquants de sommeil s'ouvrirent. La vision avait disparu. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut Graham, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Elle le regretta aussitôt.

\- Regina, ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va, mais pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement frustrée.

\- J'ai cru que tu avais mal quelque part… Tu gémissais.

\- Je gémissais ? Elle comprit en un instant et commença à s'inquiéter de ce qu'avait bien pu entendre Graham. Et, heu… je disais quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris, tu devais dire « ma… » quelque chose…

Ouf, il n'avait pas compris. Regina souffla, rassurée.

\- Rendors-toi, Graham, ce n'est rien, ce devait sûrement être un rêve, je ne m'en souviens plus…

En effet, c'était un rêve. Mais Regina s'en souvenait bien, très bien même. Une angoisse l'étreint aussitôt. Elle avait rêvé d'Emma. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle lui faisait l'amour. Que lui arrivait-il ? Emma était une femme. Regina avait un amant. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ? Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir de sentiments. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle ne se rendormit pas de la nuit. Elle avait pris une décision.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors ? Hihi ;-) Vous avez aimé le baiser ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé du reste ?**

 **Bon, je pense que leurs sentiments sont maintenant clairs pour toutes les deux... Malheureusement, avant le happy end (oups, je vous ai spoilées !), il y aura encore quelques épreuves à passer ! Bah oui, ce serait trop facile, sinon ;-)**

 **Du coup, en quoi consistera la décision de Regina, à votre avis ?**

 **Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Et moi, je file au concert de Madonna, hiiiii ^^**


	17. La décision de Regina

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Comment s'est passée votre semaine ? J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur, et bienvenue aux nouvelles (oui, il y en a encore, et ça me rend vraiment heureuse \o/ ) !**

 **Bref, je suis contente de voir que le baiser du chapitre dernier vous a plu !Vous avez peur de la décision de Regina ? Vous avez bien raison hihi ! Mais vous vous imaginez bien que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile que ça...**

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, je rigolais toute seule devant mon écran lol J'espère que vous ressentirez la même chose en le lisant... Bon, sauf à la fin où vous voudrez peut-être ma mort mais bon...**

 **Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La décision de Regina

Il était tôt quand Regina sortit du lit. Graham dormait encore à poings fermés, négligemment allongé sur le ventre et la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller. Assise au bord du lit, la jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour l'observer. Une faible lueur solaire traversa les persiennes et vint se poser sur le visage du jeune homme. Il était beau. Une légère moue sur le visage, sa chevelure brillait au soleil et la lumière lui donnait un air à la fois enfantin et angélique. Avec patience et attention, elle détailla ce dos que d'habitude elle aimait embrasser, ces cheveux bruns ondulés dans lesquels elle adorait plonger les mains, ces bras dans lesquels elle se sentait autrefois si bien…

Mais ce matin, Regina ne ressentait aucune émotion. Elle le regardait comme elle aurait regardé un ami ou un frère. Mais, en aucun cas, comme un amant. Cela ne l'attristait pas. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais connu de folle passion tous les deux. Cela avait toujours été lisse et calme.

Il y a quelques mois, cette relation confortable lui convenait, lui suffisait, même. Elle se satisfaisait de peu et n'espérait rien de plus. Pas de sentiment, pas d'attachement, juste du sexe, et tout allait pour le mieux.

Regina comprenait que cet homme n'y était pour rien, mais elle savait que tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire ne seraient pas suffisant. Car aujourd'hui, il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui lui faisait vivre les choses plus fort.

Ce matin, ce beau matin d'été, Regina Mills eut une révélation : jamais elle ne ressentirait pour Graham ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma Swan. Comme enfoui en elle depuis des années, un sentiment renversant venait doucement de se réveiller. Elle tenait à elle, elle tenait à Emma Swan comme elle n'avait jamais tenu à personne depuis Daniel et Henry.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prit sa décision. Cette décision lui brisera sûrement le cœur une nouvelle fois, mais elle devait la prendre.

Elle ne devrait plus jamais donner aucun espoir à Emma Swan.

 **oOoOo**

\- Tiens, bonjour Graham, lança Henry au shérif assis dans la cuisine.

\- Salut, toi ! Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci…

Henry avait l'habitude de tomber sur Graham au petit-déjeuner. Dans ces cas-là, il savait que cela signifiait que sa mère et lui avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Aussi n'apprécia-t-il vraiment pas le voir ici ce matin. Il repensa à Matthew, son idée folle et l'opération « Tourterelles ». Il repensa à tout ce que son frère lui avait dit, les sentiments d'Emma pour sa mère, leur future vie tous les quatre ensemble…

Alors, il inspira profondément. « L'opération Tourterelles, paragraphe 2 : « on pourrit Graham » est repartie ! Pour Matthew ! Pour nous ! »pensa-t-il. Et il se lança :

\- Je ne te demande pas si toi, tu as bien dormi aussi, dit-il négligemment, en versant du chocolat en poudre dans son lait.

\- Heu… que veux-tu dire?

\- A vous entendre hier soir, vous vous êtes bien amusés, maman et toi.

Il bluffait, bien sûr, mais il devait effrayer Graham et lui faire croire qu'il entendait tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'a rien fait du tout… lui répondit le shérif, étonné.

« Mince » pensa Henry… Comprenant son erreur, il tenta de se rattraper comme il put :

\- Ah pardon, j'ai dû confondre. Faut dire que j'en ai entendu tellement, de vos ébats, que j'ai dû en rêver. Faudrait que vous fassiez un peu attention, maintenant, tu sais. Je deviens grand… et je comprends de mieux en mieux, hein !

Graham semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Henry jubilait intérieurement. Il poursuivit, très content de la gêne du jeune homme.

\- Mais bon, tu sais, tu n'as pas à être embarrassé, c'est plutôt flatteur pour un homme, qu'une femme lui montre sa satisfaction comme ça. Tu crois pas… ?

Henry commençait à être gêné par sa propre audace. Il parlait de sa mère, quand même. Mais la mission était plus importante… Graham ne savait plus où se mettre, devenu en un instant rouge comme une pivoine. Il plongea la tête dans son mug de café et ne répondit rien. Il avait beau être très libéré sur le sexe, il n'appréciait vraiment pas en parler avec un enfant, et encore moins avec le fils de sa partenaire du moment…

Henry savoura sa petite victoire. Il avait réussi à mettre Graham mal à l'aise ! Peut-être que son malaise serait assez grand pour qu'il sorte de leur vie… ou du moins de leur cuisine, pour le moment ! Sur ces pensées, il déposa son bol dans le micro-ondes.

La minute d'attente parut éternelle. Graham, la tête dans son café, toujours cramoisi, n'osait même plus regarder Henry, qui, lui, réfléchissait le plus rapidement possible à un autre moyen de faire partir Graham.

\- Tu… hum, tu as vu ta mère, ce matin ? demanda Graham.

Oui, Henry l'avait vue. Elle se préparait dans sa salle de bain quand il était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais il se garderait bien de le lui dire.

\- Oui, elle est venue me dire bonjour au lit tout à l'heure car elle est partie travailler tôt.

\- Elle est déjà partie ? Mais il est à peine 7h…

\- Ahhh, être maire, un vrai sacerdoce… répondit le jeune garçon, ironique.

C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait aussi mal avec quelqu'un. Avant de connaître Matthew, il n'aurait jamais osé mentir ou se moquer de quelqu'un. Regina l'avait trop bien élevé.

Mais ce matin, dans cette cuisine, il jubilait. Comme cela était drôle de voir la tête déconfite de Graham ! Si seulement il pouvait en arriver à détester les Mills… Alors, plein d'inspiration, il continua. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. « Si Matt avait pu assister à la scène, il aurait vraiment été fier de moi », pensa-t-il.

\- Hum, d'ailleurs, Graham, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas que tu l'attendes et qu'après ton petit-déjeuner, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

\- Ah bon ? Bon, eh bien, j'y vais alors, j'ai fini mon café.

\- Très bonne idée, Graham. Au revoir alors !

Le sourire d'Henry n'aurait pu être plus grand quand il vit la porte se refermer derrière la silhouette de Graham, soucieux.

Il avait réussi à faire partir Graham, maintenant, il devait réussir à faire venir Emma.

Il savait sa mère habituellement longue à se préparer, alors il se mit à réfléchir. Grisé par les bêtises, comme habité par le démon du mensonge, il sentit les idées affluer à son esprit…

 **oOoOo**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentissait depuis plusieurs secondes quand Emma se résigna à sortir un bras de la couette moelleuse. Sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur, elle dit dans un grognement :

\- Ouaiiis … ?

\- Maman, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !

La voix d'Henry était paniquée. Sa mère sortit du sommeil aussitôt.

\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est maman, elle est dans la salle de bain depuis vingt minutes et elle ne répond pas.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour. Regina était en danger, elle devait y aller. Les accidents arrivent si vite, sur un sol carrelé humide. Elle raccrocha après avoir hurlé à son fils qu'elle arrivait.

Henry se rassit au bar de la cuisine, satisfait de lui-même comme jamais.

Sans prendre le temps de s'apprêter, la jeune blonde se jeta dans le premier jean venu et le dernier débardeur propre qui lui restait, et bondit sur Matthew, qui, en bon Swan qui se respecte, dormait encore profondément malgré le bruit que faisait sa mère depuis quelques minutes.

\- MATTHEW ! Debout ! criait-elle en le secouant.

\- Raaaa, mais qu'est-ce qu'i' y a ?

\- Regina a un problème, on y va ! Tu te lèves et tu mets ce pantalon et ce t-shirt ! Tu as trente secondes !

\- Mais, mamaaaan… Je suis obligé de venir ?

\- Tu viens et tu ne discutes pas ! répondit-elle, tout en le sortant du lit et en commençant à lui enlever son pyjama.

 **oOoOo**

A peine dix minutes plus tard, les deux Swan, à peine coiffés, et habillés comme deux as de pique déboulèrent au manoir Mills. Henry leur ouvrit, et eut bien du mal à cacher sa joie de les voir. Il avait préparé son air inquiet et l'affichait maintenant sur son visage.

\- Henry, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Eh bien, je me suis levé il y a une demi-heure et je n'ai pas vu maman. Je savais qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, comme d'habitude, alors je ne me suis pas inquiété. Mais quand j'ai voulu aller lui demander où elle avait rangé le nouveau Nesquik, j'ai frappé et elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai frappé pendant cinq bonnes minutes mais rien. Juste un bruit d'eau qui coule.

\- Putaiiiin… rugit Emma qui déboula dans les escaliers. Vous m'attendez là, les enfants ! hurla-t-elle du haut des escaliers.

Matthew commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il se tourna vers son frère, pour lui offrir un sourire ou un regard réconfortant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Henry, détendu et souriant, lui faire un clin d'œil en lui lançant :

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de déjeuner… Chocolat, frérot ?

\- Heu… ouais, mais… ? répondit-il, interrogatif.

\- Hey, t'en fais pas ! Maman n'a rien. C'est juste que j'ai dû commencer l'opération Tourterelles sans toi, ce matin !

Alors, Henry lui raconta tout : comment il avait fait partir le shérif, et l'idée qu'il a eue pour faire venir Emma. Matthew était plus qu'admiratif de son frère. Lui qui n'était pas convaincu par la mission il y a quelques jours, la mettait maintenant en œuvre tout seul ! Ils rirent de concert en buvant leur chocolat chaud.

 **oOoOo**

\- Regina ! Regina, ça va ?

L'oreille collée à la porte de la salle de bain, Emma n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur devenir anarchiques. « Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé, pourvu qu'elle aille bien. Mais pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ? » La peur envahissait son esprit. Elle essaya de se ressaisir et de réfléchir correctement. Que fallait-il faire ?

Elle se donna quelques secondes de réflexion. Puis, elle recula dans la pièce et fonça en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle s'écrasa sur le panneau de bois qui s'ouvrit dans un craquement sonore. Emportée par son élan, elle tomba violemment sur le carrelage. Décidée à secourir Regina, elle se releva sans tenir compte de la douleur que lui lançait son épaule meurtrie.

Devant elle se tenait Regina, les yeux écarquillés, enroulée dans une serviette, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un tube de mascara à la main.

Rouge de honte et se tenant l'épaule, Emma observait la créature de rêve devant elle. Regina allait bien, c'était le principal. Mais la jeune blonde se sentit tellement mal à l'aise que son teint devint rouge écrevisse. Elle venait de défoncer la porte de la salle de bain de Regina Mills ! Avec Regina Mills à moitié-nue dedans ! Elle ne comprit pas comment il se faisait qu'elle n'était pas déjà foudroyée sur place.

On n'aurait pu dire laquelle des deux femmes exprimait la plus grande surprise. Aucune des deux femmes n'arrivait à dire quoi que ce soit. La surprise leur avait coupé le souffle. Ce fut finalement Emma qui prit la parole la première :

\- Regina, vous… vous allez bien ?

L'intéressée sortit de sa torpeur et sembla enfin comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle retira rageusement ses écouteurs et resserra la serviette sur son corps. Ses joues prirent aussitôt une teinte rouge feu, aussi rouge que ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

\- Non mais ça va pas, Swan ? Ça vous prend souvent de défoncer les portes de salle de bain des gens ?

\- Pardon, je pensais que vous étiez blessée… Vous ne répondiez pas…

\- Peut-être que je ne répondais pas tout simplement parce que j'étais occupée… à me LAVER ! Maintenant, dehoooors ! hurla-t-elle, en pointant la sortie d'un doigt rageur.

Emma ne demanda pas son reste et sortit immédiatement de la salle de bain, rouge de honte et le cœur battant. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Mais ne pouvait-elle donc jamais réfléchir deux minutes ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle agisse donc toujours de manière aussi impulsive? Elle n'arrivait à savoir ce qui était le plus fou : avoir forcé la porte de la salle de bain de Regina, ou bien … avoir surpris cette dernière à demi-nue. A cette pensée, une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de chasser cette pensée, et elle descendit rejoindre les enfants à la cuisine.

Assise par terre derrière la porte qui désormais ne se verrouillait plus, Regina bouillait. Son cœur lui envoyait de l'adrénaline en rafale et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. La surprise, la colère, l'incompréhension… toutes ces émotions se mêlaient en elle. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi Emma avait-elle détruit sa porte de cette façon ? Henry savait qu'elle se préparait, pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas arrêté Emma ? De quel droit se permettait-elle de s'introduire de cette façon dans cet endroit si privé ? Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de l'impudence de la jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, cependant, la colère de Regina s'apaisa, et une certaine chaleur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Elle se rappela les paroles qu'Emma lui avait dites avant d'être renvoyée avec perte et fracas. Elle lui avait demandé si elle allait bien, elle s'était donc inquiétée pour elle… Quelqu'un s'était _réellement_ inquiété pour elle, au point de venir la sauver… Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur quand elle comprit qu'Emma, ne l'entendant pas, avait voulu la secourir. Et finalement, qu'elle ait pu la voir quasiment nue ne la dérangeait même pas…

Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix sa rappela doucement à elle : « N'oublie pas ta décision, Regina… ». Elle finit de s'habiller. Elle revêtit un tailleur noir, et son visage arbora son plus beau masque de froideur.

 **oOoOo**

Il leur fallut de longues minutes d'explications pour que les deux femmes comprennent ce qui s'était réellement passé. Cependant, Henry joua parfaitement les innocents, en ne révélant à aucune de ses mères son coup monté. Seul Matthew comprenait et riait intérieurement. Emma, affreusement gênée, s'excusa platement auprès de Regina et lui promit de rembourser le remplacement du verrou. Fort heureusement, la porte n'avait pas sauté de ses gonds, les travaux ne seraient donc pas bien compliqués ni coûteux.

Pourtant, malgré les excuses d'Emma et ses regrets maintes fois exprimés, le visage de Regina restait glacial. Les garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à rire de la maladresse de la jeune blonde.

Le regard noir, les traits durcis par la colère, elle se tourna vers les enfants et s'adressa à eux sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place pour la discussion :

\- Henry, tu montes dans ta chambre avec Matthew. Je dois parler à Miss Swan. N'en descendez pas avant que je ne vous ai rappelés.

\- Mamaaan, elle n'a pas voulu…

\- Tu montes, Henry. Et sans discuter.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent donc dans l'obligation d'obéir. « Les bêtises sont finies pour aujourd'hui », pensa Henry, tout en s'en voulant d'avoir mis Emma dans une telle situation. Il espérait que la mission Tourterelles ne serait pas compromise pour autant…

 **oOoOo**

\- Encore une fois, Regina, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez blessée et j'ai agi sur le coup, sans réfléchir…

\- C'est bien ça le problème, Miss Swan, répondit Regina en adoptant un ton sec.

\- Je vous demande pardon encore une fois, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas longtemps…

Emma ne savait plus où se mettre, et ne savait plus que dire. Puisque ses mots ne pouvaient rien exprimer de plus, elle se força à lever le regard et à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. A son grand désespoir, elle n'y vit qu'une sombre colère. Il semblait que les magnifiques yeux rieurs qu'elle avait appris à connaître ces derniers jours avaient disparu aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

\- Regina… est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? osa-t-elle demander après un court silence.

\- Bien évidemment que je vous en veux ! Vous défoncez la porte de ma salle de bain avec moi dedans, et vous pensez que je vais vous remercier ? Mais vous rêvez, Miss S…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de notre baiser, la coupa Emma avec aplomb.

Quitte à perdre le peu qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir de Regina, autant vider son cœur avant. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Rien, aucun mouvement de la brune ne trahit le bouleversement qui se passait en elle à cet instant. Habituée à ne laisser passer aucune émotion sur son visage, elle continua d'afficher sa froideur apparente. Elle se fit violence pour laisser sortir ces mots :

\- Ce baiser était une erreur. Nous avions bu. Cela ne se reproduira pas…

\- Vous le regrettez ?

\- Bien évidemment que je le regrette. Ne vous croyez pas si irrésistible.

Tout son être se tordait en prononçant ces paroles. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune difficulté à bluffer, mentir ou manipuler. Après tout, n'est-ce pas à cela que l'on reconnaît les grands politiciens ? Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, un mensonge lui en coûtait. Son cerveau lui criait d'arrêter, son cœur saignait de douleur, et tous ses muscles résistaient à l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de son interlocutrice. En bonne politicienne, elle savait se faire aimer, elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Mais là, c'était la première fois qu'elle devait se faire détester. Et se faire détester par _Emma_...

\- Je ne suis pas irrésistible. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, répondit Emma, les larmes aux yeux. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ça. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? N'avez-vous pas aimé ces moments avec moi ? Regardez-moi et dites-moi que vous n'avez pas aimé…

Mais Regina en était bien incapable. Elle n'aurait pu soutenir le regard vert plus longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…, reprit-elle alors, les yeux baissés. Dorénavant, on ne se verra plus jamais en tête-à-tête.

\- REGARDEZ-MOI ! hurla Emma, tremblante.

\- J'ai un compagnon, Miss Swan. N'attendez rien de moi, car rien ne sera jamais possible entre nous. Oubliez cette erreur, comme je l'ai déjà fait, et cela sera mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, Regina. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous ne me dites pas la vérité. Je sais quand les gens mentent et je sais que c'est le cas maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le découvrirai.

C'en était trop. Regina devait écourter cette conversation immédiatement, si elle ne voulait pas éclater en sanglots devant Emma. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, elle conclut en lui montrant la porte du manoir :

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir. Je vous renverrai votre fils dans l'après-midi. Bonne journée.

Jamais Emma n'aurait pensé que Regina aurait agi de la sorte. Non seulement elle lui en voulait pour la porte de la salle de bain, mais surtout, elle regrettait ce baiser. Ce moment lui avait paru si magique pourtant… Sans doute pour elle uniquement. Pourtant, elle sentait, au fond d'elle, que la brune ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le découvrirait.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Regina. Ses yeux pleuraient maintenant abondamment mais cela lui était égal. Maintenant, tout lui était égal.

\- Sachez, madame Mills, que moi, je ne regrette absolument rien. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir voulu vous sauver quand je pensais que vous étiez blessée dans la salle de bain, je ne regrette pas cette soirée avec vous, et surtout, je ne regrette pas notre baiser...

Et elle partit en claquant la porte. Aussitôt dehors, elle laissa éclater sa rage dans un cri bestial, et courut vers sa petite voiture jaune.

De l'autre côté de la porte, incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps, Regina se laissa tomber au sol et laissa s'échapper les sanglots trop longtemps retenus.

* * *

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, Emma Swan est volontaire et ne laissera pas tomber sa Regina comme ça !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvrira enfin une partie du mystère entourant la brune et un certain antiquaire ...**

 **A la semaine prochaine :-)**


	18. Le secret de l'antiquaire

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, si vous avez la chance d'en avoir ! Merci d'être toujours présentes à la lecture, merci pour les reviews et notamment merci aux guests à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre (mais sachez que le coeur y est !).**

 **Je profite des vacances pour écrire, j'avance bien et cette fic est presque terminée. Bref...**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, on y apprend de nouvelles choses sur Gold. Et oui, il vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dévoile qu'une petite partie de son secret, il faut bien garder une part de mystère pour la suite...**

 **Allez, bonne lecture à toutes !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le secret de l'antiquaire

Dévastée par les horribles paroles qu'elle venait de dire à la dernière personne à qui elle aurait voulu les adresser, Regina savait néanmoins qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Même si son cœur ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais, elle avait fait cela pour Emma. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer librement et elle le savait.

Après un long moment à pleurer à même le sol, elle réussit à se calmer et se força à se relever. Elle devait en finir. Après avoir dit aux garçons qu'elle sortait et leur avoir demandé de rester sages, elle prit la direction de Main Street, la mort dans l'âme.

Postée devant la vitrine du magasin poussiéreux rempli d'objets divers et variés, elle ne se décidait pas à y entrer. Elle savait qu'y pénétrer serait un acte sans retour. Finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle inspira profondément et poussa la porte vitrée.

La clochette tinta, et aussitôt la jeune compagne de l'antiquaire apparut derrière le comptoir. Elle sourit gentiment à Regina, qui ne prit même pas la peine de se forcer à lui répondre. Elle ne faisait même aucun effort pour essayer de paraître enjouée. Elle était dévastée et ne cherchait pas à le cacher. Belle le remarqua aussitôt.

\- Bonjour, Regina. Vous n'allez pas bien ?

\- Ça va, répondit-elle sans conviction, d'une voix grave. Puis-je parler à Gold ?

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr, je vais lui dire que vous êtes là… répondit-elle, un peu interloquée par la détresse apparente de celle qui paraissait d'habitude toujours maîtresse d'elle-même.

Après un court instant, le propriétaire des lieux apparut à son tour derrière le comptoir et sourit faussement à Regina. Puis il se tourna vers Belle, lui intimant l'ordre plus ou moins déguisé de les laisser tous les deux.

\- Madame le Maire… J'imagine que votre présence dans ma modeste boutique n'est pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Est-elle enfin synonyme d'une grande décision ? jubila le vieil homme.

\- En effet…

\- Bien, c'est bien… Vous lui avez donc parlé de Daniel ? Elle sait enfin comment il est mort ? Elle sait… ce qu'elle risque ?

On aurait dit un fauve se délectant de sa proie, s'amusant à jouer avec elle juste avant de la dévorer. Ce même instinct de prédateur cruel se lisait dans ses yeux, mais Regina n'avait plus la force de lutter. Elle répondit donc le plus simplement possible :

\- Non. Mais vous n'avez plus aucun souci à vous faire. Je ne la verrai plus, j'ai mis un terme à ce qu'elle tentait de commencer avec moi.

Regina ne souhaitait vraiment pas donner la satisfaction à Gold de voir que ses menaces avaient été entendues. Elle prétendit donc que la décision ne venait que d'elle. Mais l'antiquaire n'en fut pas dupe et en fit part à Regina :

\- Vous avez bien fait. Vous n'auriez pas aimé qu'elle subisse le même destin que votre cher et tendre Da…

\- C'est bon, je vous ai dit, le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Elle ne supportait pas le mépris ironique employé par Gold quand il parlait de Daniel. Et elle supportait encore moins les menaces de moins en moins déguisées à l'encontre d'Emma.

\- Je lui ferai donc part de votre décision. Je pense qu'elle en sera satisfaite… continua-t-il mystérieusement.

\- … mais pourquoi, à la fin ? demanda Regina après un court instant, sur un ton hésitant entre colère et tristesse.

\- Pourquoi quoi, très chère ?

Oh, qu'il aimait ce jeu du chat et de la souris ! Voir Regina se débattre et essayer de vivre malgré tout l'aurait attendri s'il avait eu un minimum de compassion. Mais il semblait en être autant démuni que de cœur.

\- POURQUOI VOUS NE ME LAISSEZ PAS VIVRE MA VIE ? hurla Regina, envahie à présent par une immense colère.

\- Mais, parce qu'on t'aime, chère enfant… répondit-il sur un ton doucereux. Et qu'on veut tout simplement le meilleur pour toi. Tu le sais bien, depuis tout ce temps…

Sur ces paroles, il se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme qui était à présent en larmes. Elle se recula vivement à son contact et lui lança, des éclairs dans les yeux :

\- Un jour, je n'aurai plus peur de vous. Soyez-en bien conscients ! Un jour, vous paierez pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait !

\- Oh, j'aimerais tellement vivre assez longtemps pour assister à cet épisode, répondit-il, ironique. Ça me semble passionnant. Mais je suis un vieillard, malheureusement et …

\- Vous paierez, vous et ma mère. Je le jure sur la tête d'Emma.

Et elle sortit de l'oppressante boutique, suivie du regard par Gold qui savourait sa victoire. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Belle dans l'arrière-boutique, à qui rien n'avait échappé.

 **oOoOo**

Bien qu'elles aient conclu qu'elles ne se verraient plus en tête-à-tête, Emma et Regina devaient continuer à se voir pour les enfants. Aussi se retrouvèrent-ils tous les quatre au Granny's afin que la jeune blonde récupère son fils. Elles faisaient de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître et feindre que tout était comme avant, mais les frères étaient perspicaces et le froid entre leurs mères ne leur avait pas échappé. Henry ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir affreusement. Après tout, c'était sa faute si Emma avait pénétré de force dans la salle de bain. Il espérait fortement que cet incident n'entacherait pas la relation entre elles, mais à les voir si distantes à ce moment présent, il doutait que cela prenne la bonne voie. Matthew n'était pas non plus très à l'aise, comprenant que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux femmes. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à son frère d'avoir voulu forcer les choses. Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'un simple verrou cassé puisse les fâcher ainsi. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, il le sentait…

Après l'affreux moment passé avec Gold, voir Emma rassurait Regina. Dès qu'elle l'eut aperçue, attablée au Granny's, son cœur s'était mis à battre anarchiquement, et elle dut se faire violence pour arborer un air détaché et froid. Emma, quant à elle, n'avait absolument pas caché son plaisir de voir arriver les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Elle avait souri de toutes ses dents en les voyant arriver. Mais l'impassibilité de Regina la ramena violemment sur Terre, et elle ravala son sourire, essayant tout de même de faire bonne figure devant ses enfants.

Après quelques minutes assez étranges, où personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire, Emma prit la parole. Et tant pis si les enfants se doutent de quelque chose.

\- Les garçons, vous pouvez aller deux minutes avec Ruby ? J'aimerais parler à Regina.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Henry lui aussi commença à se douter que sa bêtise n'y était peut-être pas pour grand-chose… Ils se levèrent de leur place et rejoignirent Ruby qui les accueillit avec deux grands verres de chocolat chaud.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai brève, commença Emma.

\- Je vous écoute…, répondit froidement la brune, qui luttait pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de tout avouer en se jetant dans les bras de la blonde.

\- J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit. Je suis sûre que l'excuse de Graham, c'est bidon. Vous avez dit « j'ai un compagnon », mais jamais vous n'avez dit que vous l'aimiez. Moi, je pense que vous avez peur…

\- Miss Swan…

\- Non, attendez. Vous avez peur de ce que vous ressentez. Et je vous comprends. Vous êtes une femme, moi aussi… Ça peut être effrayant. Mais j'ai bien senti que vous étiez en confiance avec moi, j'ai bien vu que vous avez apprécié ce baiser autant que moi…

\- Emma…

Regina avait abaissé sa garde un court instant. Un si bref instant… Mais qui n'avait pas échappé à la blonde. Elle aurait juré avoir vu briller dans les yeux bruns un éclat particulier, cet éclat qui avait brillé si fort quand elles s'étaient embrassées. La vulnérabilité de la brune lui apparut brusquement et elle sentit en un instant naître en elle un émouvant instinct de protection. Si elle avait peur, elle lui prouverait qu'elle, Emma Swan, pourrait la protéger…

Mais ce bref instant ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Le masque impassible réapparut sur le visage de la maire. Et ses yeux reprirent leur teinte sombre et éteinte.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui n'existe pas, Miss Swan. Ces « sentiments », vous les ressentez peut-être, mais pas moi. Et je n'ai jamais eu peur de rien, soyez-en sûre.

Mais elle était évidemment morte de peur. Seulement, là où Emma se trompait, c'est que Regina ne craignait pas ses sentiments, bien au contraire elle les avait acceptés et commençait vraiment à les apprécier. Mais elle était effrayée par une autre menace, bien plus importante et bien plus dangereuse… Elle craignait pour la vie d'Emma.

 **oOoOo**

\- Bon les gars, il se passe quoi, avec vos mères, là ?

La jeune serveuse essuyait machinalement des chopes de bière, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux deux femmes attablées un peu plus loin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer et de remarquer ces petits signes de gêne apparente : Emma qui tordait ses doigts, Regina qui s'agitait sur son siège en croisant et décroisant les jambes…

\- Franchement, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il y a eu un truc entre elles… Vous croyez pas ?

\- On sait pas, Rub', répondit Matthew. Elles sont comme ça depuis matin. On dirait qu'elles se sont disputées…

\- Huuum, j'suis pas sûre… répondit la serveuse, songeuse.

\- Ce matin, maman nous a ordonné de monter dans ma chambre, continua Henry. On n'a pas entendu ce qu'elles se sont dit, mais…

\- Ouais, bon, ok, on a un peu tendu l'oreille, reprit Matthew, et…

\- Et on a entendu maman pleurer…Je crois que c'est de ma faute.

Henry se sentait particulièrement coupable, et il baissa le regard. Puis il reprit :

\- En fait, j'ai forcé Emma à faire quelque chose de pas bien, et je crois que maman lui en veut pour ça.

Et il raconta à Ruby ce qui s'était passé le matin-même dans la salle de bain. Plus Henry avançait dans son histoire, plus le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandissait. Elle semblait particulièrement apprécier la blague du garçon.

\- Franchement, à les voir comme ça, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'est passé autre chose et que ta mère prend la salle de bain comme excuse pour rompre avec elle.

\- Rompre avec elle ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux enfants qui avaient failli s'étouffer avec leur chocolat. Ça voudrait dire qu'elles sont vraiment en couple ? Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi elles ne nous auraient rien dit ? Et puis pourquoi rompre maintenant ?

Ruby rit de bon cœur en entendant les questions en rafale des frères.

\- Non, mais attendez, c'est qu'une supposition, hein ! Et puis j'en sais pas plus que vous. Ça va être _votre_ problème de découvrir tout ça !

\- Ouais, t'as raison, Rub', répondit Matthew sérieusement. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose aussi, et je compte bien le découvrir.

 **oOoOo**

Dès leur arrivée dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel, Matthew se jeta sur un son lit et se plongea dans un livre. Emma semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts : elle avait tourné dans la chambre pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, rangeant des vêtements qui traînaient, refaisant les lits, époussetant même sous les sommiers. Caché derrière son livre, Matthew l'observait. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi nerveuse, et son comportement prouvait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant, il ne passa pas à l'attaque immédiatement. Il savait que brusquer sa mère n'aboutirait à rien, et il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser des questions sur Regina.

En début de soirée, le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Elle se jeta dessus, lut le nom de son interlocuteur et parut déçue. C'est du moins ce que ressentit le jeune garçon. Elle appuya négligemment sur la touche verte.

\- Oui ? … Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie, ce soir… Bon, bon, ok, si tu insistes, c'est d'accord. Je m'organise avec Matthew et je te rappelle. A toute.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Matthew d'un ton détaché.

\- Ruby. Elle voulait sortir ce soir. Mais je sais pas trop…

\- Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas ? C'est ta pote, ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu, tu crois pas ?

Matthew était persuadé que cette proposition de sortie de la part de Ruby était plutôt intéressée. Elle allait sans doute tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait entre sa mère et Regina. Il allait donc falloir l'encourager à aller la rejoindre.

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- Oh t'en fais pas, je peux rester ici, j'ai mon livre et ma console, tout ira bien.

\- Matt… tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé quand tu m'as promis de rester seul et bien sage dans ton lit ? Tu m'as désobéi et tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

\- J'te promets, 'man… Cette fois, je reste cloué au lit ! Va t'amuser, profite et passe le bonjour à Ruby pour moi.

Emma hésita un instant, puis se dit qu'en effet, cette soirée lui ferait sans doute du bien… Ou du moins, elle l'empêcherait de tourner en rond et de se morfondre dans sa chambre pendant des heures.

\- Ok, fiston. Je serai de retour vers minuit au plus tard. Quand je reviens, je veux te voir endormi dans _ton_ lit, c'est clair ?

\- C'est limpide ! promit honnêtement Matthew, qui savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faillir à sa parole.

 **oOoOo**

Le Rabbit Hole était réputé pour être le bar le plus vivant de Storybrooke. La musique y était assez forte, et les gens y venaient souvent y boire, fêter un événement ou simplement y passer un bon moment entre amis autour de la table de billard américain.

Mais ce soir-là, parmi tous les fêtards attablés ou accoudés au bar, une personne n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Assise face à son amie, Emma faisait bien pâle figure, le dos voûté et le nez dans son verre de whisky.

\- Bon, Emma… Tu me dis ce qu'il y a ou j't'emmène à l'arrière, dans la salle des tortures ? Et crois-moi, j'ai bossé ici avant d'être chez Granny, alors je sais de quoi je parle ! plaisanta la jeune femme, essayant vainement de faire sourire son amie.

\- Mais 'y a rien, Rub, 'y a rien… répondit-elle, rêveuse. _Justement_ , 'y a rien….

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Emma ? Punaise, mais rien qu'à voir ta tête, tout Storybrooke est au courant que tu es au fond du trou ! rigola Ruby, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Ça a un rapport avec le maire ?

Emma ne prit même pas la peine de nier. Après tout, cela la soulagerait sûrement d'en parler à son amie. Alors, elle se lança :

\- Ouais. Disons pour faire court que je me suis pris un râteau, voilà. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, c'est pas la première fois…

\- Peut-être, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est la première fois qu'un râteau te met dans un tel état. Je me trompe ?

Emma releva les yeux, humides à présent et prêts à déborder, et dit dans un sanglot contenu :

\- Non, tu te trompes pas… Mais merde à la fin, oh ! J'ai plus dix-huit ans, pourquoi je réagis comme une ado bourrée d'hormones ?

\- … peut-être tout simplement parce que tu es amoureuse, Emma, lui répondit gentiment la serveuse.

Elle lui prit les mains chaleureusement et les serra dans les siennes. Ce contact amical lui réchauffa le coeur… « Amoureuse » ? Vraiment ? Ce n'était qu'un flirt… Se pourrait-il qu'elle ressente plus ? Mais l'incongruité de ses questions lui apparut aussitôt à l'esprit. Bien évidemment que ce n'est pas qu'un simple flirt, Emma l'avait su dès le premier jour...

\- Bon alors tu me racontes, maintenant ?

Alors Emma lui avoua la soirée au restaurant, le baiser qui s'en était suivi, la salle de bain, et les horribles paroles jetées par Regina le matin-même. Ruby écoutait Emma avec attention, semblant réfléchir et essayant d'interpréter tous les signes.

\- Mais tu lui as répondu quoi, alors ?

\- Je lui ai demandé si elle regrettait, et elle n'a pas répondu. Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait un mec – Emma leva les yeux au ciel – et que ce n'était pas possible. Mais moi, j'ai bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pense juste qu'elle a peur, et c'est ce que je lui disais ce matin au Granny's.

\- Elle t'a donc pas dit qu'elle _voulait_ pas ? Elle a juste dit qu'elle _pouvait_ pas ?

\- Ouais, mais ça change quoi ?

\- Oh, mais ça change tout… Tu sais quoi, Emma ? Je suis sûre que tu as raison. Elle a juste peur. Non mais attends, elle aurait pu te dire tout simplement : « je ne suis pas lesbienne », ou « je ne vous aime pas », ou même « ce baiser était la chose la plus dégoûtante de toute ma vie » - les deux amies rirent ensemble, le cœur un peu plus léger -. Mais non, tout ce qu'elle te dit, c'est « c'est pas possible, j'ai un mec » ? Sérieux, Emma, bats-toi pour elle !

La combativité de son amie mit du baume au cœur d'Emma, qui se sentit pleine d'espoir. Ainsi donc, elle n'était pas seule à sentir que Regina ne lui avait pas tout dit… Seulement, comment réussir maintenant à découvrir de quoi elle avait peur ? Arrivera-t-elle à donner suffisamment confiance à Regina pour qu'elle se livre à elle à nouveau ?

Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Regina en valait la peine et elle allait se battre pour elle. Décidée, elle reposa son verre avec force et se jeta sur Ruby pour l'embrasser vigoureusement sur les deux joues.

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Emma interrompit ces effusions. Elle se leva et sortit du bar afin de pouvoir mieux entendre son interlocuteur. Après avoir raccroché, elle rentra et annonça à Ruby que Belle voulait lui dire quelque chose et qu'elle allait venir les retrouver dans quelques minutes.

\- Mais tu sais de quoi elle veut te parler ?

\- Aucune idée, elle ne voulait pas en parler au téléphone. Elle avait l'air… je sais pas… anxieuse. Bizarre, non ?

\- Bizarre, ouais… Belle n'est pas du genre angoissé, d'habitude. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…

Les filles étaient encore en train d'émettre des hypothèses sur la raison de l'inquiétude de Belle quand cette dernière franchit la porte du bar. Elle affichait un air inquiet et même après avoir aperçu ses amies qui lui faisaient des grands gestes depuis le fond du bar, elle n'afficha qu'un timide sourire.

Sans prendre la peine de s'assoir ni de retirer sa veste, elle regarda ses amies avec le plus grand sérieux. Un instant, Emma redouta une mauvaise nouvelle. Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à Matthew ? à Henry ? …à Regina ? Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui Emma, et j'ai finalement pris la décision de te parler de ce que j'ai vu ce matin dans la boutique de Gold.

\- Heu… ouais ? Mais en quoi ça me concerne ? Tu es sûre que ça va, Belle ?

\- Oui, ça te concerne, Emma. Toi… et Regina.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Et quel est le rapport entre Gold et mon histoire avec Regina ?

Alors, devant les deux paires d'yeux qui la dévoraient, la bibliothécaire se lança :

\- Voilà… j'ai pas tout compris, alors excuse-moi si c'est un peu décousu. Ce matin, Madame Mills est venue dans la boutique. J'ai bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien…

\- Pas bien ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda Emma, inquiète.

\- Pas bien _moralement_ , Emma. Elle ne m'a pas saluée, m'a à peine adressé la parole, et je n'ai même pas eu droit à un de ces faux sourires qu'elle affiche d'habitude. Elle avait les traits tirés et j'aurais juré qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- Heu… ouais, je confirme, tes p'tits gars m'ont dit l'avoir entendu pleurer, ce matin…, attesta Ruby.

Il n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes d'Emma de se réjouir du malheur des autres, mais apprendre que Regina avait pleuré ce matin-même lui réchauffa le cœur. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait regretté ses paroles ? Emma se prit à espérer.

\- Elle a demandé à voir Gold et il a exigé que je les laisse seuls. Mais j'étais inquiète pour elle. Je ne la connais pas plus que ça, mais la voir dans cet état m'a fait mal au cœur et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire à mon compagnon. Alors… je me suis mise dans l'arrière-boutique et j'ai écouté. Pardonne-moi cette impolitesse, Emma…

\- C'est rien, c'est rien… Vas-y, continue…, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Regina avait l'air à la fois triste et extrêmement en colère contre lui. J'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils parlaient d'un prénommé Daniel, et d'une femme… Quand ils ont parlé de ce Daniel, j'ai compris qu'il était mort mais cette mort ne semblait pas naturelle. Il lui a demandé si tu savais comment il était décédé. Tu le sais ?

\- Si _moi_ , je sais ? Non, j'en sais rien du tout…

Emma ne comprenait vraiment rien. Quel rapport cela avait-il avec elle ?

\- Quand il lui a demandé cela, elle a répondu que cela n'avait plus d'importance car elle venait de tout arrêter avec toi, je crois que ce sont les mots qu'elle a employés.

Le cerveau d'Emma tournait à toute vitesse. Mais que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Il y avait sûrement un sens à tout ça, mais elle ne le saisissait pas. Et pourquoi Gold tenait à savoir si elle connaissait la raison de la mort de Daniel ? Belle continua :

\- Ce qui m'a le plus choquée, c'est qu'à moment, elle a hurlé de la laisser vivre sa vie. Oui, Emma, elle a hurlé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bouleversée. Ce n'était même plus de la colère, elle semblait… apeurée. Et Gold, lui, eh ben… souriait comme s'il se délectait de la faire souffrir. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce regard, ce n'est pas celui de l'homme que j'aime. Il m'a fait peur, à ce moment-là… Finalement, Regina est repartie en lui disant qu'un jour, elle n'aurait plus peur et qu'elle se vengerait, ou quelque chose comme ça… Et elle l'a juré… sur ta tête, Emma.

A ces mots, sa respiration raccourcit, et son pouls accéléra. Elle avait la preuve que Regina lui avait menti ! Elle avait la preuve qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ! Et surtout… elle avait la preuve que Regina Mills _l'appréciait_.

\- Merci, Belle, merci de m'avoir dit tout ça ! Je n'en comprends pas la moitié mais je compte bien le découvrir.

\- Moi non plus, je ne conçois pas ce qu'il a pu lui faire, je suis moi-même chamboulée d'apprendre que je ne sais pas tout de lui… Je croyais le connaître et je découvre qu'il me cachait des choses…

\- Je comprends, mais on va le découvrir ensemble. Je pense que Gold et Regina sont liés, et que si on apprend quelque chose sur l'un, on en saura plus sur l'autre. Je ne sais pas quel genre de lien ils ont, mais…

Mais Belle la coupa :

\- Ils se connaissent, Emma. Il la tutoyée et il lui a parlé… comme si elle était sa fille.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'interactions Emma-Regina dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse, mais c'était nécessaire pour l'action. Et rassurez-vous, je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine :-)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'encourage et me motive !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon et un joyeux Noël ! Gros bisous !**


	19. Mise au point

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël... Et par avance, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre !**

 **Je vous avais laissées sur le mystérieux lien entre Gold et Regina, ainsi que sur la dispute entre nos héroïnes. Vous n'apprendrez rien sur Gold aujourd'hui, mais Emma et Regina vont se réconcilier. J'espère que cela vous plaira. En tous cas, j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Mise au point

Les journées qui suivirent la soirée au Rabbit Hole furent bien remplies pour Emma. Décidée à découvrir ce qui se tramait autour de Regina et de Gold, elle passait son temps à interroger les habitants, à étudier les archives municipales et à espionner autour de la boutique d'antiquités. Elle n'avait pas informé ses fils de ses recherches, se contentant de leur dire qu'elle passait son temps avec ses amies Ruby ou Belle et les laissant jouer tous les deux chez Regina ou au parc. Mais ses recherches n'aboutissaient à rien, elle ne découvrait absolument rien, et elle commençait sérieusement à se décourager.

Comme à leur habitude, les frères, inquiets par le froid qui commençait à s'installer entre leurs mères, s'étaient concertés pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'elles leur cachaient. Ils devraient les cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'elles craquent. Henry n'était vraiment pas convaincu de la réussite de ce plan avec Regina, mais il accepta tout de même, n'ayant de toute façon pas de meilleure idée. Un soir, Matthew prit le taureau par les cornes et commença à interroger Emma. Il saurait ce soir ce qui se passait.

\- Bon, maman, allez, arrête… Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

\- Mais rien ? Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

\- Arrête… ça fait des jours que tu es bizarre. On dirait que tu as retrouvé le boulot et que tu es sur une enquête. Sans parler de ton humeur qui varie entre l'euphorie quand on parle d'Henry et Regina, et le 6e sous-sol quand ils sont pas là.

Décidément, elle ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher… Et puis, à quoi bon nier encore ? Il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Bon… Voilà…

Emma avait du mal à se lancer. Par quoi commencer ? Par le râteau ? Le baiser ? Ses recherches sur Gold ?... Matthew l'aida indirectement :

\- De toute façon, t'en fais pas, Ruby m'a dit que tu avais embrassé Regina…, dit-il sur un ton de défi en lui lançant un regard coquin.

Mise devant le fait accompli, Emma ne put qu'approuver, et elle continua :

\- C'est vrai, on s'est embrassées, c'était… juste… bien…

\- Maman… je te connais, n'oublie pas …

\- Bon ok c'était génial, super et j'ai adoré… Je suis vraiment bien avec elle, j'aime quand on passe des moments en famille et qu'on est tous les quatre. J'adore me plonger dans ses yeux magnifiques, j'aime ses mains, ses cheveux… Et ses lèvres sont juste…

\- Oui, bon ok, je crois que j'ai saisi, la coupa-t-il, mi-gêné, mi-amusé. Bon bah c'est quoi le problème alors ?

\- Elle m'a repoussée, voilà. Mais pour tout te dire, je crois qu'elle me cache quelque chose qui l'empêche d'être avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens. Donc voilà, je cherche depuis quelques jours.

\- Et … ?

\- Bah rien. Je ne trouve rien. Personne ne me dit rien. Gold a l'air d'effrayer la moitié des habitants de cette ville et Regina l'autre moitié, donc personne ne consent à dévoiler le moindre truc. Quant à mes recherches dans les archives municipales, je ne trouve absolument rien. Je me demande si je ne vais pas laisser tomber et me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas de moi…

\- Désespère pas, maman… Tu sais, Henry me dit souvent qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa mère comme ça, avant. Il dit que quand elle est avec nous, elle est souriante, et… comment il a dit déjà ? Ah oui… « radieuse ». C'est pas une preuve qu'elle t'apprécie aussi ?

Matthew avait enfin réussi à percer le mystère. Il en était maintenant certain, Emma et Regina étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Et, quelle que soit la force qui semblait se dresser entre elles, il se jura de tout faire pour la détruire.

 **oOoOo**

De son côté, Henry n'osait pas questionner sa mère aussi ouvertement que le faisait Matthew. Réservés tous les deux, ils n'avaient, de toute leur vie, jamais parlé sentiments et il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage de commencer aujourd'hui. Alors il prit un chemin détourné :

\- Dis maman, pourquoi on les voit moins, les Swan, ces derniers temps ?

Sentant que son fils avait besoin de lui parler, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit timidement sur son lit d'enfant.

\- Les Swan vont devoir repartir à Boston très bientôt, alors je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir des choses à faire avant de partir et…

\- Tu veux qu'ils partent ? la coupa Henry.

\- Quoi ? Non, je … Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils partent mais ils ne peuvent pas rester, alors ils prennent leurs distances, je suppose pour…

\- MAIS MOI JE VEUX QU'ILS RESTENT !

Le garçon éclata en sanglot. C'en était trop pour Regina, qui, en empathie avec la tristesse de son fils, sentit aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Contrairement à son rôle public, dans sa vie privée, Regina s'était toujours refusée à mentir à son fils ou à lui cacher ses sentiments. Alors, elle se décida à lui avouer une partie de la vérité :

\- Oh Henry… Moi aussi j'aimerais tellement qu'ils restent…

\- Mais POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas rester ?

\- Parce qu'Emma a son travail, Matt a son école et ils ont leur famille, là-bas …

\- C'est nous leur famille, maman…

Un long silence suivit la phrase toute simple d'Henry. Bien évidemment que c'était eux, leur famille. Avec le recul, Regina se dit qu'elle l'avait toujours su, depuis le jour où ils étaient apparus sur son perron. Elle ne savait pas si elle croyait au destin, mais après tout, peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard qu'elle ait adopté le fils d'Emma…

-… Je ne peux pas, Henry, murmura Regina dans un soupir à peine audible.

\- Je les aime, et je ferai tout pour qu'ils restent…. Et toi aussi, tu les aimes, je le sais, maman…

\- Ecoute Henry… Parfois, la vie n'est pas comme on voudrait qu'elle soit. On s'imagine qu'il est facile de faire les choses dont on a envie, mais en fait, la réalité, c'est qu'on n'est pas libre.

\- On est toujours libre d'aimer ! C'est Emma qui le dit ! On peut aimer qui on veut, et personne n'a le droit de nous en vouloir pour ça !

Fière de son fils et de sa volonté de fer, Regina posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Henry. Ecoute-moi. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas les aimer, tu comprends ? Je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est n'importe quoi… On n'a pas à demander le droit d'aimer… répondit-t-il, un peu paniqué.

\- Si je les aime, il leur arrivera du mal, et je ne le veux pas.

Regina plongea son regard dans celui de son fils, semblant y chercher la force qui lui manquait. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi sérieuse. Sur ses épaules, il sentit que les mains de sa mère tremblaient. Il commençait à avoir maintenant vraiment peur. Mais que cela signifiait-il ? Quelle était donc cette menace qui effrayait même sa maman, la plus forte des mamans et qui n'avait jamais peur de rien ni personne… ? Voulant être rassuré tout comme il voulait rassurer sa mère, Henry se jeta dans les bras de Regina et leur étreinte les apaisa tous les deux.

Quand il regarda à nouveau le visage de sa mère, Henry remarqua avec tristesse que des larmes avaient coulé.

\- Tu as raison, Henry. Je les aime. J'apprécie beaucoup Matthew. Et… j'aime Emma, je l'aime vraiment… Et c'est justement pour cela qu'il faut qu'ils s'en aillent.

 **oOoOo**

Assis sur son lit, Henry faisait tourner machinalement ton téléphone dans sa main. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi bouleversée et cela l'avait profondément affecté. Mais quelle était donc cette menace dont elle avait parlé sans pouvoir en dire plus ? Qui donc osait refuser que sa famille soit heureuse ? Il ne savait comment réagir. Devait-il en parler à son frère, qui en parlerait à Emma à coup sûr ? Devait-il garder cela secret ? Sa mère avait elle-même semblait suffisamment effrayée pour qu'il ne prenne pas cela à la légère. Il n'était plus question maintenant de jouer. Il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre ses mères en danger, même s'il ignorait la source de ce péril.

Finalement, après de longues minutes d'intense réflexion, il arriva à la conclusion qu'Emma devait être au courant de la peur de Regina. « Après tout, on est plus forts à plusieurs, n'est-ce pas ? » pensa-t-il, avant de composer le numéro de son frère.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, en recoupant toutes les informations qu'ils disposaient, les deux garçons eurent la conviction que Regina leur cachait quelque chose. Si elle ne pouvait pas encore le dire à Emma, il fallait néanmoins que leurs mères se voient et qu'elles crèvent l'abcès. Ce silence malsain ne pouvait plus durer. Fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils échafaudèrent donc un nouveau plan, afin de réunir leurs mères sans éveiller les soupçons.

Au moment de raccrocher, Henry dit soudainement :

\- Au fait, Matt, tu avais raison…

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Nos mamans, leurs sentiments, tout ça …

\- Tu veux parler de l'opération Tourterelles ?

\- Oui. Elles s'apprécient. Je ne le pensais pas possible, mais finalement c'est le cas !

\- Je sais Henry. Je connais bien maman, j'ai toujours pu lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert !

\- Je parle de ma mère, Matt. Elle aime Emma. Elle me l'a dit.

Un long silence lui répondit, au bout du fil. Matthew voyait enfin l'aboutissement de son plan et leur fin heureuse à tous les quatre. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre comme une vraie famille !

\- Matt ?

\- Je suis là, Henry. Je suis juste tellement heureux pour nous… Ça va marcher, je le sais. Quand on saura ce qui se trame, je te jure que ça finira bien !

\- J'en suis sûr, maintenant ! … Merci, Matt… Merci de m'avoir fait croire à cette folie …

 **oOoOo**

Découragée par ses recherches qui n'aboutissaient à rien, Emma était rentrée ce soir plus tôt que d'habitude et s'était allongée sur son lit. Et elle fixait le plafond de manière immobile depuis de longues minutes. Matthew profita de ce moment de répit pour lui demander de l'emmener au parc, prétextant que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis se promener tous les deux. Peu disposée à s'amuser mais ne voulant pas donner à son fils l'impression qu'elle le délaissait, elle accepta la promenade.

Pendant qu'Emma se préparait, il envoya un sms discret à son frère :

 _On part. RDV au château dans 10 min !_

Aussitôt le sms reçu, Henry descendit retrouver sa mère affairée dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer le dîner du soir.

\- Maman, on peut aller au parc, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Henry d'une voix plaintive.

\- A cette heure-ci ? Mais Henry, ce n'est pas raisonnable, je suis en train de cuisiner…

\- Mamaaaan, s'il te plaît… Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus baladés ensemble et j'ai tourné en rond toute la journée dans ma chambre. J'en peux plus, moi…

Il ne pouvait pas rater. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Matthew et lui s'étaient mis au point et il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Alors il n'hésita pas à arborer de grands yeux implorants et la supplia encore une fois :

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, il fait super bon et j'aimerais bien jouer au château et voir le coucher de soleil. Et au retour, je t'aiderai à finir le repas…

Regina soupira avec un petit sourire attendri. Il ressemblait tellement à Emma quand il faisait ce regard qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de lui résister.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord. Allez, va chercher une petite veste quand même, coquin !

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le garçon monta dans sa chambre chercher son vêtement et envoya un sms à Matthew.

 _On arrive, c'est bon ! A tte !_

 **oOoOo**

Suivant leur plan à la lettre, et en omettant volontairement de signaler la présence de l'autre femme, les deux enfants avaient incité leurs mères à les attendre sur le banc face au château, pendant qu'eux-mêmes se dirigeaient vers le jeu en bois.

\- Vas-y, maman… Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler… avait gentiment dit Henry, en poussant Regina à continuer sa marche vers le banc.

Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce que voulait dire son fils. Et, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué la silhouette assise de dos sur le banc.

Entendant des pas derrière elle, Emma se retourna brusquement. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent immédiatement et les deux femmes restèrent figées sur place. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elles comprirent le piège qui leur avait été tendu.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… maugréa Regina pour la forme.

Elle devait faire illusion et faire croire à Emma que la présence de la blonde la dérangeait. Mais elle n'y arriva pas, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère, comme mues par leur volonté propre.

\- Bonjour Regina, prononça Emma timidement. Je n'étais au courant de rien, je vous assure…

\- Je sais, Emma, ne vous en faites pas... Nous devrions le savoir, maintenant, que nos fils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire comme ça !

Et, comme lasse d'avoir à lutter, Regina soupira et s'assit sur le banc aux côtés d'Emma.

Voyant que leurs mères s'étaient retrouvées, les garçons arrivèrent en courant et se postèrent devant le banc, jambes écartées et bras croisés. Henry prit la parole le premier, définitivement résolu à se battre pour que ses mamans se réconcilient.

\- Bon. Mamans, on sait que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous. On ne sait pas quoi, mais on ressent bien que ce n'est plus pareil entre vous deux, et… entre nous quatre, du coup. Alors, on vous laissera le temps qu'il faudra, mais vous allez parler ! On sera juste là, dans le château, prenez votre temps. Et on ne repartira pas tant que vous n'aurez pas crevé l'abcès ! Voilà !

Matthew n'ajouta rien mais ses hochements de tête volontaires signifiaient son accord. Les deux femmes ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter, à la fois gênées de subir un ordre venant d'enfants, mais finalement soulagées de pouvoir se parler à nouveau.

Sur ce, les garçons se dirigèrent vers le château en bois, non loin de là, où ils faisaient semblant de jouer, afin d'observer leurs mères en toute discrétion.

 **oOoOo**

\- C'est vrai, ce qu'ils disent ? Il y a un malaise entre nous ? demanda Regina sur un ton faussement naïf.

\- Regina… , vous plaisantez ? lui répondit Emma en souriant, qui savait que la brune n'était pas sincère.

\- Ecoutez, Emma. Je … je regrette ce que je vous ai dit, l'autre matin. J'ai sans doute été un peu violente dans mes propos et je m'en veux. Voilà, le malaise est terminé, bonsoir Miss Swan, conclut-elle en se relevant rapidement.

Emma n'en avait pas fini, elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Regina si vite, alors elle lui prit la main doucement et la força à se rassoir. Ce simple contact réveilla la ferveur de la brune. Un petit feu d'artifice explosa dans un coin de son cœur, et elle ne réussit pas à résister à la blonde qui la regardait avec de magnifiques yeux brillants. Elle était si belle… La lumière de la fin de journée dans ses cheveux les faisait briller tels un halo d'or. Elle allait sombrer, elle le savait. Mais c'était si bon de se sentir plonger dans des yeux aimants…

Regina se rassit, sa main toujours dans celle d'Emma. Elle devait la retirer. Maintenant. Elle n'avait qu'à tirer… Mais elle en était incapable.

\- Regina… Je ne suis pas dupe, répondit Emma, un petit sourire entendu au coin des lèvres.

\- Dupe de quoi ?

\- Vous êtes mal à l'aise parce que vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi. Je ne suis pas imbue de ma personne au point de me croire irrésistible, mais je sais ce que vous ressentez. Je le sais parce que je ressens ça, moi aussi…

\- Emma… Je ne peux pas, comprenez-moi…

Leurs yeux tremblants se cherchaient et se dévoraient. La voix de Regina disait non, mais tout son être disait oui. Emma ressentait cette ambiguïté mais ne la comprenait toujours pas. Elle voulait lui faire ressentir qu'elle était là, qu'elle serait toujours là. Alors elle tenta de la rassurer comme elle put et caressa doucement le dos de la main de Regina qui tremblait d'un mouvement quasi-imperceptible. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, la brune serra tendrement la main dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent instinctivement.

\- Mais j'aimerais _tellement_ comprendre, Regina. Mais comment voulez-vous que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe si vous ne me dites rien ?

Leurs visages s'approchaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre, irrésistiblement attirés.

\- Oh Emma… si vous saviez, j'aimerais tellement vous le dire, j'aimerais tellement que vous sachiez tout…

\- Il faut juste que vous me fassiez confiance. Vous avez confiance en moi ?

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elles pouvaient sentir la chaleur du souffle de l'autre sur leur bouche.

\- Oui, j'ai confiance en vous, répondit-elle sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Maintenant faites- _vous_ confiance. Vous pouvez le faire.

\- Je ne peux pas, je n'en suis pas capable…

\- Si, vous le pouvez, lui répondit-elle sur un ton encourageant, ses yeux verts sondant les profondeurs brunes.

« Cette bouche… Ces lèvres si tentantes… Dieu, que cette femme est belle… » pensa Regina qui commença à sombrer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne _devait_ pas l'embrasser à nouveau… Si elle le faisait, elle atteindrait le point de non-retour, elle le savait… Mais contre sa volonté, elle s'entendit prononcer :

\- Emma… Je vous ai menti. Je ne regrette pas notre baiser… Vraiment pas…

Un centimètre ou deux. C'était tout. Il suffisait d'un seul petit mouvement pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Si Regina ne pouvait pas encore tout dire à Emma, tant pis. Mais au moins elle allait lui montrer. Elle allait faire passer dans ce baiser tout qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Elle allait lui montrer combien elle l'aimait. Alors elle s'approcha des lèvres de la blonde et écrasa les siennes avec la force du désespoir.

Un double feu d'artifice éclata dans leurs poitrines. En un instant, Emma fut rassurée sur les sentiments de Regina. Elle ne saurait sans doute pas tout de suite ce qu'elle lui cachait. Mais une chose ne pouvait pas être dissimulée par la brune : les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma, à cet instant. Leurs gestes n'avaient jamais été aussi tendres et amoureux.

Emma ne touchait plus terre, elle serrait enfin Regina dans ses bras, sans que cette étreinte ne soit provoquée par l'alcool, la fatigue ou quoique ce soit d'autre. La passion que Regina mettait dans ce baiser frappa la blonde et elle sentit qu'elle la désirait autant qu'elle-même désirait Regina. Et leur étreinte se fit encore plus amoureuse… encore plus désespérée.

Emma sentait que ce baiser passionné signifiait bien plus qu'une simple réconciliation. Il signait tacitement le début d'autre chose.

Complètement abandonnée dans les bras aimants de la blonde, Regina ne pouvait lutter, et ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement pour se débattre. Ses bras semblaient agir de manière autonome et caressaient langoureusement le dos vêtu de cuir rouge. Son esprit perdu dans celui de son amante, elle abandonna peu à peu tout scrupule et se laissa envahir par les doux baisers de la blonde.

Un jour elle aurait la force de tout lui dire. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même pas la force de résister aux sensations d'un simple baiser, qui la submergeaient. Au Diable, Gold et sa mère ! Ils étaient très loin à cet instant, et rien ne pouvait l'éloigner des lèvres brûlantes de son Emma qui la serrait contre elle dans une étreinte aussi désespérée que passionnée.

Elles ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, perdues dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- Vous voyez, là, je vous crois… ! sourit Emma.

\- Emma, je … hésita la brune. Vous savez, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?...

Emma acquiesça. Bien évidemment qu'elle savait. Elle ne pouvait plus douter un instant des sentiments que Regina ressentait pour elle. Cette phrase lui réchauffait le cœur, mais elle redoutait un « mais… », qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-… mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va pouvoir continuer… Je tiens trop à vous pour risquer de vous perdre…

\- Vous ne me perdrez jamais, Regina, je serai toujours là…, répondit-elle, l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

\- Un jour, je vous dirai tout, je vous le promets…

\- J'attendrai que vous soyez prête… Je vous attendrai toujours, Regina…

\- Pardon, Emma… conclut-elle sans appel, en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne.

 **oOoOo**

D'un commun accord, elles offrirent à leurs enfants un rapide résumé de la situation, se bornant à l'essentiel : la réconciliation. Elles ne leurs parlèrent pas de leurs sentiments respectifs. Elles se limitèrent au fait que tout allait mieux entre elles, et qu'ils continueront à se voir tous les quatre. Les enfants n'osèrent pas poser de question sur le devenir de leur couple. Ils acceptèrent cette réconciliation qu'elles présentaient comme seulement amicale.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, rien ne leur avait échappé. Cachés dans leur château, ils avaient tout vu de la discussion. Devant le baiser passionné entre leurs mères, ils s'étaient souri en arborant un grand air vainqueur. Sans doute leur faudrait-il du temps pour qu'elles en parlent à leurs fils, alors ils ne les brusquèrent pas, trop heureux d'assister au moins à leur amitié renouvelée.

* * *

 **Bon, encore une fois, merci les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? ;-) Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **Vous savez quoi ? Je me suis découvert une addiction aux reviews, c'est terrible, hein ? Vous rendriez donc un grand service à ma santé mentale si vous faisiez exploser ma boîte mail avec vos reviews ;-)**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant : le retour de Graham ahahaha ! Non, ne fuyez pas tout de suite ! Bonne semaine, bisous, les filles !**


	20. Préparatifs

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une excellente année ! *.* Qu'elle vous comble de joie et de bonheur ! *.***

 **Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant du petit "drame" qui s'est passé dans la sphère SQ. Lana a dit qu'elle voyait Emma et Regina comme de très bonnes amies, ou des soeurs. Cela m'a un peu attristée, mais je me suis consolée en me disant que les Swens sont plus forts que cela. On sait qu'on n'aura jamais la relation dont l'on rêve dans ouat alors... continuons à lire des fanfics !**

 **Cette semaine, il y a eu un petit souci de reviews sur fanfiction. Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention mais certaines reviews ont mis quasiment une semaine à apparaître. J'ai essayé de vous répondre comme j'ai pu (via vos profils) mais ce n'était pas super pratique. Bref, tout va bien, c'est arrangé maintenant. Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter :p**

 **Donc merci à celles qui ont commenté le précédent chapitre, et merci aux guests (mais comment vivez-vous sans compte fanfiction ? lol)**

 **Bref, je parle, je parle... J'arrête donc mon monologue ici et sans plus tarder, voici la cru de la semaine. En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le dernier (malgré le retour d'un certain shérif) !**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Préparatifs

Chez les Mills, il existait une tradition familiale annuelle à laquelle tenait Henry autant qu'à celle de Noël. Tous les étés, avant la rentrée scolaire, Regina lui s'accordaient une journée entière à cheval. Ils profitaient des derniers jours ensoleillés en se promenant toute une journée en profitant de l'air estival, dans la campagne alentour. Le garçon montait depuis son plus jeune âge, poussé par sa mère qui avait toujours été une excellente cavalière. Cette journée leur permettait de se retrouver tous les deux et Regina attendait chaque année avec impatience de passer cette journée seule avec son fils, sans travail, sans mairie, sans administrés, sans électeurs…

Or, la date approchait et Henry n'aurait manqué cette journée familiale pour rien au monde, surtout maintenant que sa famille était enfin complète. Quand il en parla à son frère, ils furent tous les deux convaincus que cette journée tombait parfaitement bien pour consolider le rapprochement entre leurs mères.

Un soir, Henry en parla avec Regina, décidée à la convaincre :

\- Dis, maman, c'est bientôt notre journée-cheval. Si on la proposait aux Swan ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Henry, tu sais….

Regina feignit la surprise mais en vérité, elle y avait pensé depuis longtemps.

\- Oh allez, maman… Ils vont bientôt devoir repartir et j'aimerais vraiment passer encore un peu de temps avec eux.

\- Mais c'est _notre_ journée, Henry. C'est notre journée en _famille_ …

\- Mauvais argument, maman ! Ils sont aussi notre famille et tu le sais !

\- Et s'ils ne savent pas monter à cheval, ils vont nous retarder…

\- Maman, arrête de trouver de fausses excuses ! Eh bien s'ils nous retardent, on les attendra et ce sera très bien aussi car on sera tous ensemble !

\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Ouais…

\- Langage, Henry !

\- Oui, maman… Mais s'il-te-plaît… Si tu n'acceptes pas pour toi, accepte-le pour moi, s'il-te-plaît… répondit-il en surjouant la supplique, les yeux implorants.

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord, Henry. Je leur proposerai.

Regina et son fils savaient parfaitement qu'ils en mouraient d'envie tous les deux. Mais Regina ne devait donner de faux espoirs à Emma. Comment lui proposer cette balade sans qu'elle s'imagine autre chose qu'une simple sortie ?

Elle décida finalement de l'appeler le soir-même. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et lutta pour essayer d'ignorer ce cœur qui se faisait bien trop bruyant à son goût. La sonnerie d'attente lui parut interminable avant qu'Emma ne réponde finalement :

\- Allô Emma ?

\- Bonsoir Regina, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien. Et vous ?

\- Je vais bien aussi… Vous me manquez…

Regina ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Emma soit aussi directe. Mais cela lui plaisait. Cela lui plaisait tellement…

\- Vous me… hum… Voilà, Henry et moi voulions vous proposer une sortie pour ce week-end, reprit-elle, incapable de lui avouer combien elle lui manquait à elle aussi.

\- Ah très bien, quel genre de sortie ?

\- Une journée cheval. C'est une tradition avec mon fils et cette année, il a lourdement insisté pour vous inviter aussi.

« Merci, fiston », pensa Emma avec un sourire, avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien, OK, merci Regina !

\- Juste une journée cheval, n'imaginez rien d'autre, Emma, c'est d'accord ? reprit-elle, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Juste une journée cheval, rien d'autre, c'est bien compris ! Aucun sous-entendu, aucun regard insistant, aucun baiser que vous mourrez d'envie de me donner… Ça me semble une journée parfaite, alors !

\- Miss Swan, arrêtez un peu, répondit Regina, amusée par le petit jeu d'Emma. Rendez-vous samedi à 8h30.

\- Habillée ?

\- Emma… râla Regina pour la forme, sa voix rauque trahissant son désir naissant.

\- Je plaisante, à samedi, 8h30 !

\- A samedi ! répondit Regina avant de raccrocher rapidement, consciente d'avoir fait une bêtise, mais impatiente comme jamais à l'idée de passer cette journée tous les quatre.

 **oOoOo**

Jamais un Swan ne s'était levé aussi tôt un samedi matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ils s'affairaient déjà activement, à la recherche d'un pantalon de sport, ou d'une basket égarée. Quand ils furent prêts, ils descendirent au bar et retrouvèrent Ruby, qui les salua avec entrain.

\- Hey salut les amis, vous êtes tombés du lit ou quoi ?

\- Salut Rub' ! Tu nous fais deux chocolats-cannelle, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Emma.

\- C'est parti ! Mais allez, dites-moi, vous allez où de si bon matin, un samedi ?

Emma aurait souhaité ne rien dire à son amie pour le moment. Mais c'était sans compter sur son fils qui répondit, la mine réjouie :

\- On va faire du cheval avec les Mills !

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que Regina vous a invités tous les deux à la journée cheval traditionnelle ? _Leur_ journée cheval ? Eh ben, punaise, elle doit vraiment vous aimer, hein …

Elle se tourna vers Emma qui commençait à devenir rouge pivoine et continua :

\- Ooh, t'es chou ! Mais rougis pas comme ça, blondie ! C'est cool que ça se passe bien comme ça entre vous ! Tes efforts ont porté leurs fruits, alors… !

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois, Rub'…

\- Ecoute, Em'. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as l'air vraiment folle d'elle et qu'elle semble aussi très accro. C'est tout ce que je vois. Alors foncez, quoi ! Non mais t'es pas d'accord avec moi, gamin ? Quand on est faites pour être ensemble, on fonce et on profite !

\- T'as trop raison, Rub', acquiesça Matthew, la bouche cernée de lait chocolaté.

\- Ah, si je pouvais vivre dans le monde si simple de Ruby… répondit Emma en plaisantant.

 **oOoOo**

Au manoir des Mills, l'excitation était à son comble. Pour la première fois, Regina et son fils allaient partager leur traditionnelle journée familiale avec d'autres personnes. Et ces personnes n'étaient vraiment pas n'importe qui : le frère d'Henry et leur mère à tous les deux, celle dont Regina savait qu'elle lui faisait battre le cœur comme personne. Jamais la journée _familiale_ n'avait si bien porté son nom.

Regina s'occupait de terminer le pique-nique et Henry regroupait les bombes et les cravaches dans l'entrée, quand la sonnette retentit. Le garçon bondit :

\- Les voilà ! Je vais ouvrir, m'man !

Seulement, quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas Emma et Matthew qui apparurent sur le pas de la porte, mais… Graham. Henry ne réussit à dissimuler sa déception.

\- Ah Graham… Bonjour. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Heu ouais… Ta mère est là, je peux entrer ?

\- Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est occupée à terminer les sandwichs, répondit-il sans se pousser de l'encadrement de la porte. On part faire notre journée cheval, là…

\- Ah c'est bien, ça. Mais je peux rentrer ? J'en ai pour deux minutes…

« Deux minutes et il est reparti, je peux bien le laisser entrer deux minutes… » pensa Henry tout en s'écartant de la porte. Graham le dépassa et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine.

\- Salut Regina !

\- Graham ? interrogea Regina quand elle leva les yeux. Mais que veux-tu ?

\- Ben, je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, tous les deux…

\- C'est vrai mais tu tombes mal, aujourd'hui c'est la journée cheval avec mon fils, donc je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te demander de…

\- Attends, attends… Je sais que c'est votre journée. Mais on se voit quand, nous deux ? Ça fait des jours que tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles.

Le shérif semblait réellement contrarié de ne plus passer autant de temps qu'avant avec le maire.

\- En bien, j'ai été bien occupée, ces derniers temps et…

La sonnette retentit à cet instant, faisant sursauter le cœur de Regina à nouveau. « Sauvée par le gong », pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? lui demanda Graham.

\- Eh bien, oui, à vrai dire. Emma et Matthew vont passer la journée cheval avec nous.

Et Regina se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Graham planté dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais dès que les Swan étaient dans les parages, il sentait sa Regina lui échapper et il ne l'acceptait pas. Mais il décida de ne faire aucune réflexion désobligeante pour le moment et les rejoignit dans l'entrée. La contre-attaque n'allait plus tarder.

 **oOoOo**

La vision qui assaillit Emma quand Regina lui ouvrit la porte la figea sur place. « Ce qu'elle peut être sexy, dans son pantalon de cavalière », pensa-t-elle, la bouche sèche. Et il était vrai que ce pantalon lui allait particulièrement bien, ajusté comme il le fallait, moulant ses formes à la perfection. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces jambes bottées parfaitement galbées. Un léger toussotement de Regina la fit revenir à elle-même et elle leva les yeux, un peu gênée de s'être lamentablement fait prendre en plein voyeurisme.

Avec un grand sourire, Regina les invita à entrer chaleureusement. Mais devant les yeux d'Emma apparut celui qu'elle ne pensait pas recroiser de sitôt, le shérif de Storybrooke. Son sourire disparut immédiatement. « Il est normal, après tout, qu'il soit présent. C'est lui, son compagnon officiel, bien évidement qu'il était prévu pour la journée en famille… »pensa-t-elle tristement, la réalité la frappant violemment à la figure.

Devant la tête déconfite de la blonde, Graham eut soudainement une idée retorse. Il ne voulait pas perdre Regina et il était prêt à tout pour conserver sa relation avec elle. Ce n'était pas une jeune inconnue qui allait passer du temps avec _sa_ famille ! Alors, sur un ton qu'il voulut chaleureux, il lança :

\- Hey, les amis, et si je venais avec vous ? J'ai toujours rêvé de passer cette journée avec ma famille et je me dis que c'est l'occasion ou jamais !

Il n'avait jamais aimé monter à cheval, il détestait même ces stupides canassons, mais il refusait de laisser cette blonde gagner. A ces mots, Regina pâlit et Emma arbora un dégoût non dissimulé. Mais ce furent les garçons qui réagirent les premiers et crièrent en choeur :

\- HEIN ? QUOI ? NON ? On devait passer cette journée EN FAMILLE !

\- Mais je suis de la famille, Henry, dit-il sur un ton mielleux en s'approchant de Matthew.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! En plus, tu ne sais même pas nous reconnaître. Je suis Matthew ! rétorqua l'intéressé, rouge de colère.

\- Et puis, tu n'es pas de la famille, c'est Emma, notre famille, renchérit le vrai Henry.

Alors, tournant le dos aux deux femmes, il s'approcha des deux enfants, et leur dit tout bas, sur un ton mauvais :

\- JE suis de la famille, et il faudra bien vous y faire, bande de morveux ! Alors je vais venir avec vous, que vous le vouliez ou non, et je passerai la journée avec _ma_ femme ! Et ce n'est pas deux minables gamins qui vont m'en empêcher. C'est bien compris, les mioches ?

Henry n'avait jamais vu Graham si agressif. Sans prendre la peine de répondre à ces insultes, ni même un dernier regard à Graham, Henry tira son frère par la main et les frères se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le hall d'entrée.

 **oOoOo**

\- Bon, alors, on fait comment ? Je commence à prendre les bombes et les cravaches ? Je les mets dans ta voiture, Gina ? demanda Graham sur un ton qu'il voulait agréable mais qui sonnait faux.

Les mâchoires serrées, Emma tiqua quand elle entendit le surnom employé par le jeune homme. Elle rêvait de cette journée avec les trois personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde depuis des jours, elle était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de partager avec eux ce moment si personnel… Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se rendit à l'évidence : Regina lui avait clairement dit de ne rien attendre de plus. Elle n'aurait jamais rien de plus que ces deux magnifiques baisers qui lui avaient retourné le cœur. Et elle devrait s'en satisfaire. Cela serait trop dur pour elle de passer plusieurs heures à ses côtés sans pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser ou même la regarder. Elle s'approcha alors de Regina et la prit à part :

\- Heu… Voilà… Regina, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, en fait…

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui serait une mauvaise idée ? demanda Regina, inquiète de ce qu'allait lui annoncer Emma.

\- Je vais vous laisser tous les quatre… C'est mieux ainsi, continua Emma, en baissant les yeux. Elle n'aurait pu soutenir le si beau regard de Regina.

\- Non, Emma… S'il-vous-plaît…, implora la brune.

\- Il est votre compagnon, c'est _lui,_ votre famille. Allez-y avec lui.

\- Je peux lui dire de rentrer, Emma. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je lui dis de repartir.

Emma releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brune en lui prenant les mains doucement :

\- Regina… Ce que je veux, c'est tout simplement passer ma vie avec vous. Mais je me suis résolue. J'ai compris que ce ne serait jamais possible. Alors allez-y avec lui. Et puis…

\- Et puis … ? demanda la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

Regina se maudissait tellement de ne pas être assez forte pour envoyer paître le monde entier. Ella aurait tellement voulu avoir le courage de planter Graham et de s'enfuir avec Emma. Malheureusement, pétrifiée par la peur, elle était incapable de lui donner la moindre chance, incapable de _leur_ donner la moindre chance à toutes les deux. Alors, mue par la peur irrationnelle de Gold et de sa mère, elle se laissait happer par la vie banale et la routine avec Graham.

Mais elle ne pouvait néanmoins empêcher les battements anarchiques de son cœur, la moiteur de ses mains et cette douce chaleur qui s'insinuait de plus en plus souvent dans son bas-ventre quand elle croisait le regard d'Emma.

\- Et puis… ça me ferait trop mal de passer toute cette journée avec vous sans pouvoir vous approcher. C'est trop difficile, Regina… Je préfère rester ici que de devoir entendre votre rire et vous voir heureuse sans que je ne puisse vous approcher, vous prendre dans mes bras…

\- Je ne serai pas heureuse aujourd'hui si vous n'êtes pas là, Emma.

\- Alors, je ne manquerai rien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Elle voulait absolument faire bonne figure, mais elle était dévastée par sa propre décision. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement, c'était le mieux pour elles deux.

\- Oh, Emma… Je suis tellement désolée. J'aimerais tellement réussir à vaincre mes démons…

\- Je sais qu'un jour, vous le ferez, dit Emma en se noyant dans le regard de Regina. Et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra… parce que…, parce que…ben, vous voyez… je vous ai-

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! interrompit Graham en entrant dans la cuisine sans avoir le moindre scrupule à les déranger.

Les deux femmes se lâchèrent les mains immédiatement. Regina était encore bouleversée par ce que venait de lui dire Emma… et surtout sur ce qu'elle _s'apprêtait_ à lui dire. Avait-elle rêvé ? Avait-elle vraiment entendu le début de ces trois petits mots bien particuliers ?

\- Bon, alors, on fait comment ? J'ai mis les bombes et les cravaches dans ta voiture. On décolle ? Qui est-ce qui vient, finalement ?

L'enthousiasme surjoué de Graham irritait Emma au plus haut point, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et les trois adultes allèrent retrouver les enfants dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture était chargée, et les enfants s'étaient installés bien confortablement à l'arrière. Graham et Regina montèrent à l'avant et Emma resta un peu en retrait sur le perron du manoir, sous le regard incrédule des deux garçons.

\- Mais, et maman ? demanda Matthew, inquiet de ne pas voir Emma monter dans la voiture. Maman ? cria-t-il par la fenêtre.

Emma s'approcha de la voiture et salua ses occupants, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Passez une bonne journée, mes chéris. Bonne journée, Regina.

\- Mais, maman… On devait passer cette journée avec toi… sanglota Matthew.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, les enfants. Amusez-vous bien, et ne faites pas peur aux chevaux, hein ?

Sans oser la regarder, Regina démarra la voiture. A ses côtés, Graham n'avait jamais été aussi triomphant, et il arborait un sourire vainqueur.

Les pleurs des garçons firent rapidement place à une colère sourde et leurs yeux se firent plus noirs que jamais. Henry se tourna vers son frère et lui chuchota :

\- L'heure est grave, Matt.

\- C'est clair …

\- Tu me suis si on lui fait regretter d'être né ?

\- Oooh ça oui !

Ils regardèrent le paysage défiler sous leurs yeux, confiants et décidés à éloigner l'imposteur à nouveau, et cette fois, une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

 **Ne m'en voulez pas ! Après quelques chapitres où j'avais un peu dévié du film, j'ai voulu reprendre le fil conducteur du film. C'est pourquoi Emma ne part pas avec eux. Pour ceux qui connaissent, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez donc la transposition des fameuses scènes de camping (mais en version cavalière !). Et ce sera un mal pour un bien car elle fera quelques découvertes intéressantes :)**

 **Bonne semaine tout le monde ! Bisous**


	21. Journée-cheval

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Un grand merci pour les très nombreuses reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je vois que le Graham possessif ne vous a pas vraiment plu ;-) Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui, mais j'ai voulu me rapprocher le plus possible du personnage encore plus détestable du film.**

 **Bref, dans ce nouveau chapitre, la vengeance des enfants se met doucement en place... Pour faciliter la lecture, cette journée cheval sera coupée en deux chapitres. Et elle sera très instructive pour nos deux héroïnes...**

 **Allez, assez parlé, j'espère que cette première partie vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Journée cheval

Les quelques minutes de voiture séparant Mifflin Street des écuries de Storybrooke furent très longues pour les quatre occupants de la voiture. Seul Graham semblait apprécier le voyage, se réjouissant du beau temps, s'enthousiasmant des températures agréables de cette fin d'été… A l'arrière, les enfants marinaient leur colère, savourant leur vengeance à venir. Regina n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche depuis le départ du manoir, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux blagues que lançait le shérif assis à ses côtés afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle ne retrouva le sourire que quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et que l'odeur si reconnaissable des écuries lui monta aux narines. Elle chérissait cette odeur plus que tout… A chaque fois qu'elle sentait ce parfum animal, elle retombait en enfance, aux côtés de son père adoré. Il lui avait transmis sa passion de l'équitation dès son plus jeune âge et elle s'était appliquée à faire de même avec son fils.

\- Pouah, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Ça pue ! lança Graham en se bouchant le nez, dès sa descente de la voiture.

\- LANGAGE, Graham ! Et « cette odeur », comme tu dis, c'est l'odeur des chevaux. Il ne fallait pas venir, si tu étais si délicat.

Regina bouillait de rage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle tout simplement pas interdit à Graham de venir ? Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été faible, et voilà qu'elle allait devoir se coltiner le shérif toute la journée… Elle soupira à l'avance, fatiguée de la journée qui s'annonçait. Henry et Matthew, tout en déchargeant le coffre, observaient la joute verbale des adultes en souriant discrètement. Si Regina s'y mettait aussi, leur vengeance n'en serait que meilleure !

Chaque cavalier attrapa sa cravache et mit sa bombe sur la tête. Avec tendresse, Regina vérifia l'attache des bombes des enfants, et cette attention toucha Matthew. Il profita qu'elle soit près de lui pour lui parler tout bas, un peu honteux de ce qu'il allait révéler :

\- Heu… Regina, je suis un peu gêné mais je ne sais pas vraiment faire de cheval. J'en ai un peu fait en colo avec Henry mais j'ai vraiment pas le même niveau que vous. Je voudrais pas vous retarder…

Regina lui sourit et lui répondit gentiment :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri… Tu vas monter un cheval très gentil. Et tu n'auras qu'à te laisser porter, tu verras, c'est très facile.

\- Mais… et si je tombe ?

\- Tu ne tomberas pas. Henry et moi serons là pour t'aider. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas te rendre à ta mère complètement amoché !

\- Merci Regina, je suis sûr que ça va aller alors ! répondit-il, un peu rassuré.

\- J'en suis sûre aussi, mon grand. Allez viens, il faut aller seller les chevaux.

Sur ces paroles, Regina prit Matthew par les épaules et l'entraîna à ses côtés vers les boxes. Le garçon apprécia la gentillesse de la jeune femme et se dit que, vraiment, il serait très content qu'elle soit sa deuxième maman.

 **oOoOo**

\- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Regina, trônant sur un magnifique cheval entièrement noir.

A ses côtés, Henry avait l'air d'un vrai prince, siégeant sur sa selle, droit comme un I sur un cheval presque aussi grand que celui de sa mère, mais d'un blanc immaculé. A leurs côtés, sur son petit cheval brun, Matthew se sentit assez misérable. Il s'imagina un instant être le simple écuyer d'une grande reine et de son prince. Cette image le fit sourire. Dans ce cas, quel personnage aurait été Graham, qui pestait à cet instant contre le cheval qui refusait de le laisser monter, s'avançant d'un pas dès que le shérif mettait un pied à l'étrier ? Sans doute le bouffon du roi, pensa Matthew, qui se jura de raconter sa trouvaille à Henry un peu plus tard.

\- Tout le monde est prêt, maman ! répondit avec joie Henry, ignorant parfaitement Graham qui n'avait pas encore grimpé sur sa monture.

\- Alors, on y va, lança Regina sans un regard pour le pauvre shérif qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à monter sur son cheval. Au pas, pour commencer. Je voudrais voir comment se débrouille Matthew.

\- Et moi, maman ? Je peux aller vite, s'il-te-plaît ? On se retrouve à l'arbre, là-bas, d'accord ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Henry désigna du doigt un grand saule pleureur à une centaine de mètres droit devant. L'herbe devant eux était plane, il n'y avait aucun risque pour Henry qui était un excellent cavalier, alors Regina accepta et lui demanda de les attendre sous le saule.

Puis, elle plaça son cheval aux côtés de celui de Matthew, et le guida, lui donnant des indications pour lui permettre de faire avancer la bête.

Henry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère et son frère. Ils étaient occupés, parfait. Alors, il se rapprocha de Graham qui avait enfin réussi à monter sur son cheval.

\- Hey, Graham, on fait la course ?

\- Oulaaa, non, gamin, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de cheval, je n'ai plus les réflexes pour commencer au galop direct…

\- Bon, tant pis…

Henry fit mine de partir mais au dernier moment, il s'avança de la croupe du cheval de Graham et lui donna un discret coup de cravache. Le cheval répondit aussitôt à l'ordre et se mit à galoper, suivi de près par le cheval d'Henry.

\- Aaaaaaaah, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? hurla Graham. Reginaaaaaaa, ça va trop viiiite !

Regina leva la tête en entendant les cris, et vit les deux chevaux galoper à pleine vitesse en direction de l'arbre, point de rendez-vous indiqué. Voyant qu'Henry semblait contrôler la situation, elle ne s'alarma pas davantage et continua à guider Matthew.

Fier de son coup, mais ne souhaitant toutefois pas blesser Graham, Henry rattrapa le cheval du shérif et le ramena au pas doucement.

\- Whaa, mais il s'est passé quoi, au juste ?

\- Oh, tu sais, il est peut-être un peu nerveux. Et puis l'appel du grand air, ça lui a sans doute donné envie de courir…

\- Oui, bah heureusement que tu étais là pour le rattraper !

« Eh oui, heureusement que j'étais là, pensa Henry. Et c'est pas fini, mon vieux… »

 **oOoOo**

Matthew se sentait un peu plus confiant, grâce aux bons conseils de Regina. Et il commençait à retrouver les agréables sensations de liberté qu'ils avaient ressenties lors de ses premières montées en colonie. Alors, Regina le poussa à prendre un peu de vitesse et c'est au trot qu'ils rejoignirent tous deux les deux autres cavaliers déjà arrivés sous le saule. Les voyant arriver, Henry vint à leur rencontre en souriant.

Tout le monde semblait avoir pris ses marques, alors Regina proposa de lancer les chevaux à un rythme plus soutenu et sa proposition fut accueillie avec joie par les enfants… Mais Graham ne fit même pas semblant d'être enthousiaste. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de la course folle qu'il avait subie quelques instants plus tôt. Toutefois, quand il vit les trois cavaliers partir en trombe, il n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre à contrecœur. En observant Matthew sur son cheval, Regina ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment doué. Il lui avait suffi de quelques minutes de prise en main pour qu'il se sente parfaitement à l'aise… Un instant, elle se mit à penser qu'il faisait vraiment partie de sa famille. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucun lien, ni gênes communs, ni éducation… Mais Regina se sentait proche de Matthew et elle commençait à l'aimer autant qu'elle aimait Henry. « Un jour, je lui apprendrai tout ce que j'ai appris à Henry, un jour il sera mon fils aussi » se mit-elle à penser. Gênée, elle se força à penser à autre chose… Cela voudrait-il signifier qu'elle commençait à sérieusement envisager sa vie avec lui et avec Emma ? Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette idée…

Comme à leur habitude, les Mills avaient prévu leur parcours habituel : deux heures de promenade à allure tranquille, suivies d'un pique-nique en haut d'une falaise, au bord de la mer. Les enfants s'extasiaient sur tout ce qu'ils découvraient : un paysage, un animal croisé en chemin, ou une connaissance saluée d'un geste amical de la main. Trottant derrière les frères, Regina, attendrie, les regardait tous les deux avec émotion. Ils étaient si proches, si complices… Elle se sentait fière de leur offrir ce moment particulier. Et elle se sentait surtout privilégiée de pouvoir le partager avec eux. Matthew n'était pas son fils, mais à cet instant elle ne faisait aucune différence entre eux, tous deux étaient _ses_ fils, du moins dans son esprit. Ne manquait à ce bonheur que la présence d'Emma… Les pensées de la jeune femme se dirigèrent contre son gré vers la jeune blonde. Que faisait-elle, à cet instant ? Sans doute était-elle enfermée seule dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel, pleurant tout son saoul. Ou bien au Granny's, pestant contre la brune, seule à ruminer sa colère… Seule, toujours seule… Comme Regina s'en voulait... C'était _elle_ et seulement elle qui l'avait mise dans cette situation. Elle espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, même si elle aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de le faire… Elle aurait tellement aimé partager ce moment avec elle, chevauchant à ses côtés…

 **oOoOo**

Effectivement, Emma avait pleuré. Aussitôt la voiture de Regina disparue au coin de la rue, elle s'était précipitée vers sa petite auto jaune et avait laissé échapper quelques larmes silencieuses. Cependant, Emma n'en voulait pas à Regina de l'avoir laissée, c'était elle-même qui lui avait demandé de partir avec Graham. Elle ne s'en voulait pas à elle-même d'avoir proposé cela, c'était le mieux pour tout le monde. Elle n'en voulait même pas à Graham de s'être imposé, il avait autant le droit qu'elle, si ce n'est plus, de partager cette journée familiale avec les Mills. Non, elle n'en voulait à personne. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cela lui faisait du bien.

Après un petit moment, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre se recoucher. Après tout, un Swan ne se lève jamais avant dix heures un samedi matin. Alors, elle décida de profiter de l'absence d'enfants pour se reposer. Mais son repos fut de courte durée car, quelques minutes seulement après son endormissement, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Paniquée à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu arriver à sa famille, elle le saisit rapidement et lut avec surprise le nom de Belle inscrit sur l'écran.

\- Allô ?

\- Emma ? Je te réveille ?

\- Non, non, ça va… Enfin, ouais, en fait, mais vas-y, maintenant… ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va, mais je viens de trouver quelque chose à la bibliothèque et je crois qu'il faudrait que tu viennes voir ça…

Si Belle avait pris la peine de l'appeler si tôt, c'est que la découverte devait être de taille. Très impatiente, Emma se prépara donc à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de rejoindre la bibliothécaire.

 **oOoOo**

Les chevaux avançaient depuis quelques minutes sur un chemin rocheux, ayant quitté les prairies verdoyantes des alentours de Storybrooke. Les quatre cavaliers s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la forêt alentour. Seul le shérif ne partageait pas la bonne humeur affichée par les enfants et Regina. Il avait mal au dos, mal aux fesses, et la démarche claudicante de sa monture lui portait sur le cœur. Cependant, il ne faisait aucune réflexion à haute voix, souhaitant montrer à tout prix qu'il appréciait cette journée. Toutefois, Regina le connaissait bien et elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si sa présence n'avait pas été vraiment souhaitée, elle ne tenait quand même pas à ce qu'il ne se sente pas bien. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Sentant que son orgueil masculin l'empêchait de lui avouer qu'il avait mal partout, elle prit les devants et cria à l'attention des enfants, qui étaient un peu devant eux :

\- Les enfants ! On fait une pause à la clairière, là-bas, d'accord ? Vous nous attendez !

\- C'est d'accord, maman ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le cœur de Regina s'emballa. Avait-elle rêvé ? Matthew l'avait-il appelée « maman » ? Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Bien évidemment que c'était Henry qui l'avait appelée ainsi… Et si un jour, Matt aussi l'appelait « maman » ? Elle sourit doucement à cette pensée, oubliant complètement Graham à ses côtés.

Profitant de leur avancée loin des adultes, les frères se concertèrent rapidement sur la suite des réjouissances réservées à Graham. Ils étaient convaincus que c'était le moment ou jamais de le faire craquer une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors, arrivés à la clairière, Matthew laissa Henry s'occuper de rafraîchir les chevaux et il s'éloigna un peu, sur le chemin rocheux, à l'abri du regard des adultes. Là, il ouvrit son sac et le remplit de grosses pierres. Une fois son sac rempli à moitié, il recouvrit les cailloux avec ses différents sacs de pique-nique et se dirigea vers la clairière, juste à temps pour accueillir Regina et Graham qui mettaient justement pied à terre. Chacun déposa alors son sac à dos par terre et s'assit un instant.

La pause fut plus que méritée. Même si les enfants ne le montraient pas, ils étaient fourbus, et appréciaient de pouvoir se dégourdir enfin les jambes. Un peu assoiffé par cette matinée sportive, Matthew sortit la gourde d'eau de son sac et en but quelques gorgées rafraîchissantes. Entendant le bruit de l'eau, Graham, qui était allongé de tout son long, demanda d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Heu, p'tit… tu m'en passes un peu, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai pas la force de prendre la mienne dans mon sac…

\- Oui, bien sûr…

Matthew s'apprêtait alors à tendre la gourde quand il sentit la main d'Henry arrêter son bras.

\- Attends !, chuchota ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son frère aussi doucement, le voyant se retourner et se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose par terre.

Henry se releva aussitôt avec une étrange chose verdâtre dans la main, qu'il déposa sur le haut de la bouteille.

\- Tiens, maintenant tu peux lui donner !

Et il accompagna la demande d'un clin d'œil à son frère. Ils sourirent, complices, de la surprise qu'ils réservaient au shérif.

Quand Graham, encore fatigué, se redressa, il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, et tendit la main afin de recevoir la bouteille, qu'il porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Après quelques gorgées, il soupira de satisfaction et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit immédiatement pousser un hurlement effrayé : à quelques centimètres de sa bouche se tenait, bien installée sur le goulot de la bouteille, un gros crapaud luisant qui le fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Dégoûté, le jeune homme lâcha aussitôt la gourde et le pauvre animal, et se mit à hurler :

\- Aaaaaaah, mais c'est dégueeeuu ! Putain, c'est horrible, il a failli entrer dans ma bouche, aaaah !

Ce n'était plus Graham qui se tenait devant les trois autres, ébahis, mais une version hystérique de celui-ci : il gesticulait partout en hurlant et se frottait la bouche comme s'il avait voulu effacer toute trace du batracien sur son corps qu'il n'avait même pas touché.

Les deux frères ne cachaient pas leur joie et riaient ouvertement de la « mésaventure » de Graham. Plus surprenant, Regina elle-même semblait apprécier la farce et souriait en regardant le pauvre shérif se débattre contre l'animal qui avait disparu depuis longtemps.

\- Ce sont _eux_ qui l'ont mis là ! rugit-il soudainement en pointant un doigt vers les frères, hilares.

\- Nous ? Mais pas du tout ! Où veux-tu qu'on ait trouvé un crapaud pareil ?

\- C'est dégoûtant… Jamais on ne toucherait à ça…

Et ils repartirent dans une crise de rire. Regina n'était évidemment pas dupe. Elle avait tout compris. Et ne le aurait encouragés pour rien au monde dans leurs bêtises, pourtant, bizarrement, elle appréciait la situation.

\- Regina ! Tu les as vus, toi ? C'est eux !

\- Mais que racontes-tu ? Je ne les ai pas vus, non… Et puis, tu sais, on est dans une forêt, des petites bêtes, tu en trouveras partout…Si ça se trouve, il a juste sauté sur la bouteille au moment où tu l'as prise en main…

\- Ouais, c'est ça…

\- Bon, et si on continuait la promenade ? demanda-t-elle, pour couper court à la discussion. J'aimerais pouvoir arriver à la falaise pour le déjeuner. En selle tout le monde !

Regina et Henry ramassèrent aussitôt leur sac à dos, et Matthew fit exprès d'attraper celui de Graham. Après tout, ils venaient tous de chez Regina et étaient exactement les mêmes. Une confusion pouvait être possible. Il laissa donc Graham saisir le sac rempli de pierres. Encore perturbé par la rencontre avec le crapaud, il ne remarqua même pas l'erreur et le mit sur ses épaules. Puis tout le monde remit le pied à l'étrier et les cavaliers reprirent leur chemin dans la forêt.

 **oOoOo**

Les cheveux d'Emma étaient encore mouillés quand elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Le lieu semblait désert : pas un bruit, pas une lumière ne trahissait la présence d'un quelconque visiteur. Elle appela son amie d'une voix forte :

\- Belle, tu es là ?

\- Oui, je suis au fond, dans la salle des archives !, lui cria une voix lointaine.

Emma se dirigea vers la salle en question et eut du mal à distinguer la jeune femme parmi les tas de documents qui l'entouraient. Certains lui arrivaient même au niveau du crâne, et menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. En entendant Emma, elle ne releva pas la tête, absorbée par sa lecture.

\- Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé, Emma…

\- Mais attends, tu es là depuis combien de temps ? s'inquiéta Emma.

\- Je suis venue dès l'ouverture, ce matin. Mais cela fait quelques jours que j'étudie ces archives et là, je crois que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Tiens, regarde.

Belle tendit un gros livre à Emma. Il était recouvert de poussière et ressemblait à un grimoire de vieille sorcière, ou à un livre de conte de fées des temps anciens. Quand elle jeta un œil à la page ouverte par Belle, elle fut presque surprise de ne pas y voir d'anciennes formules magiques et de belles enluminures, mais seulement un article de journal jauni et décrépi par le temps.

\- Mais… c'est quoi ?

\- C'est les archives du _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ , le journal local, répondit Belle fièrement. Tous leurs numéros sont reliés et conservés ici pour la postérité, au cas où quelqu'un aurait des recherches à faire sur l'histoire de la ville ou de ses habitants. Et il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, cela nous rende un grand service !

Emma observa la page avec attention. Le bandeau DECES DE L'EPOUX DE MADAME LE MAIRE s'étalait sur toute la largeur de la page. Sous ce titre se développait l'article sur une demi-page. Il occupait ainsi quasiment toute la une du journal. Une grande photo en noir et blanc montrait au premier plan une jeune femme à l'air altier tenant par la main une petite fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Si l'expression de la femme était indéchiffrable, Emma put clairement lire sur le visage de la petite fille une grande tristesse. Son beau regard lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir qui. A leurs côtés, enserrant de manière possessive les épaules de la femme, se tenait un homme. Cheveux mi-longs, de petites lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez, il semblait soutenir le chagrin de la femme et de l'enfant. Mais Emma ressentit comme un frisson en l'observant. Son sourire semblait faux.

Le regard d'Emma se détacha finalement des trois personnes et elle observa l'arrière-plan. Un grand manoir d'un blanc lumineux se trouvait derrière elles. Elle aurait reconnu ce perron entre mille… Ce manoir était le manoir de Regina !

N'en tenant plus, elle lut l'article à haute voix :

 _Epoux de Madame le Maire depuis plus de trente ans, mari fidèle et aimant, Henry Mills est décédé dans la nuit de …_

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Belle, interrogative :

\- Attends… Henry _Mills_ , comme dans Regina Mills, comme… le grand-père de mon fils… ?

La bibliothécaire acquiesça silencieusement, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa lecture d'un signe de tête.

… _Henry Mills est décédé dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Les circonstances sont pour le moment inconnues mais il semblerait qu'il ait succombé à une crise cardiaque. Aussitôt appelés par sa femme et maire de Storybrooke, madame Cora Mills, les secours sont arrivés rapidement sur les lieux, au 108 Mifflin Street, résidence de la famille Mills. Malheureusement ils n'ont rien pu faire à leur arrivée, le cœur d'Henry Mills ayant lâché quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _Toute sa vie, Henry Mills avait choisi de soutenir la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait ainsi passé sa vie dans l'ombre de celle de sa femme, la puissante Cora Mills, bien avant que les électeurs de notre petite ville n'aient choisi de l'élire à la tête de la mairie. Fils d'un ouvrier agricole et d'une…_

Emma s'interrompit à nouveau, afin de digérer les informations qu'elle venait de découvrir. Ainsi donc, cette petite fille sur la photo n'était autre que Regina. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. La suite de l'article présentait succinctement la vie du père de Regina… En découvrant la vie de cet homme dont elle ignorait tout quelques minutes auparavant, Emma se sentit gênée, comme si elle avait découvert un secret que la brune ne lui avait pas révélé. Alors, silencieusement, elle parcourut la suite plus rapidement, ne reprenant la parole que pour lire à Belle la dernière phrase, avec une émotion dans sa voix qu'elle ne réussit à cacher : « Henry Mills laisse derrière lui une vie de sacrifices, une femme inconsolable et une petite fille de six ans, Regina Mills. Toute la rédaction du _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ leur adresse de sincères condoléances. Nul doute que la ville de Storybrooke perd ainsi un de ses plus éminents habitants.»

Après un instant nécessaire à Emma pour enregistrer tous ces nouveaux détails, elle demanda à Belle :

\- Ok, donc, Regina est fille de l'ancienne maire et elle a perdu son père à l'âge de six ans. C'est malheureux mais cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup…

\- Lis la légende de la photo, tu vas comprendre, lui répondit Belle, en pointant du doigt la petite ligne sous la photo qui avait échappé à l'attention d'Emma.

\- « Madame Cora Mills et sa fille Regina soutenues dans leur terrible chagrin par leur ami de longue date, Monsieur… Rumple Gold » ! Gold ? C'est vraiment lui ? Il connaît donc Regina depuis tout ce temps ? Tu sais quoi, Belle ? Je suis sûre qu'on est sur la bonne voie pour trouver ce qui l'effraie autant chez ce Gold. Poursuivons les recherches !

Motivées comme jamais, Emma et Belle se répartirent équitablement les archives du journal et commencèrent à éplucher méthodiquement toutes les pages, rubrique nécrologique, articles politiques, état-civil… même les ennuyeux articles parlant des divers travaux urbains. Si seulement elles savaient ce qu'elles cherchaient… Trouver un lien entre Gold et Regina était aussi facile que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

 **oOoOo**

\- Ahhh ce que j'ai mal au dos, c'est pas possible… Vous avez emporté un pique-nique pour trois jours ou quoi ?

Regina soupira discrètement. Graham ne pouvait donc pas simplement apprécier la promenade? Ou du moins se taire cinq minutes ? Il ne faisait que râler depuis qu'il avait descendu le pied de la voiture, et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

\- On est presque arrivés au lieu de pique-nique. Tu peux tenir encore dix minutes ou va-t-il falloir que j'appelle les secours ?

Le shérif sourit, croyant à une plaisanterie mais le visage de Regina était impassible. Il n'allait quand même pas gâcher ce moment avec les enfants ? Alors, laissant Graham, elle pressa le pas de son cheval et arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Tout va bien, les garçons ? Vous aimez la promenade ?

\- Oh oui, c'est vraiment génial. En plus, mon cheval est vraiment gentil, répondit Matthew avec une joie non dissimulée.

\- C'est celui que montait Henry quand il était petit, il est un peu vieux mais il est très gentil avec les débutants. Tenez, regardez, on est arrivés !

Les trois cavaliers étaient en effet enfin sortis de la forêt et devant eux se tenait un magnifique paysage : ils venaient de déboucher sur le haut d'une falaise recouverte d'une étendue d'herbe d'un vert profond. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue et en contre-bas, le bruit des vagues résonnait contre les roches avec force. Tout dans ce paysage donnait une impression de grandeur et de majesté.

Regina inspira profondément l'air pur et se tourna ensuite vers Matthew :

\- Voici notre endroit secret, à Henry et moi. Je suis très fière de te le faire découvrir aujourd'hui, Matt… J'espère que cet endroit te sera un jour aussi familier qu'à nous. Et j'espère un jour y venir avec ta maman…

Matthew regarda Regina qui avait maintenant les yeux dans le vide, perdus dans l'horizon.

\- Vous l'aimez… ma maman ? osa timidement le jeune garçon.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Henry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant l'échange entre sa mère et son frère, mais son cœur battait très fort à cet instant.

Une fois les chevaux solidement attachés à un tronc qui traînait par terre, les garçons s'occupèrent de leur donner quelques carottes et autres légumes dont ils se régalèrent aussitôt. Graham ôta son sac à dos de ses épaules, non sans un dernier râle :

\- Raaa, mais qu'est-ce que vous y avez mis ? C'est méga lourd, là-dedans…

\- Ce sont seulement nos pique-niques, Graham. Et à l'avenir, je te prierai de ne plus râler, tu commences vraiment à me faire regretter de t'avoir proposé de venir.

\- Oooh, c'est que ma Gina serait un peu en colère ? dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, faisant mine de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se débattit immédiatement, et le regard interrogateur de Graham en disait long sur son incompréhension.

\- Bah quoi ? Je veux juste un peu de réconfort après la dure matinée que je viens de passer…

\- C'est pas le moment, Graham, c'est tout.

\- Ok, ok, je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu, tiens…

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me dis aussi…, répondit-elle si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Après le déjeuner des chevaux, arriva l'heure du déjeuner pour les humains et chacun ouvrit son sac, affamé et impatient de mordre dans son sandwich. Mais quand Graham ouvrit son sac, qu'il en retira ses sandwichs, et qu'il vit avec horreur les pierres au fond, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _encore_ ? demanda, passablement énervée, la mère d'Henry.

\- Des pierres dans mon sac ! Ils ont mis des pierres dans mon sac ! Mais ils sont malades, ces gamins !

\- Graham, tu te calmes, c'est compris ? dit Regina, puis se tournant vers les enfants : C'est vous qui avez mis ces pierres dans le sac de Graham ?

Même s'ils mouraient d'envie d'éclater de rire, les garçons n'osaient laisser éclater leur joie, en voyant le regard courroucé de Regina.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit honnêtement Matthew. Mais, c'est parce que… je fais la collection !

\- Tu fais la collection des cailloux ? beugla Graham. Mais c'est n'importe quoi, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ils me détruisent le dos pour une collection de _cailloux_ … Non mais, sérieusement … ?

Matthew, le regard baissé, n'osait soutenir le regard de Regina. Pourtant, quand il leva les yeux, il vit dans ceux de la brune un petit éclat particulier. Soulagé, il comprit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle le réprimanda quand même pour la forme :

\- Tu as le droit de faire les collections que tu veux, Matt. Mais tu aurais dû faire attention à prendre ton sac et ne pas le laisser porter par Graham.

\- Oui, pardon Regina. Pardon Graham…

\- Allez, l'incident est clos. Bon appétit tout le monde ! conclut Regina.

Matt, soulagé, lança un regard complice à son frère. Ils tenaient le bon bout, Graham n'allait pas tarder à craquer !

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine, un grand pas sera franchi par Regina, et on apprendra enfin le lien entre elle et Gold !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pour celles qui connaissent le film, vous avez retrouvé les scènes du camping ? ;-)**

 **De gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Bye, bye, Graham !

**Bonjour à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré le froid hivernal.**

 **Je voulais avant toute chose vous remercier encore et encore ! Avec le précédent chapitre, on a atteint les 300 reviews... C'est juste fou...**

 **Voici sans plus attendre la fin de la journée-cheval... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Bye, bye, Graham !

Les quatre cavaliers profitaient de leur pause depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. Le shérif était allongé, la tête sur un des sacs à dos, Regina était assise en tailleur en observant la mer et les enfants s'occupaient des chevaux. Henry se faisait un plaisir de montrer à Matthew tout ce qu'il connaissait sur ces animaux : comment les soigner, les nourrir, les laver… Il lui apprenait les différentes parties de leur corps, le nom des différentes pièces d'harnachement. Il était vraiment dans son élément…

Un bref instant, le regard du garçon se voila, ce que remarqua aussitôt Matthew :

\- Ça va, Henry ? T'as quoi, tout d'un coup ?

\- Oui, ça va. C'est juste que … j'aurais tellement voulu qu'Emma soit avec nous aujourd'hui.

\- Moi aussi… répondit-il tristement. Puis avec un peu plus d'entrain, il proposa : Et si on lui envoyait une photo de nous ?

Henry accueillit son idée avec joie et appela sa mère pour qu'elle figure sur le cliché. Ravie de l'idée, elle se plaça instinctivement entre les deux enfants.

\- Mais qui va faire la photo ? s'inquiéta un des frères.

\- Je sais exactement qui, sourit la brune. Graham ! Peux-tu venir un moment, s'il-te-plaît ?

Graham se releva de sa sieste avec difficulté et s'approcha de la petite famille. Regina lui demanda avec gentillesse de les prendre tous les trois en photo, ce qu'il fit sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Super, merci Graham, dit Henry quand le shérif lui remit le portable. Emma va être contente de nous voir !

« C'était donc pour Emma, cette photo… Mais pourquoi Regina a-t-elle eu besoin de poser avec eux ? » se dit-il en son for intérieur, pestant contre cette chose qui s'installait dans cette famille et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 **oOoOo**

Le bip du téléphone d'Emma la sortit brusquement de ses recherches. Elle n'avait pas levé le nez du _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et elle accueillit la pause fortuitement proposée par son téléphone avec soulagement.

Elle lut le message avec émotion. Il était tout simple mais la fit sourire tendrement :

 _On pense fort à toi, maman ! On s'amuse bien et on espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans nous !_

 _Gros bisous de nous trois_

Puis, elle ouvrit la pièce jointe et son cœur s'emballa. Devant les chevaux qui broutaient paisiblement à l'arrière-plan, se tenaient ses enfants et Regina entre eux, les entourant de deux bras protecteurs. Tous les trois affichaient un sourire franc qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle ne put contenir un petit gémissement attendri, qui fit relever la tête de Belle.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Oui, c'est un mms de Regina et des enfants, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

Belle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien qu'à la façon dont la jeune femme regardait son téléphone, elle avait compris que rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer encore bien longtemps… Emma enregistra rapidement la photo en tant que fond d'écran et se replongea dans ses recherches avec un nouvel entrain.

 **oOoOo**

La promenade des quatre cavaliers avait repris depuis une bonne heure maintenant. De temps en temps, Henry et Regina laissaient les chevaux prendre de la vitesse et ils chevauchaient côte à côte au galop. Leurs cris de joie trahissaient leur bonheur. Ils étaient libres ! A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'à cheval que Regina se sentait vraiment libre. Sur sa monture, Gold et sa mère étaient loin et tous ses soucis étaient oubliés.

Mais la plupart du temps, ils marchaient au pas ou trottaient doucement aux côtés de Matthew. Le jeune garçon s'en voulait un peu. Il voyait bien que son faible niveau les empêchait de galoper autant qu'ils auraient voulu. Mais Regina lui soutint plusieurs fois que « le bonheur, ce n'est pas de faire les choses dans son coin, mais c'est de les partager avec les gens qu'on aime », alors il se sentait moins coupable et très heureux.

Bien que débutant, le garçon progressait rapidement et il arrivait maintenant à tenir correctement sur son cheval lancé à un trot soutenu. En revanche, un autre débutant ne dépassait pas le stade du trot. A vrai dire, Graham ne faisait même pas l'effort d'essayer de progresser et se laissait lamentablement porter par le pauvre cheval contraint de faire toute la balade au pas.

L'heure de la dernière pause avait maintenant sonné. Il fallait permettre aux chevaux de se reposer une dernière fois avant le retour à l'écurie. Regina conduisit alors toute la petite troupe sur les berges d'une rivière, où les animaux pourraient se désaltérer. Tout le monde commençait à être vraiment fatigué. Malgré les sourires toujours présents des enfants, Regina savait qu'il ne faudrait pas trop tarder à rentrer.

Arrivés au bord de la rivière, tout le monde mit pied à terre. Même les cavaliers émérites commençaient à ressentir des tiraillements dans le bas du dos et les futures courbatures du lendemain.

Complètement éteint, Graham se laissa nonchalamment glisser en bas de son cheval. Mais quand il arriva au sol, il fut surpris par une étrange sensation. Au lieu d'un sol dur et caillouteux auquel il s'attendait avec raison, il sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans une matière molle et chaude. Un horrible bruit de succion accompagna son atterrissage. Redoutant avec horreur ce qu'il allait découvrir, le shérif baissa les yeux et poussa un nouveau cri. Un cri de rage, cette fois, et qui fit se retourner les trois autres.

\- Aaaaah putain, mais c'est quoi cette journée de merde ?

\- GRAHAM, ton langage, à la fin ! cria Regina en se tournant vers lui.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua son pied droit, enfoncé jusqu'à la cheville dans un gros tas de crottin. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur. Les deux garçons, en revanche, prirent beaucoup moins de précaution pour ménager la susceptibilité du shérif et éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant. Leur rire se fit encore plus puissant quand ils virent Graham lutter pour retirer son pied du tas d'excréments et qu'au bout de quelques instants de lutte, il réussit à retrouver son pied… mais sans sa basket, restée collée au milieu du tas.

\- MAIS POURQUOI ÇA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI, FRANCHEMENT ?

\- Recule, Graham, il y a la rivière juste derrière toi. Va te laver le pied dedans, proposa Henry entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, rigolez, rigolez… C'que j'en ai marre, de cette journée. J'ai mal partout, je suis contraint de porter des cailloux, et maintenant je mets le pied dans du crottin tout frais… Vivement ce soir, franchement…

Graham continuait de maugréer tout en plongeant son pied dans l'eau fraîche du cours d'eau. Matthew se sentait un peu mal à l'aise pour le pauvre Graham. Cela lui faisait sincèrement un peu mal au cœur de le voir subir cette journée depuis le début. Alors, il décida de l'aider un peu. A l'aide d'un bâton, il réussit à extirper sa chaussure du tas de crottin. Pensant que le jeune homme aimerait sans doute la nettoyer un peu avant de glisser son pied dedans à nouveau, il l'approcha de lui, toujours accrochée au bout de son bâton.

Malheureusement, trop occupé à frotter sa jambe jusqu'au genou avec dégoût, Graham ne vit pas la chaussure s'approcher de lui dans son dos. Quand Matthew lui cria de se retourner, il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa basket nauséabonde. Surpris par la vision, il se recula brusquement, glissa sur un rocher mouillé …et se retrouva assis au milieu du ruisseau, trempé jusqu'à la taille, et les yeux plus noirs que jamais.

 **oOoOo**

\- Belle, viens voir ça !

Emma et Belle avaient effectué près de huit heures de recherches acharnées, entrecoupées quelquefois par des fausses-joies ou des moments de découragement. Elles étaient fatiguées, leurs têtes tournaient et leurs yeux n'étaient plus en face des trous. Mais, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à ranger tout ce qui s'était entassé autour d'elles depuis le matin, Emma avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la rubrique d'état-civil. Bien que fatigué, son œil fut attiré par le nom des Mills qui s'étalait au milieu de la page.

Belle arriva en trombe et lut l'article :

 _Mariage de Cora Mills et Rumple Gold_

 _C'est avec une joie non-dissimulée que notre chère maire de Storybrooke s'est unie cet après-midi à son ami de longue date, l'antiquaire Rumple Gold. Depuis la mort tragique de son mari bien-aimé, il y a cinq ans, Madame le maire vivait une vie solitaire, élevant avec courage son enfant unique, la petite Regina Mills, aujourd'hui âgée de onze ans._

 _Face à l'adversité, les deux amis ont décidé aujourd'hui d'échanger leurs vœux. Nul doute que le regretté Henry Mills eût donné sa bénédiction à cette union. Décidé à aider sa famille maintenant agrandie, et fidèle à sa bonté coutumière, Monsieur Gold a émis le vœu d'adopter la fille de Madame Mills. Souhaitons tous nos vœux de bonheur à cette nouvelle famille qui, à n'en pas douter, vivra de beaux moments ensemble._

 _La cérémonie, sobre mais majestueuse, a eu lieu …_

Belle interrompit sa lecture, la voix brisée.

\- Il est marié… Gold est marié…

La nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. L'homme qu'elle aimait, celui avec qui elle pensait tout partager depuis plusieurs années était en fait marié et elle n'en savait rien. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle se força à relever la tête, fière et déterminée.

Emma, à ses côtés, avait bien ressenti la douleur de son amie. Elle avait voulu faire ces recherches pour elle et Regina mais n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences que celles-ci pourraient avoir sur le couple de son amie. Elle était gênée et se sentait coupable. Encore une fois, elle avait agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et elle s'en voulait pour cela. Alors, avec un petit sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant, elle se tourna vers Belle et dit, d'une voix douce :

\- Je suis désolée, Belle. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette situation. Tout est ma faute et je m'en veux…

\- Stop, Emma. _Je_ me suis lancée dans ces recherches avec toi car je sentais que Rumple me cachait quelque chose. J'ai insisté pour qu'on découvre _ensemble_ ce qui se tramait. Je suis venue ici toute seule ce matin avec l'espoir de découvrir ce qui se passait. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'excuser, ce n'est en aucun cas toi…

\- Ne lui fais pas payer trop cher, Belle…, rétorqua Emma, qui savait à qui s'adressait la colère de Belle. Il a sans doute de bonnes raisons de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

\- Il a sans doute de bonnes raisons, et je peux t'assurer qu'il va me les donner.

Le regard de la jeune bibliothécaire était noir et son visage fermé. Une détermination qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas brillait sur son visage. Elle reprit, un peu plus calmement :

\- Tu sais, je suis contente qu'on ait trouvé quelque chose sur Regina. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça va vous aider… Je savais qu'en me lançant dans ces recherches, je risquais de tomber sur des choses pas nettes. Je savais que Rumple n'avait pas eu un passé très clair. Et j'étais prête à faire face à ce passé, pour le comprendre et sauver mon couple… Mais aussi pour sauver le tien…

\- Si j'avais su, je…

\- Emma, la coupa-t-elle, vous méritez d'être heureuses ensemble. Je ne veux pas que votre avenir soit gâché par des secrets inavoués… comme c'est le cas pour Rumple et moi…, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

\- Merci.

Emma ne pouvait en dire plus. Elle avait le souffle coupé devant la force de son amie qui avait été prête à mettre son couple en danger, par amitié pour elle. Jamais personne ne lui avait prouvé son affection de cette façon, jamais personne ne s'était à ce point mis en danger pour elle. Une immense gratitude naquit en elle aussitôt. Elle serra son amie dans ses bras, la remerciant tacitement pour son sacrifice et son amitié.

 **oOoOo**

\- Je suis sûr qu'il m'a poussé exprès ! hurla Graham, en se relevant non sans mal du cours d'eau, trempé et en colère comme jamais.

\- Non, non, je te jure, j'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit Matthew.

Et comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, le garçon tendit la main au shérif afin de l'aider à se relever. Mais ce dernier ignora la main tendue et sortit de l'eau d'un pas rageur, non sans éclabousser les enfants au passage. Une fois sur la berge, il se dirigea droit vers Regina. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la jeter à l'eau de rage, mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Une colère sourde luisait dans son regard, la colère déformait ses traits et il gouttait de partout. Le gentil Graham que connaissait Henry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Devant Regina se tenait maintenant un homme pitoyable, trempé, avec une chaussure en moins. Ce n'était plus le fier shérif. C'était un homme humilié. Humilié par des enfants qui le martyrisaient, humilié par sa femme qui les laissait faire. Humilié enfin par une jeune inconnue qui lui ravissait peu à peu le cœur de _sa_ Regina.

En temps normal, il aurait ri de la chute dans le cours d'eau. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait pu se retrouver avec Henry et Regina, tous les trois. Ils auraient ri ensemble de ses mésaventures, et il aurait passé une très bonne journée. Mais aujourd'hui, il le savait, quelque chose avait changé. Sa colère n'était pas due à sa chute, à son pied dans le crottin, ou même aux cailloux dans son sac. Non, sa colère était seulement due à cette Emma Swan.

Il allait en avoir le cœur net. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Regina, la mettant au défi de soutenir son regard, il prit la parole, décidé :

\- J'en ai assez, Regina. Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux, je n'existe plus à tes yeux. On ne se voit plus, on ne baise plus –

\- Graham ! cria-t-elle, choquée du vocabulaire employé devant les enfants par le shérif, qui était à présent rouge de colère.

\- Tais-toi, Regina ! Tu m'ignores, tu ne m'appelles plus. Quand j'ai le malheur de passer du temps avec vous, tout le monde me fait sentir que je suis de trop, sans parler de tout ce que me font subir les enfants ! Non, ne dis rien ! Je sais que tout vient d'eux ! Seulement… ces petits trésors sont sans doute trop bien élevés pour que tu puisses même l'envisager ! Et cette Swan…

\- Mais que vient faire Emma dans ta petite crise de jalousie pré-adolescente ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, non sans une certaine pointe d'inquiétude sur ce que s'apprêtait à dire Graham à propos d'Emma.

\- Ah c'est donc « Emma », maintenant ? Ce n'est plus « miss Swan » ? De toute façon, quoique tu me diras, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net entre vous !

Les deux enfants, qui s'étaient tenus à l'écart du couple depuis le début de la dispute, s'étaient à présents un peu avancés et tendaient discrètement l'oreille. La discussion commençait à être vraiment intéressante…

\- Graham…

\- Non, il n'y a pas de « Graham » apitoyé qui tienne…. Ecoute-moi bien, Regina, je vais être très clair…

Graham inspira profondément puis lança, en fixant toujours Regina droit dans les yeux :

\- C'est moi ou eux.

\- C'est eux, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Son cœur avait parlé avant sa raison. A ces mots, les frères se regardèrent incrédules, bouillonnant d'une joie intense. Ils auraient tellement voulu hurler leur bonheur, se jeter dans les bras de Regina, l'annoncer à Emma… Tellement de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pour le moment pas s'autoriser.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-il.

Graham en était vert de rage. Si ses yeux avaient eu le pouvoir de lancer des éclairs, Regina aurait été foudroyée sur place.

\- C'est eux, reprit-elle d'un ton plus affirmé, en soutenant son regard. C'est eux et ça toujours été eux, Graham. C'est Henry, Matthew et Emma. C'est eux, ma famille.

Le cri que poussa Graham à cet instant fit relever la tête des chevaux et Henry aurait même juré avoir vu quelques oiseaux s'envoler de frayeur quelques arbres plus loin. Les enfants, quant à eux, exultaient pour de bon, en bondissant sur place et en se prenant dans les bras. La confirmation de Regina venait de faire bondir leur cœur. Ils étaient sa famille…

Elle est _ma_ famille… Matthew semblait comprendre tout ce que cette simple phrase venait d'impliquer. Regina venait de quitter Graham pour eux. Pour Emma et lui. Elle venait de quitter son homme pour sa mère… Depuis leur arrivée à Storybrooke, Matthew avait provoqué, encouragé voire imaginé la relation entre sa mère et Regina. Mais elle restait dans son esprit un simple rêve, un fantasme qui avait finalement peu de chances de se réaliser. Depuis le début, même s'il voulait y croire, l'opération Tourterelles n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu sur lequel il pariait gros, mais un simple jeu quand même. Mais cet après-midi, dans cette forêt, près de ce cours d'eau, toute la réalité de ce jeu lui sauta aux yeux. Regina et Emma s'aimaient, et ils allaient enfin vivre tous les quatre comme une vraie famille…

D'habitude peu émotif, il sentit avec surprise ses larmes lui monter aux yeux… Sans quitter les adultes des yeux, il prit la main de son frère, qu'il sentit se serrer dans la sienne. Henry aussi avait compris. Tacitement, sans se regarder, leurs mains serrées scellèrent cet instant. Plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient.

\- Maintenant, Graham tu vas calmement remonter sur ce cheval. On rentre à l'écurie, je te redépose chez toi et tu te reposes.

Mais il semblait ne pas avoir envie de terminer cette conversation, alors il continua, sur un ton méprisant :

\- Tu me quittes pour une _femme_ ? Depuis quand tu es lesbienne ?

\- Je ne te quitte pas pour une femme, Graham. Je te quitte parce que je ne t'aime pas.

\- Et elle, tu l'aimes ?

\- En quelques jours, elle m'a plus fait battre le cœur que toi en plusieurs mois…

Regina n'avait pas pu retenir ces paroles. Mais c'était la simple vérité. Elles n'étaient en aucun cas blessantes pour Graham. Regina ne faisait pas une comparaison. C'était un simple constat : elle était simplement tombée amoureuse d'Emma, bien plus vite et bien plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

\- En tous cas, sache bien que quand tu en auras assez de ta petite lubie, je ne serai pas là pour te récupérer…

\- Mais je ne te demande rien…

En vérité, Graham avait été blessé dans sa fierté masculine. Il était finalement moins blessé d'être quitté, que de l'être pour une femme. Après tout, qu'avait cette Emma que lui-même ne pouvait pas apporter ? Déçu d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait sauver son couple avec cette journée, il remonta à cheval sans un regard pour les trois autres cavaliers. Aussitôt en selle, il heurta les flancs de l'animal, le lançant à plein galop.

Regina réagit immédiatement en bondissant à son tour sur sa monture :

\- L'imbécile, il ne sait pas monter, il va se tuer !

Une rapide course lui permit de rattraper le shérif. Elle attrapa les rênes de son cheval et ramena les deux animaux au pas en quelques instants. Quand enfin elle se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait avec douceur. La course semblait l'avoir fait revenir à la réalité, et il avait retrouvé son doux regard habituel. Toutefois, Regina remarqua une petite ombre triste dans ses yeux. Elle reprit avec gentillesse, et un sourire complice :

\- On n'était pas amoureux, de toute façon. On se le disait régulièrement, rappelle-toi…

\- Je sais, Regina… Mais me faire piquer ma femme par une autre femme, ben tu vois, c'est pas hyper flatteur pour un homme.

\- Graham, tu es un super amant, tu le sais, ne remets pas tes capacités en question. Mais Emma, c'est différent. Quand je suis avec elle, je me sens… comment dire ?... à ma place. Je me sens bien, en sécurité, protégée. Je sens que rien ne peut m'atteindre, ni me blesser. Je tiens à elle, elle me fait battre le cœur comme personne avant elle. Et…elle est si belle. Je me sens fondre, à ses côtés. J'ai juste envie de me blottir dans ses bras et de tout oublier. Tu comprends ? Avec toi, c'était bien, on s'est bien amusés, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Et je sais que toi non plus…

\- Tu es vraiment amoureuse d'elle, hein ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Regina se contenta de hocher la tête, avec un sourire timide mais sincère.

\- Alors vas-y… lui répondit-il simplement. Après tout, je ne peux pas lutter contre une belle blonde… Libre à toi de risquer ta réputation et ton poste de maire. Et moi ? Bah je m'en remettrai avec mon pote whisky en rêvant de ton corps de rêve dans les bras de cette Miss Swan…

Il plaisantait. L'orage était passé.

\- Graham, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Regina en riant légèrement.

\- Sérieusement Regina, puisque tu as décidé de vivre enfin, vas-y, aime-la.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai l'autorisation du shérif ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je suis sérieux, Regina. Je sais que tu as tes parts d'ombre. Je n'ai jamais cherché à les voir. Mais si tu es prête à lui montrer, et si elle est prête à les accepter, alors vas-y, ne perds pas de temps… Vis…

\- Merci, Graham…, lui répondit-elle, reconnaissante.

Si seulement elle pouvait… Si seulement… Il est tellement plus simple de ne pas aimer.

 **oOoOo**

Arrivés aux box, chacun nettoya et pansa son cheval et, quelques minutes plus tard, tous les quatre se redirigèrent vers leur voiture.

C'est à ce moment que Regina remarqua, garée à côté de sa grosse berline noire, une petite voiture jaune cabossée. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle se maudit intérieurement de réagir comme une adolescente. Dans quel état se mettait-elle pour une simple voiture ? Mais si sa voiture était là, alors Emma aussi ? Où était-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle venue les retrouver aux écuries ?

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que pendant sa longue discussion avec Graham, Henry avait appelé sa mère, lui demandant de les rejoindre aux écuries. Il savait que s'il ne prenait pas les devants encore une fois, ces deux empotées auraient du mal à se retrouver. Il avait juste forcé un peu le destin en provoquant leurs retrouvailles.

Les voyant se diriger vers elle, Emma sortit de sa voiture et leur sourit chaleureusement. Regina et les garçons s'avancèrent vers elle. Graham, quant à lui, resta légèrement en retrait, conscients dorénavant qu'il n'appartenait plus à cette famille.

\- Alors, mes chéris, c'était bien ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant tous les trois.

Une vague de chaleur envahit la brune à ces paroles. Ce « mes chéris »ne lui était peut-être pas directement destiné, mais elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

\- C'était génial, maman, trop, trop bien ! Regina m'a appris à faire plein de trucs, maintenant je peux même aller au trop et un peu au galop et j'ai même pas peur, et mon cheval était trop gentil et-

\- Oulah, gardes-en pour plus tard, fiston, lui dit-elle en riant… Laisse parler ton frère. Et toi, Henry, tu as aimé ?

\- Oh oui, vraiment bien… Mais ça aurait été encore mieux avec toi.

Et sur ces mots, il serra une Emma très émue dans ses bras. Afin de cacher son trouble, elle fit semblant de se débattre en riant :

\- Ahh nooon, tu vas me mettre plein de terre ! Ma veste va t'en vouloir à mort !

Puis elle se tourna vers Regina qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.

\- Et vous Regina, vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Mon fils n'a pas été trop embêtant ?

\- Oh non, c'est un amour de garçon ! « Un peu comme vous », se retint-elle d'ajouter. Et la journée fut… instructive.

\- Instructive ? Comment ça ? Il vous a confié tous nos secrets ? Il m'a trahie ? Matthew, viens ici, espèce de traître…

Emma souriait de bonheur en courant après son fils. Son mal de tête dû à l'enfermement dans l'air renfermé des archives avait disparu dès qu'elle avait rejoint sa famille. Elle ne sentait même plus le poids de la fatigue. Elle était juste heureuse de les avoir retrouvés. Regina observait Emma courir après son fils, l'attraper et le couvrir de bisous. Une fois calmée, elle revint aux côtés de la brune qui la regardait d'un air impénétrable.

\- Mais… quand vous dites instructive, ça veut dire quoi alors ? La torture n'a rien donné avec Matt, il m'a certifié avoir gardé le silence sur ma boulimie de Nutella et le fait que je parle en dormant…

\- Disons que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses… Notamment que ce shérif que vous voyez au loin n'est pas l'homme qu'il me faut… Ou que ce même shérif est jaloux… Et qu'il ne supporte pas d'être quitté…

Emma leva les yeux quand elle comprit enfin ce que s'échinait à lui dire Regina. Serait-ce possible… ?

\- Vous avez …

\- Oui. J'ai quitté Graham.

Emma était bouche bée. Regina avait fait un premier pas. C'était sans doute le plus difficile mais elle avait fait ce premier pas. Elle était prête.

Regina lui prit les mains et remonta doucement le long de ses avant-bras, la caressant doucement à travers le cuir.

\- Ça vous dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

* * *

 **J'imagine que vous êtes contentes du sort réservé à Graham, non ? ;-)** **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions...**

 **A suivre : une soirée riche en révélations !**

 **Bonne semaine à vous toutes et à très vite ! Bisous**


	23. Révélations

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et les reviews (oui, oui, je vous le dirai jusqu'à la fin) !**

 **Aujourd'hui, vous allez enfin tout savoir sur le lien entre Regina et le couple maléfique lol J'espère que ces révélations seront à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, alors profitez bien ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Révélations

« Ça vous dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir ? »

A ces mots, le cœur d'Emma avait fait un bond et elle avait aussitôt accepté l'invitation de Regina. Elles avaient convenu de rentrer se changer et de se retrouver une heure plus tard chez le maire. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle déboula au Granny's où elle héla Ruby qui, par chance, venait juste de finir son service.

\- Ruby, c'est une urgence ! J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant !

\- Heu oui, salut, Emma…

\- Ouais, ouais, salut… Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

\- Mais il se passe quoi ? C'est grave ? Tu as l'air paniquée…

Emma se rapprocha de son amie et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Regina m'a invitée à dîner ce soir ! Et je ne sais pas quoi mettre…

Ruby se retint de pousser un gloussement. Tout ça pour ça… Ce qu'on peut être bête quand on est amoureux ! Pourtant, si une part d'elle-même voulait se moquer de son amie, en son for intérieur elle était heureuse pour elle. Et fière qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance dans ce moment difficile qui était leur premier vrai rendez-vous.

\- Tu t'es adressée à la bonne personne ! Allons-y, et grâce à mes conseils, on va rendre madame le maire encore plus folle de toi !

Sur ces mots, la serveuse entoura les épaules d'Emma d'un geste protecteur et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

 **oOoOo**

Après avoir déposé Graham chez lui, Regina et les enfants s'étaient rendus au 108 Mifflin Street. Il avait été convenu qu'ils resteraient tous les deux ensemble ce soir, et leurs mères leur avaient fait promettre de rester sages. Ils comptaient bien tenir leur promesse. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruiner l'opération, alors qu'elle commençait à vraiment bien s'engager.

Devant sa grande psyché, Regina était pensive. Cette robe était-elle trop stricte ? Celle-ci était-elle au contraire trop suggestive ? Elle ne voulait pas porter une tenue trop légère, ni trop couverte. Ni trop décolletée, ni trop remontée. Ni trop sévère, ni trop osée… Il y avait bien longtemps que la jeune femme n'avait pas eu autant de mal à s'habiller pour quelqu'un. Le souvenir de ses premiers rendez-vous avec Daniel lui vint en mémoire, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Est-ce que tu serais fier de moi, aujourd'hui, Daniel ? » pensa-t-elle avec émotion. Son amour pour lui était encore présent en elle et il le serait sans doute toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le savait, elle était prête à aimer à nouveau. Ce soir, elle avait décidé d'ignorer les menaces toujours présentes à son esprit. Gold ne lui ferait pas peur. Par aujourd'hui. Pas aux côtés d'Emma. Elle la rendait plus forte et sa présence lui faisait oublier la menace pesante. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait profiter et, tout simplement, aimer.

L'absence d'Emma avait pesé sur le cœur de Regina toute la journée. Mais une part d'elle remerciait Graham de s'être imposé. Grâce à lui, elle avait enfin compris l'importance de la blonde dans sa vie. Et, sans cette journée, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais osé en terminer avec le shérif.

De son côté, Emma luttait avec autant d'hésitation devant sa penderie. Elle n'avait pas emporté beaucoup de vêtements de Boston, et son choix fut vite restreint. Elle n'allait tout de même pas porter un jean à un rendez-vous amoureux avec Madame le maire ? Finalement, les deux amies tombèrent d'accord pour une tenue simple mais qui changeait radicalement avec le look habituel de la jeune femme : un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'en ensemble tailleur veste-pantalon noirs. Ruby observa attentivement son amie. Elle semblait réfléchir :

\- C'est pas mal mais il manque un tout petit quelque chose qui fera la différence avec une simple tenue de travail…

\- « Une simple tenue de travail » ? Non, mais attends, tu m'imagines aller bosser en tailleur ? C'est déjà énorme pour moi, ça…

\- Oui, mais on parle de Regina, là… Il va falloir que tu l'impressionnes, cocotte ! Et je crois savoir comment.

A ces mots, Ruby se mit à fouiller dans son sac et en sortit une simple cravate d'homme noire. Devant l'air interrogateur d'Emma, elle enchaîna :

\- Pas de questions, tu ne veux pas savoir... Allez, tourne-toi, que je te la noue.

Ruby avait eu raison. Cette cravate était parfaite, elle habillait le costume strict à merveille. Même Emma semblait impressionnée. Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme très séduisante, à l'air légèrement androgyne mais d'autant plus sexy. Elle acheva sa préparation avec un léger maquillage et en relevant ses cheveux en une queue haute.

\- Eh ben, ma vieille, si t'emballes pas ce soir, je ne comprends pas !

\- Merci Rub' ! J'espère que ça va lui plaire…

\- J'en suis sûre. En tous cas, si elle veut pas de toi, sache que je serai toute seule ce soir… Tu peux passer sans souci…

Emma accueillit la blague avec un sourire et frappa son amie à l'épaule en rigolant. Puis, après un petit temps d'hésitation, elle reprit la parole :

\- Je sais que tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, Rub'… Mais je peux te demander une dernière chose, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- A une condition, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire… Que tu me racontes tout dès demain !

\- Huum… c'est équitable… Alors, voilà…

Et pendant de longues minutes, Emma lui exposa son plan en détail … Plus Emma parlait, plus le sourire de Ruby d'agrandissait. Quand elle eut fini, la serveuse lui dit simplement :

\- C'est d'accord ! Allez, maintenant, vas-y. Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ta reine plus longtemps…

Emma acquiesça et les deux amies sortirent de la chambre. Arrivée devant sa voiture, elle se retourna vers la serveuse qui, restée sur le perron de l'hôtel, lui lança un signe encourageant. Elle remercia son amie une dernière fois et monta en voiture.

 **oOoOo**

Quand elle sonna chez Regina, elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre. Regina était aussi nerveuse qu'Emma et en réalité, elle était prête depuis de longues minutes et faisait les cent pas derrière la porte, en angoissant, se demandant si sa tenue était correcte, si elle pouvait se permettre cette sortie, si Emma allait venir…

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Regina insolente de beauté. Sur de hauts talons rouge sang, elle portait une robe du même rouge immaculé serrée où il fallait, au décolleté plongeant dont la sensualité était contrecarrée par de petites manches qui n'auraient pas fait tâche sur une robe de petite fille. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'une sensualité exacerbée mêlée à l'innocence la plus pure. Emma semblait foudroyée sur place. Son cœur avait changé de place. Il ne battait plus à sa place habituelle, mais plus bas, bien plus bas… Regina était aussi agréablement surprise qu'Emma. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps si parfaitement mis en valeur devant elle. Le côté masculin-féminin allait à Emma comme un gant, et le léger maquillage faisait magnifiquement ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

Combien de temps étaient-elles restées ainsi, à contempler l'autre ? Une seconde, une minute, une heure ? Le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour elles. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que d'admirer l'autre, à cet instant. Ce fut un raclement de gorge gêné qui les tira de leur rêverie. Les deux frères, en pyjamas, semblaient plus fiers que jamais. Un grand sourire plaqué sur leurs visages, ils dévisageaient leurs mères avec bonheur. Matthew semblait découvrir une nouvelle Emma.

\- Tu es trop belle, maman, dit-il en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci, gamin.

\- Les enfants, on vous fait confiance. Un DVD, et au lit, c'est compris ? demanda Regina avec sérieux.

\- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, et surtout… prenez votre temps ! répondit Henry avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Vous êtes prête, Miss Swan ? demanda Regina avec un sourire.

\- Absolument, Madame le Maire…

Les deux femmes refermèrent la porte du manoir sur deux garçonnets plus que souriants.

 **oOoOo**

Avec un élan de courage, Emma prit la main de Regina. Ce simple geste signifiait tant de choses pour elle. Et, à en croire la tension dans tout le corps de Regina au même instant, il signifiait beaucoup pour la brune aussi. C'est donc main dans la main qu'Emma conduisit Regina vers sa petite voiture.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, Miss Swan, mais vous pensez vraiment me faire monter dans ce cercueil en métal ? demanda-t-elle, mi – paniquée, mi – amusée.

\- Ok, alors on prend la vôtre mais c'est moi qui conduis, répondit Emma d'un ton qui n'autorisait pas la discussion.

\- Mais…

\- C'est non négociable, Madame le maire, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le souffle chaud d'Emma près de son cou lui fit presque perdre pied. Son parfum léger arrivait à ses narines et en un instant elle faillit se jeter dans le cou de la jeune blonde.

Elles avaient toujours aimé ces petites querelles entre elles. Les « Miss Swan » et autres « Madame le maire » faussement méprisants avaient toujours créé une sorte de tension, une lutte de pouvoir. Mais ce soir, ce jeu de lutte prenait une autre teinte. Il se transformait en quelque chose de beaucoup plus érotique. Ces surnoms avaient le don de les électriser toutes les deux, elles le savaient et en jouaient. Ce soir, elles ne se cachaient plus rien…

\- Mais où nous emmenez-vous ? reprit la brune.

\- C'est une surprise… D'ailleurs, je vais devoir vous bander les yeux ! répondit Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'accepter ce genre de jeux, Miss Sw…

\- Chut, faites-moi confiance.

Sans laisser à Regina le temps de répondre, Emma sortit de son sac un foulard qu'elle noua consciencieusement sur les yeux de la brune, puis elles prirent place dans la berline.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à destination. Emma intima à Regina l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la voiture et vint ouvrir la porte côté passager. Là, elle saisit délicatement la main de sa compagne et la fit se lever. Regina sentait une fine brise balayer ses cheveux et l'air marin se mêlait agréablement au parfum de la blonde. Elle se sentait bien. Sans un mot, elle sentit Emma la tirer par la main et après quelques pas, la sensation changea sous ses pieds. Elles marchaient dans du sable. Seraient-elles arrivées à la plage ? Emma passa dans son dos et lui ôta le bandeau. Ce qu'elle vit l'enchanta : à quelques mètres devant elles, sur la plage, une jolie table avait été dressée. Ce n'était pas une table de grand restaurant, mais pas non plus un pique-nique pour autant. Deux tréteaux supportaient une planche recouverte d'une jolie nappe à carreaux. Cette table était éclairée par quelques coquillages réutilisés en petits bougeoirs de fortune. Enfin, un joli bouquet de fleur des dunes trônait au centre du plateau.

Emma découvrait en même temps que Regina le travail de Ruby et la remercia intérieurement d'avoir fait cela si rapidement. Regina, quant à elle, s'attendait à tout sauf à cela et une forte émotion naquit en elle. Emma avait fait tout cela pour elle ? Quelqu'un se souciait donc d'elle à ce point ?

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment une table 5 étoiles, dit la blonde, un peu gênée, mais –

\- C'est parfait, la coupa Regina, les larmes aux yeux. Mais comment avez-vous fait tout ça ?

\- Ahaaa, je ne dirai rien, mais…j'ai mon réseau !

Emma conduisit la brune par la main vers la table et les deux femmes prirent place sur les rondins de bois qui faisaient office de siège. Puis elles levèrent leur verre.

\- La dernière fois, nous avions bu à nos fils, dit Emma. Je propose que cette fois, nous buvions à nous.

\- A nous, lui répondit-elle, droit dans les yeux.

Le repas consistait en de simples salades de chez Granny, préparées à la hâte par Ruby avec les restes de la journée. Mais aux yeux des deux femmes, ce dîner était le meilleur qu'elles aient goûté depuis longtemps. Le dîner avançait et aucune des deux n'osait aborder les sujets sérieux, alors elles parlaient de tout et de rien, des enfants, des vacances, de la mairie, de Boston…

Etait-ce le moment d'aborder le sujet Gold et les frayeurs de Regina ? Ou bien fallait-il la laisser faire le premier pas ? Emma ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Regina mais elle savait qu'elles devraient avoir cette discussion. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la luminosité qui commençait à décliner.

Elle se leva et prit Regina par la main.

\- Enlevez vos chaussures et suivez-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Regina obéit à l'ordre sans un mot, curieuse de découvrir quelle nouvelle surprise Emma allait lui révéler. Aussitôt ses chaussures retirées, elle se leva et prit Emma par la main. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent automatiquement. Elles marchèrent dans le sable encore tiède sur quelques mètres et arrivèrent sur une dune une peu plus haute, d'où elle avait une vue imprenable sur le coucher de soleil imminent. Emma lui fit signe de s'assoir sur la natte disposée –encore une fois – par la prévenante serveuse, et elle s'assit à son tour derrière elle, en l'encerclant de ses bras et de ses jambes. En temps normal, Regina aurait refusé un tel contact, une telle proximité, mais ce soir, elle appréciait tout simplement être dans les bras d'Emma. Et, afin d'accentuer ce contact, elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

Elles n'avaient encore jamais été aussi proches, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Même si elles ne se l'étaient pas vraiment dit, elles savaient que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, et elles ne ressentaient pas la nécessité de mettre des mots sur leurs émotions pour l'instant. Emma berçait le corps de la brune dans ses bras. Elles se laissaient envahir par le bruit des vagues. Et, en silence, elles admiraient la beauté des couleurs du soleil qui commençait à sombrer dans les eaux sombres de l'océan.

\- C'est magnifique, Emma…, souffla Regina. J'aimerais tellement que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais…

Le soleil avait à présent complètement disparu sous la ligne d'horizon. Ne subsistaient que de vifs aplats étirés rouge-orangé. La lumière mordorée embellissait le visage de Regina et Emma songea qu'elle n'avait que rarement été aussi apaisée dans les bras de quelqu'un. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle devait lui dire. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne le pourrait jamais.

Alors, dans un élan de courage, elle caressa tendrement le visage de la brune, et prit la parole, dans un chuchotement à peine audible :

\- Je t'aime, Regina.

Et voilà, elle lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Mais l'attente avant que Regina ne reprenne la parole lui sembla durer une éternité.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma.

En disant ces mots, la brune s'était complètement retournée et se tenait à présent face à la blonde. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, les deux femmes lurent dans leur regard toute la sincérité de ces aveux. Avec une infinie douceur, Emma s'approcha du visage de Regina et apposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, puis se recula. Elle voulait prendre son temps et surtout ne rien précipiter, ce qui plut à sa compagne. A son tour, Regina s'approcha du visage d'Emma et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle recula avec un sourire. Emma comprit aussitôt, Regina voulait jouer. Mais ce jeu n'avait rien de sexuel. Dans ces baisers, elles s'avouaient leur amour et leur profond respect mutuel.

Alors, Emma continua, elle s'approcha à nouveau et embrassa Regina sur le front. La brune lui rendit la pareille. Puis vint le tour du bout du nez, du coin de l'œil, de la tempe, du cou… A chaque fois, Regina répondait à Emma à l'identique. Emma fermait les yeux sous les tendres baisers, appréciant la douceur dont faisait preuve sa compagne. Le dernier baiser qu'initia Emma la rapprocha des lèvres rouges si désirées. Elle apposa un baiser toujours aussi chaste au coin de ces dernières. Chacune des deux lutta pour ne pas dévorer la bouche de l'autre. Mais le jeu continua et Regina embrassa également Emma au coin des lèvres. Puis, n'en tenant plus, cette dernière déposa un ultime baiser directement sur la bouche en face d'elle. C'en fut trop pour les deux femmes. La noirceur de leurs pupilles dilatées trahissait leur envie d'en avoir plus. Alors, elles abandonnèrent la lutte et laissèrent leurs lèvres se caresser mutuellement. Même si ce baiser n'était pas leur premier, il leur semblait que leurs bouches se découvraient pour la première fois. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent tendrement, suivies de leurs langues et de leurs corps entiers.

Serrées l'une contre l'autre, la température de leurs deux corps avait brusquement monté en flèche, sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en soit vraiment aperçu. Elles avaient oublié où elles se trouvaient, et elles étaient seules au monde. Emma délaissa un instant la bouche de Regina et plongea dans le cou chaud et doux. Les effluves du parfum à la pomme l'enivraient. Sa langue joua avec la peau de la brune, suivant les frissons qu'elle provoquait. Regina bascula sa tête en arrière et agrippa la tête blonde pour la rapprocher de son corps et de ses sensations. Elle n'aurait voulu être séparée d'elle pour rien au monde.

Sentant la brune réceptive, Emma poussa sa compagne à s'allonger et accompagna sa chute en glissant un bras protecteur dans son dos. Allaient-elles vraiment faire l'amour sur cette plage ? N'importe qui pourrait les surprendre, mais bizarrement, Emma n'en avait que faire. Elle avait oublié le monde entier. Et il lui semblait bien qu'il en était de même pour Regina. Cette dernière était maintenant complètement allongée sur la natte et elle serrait désespérément contre elle le corps d'Emma, qui, maintenant, s'attaquait à son décolleté. Les gémissements qu'elle provoquait l'encourageaient et l'excitaient comme jamais.

Elle arrêta ses assauts un bref instant, se relevant de quelques centimètres pour observer le corps sous elle, comme pour prendre conscience de la réalité. Regina ouvrit les yeux, interrogative, mais Emma la rassura d'un sourire :

\- Tu es si belle…

\- Viens…, chuchota-t-elle en attirant le visage de la blonde vers sa bouche.

Emma reprit alors ses assauts avec une ardeur retrouvée. Elle en avait connu, des amantes… Mais ce soir, ce qu'elle ressentait ne ressemblait à rien. En embrassant Regina Mills, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Sa bouche affairée à embrasser la poitrine de la brune à travers le fin tissu de la robe, sa main gauche remonta doucement sur la cuisse. Lentement, elle la fit glisser, en remontant en même temps le bas de la robe. Emma l'avait presque remontée jusqu'à la taille quand les souvenirs des découvertes de l'après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Regina. Elles devaient parler d'abord. Alors avec volonté, elle arrêta son geste et se releva pour fixer Regina droit dans les yeux.

La frustration et l'incompréhension brillaient dans les yeux bruns. Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir :

\- Regina… Avant, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu m'offres ce moment avant que je ne t'aie parlé…

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle, inquiète, en se rasseyant.

\- Je t'en prie, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour nous et-

\- Va droit au but, s'il-te-plaît, tu me fais peur, là…

\- J'ai découvert ton lien avec Monsieur Gold, lança Emma d'un ton abrupt.

\- Et… ?

\- Et je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse l'amour sans que tu saches que j'ai fait des recherches sur toi, répondit-elle, les yeux baissés. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes trahie. Je sais qu'il t'a adoptée et que c'est pour cela que tu as peur de lui…

A ces mots, Regina laissa échapper un petit rire discret. Emma commença à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire ainsi ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, reprit-elle. Quasiment toute la ville sait que Gold m'a adoptée quand j'étais enfant.

Son rire disparut comme il était venu et son regard se voila avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

\- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que j'ai peur de lui…

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi, implora Emma en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Aie confiance en moi. Si tu as peur, je te protégerai.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour me protéger. Il est bien trop puissant…

Devant l'air abattu d'Emma, Regina se sentit misérablement coupable. Elle ne cherchait qu'à l'aider et elle venait encore une fois de la rembarrer. Emma venait de lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait même pris la peine d'arrêter leurs caresses pour lui avouer qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur elle. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Regina aurait hurlé si elle avait appris qu'on venait de l'espionner. Mais pas avec Emma. Emma avait fait cela pour la protéger et Regina le savait. Et cela l'émut au plus profond d'elle-même. La moindre des choses serait qu'elle lui rende la pareille. Si elle ressentait la plus petite chose pour Emma, elle devait lui faire confiance, elle devait lui avouer. Ses envies charnelles accéléraient encore le battement de son cœur, mais elle sut qu'il était plus important pour Emma à cet instant d'être rassurée et de lui prouver la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en elle.

Alors, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter le regard d'Emma, elle se blottit dans ses bras, dos à elle et le regard droit vers l'horizon. Emma enserra la brune contre son torse, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Puisque les mots ne suffisaient pas, elle voulait lui faire sentir qu'elle était là. Rassurée et confiante, la brune prit la parole :

\- En effet, il m'a adoptée. Pour toute la ville, il était un bon père de substitution. J'adorais mon père et je crois qu'il n'a jamais accepté que je ne lui réserve pas le même amour que celui que je ressentais pour mon papa. Mais voilà… Il a commencé un jour avec un torchon. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi. J'avais dû faire tomber un verre ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était en train d'essuyer la vaisselle et le coup de torchon est parti. Il a claqué sur ma joue. Et puis après, il a dû penser que les coups de ceinture et de martinet n'étaient pas tellement plus graves que des coups de torchon… Alors il a continué. Ah… mais c'était toujours parce qu'il voulait « le meilleur pour moi »,… et parce qu'il m'aimait, comme il disait… Mais quand j'ai commencé à saigner sous ses coups ou à avoir quelques bleus apparents, il disait que c'était ma faute, que je n'aurais pas dû laisser traîner mes affaires, ou avoir cette note moyenne à l'école…

Emma s'était instinctivement raidie sous les aveux de Regina et elle avait resserré son étreinte. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ? Elle était tellement choquée que des larmes lui vinrent en empathie avec Regina.

\- Mais… et ta mère… ? Elle ne savait pas ?

Regina laissa échapper un petit rictus moqueur, dans lequel Emma reconnut une pointe de tristesse.

\- Bien sûr que si… Disons qu'elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir, et lui s'assurait de faire ça quand elle n'était pas là.

\- Mais, tu lui en avais parlé ?

\- Oui. Un jour, j'ai profité d'une sortie avec elle pour lui dire. Et elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et que son mari ne voulait que « le meilleur pour moi ». J'ai compris tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas de mon côté. Et ensuite elle m'a fait comprendre que si quelqu'un en entendait parler, je risquais de le regretter. Alors je me suis tue. Depuis ce jour, ils n'ont eu de cesse que de contrôler ma vie, décidant pour moi, choisissant mes études, mon métier, m'autorisant ou pas à voir mes amis… Jusqu'à Daniel. Tu te souviens de Daniel ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais que veux-tu dire … ?

\- Je venais de sortir de l'université. Je l'avais rencontré par des amis communs. Nous avons eu un coup de foudre réciproque. Je savais que ma mère et Gold ne l'accepteraient pas alors je ne leur ai pas présenté, ni même ne leur en ai parlé. Je croyais qu'une nouvelle vie serait possible. Alors on a pris nos quelques affaires et on est partis tous les deux. On s'est mariés en secret. Pendant quelques mois, j'ai cru qu'on avait réussi…

La voix de Regina se cassa et Emma sentit une larme tomber sur son bras qui enserrait la taille de la brune avec une tendresse folle. Elle l'encouragea tacitement en l'embrassant sur la joue mouillée. Regina reprit dans un sanglot :

\- Mais ils nous ont retrouvés. J'étais enceinte de lui. Et… ils me l'ont pris. Gold m'a dit quelques mois plus tard que Daniel n'était pas digne de moi et que lui et ma mère seraient toujours là pour veiller à ce que j'aie toujours « le meilleur »… Quitte à choisir mes amis, mes relations… et à les faire disparaître si je leur désobéissais…

\- Oh, ma Regina… Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te relever après tout ça… Depuis ta plus tendre enfance, tu es maltraitée par cette ordure. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui rendre la pareille…

\- Non, Emma. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu es bien meilleure. Ne t'abaisse pas à ça…

\- Regina, je suis révoltée ! Un type comme lui ne mérite pas de passer des jours heureux, après tout ce qu'il a fait. Il mérite juste de croupir en prison.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Et, à la grande surprise d'Emma, elle se leva rapidement et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

 **oOoOo**

Au volant de sa grosse voiture, Regina fixait la route, l'air décidé. Emma n'osait plus rien faire. Depuis que la brune lui avait demandé de la suivre jusqu'à la voiture, elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Elle n'était nullement inquiète mais espérait que leur route allait bientôt se finir. Elle profita de la lumière de la lune pour admirer le profil de sa compagne, franc et déterminé. Emma savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle allait lui montrer quelque chose d'important. Après toutes ces révélations, qu'allait-elle découvrir encore ? Afin de lui faire sentir sa présence et son soutien, elle posa délicatement sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Regina. Cette dernière apprécia le contact, et, sans quitter la route des yeux, elle posa sa propre main dessus et serra celle d'Emma tendrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture freina doucement. Elles n'étaient pas sorties de Storybrooke, mais se trouvaient dans un quartier excentré, à la frontière de la ville. La voiture s'était arrêtée devant une bâtisse aux murs épais, surmontés de barbelés. « La prison de Storybrooke… », songea Emma. Elle n'était encore jamais venue dans cet endroit. Mais il n'avait vraiment rien d'accueillant, surtout éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune. Regina se tourna silencieusement vers Emma et, après un long moment, elle réussit à dire :

\- Emma, je te présente ma mère.

Emma ne saisit pas immédiatement ce que voulait dire Regina, mais après quelques instants, tout s'éclaircit. L'horreur de la situation lui sauta au visage. La propre mère de Regina avait participé à l'assassinat de son gendre !

\- Tu veux dire que Daniel… ?

\- Oui, Emma. Ma propre mère a tué mon mari. Je sais qu'ils ont fait ça à deux, mais ma mère a eu moins de chance… Aucune preuve n'a été trouvée contre Gold, alors que tout accusait ma mère. Elle s'est laissé enfermer sans jamais avouer la complicité de son mari. Ils y gagnaient tous les deux, ainsi…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle ne risquait pas ma vengeance, parce que, crois-moi, j'étais prête à me venger comme jamais. Et lui, de son côté, pouvait aisément informer ma mère de tous mes faits et gestes.

\- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de fuir ? Tu aurais très bien pu partir pour toujours de Storybrooke !

\- Pour qu'ils me retrouvent comme ils l'avaient fait avec Daniel ? Non, Emma… Après quelques années, j'ai renoncé à me battre, et je me suis complètement abandonnée à leurs décisions. J'ai choisi de ne plus vivre que par eux. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont accordée a été l'adoption d'Henry. C'est Gold lui-même qui s'est chargé de le trouver et de le ramener. Cet enfant a été ma bouée de sauvetage. Sans lui, je me serais noyée…

\- Mais, Regina, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! répondit Emma, révoltée.

\- Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire. Ils ont le contrôle de ma vie et l'auront toujours. C'est pour cela que je te repoussais… Je blesse tous ceux qui me deviennent proches, tu comprends ? Si j'accepte que des gens me deviennent intimes, je les mets en danger. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, tu m'entends ?

La voix de Regina se brisa en sanglots. Emma aurait tellement voulu lui prouver que rien ne lui faisait peur, et certainement pas un vieillard antiquaire. Mais la douleur de Regina était si visible qu'elle n'ajouta rien, et se contenta de la serrer contre elle. Ses résolutions de l'après-midi s'étaient envolées. Devant la prison dans laquelle croupissait sa mère, Regina retrouva ses frayeurs. Et elle sentit disparaître tout son courage. Jamais elle n'aurait la force d'aimer en ignorant une telle menace.

Alors, après un long moment, elle ajouta, la mort dans l'âme :

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, Emma. Ils te trouveront toujours un défaut et quelque chose en toi ne leur reviendra pas. Pour Daniel, c'était sa condition sociale qui était loin d'égaler la nôtre. Pour toi, ce sera… je ne sais pas, sans doute tout simplement le fait que tu es une femme.

Qu'était en train de dire Regina ? Emma commença à paniquer. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à leur relation ! Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient avouées…

\- Regina, demanda-t-elle, angoissée. Tu essayes de me dire quoi, là ?

\- Ils me l'ont répété des centaines de fois, reprit-elle d'un ton monocorde, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends enfin ce qu'ils voulaient dire quand ils me serinaient : « l'amour est une faiblesse, Regina ». Ils ont raison. Quand on aime, on est vulnérable, ça nous rend fragile.

\- Non, l'amour nous rend meilleurs, il nous emporte. On se sent vivant !

\- Justement, je veux que tu le restes ! Quand on aime, on engage tout son être, son cœur, son esprit, son corps… C'est ce que j'aurais voulu t'offrir. Mais je ne peux pas. A chaque fois que j'ai aimé, on m'a abandonnée : Daniel, mon bébé, mes amis… Même Henry, un jour… je sais qu'il partira…

La peur viscérale de ses parents, l'habituelle sensation d'abandon, l'amour inconditionnel pour Emma… tout se mélangeait en Regina et elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement. Tout ce dont elle était sûre à ce moment, c'est qu'elle refusait de mettre la vie de la femme qu'elle aimait en danger. Même si elle devait renoncer à leur bonheur pour cela.

\- Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête. Personne ne t'a abandonnée. Des ordures te les ont enlevés. Et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne vont pas continuer avec moi.

\- Je suis brisée, Emma… J'ai accepté le fait que je n'ai plus le droit au bonheur. Et je veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus que ceux que j'aime me soient enlevés. J'ai tellement peur pour toi, Emma…

\- Mais moi, je n'ai pas peur d'eux !, cria Emma. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, et ce n'est pas un misérable vieillard qui va m'effrayer…

\- Emma… ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut protéger… C'est toi. C'est toi qu'ils voudront faire disparaître… Il vaudrait mieux que tu m'abandonnes maintenant. Il en est encore temps…

\- Ecoute-moi bien Regina, dit Emma en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Personne ne va t'abandonner, tu m'entends ! Et surtout pas moi. Tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi !

Emma avait presque hurlé cette dernière phrase, en faisant se retourner la brune afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle commençait vraiment à croire en leur histoire, mais elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse être menacée à cause d'un misérable couple d'assassins… Devant le regard plein de douleur de Regina, Emma s'en voulut d'avoir haussé le ton et elle reprit doucement :

\- Depuis que je suis arrivée à Storybrooke, je sais que j'y ai trouvé ma famille. Pas une famille de substitution, pas une famille de remplacement, non. La vraie famille que le cœur choisit.

\- Emma, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme j'ai rarement aimé et je sais qu'ils me l'interdiront. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que je ne suis pas digne d'être aimée.

\- Regina, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Personne n'a le droit de te dire ça ! Tu mérites d'être aimée ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable ! Sans doute un peu abrupte au premier abord, mais une fois ta carapace disparue, tu es la femme la plus charmante, la plus gentille, la plus belle que j'aie rencontrée depuis bien longtemps…

Regina lui sourit tendrement, appréciant les compliments, et enchaîna :

\- Tu sais, Emma, si j'étais agressive, ce n'est pas parce que je te repoussais, c'est parce que je me forçais à ne pas m'attacher à toi. Car dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que j'étais perdue…

\- Regina, laisse-moi t'aimer…, implora Emma.

\- J'ai si peur pour toi…

\- Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur, répondit-elle en mettant dans son ton toute la conviction dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Avoir peur, ça prouve qu'on est vivant…

\- C'est bien ça, le problème… Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante. J'ai sans doute oublié ce que ça fait. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec toi, je me sens en sécurité. Je sais que tu me protègeras. Mais je suis aussi consciente de la puissance de ma mère. Et avec Gold à sa botte et en liberté, je ne serai jamais sereine pour toi. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie. La mienne importe peu. Mais je ne veux pas _te_ mettre en danger. Toi… et les garçons.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Regina. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime et je te prouverai que personne ne pourra me faire peur si je suis dans tes bras. Je préfère vivre quelques jours avec toi que de survivre des années loin d'ici. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aiderai, te protégerai, t'aimerai. Je te sauverai de tes démons.

\- Oh Emma…

C'en fut trop pour Regina qui éclata en sanglots en se réfugiant dans le cou d'Emma. Bien qu'elles fussent un peu gênées par le levier de vitesse et le frein à main entre elles, les deux amantes se serraient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient l'une contre l'autre.

\- Non, Emma. C'est seule que je dois combattre mes démons… Un jour, je les vaincrai, je te le promets.

\- Je t'attendrai…

Cela ne fit pas plaisir à Emma, mais elle dut reconnaître qu'en effet, c'était à Regina, et à elle seule, de combattre ses peurs.

* * *

 **Pitié, pas de menaces ! Et sachez que je tiens à la vie ;-)**

 **J'avoue, je ne suis pas très tendre avec nos héroïnes... Désolée pour la frustration mais (comme je le dis à chaque fois), c'est nécessaire pour l'histoire que cela se passe ainsi.**

 **Et sachez que c'était la dernière épreuve entre elles... Elles vont bientôt avoir ENFIN leur happy end ;-)**

 **Donc... ne me tuez pas tout de suite si vous voulez la fin lol Et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, gros bisous !**


	24. Loin des yeux, près du coeur

**Coucou !**

 **Qui dit mercredi, dit nouveau chapitre ! J'ai vu que le dernier chapitre vous avait laissées sur votre faim... Je suis désolée d'avoir joué avec vos coeurs de fangirls mais s'il n'y avait pas d'embûches, ce serait ennuyeux, vous ne croyez pas ? ;-)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, encore et encore !**

 **On arrive maintenant dans la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire. Emma et Regina ont besoin d'un petit déclic pour comprendre qu'elles ne peuvent plus se passer l'une de l'autre ! J'espère donc que vous remercierez Ingrid ;-)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Loin des yeux, près du cœur

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis la soirée sur la plage. Emma et Regina s'évitaient soigneusement. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait, mais elles avaient trop peur de ne pas pouvoir garder leurs distances si elles se retrouvaient face à face. Elles avaient mis leurs enfants au courant de leur décision, sans pour autant leur donner la raison du nécessaire éloignement entre elles. Le découragement avait abattu les garçons. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire afin de rapprocher leurs mères à nouveau. Et ils sentaient bien que quelque chose de grave se passait. Alors ils continuaient à se voir et à jouer ensemble, mais, à leur grand désespoir, n'espéraient plus vraiment une fin heureuse à l'opération Tourterelles.

Un matin, alors qu'elle faisait un footing afin d'essayer d'évacuer de son esprit la brune qui hantait ses pensées, le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Encore essoufflée, elle répondit :

\- Hey, salut Ingrid !

\- _Ça va, ma grande ? Tu as l'air essoufflée… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas à un moment inopportun…_ , plaisanta la mère adoptive d'Emma.

\- Non, pas de risque de ce côté-là, répondit-elle tristement avant de reprendre, plus enjouée : Alors, que deviens-tu ?

\- _Eh bien…tu es prête ? Parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !_

Bien que des centaines de kilomètres séparent les deux femmes, Emma pouvait sentir la joie d'Ingrid. Comme elle, elle ne pouvait pas cacher ses émotions bien longtemps, et cela fit sourire la jeune femme. Son bonheur irradiait et réchauffait son propre cœur glacé.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, l'encouragea Emma.

\- _Tu te rappelles que j'ai rencontré un homme il y a quelques temps ? Un Français… ?_

\- Heu, ouais…

Emma essayait de se souvenir de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère au téléphone. Mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées dans sa propre vie depuis qu'elle en avait complètement oublié l'existence du nouveau copain d'Ingrid.

\- _Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui… à Paris !_ reprit Ingrid dont la voix rayonnait d'allégresse.

Emma aurait tellement voulu partager sa joie à ce moment, mais assister au bonheur amoureux des autres lui rappelait avec trop d'amertume son propre désespoir. Elle se força alors à adopter un ton enthousiaste.

\- Cool ! répondit-elle simplement. Vous partez dans combien de temps ?

\- _Après-demain ! Tu te rends compte, Emma ? On va emménager à Paris ! On a déjà tout réglé, les bagages sont quasiment faits et on a même organisé le déménagement de mes meubles par bateau !_

\- Mais, attends… Si vite ? Et tu veux dire que tu pars pour toujours ?

Emma comprenait seulement maintenant ce qu'essayait de lui dire Ingrid. Elle allait déménager à l'autre bout du monde dans deux jours. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques heures pour la voir une dernière fois avant longtemps…

\- _Ben oui. Je sais que ça s'est fait rapidement mais quand l'amour frappe à ta porte, il ne faut pas le repousser. Alors, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je suis prête à vivre ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie !_

\- Tu as raison…, répondit Emma avec amertume.

\- _Emma… j'aimerais bien vous voir une dernière fois avant de partir, toi et Matt. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? Tu pourrais revenir à Boston quelques jours ?_

« Quelques jours. Ce ne sera que quelques jours », essaya de se rassurer Emma. « Et après, on revient. ..»

\- Bien sûr… On sera à Boston demain soir.

 **oOoOo**

Emma en voulait à Ingrid de la prévenir au dernier moment. Si elle voulait être à Boston à temps pour le départ de sa mère adoptive, elle et Matthew devraient absolument partir dès le lendemain matin. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une soirée à Storybrooke.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Ingrid sans un dernier au revoir, la question ne se posait même pas. Même si Paris n'était qu'à quelques heures d'avion, ce n'était pas avec son petit salaire de shérif qu'elle pourrait payer deux allers-retours en avion pour lui rendre visite. Mais son cœur se fendit à l'idée de devoir quitter, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, Henry et Regina.

Matthew accueillit la nouvelle du départ avec tristesse. Il sentait dès le début que ce merveilleux été n'aurait pas pu durer. Et même s'il y avait cru un moment, il s'était fait une raison… Ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais vivre tous les quatre, ensemble comme une vraie famille. Emma lui promit que ce n'était que pour quelques jours, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. La rentrée allait bientôt arriver, et il savait qu'ils reprendraient bientôt tous leur routine, loin de ce bel été.

Emma n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à Regina et Henry. Elle avait prévu de passer une dernière soirée tous les quatre, et de leur annoncer à ce moment-là. Par chance, Regina n'avait rien prévu ce soir-là et elle avait accepté le dîner avec une joie impatiente. Elle se hâta même de terminer son travail à la mairie pour être rentrée plus tôt chez elle. Il avait été convenu qu'ils dîneraient simplement tous les quatre au manoir Mills.

Quand Regina poussa la porte de chez elle, elle entendit des rires venir de la cuisine. Comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu entre ces murs, Emma et les enfants étaient affairés à préparer le repas, et, comme en témoignait l'état du plan de travail, il semblait que cela avait été laborieux. Elle entra, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Toc, toc ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Les trois Swan tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et lui sourirent de concert. Quelle agréable vision! Si seulement cette scène pouvait devenir son quotidien… : Emma et ses enfants, vivant chez elle pour toujours, et l'accueillant tous les soirs à son retour… Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir repoussé Emma encore une fois…

\- Bonsoir Regina, tu as bien travaillé ? l'interrogea gentiment Emma.

\- Pas très passionnant, mais ça a été. Et toi, journée productive ?

\- Ça va… En fait, le temps m'a semblé très long sans toi…, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

\- Dis, maman, dit Henry, avec Emma on a fait le dîner, mais il ne manque plus que le dessert. Tu peux nous faire ton super crumble qui tue, s'il te plaît ?

\- Henry, ton vocabulaire, dis donc… Mais en effet, ça pourrait être une bonne idée ! Les Swan, ça vous dit ?

\- Carrément ! s'exclamèrent Emma et Matthew d'une même voix.

\- Très bien, alors les enfants, allez dans le jardin et cueillez-moi cinq ou six belles pommes bien mûres.

\- A vos ordres, chef, plaisantèrent les enfants en faisant le salut militaire, avant de se diriger dans le jardin.

Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent seules en moins de deux, les garçons n'ayant pas demandé leur reste, trop heureux de laisser leurs mères en tête-à-tête. C'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient depuis leur soirée, et elles étaient gênées, s'affairant à leur tâche culinaire sans oser se regarder. Finalement, après un long moment de silence, elles prirent la parole en même temps :

\- Je voulais…

\- Merci pour…

Elles se regardèrent en riant, puis Regina dit :

\- Oui, vas-y…

\- Non, toi la première…

\- Non, Emma, je t'en prie !

\- Je te remerciais juste pour nous accueillir ce soir chez toi et nous prêter ta cuisine. Je sais combien elle est chère à tes yeux !

Regina leva la tête et lui sourit. Emma lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Tu voulais dire quoi, toi ? l'interrogea Emma.

\- Non, rien…

\- Si, dis-moi…

\- Non, non, ce n'était pas important, rougit Regina.

\- Reginaaaa… regarde-moi, menaça Emma, les mains pleines de farine. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu ne craches pas le morceau ?

\- Vous n'oseriez même pas, Miss Swan !

\- Ahaaa, le retour du vouvoiement… Tu sais que c'est sexy, ça ? dit-elle d'une voix suave en étant maintenant presque collée à la brune.

\- Emma… reprit Regina, retrouvant son sérieux. Ne plaisante pas avec ça, s'il-te-plaît…

\- Pardon. C'est juste que tu me manques énormément, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je voulais te dire… qu'un jour, la vision que j'ai eue en entrant dans ma cuisine sera mon quotidien. Un jour, vous serez là, tous les trois, tout le temps. Un jour, on sera une famille…

Emma s'attendait à tout sauf à cette déclaration. Prise de court, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Baissant les yeux qui commençaient à se voiler, elle lui dit tristement :

\- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir…

Regina la força à la regarder, et répondit d'un ton assuré :

\- Je te le promets, Emma. Un jour, j'y arriverai.

Ne laissant pas le temps de réagir à Emma, elle enserra sa taille, la faisant reculer contre le plan de travail. Et, aussitôt, elle se jeta avec avidité sur ses lèvres. Emma oublia leurs résolutions et la distance qu'elles devaient respecter. Elle oublia même que ses mains étaient toujours couvertes de farine. Mais ce contact lui était vital. Son corps réclamait depuis des jours celui de la brune. Alors elle serra contre sa poitrine le corps fin de Regina. Elle la serra contre elle avec la force du désespoir, en rêvant que le temps s'arrête pour toujours.

Leur baiser n'avait rien de violent. Il était au contraire doux et tendre. Les mains d'Emma se baladaient sur le dos et les épaules de Regina, laissant derrière elles de grandes traînées de poudre blanche.

A bout de souffle, elles se reculèrent un peu, restant toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il leur semblait que ces bras étaient le seul endroit où elles étaient en sécurité. Ce qu'elles ressentaient dans les bras de l'autre était tout simple mais terriblement essentiel. C'était comme leurs corps étaient drogués et s'étaient mutuellement rendus dépendants. Ce simple enlacement leur redonnait la vie qui leur avait manquée loin de l'autre.

Emma ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de rester dans les bras de sa compagne, au chaud et en sécurité, pour toujours. Mais elle songea à Ingrid et elle se rappela que d'ici quelques heures, elle sera loin de la présence rassurante et vitale de Regina. Alors, comme pour se donner du courage, elle enfouit la tête contre son cou et lui souffla à l'oreille, la mort dans l'âme :

\- En fait, Regina, si j'ai demandé à dîner avec vous ce soir, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à toi et Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien de grave, j'espère … ?

Emma serrait contre elle la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle la serrait du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Cela lui donnait des forces pour continuer à parler. Dire qu'elle allait partir était plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait pu penser. Le dire lui donner une réalité, ce qu'elle ne voulait accepter.

\- Emma, qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Matt et moi… on va partir.

 **oOoOo**

Le dernier repas du condamné. Voilà ce que ressentait Emma en savourant les dernières bouchées du succulent crumble de Regina. Elle se sentait comme un prisonnier profitant des derniers instants de liberté, sachant que sa vie, ou du moins sa vie aux côtés de Regina, allait s'arrêter quelques heures plus tard.

Dans les bras d'Emma, l'annonce du départ des Swan avait retourné Regina toute entière. Et voilà, une nouvelle fois, un être aimé allait l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, c'était elle-même qui lui avait demandé du temps. Et Emma tenait à sa mère adoptive. Mais elle avait encore une fois ressenti cette peur d'être abandonnée. Et, surtout, Regina savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de faire revenir Emma à ses côtés pour toujours.

La jeune femme avait assuré aux Mills que ce ne serait que provisoire et qu'ils reviendraient… Elle ne savait pas comment, ni même dans combien de temps. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'envisageait plus sa vie sans eux. Cela avait un peu rassuré Henry.

Tous les quatre étaient silencieux, occupés à déguster le dessert, quand il lança :

\- Vous ne partez pas pour toujours ? Vous reviendrez, hein ?

Henry sentait renaître en lui une impression tapie dans son inconscient depuis onze ans. Il ressentit à nouveau l'abandon par sa mère. Il avait les yeux tellement brillants, que les larmes contenues s'apprêtaient à déborder d'un moment à l'autre. Cela fendit le cœur d'Emma.

\- Oui, mon cœur, je te le promets. On se reverra très bientôt.

Regina restait silencieuse, tête baissée. Elle était consciente qu'Emma ne s'autoriserait pas à revenir tant qu'elle-même n'aurait pas affronté ses peurs.

Même si cela la faisait frémir d'avance, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter Gold.

 **oOoOo**

Le réveil, le lendemain matin, fut laborieux pour les Swan. Il semblait que leur inconscient, refusant leur départ, les empêchait de se réveiller correctement. La raison prit rapidement le dessus et au bout de quelques minutes, Emma se leva et se prépara en toute hâte. Le temps que son fils se prépare, elle termina leurs bagages.

Quelques instants plus tard, la petite chambre d'hôtel avait retrouvé l'état dans lequel elle était il y a quelques semaines. Une parenthèse se refermait. Emma savait qu'elle allait revenir, mais voir cette chambre vide lui signifiait que cet été merveilleux était officiellement terminé.

\- Je te promets qu'on reviendra, Matt, dit-elle, ayant senti le malaise de son fils qui n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis son lever.

Un bagage à la main chacun, ils descendirent dans la salle de restaurant, où ils retrouvèrent Ruby derrière le comptoir. Assis au bar devant une tasse de chocolat-cannelle qu'ils avaient du mal à avaler, Emma et Matthew lui dirent au revoir. La jeune serveuse n'affichait aucune tristesse, car elle croyait au lien indéfectible qui s'était construit entre les Swan et les Mills, et leur impossibilité à rester éloignés les uns des autres très longtemps. Et elle savait qu'elles se reverraient donc très vite. Après lui avoir fait promettre de dire au revoir à Belle et Mary de sa part, Emma serra son amie dans ses bras. Puis la mère et l'enfant se dirigèrent vers la petite voiture jaune.

 **oOoOo**

Dans le grand salon des Mills, une vague de tristesse flottait dans l'air. Regina avait mal dormi. Elle avait anticipé l'absence de la blonde toute la nuit, et le manque d'elle lui serrait déjà la poitrine. Alors, qu'en serait-il quand elle serait à des kilomètres ? Elle voulait faire bonne figure et se forçait à ne pas laisser sa douleur apparaître sur son visage. Cependant, rien ne pouvait être caché à Emma, d'autant qu'elle était dans le même état que Regina.

Les moments que l'on voudrait éternels sont souvent ceux qui passent le plus rapidement. L'heure avait tourné si vite qu'il fut bientôt l'heure pour les Swan de prendre enfin congé. Le moment que tout le monde redoutait était arrivé, et il fut très difficile. Les larmes aux yeux, Matthew et Henry se prirent dans les bras, aussitôt imités par leurs mères, qui s'embrassèrent passionnément.

\- Attends-moi…, chuchota Regina à l'oreille d'Emma.

\- Je te le promets, mon amour…

Ouvrant leur étreinte, elles invitèrent les enfants à se joindre à elles. La petite famille se laissa bercer dans un câlin collectif qui leur sembla durer une trop courte éternité.

Emma rompit l'étreinte et dit, des larmes silencieuses ruisselant sur ses joues :

\- Regina, Henry, vous êtes avec Matt ce que j'ai de plus cher. Aujourd'hui j'ai une famille et, quoiqu'il arrive, je vous retrouverai.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants et reprit, d'une voix plus faible :

\- Je vous retrouverai toujours…

 **oOoOo**

Le dernier regard dans le rétroviseur montra à Emma deux minuscules silhouettes enlacées debout sur le perron de la grande maison. Comme ils lui manquaient déjà… Et, à en croire le silence qui régnait dans l'habitable du véhicule, Matthew ressentait la même chose.

Les yeux rivés sur la petite voiture, Regina ne consentit à détourner le regard que lorsque le véhicule eut disparu de son champ de vision. Elle marmonna, plus pour elle-même que pour être entendue :

\- Je vous retrouverai…

Puis, d'un pas chancelant, les deux Mills se retournèrent et refermèrent sur eux la porte du manoir.

 **oOoOo**

Le voyage jusqu'à Boston leur sembla une éternité. Plus ils s'éloignaient de Storybrooke, plus Emma et Matthew sentaient leur cœur se serrer, comme si un fil invisible les reliaient aux Mills et menaçait de se briser s'ils s'éloignaient trop. A chaque kilomètre qui s'intercalait entre les Swan et les Mills, la tristesse devenait plus forte, la douleur plus grande. Pourtant, imperturbable, Emma continuait sa route. Seules les larmes dans ses yeux l'empêchaient de rouler encore plus vite.

Après une heure de route, Matthew ouvrit enfin la bouche. L'absence de parole entre eux ne leur avait pas pesé. Ils avaient souvent l'habitude de rester silencieux pendant des heures. Et puisque son fils n'émettait pas le désir de discuter, Emma ne l'avait pas encouragé à parler et elle respectait son silence. Mais quand il prit la parole, elle apprécia de pouvoir finalement partager sa peine.

\- On dit au revoir à mamie et on revient, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

\- En gros, c'est ça, ouais… Mais en fait, on va attendre que Regina nous dise qu'on peut revenir.

\- Mais pourquoi elle devrait nous autoriser à revenir ? Elle t'aime, non ?

\- Elle doit d'abord régler quelques trucs, et elle ne sait pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Donc en attendant, on va essayer de vivre normalement, tu comprends ?

\- Non, je comprends pas. Attends, vous vous aimez et on s'aime, qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous empêcher de vivre tous ensemble ?

\- Des problèmes de grandes personnes, fiston…, répondit-elle, la voix cassée.

Matthew n'en saurait pas plus, alors il s'enfonça dans son siège, rongé par l'impuissance.

 **oOoOo**

L'aéroport international de Boston était bondé en ce lundi matin. Tous les touristes semblaient avoir choisi précisément ce jour-ci pour rentrer de vacances. Emma et son fils avaient rendez-vous avec Ingrid au comptoir d'enregistrement de sa compagnie depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. La forte affluence les avait empêchés de se garer facilement, et les avait retenus dans les méandres des couloirs.

C'est donc en courant et passablement énervée qu'Emma aperçut enfin le panneau indiquant la compagnie aérienne. Elle râlait d'avoir faire tout ce long trajet depuis le centre de Boston pour ne voir Ingrid que quelques minutes. Elle espérait même ne pas arriver carrément trop tard. Matt aperçut sa grand-mère le premier et fit un signe en sa direction, aussitôt imité par Emma.

\- Hey, salut ! dit Emma, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé Ingrid.

\- Salut mes chéris ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- A part ce monde que j'ai envie de tuer ? Ou bien à part le fait que j'aurai dû emporter mon déo ?

\- Ça va, répondit son fils, sans conviction et sans trop s'éterniser sur la mauvaise humeur d'Emma.

Ingrid ne rebondit pas. Il était pourtant clair que leur état était loin d'illustrer la joie de vivre. Ils étaient pâles, les yeux cernés. Et surtout, elle lisait dans leurs yeux une immense tristesse, qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment d'essayer de les réconforter. De toute façon, ils s'entendaient à peine, leurs paroles étant couvertes par le brouhaha de la foule et les annonces des compagnies.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés qui était resté muet et dit gaiement :

\- Emma, Matthew, je vous présente Vincent. Chéri, voici ma fille et mon petit-fils, Emma et Matthew Swan.

L'homme leur tendit la main qu'ils serrèrent poliment. Puis il se rapprocha d'Ingrid et enserra ses épaules. Ils avaient vraiment l'air très amoureux. Encore une fois le cœur d'Emma se serra, transposant sur ce couple le bonheur qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Regina.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre pendant quelques minutes. Ingrid et lui allaient emménager chez lui, en plein de cœur de Paris, dans le joli quartier du Marais. Ingrid était excitée comme une puce, ce qui fit sourire Emma, heureuse de voir le bonheur de sa mère. Le courant passa très bien entre Vincent et les Swan. Ils s'entendaient si bien qu'il les invita même chez lui pour les prochaines vacances. Ingrid était ravie de leur entente.

Finalement, l'heure de l'embarquement arriva. En la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras, Emma souhaita un agréable voyage à sa mère. Quand elle voulut se reculer, sa mère ne desserra pas son étreinte et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Qui que ce soit, va la retrouver, Emma. Elle doit vraiment être très importante pour toi, pour que tu sois dans un état pareil. Bats-toi pour celle que tu aimes…

Emma ne répondit pas. Seule une larme glissa de son œil silencieusement. Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, remerciant silencieusement sa mère adoptive, qui avait tout compris. Elles resserrèrent leur accolade, et Emma se sentit rassurée pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Storybrooke.

Quand l'avion décolla, emportant loin d'elle le dernier lien qu'elle avait encore à Boston, elle se sentit bien seule. Alors, elle serra Matthew contre elle. Ils allaient devoir se soutenir, ils n'étaient maintenant plus que tous les deux.

 **oOoOo**

Pendant quelques jours, qui devinrent des semaines, la vie reprit son cours. Emma avait repris le travail au poste de police de Boston qu'elle semblait avoir quitté il y a une éternité. Matthew avait même fait sa rentrée scolaire, mais sans grand entrain.

Le seul moment de joie avait lieu tous les soirs, quand les Swan et les Mills s'appelaient au téléphone. Lors de ces appels, Emma se sentait revivre et tout son être puisait la force de vivre la journée suivante dans ces quelques minutes où elle entendait les voix de la femme qu'elle aimait et de leur fils. Généralement, ils ne parlaient de rien en particulier. Entendre la voix de l'autre leur suffisait. Et, tous les soirs, en fin de discussion, les enfants savaient qu'ils devaient s'isoler afin de laisser leurs mères discuter en privé.

Ce soir-là, la discussion fut particulièrement agitée entre Emma et Regina. Emma lui avait encore une fois demandé quand elle pensait aller parler à Gold. Cette dernière lui avait assuré que cela viendrait mais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Comme si toute la tension accumulée ressortait enfin, le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour, et elle laissa échapper toute sa colère. Elle n'en voulait évidemment pas à Regina mais elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper des mots qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Elle lui reprocha de ne pas faire d'efforts, et lui demanda même si elle croyait en leur couple. A l'autre bout du fil, personne ne répondit mais Emma entendit des sanglots étouffés. Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles et son ton retrouva toute sa douceur habituelle.

\- Pardon, Regina, je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Non, tu as raison, Emma. Je suis faible. Je l'ai toujours été et ça ne changera pas comme ça.

\- C'est absolument faux ! Tu as une force en toi comme j'en ai rarement vu. Tu as trouvé la force de te relever malgré les épreuves que tu as vécues et crois-moi, ce n'est pas commun.

Elle fit une petite pause, le cœur meurtri d'entendre les sanglots au bout du fil. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se téléporter en un instant à Storybrooke et consoler sa compagne. Elle reprit, avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable :

\- Et cette force, c'est ce que j'aime en toi…

Regina ne répondit pas, alors elle continua :

\- C'est juste que je suis tellement mal, loin de toi… Vous me manquez horriblement. Je ne vis plus que quelques minutes par jour, quand je suis au téléphone avec toi. On mérite tellement mieux que ça…

La brune savait de quoi parlait Emma car elle vivait le même enfer chaque jour. La sensation de survivre toute la journée, puis de retrouver le sourire et de respirer enfin pendant ces quelques minutes au téléphone étaient aussi son quotidien.

Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit plus tendrement, elles raccrochèrent. Emma s'en voulut d'avoir été si dure avec sa compagne, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés nuit et jour comme cela avait presque été le cas pendant ces quelques semaines.

De son côté, Regina se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Emma. Mais il serait humain qu'elle se lasse d'attendre. Il avait bien senti dans ce dernier coup de fil que leur relation était sur le fil du rasoir. Que deviendrait-elle si Emma la quittait ? Et de toute façon, aucune des deux ne vivait plus. Elles n'avaient plus d'appétit, plus d'envie, plus de curiosité. Après tout, ne valait-il pas mieux essayer de vivre aux côtés de l'être aimé, que de survivre seul ? Elle y avait souvent pensé, depuis le départ des Swan.

Sa décision était prise, demain, elle parlerait à Gold.

 **oOoOo**

Emma avait peaufiné son plan toute la nuit. Incapable de s'endormir sereine en raison de sa dispute avec Regina, elle avait cherché un moyen de réduire à néant l'ombre menaçante de Gold sur leur couple.

A quatre heures du matin, ne réussissant pas à se rendormir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Plus rien n'allait se mettre entre elles. Si Regina n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de combattre ce vieillard, alors elle allait l'aider.

* * *

 **Et voilà, elles ont compris que leurs vies seront liées à jamais... Qui a dit : "il leur en a fallu, du temps..." ? ;-)**

 **La semaine prochaine, les dernières retrouvailles. Quelque chose me dit que vous allez aimer ce chapitre (et si vous êtes très sages et qu'il y a plein de reviews, je changerai peut-être le rating, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... hihi !)**

 **Gros bisous, à la semaine prochaine !**


	25. Retour à la maison

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Whaaaa, vous avez explosé le compteur des reviews, avec mon chapitre précédent ! Non mais 22 reviews, quoi ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! \o/**

 **Comme vous avez été géniales, je vous ai écrit spécialement un petit lemon rien que pour vous. Normalement, ce chapitre s'arrêtait juste avant (d'où la longueur interminable de ce chapitre lol). Mais vous avez été tellement sympas et patientes que je voulais vous remercier. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de ce genre de scène, alors soyez indulgentes !**

 **Mais avant ce rating M, j'espère que vous allez apprécier le chapitre. Regina réagit enfin et comprend qu'une vie sans Emma est impossible. J'espère que vous apprécierez les retrouvailles. Attention, il y a de la guimauve au kilo. J'espère que personne n'est au régime lol**

 **Dernière chose : ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier... Donc profitez bien !**

 **Allez, assez parlé, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Retour à la maison

Le manque de sommeil, l'envie irrépressible de retrouver Regina ou même la soif de vengeance… Emma n'aurait su dire ce qui l'inspirait à ce point. Mais en quelques minutes à peine, elle avait rédigé un long mail qu'elle relut une dernière fois avant de l'envoyer à son destinataire.

 _Gold,_

 _« Les secrets sont faits pour être découverts », c'est bien ce que l'on dit ? Que diriez-vous si je vous apprenais que les vôtres sont non seulement découverts, mais qu'ils sont tombés entre les mains d'un shérif ? C'est trop bête, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'imagine que vous ne prenez pas ce mail au sérieux. Sans doute pensez-vous le jeter à la corbeille après l'avoir à peine survolé. Je ne vous le conseille pas. Et vous avez tout intérêt à lire bien attentivement ce qui va suivre._

 _Sachez que personne d'autre que Regina Mills et moi ne sommes au courant de vos agissements pour le moins condamnables. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que je vous aurais dénoncé pour que vous pourrissiez en prison. Mais une promesse est une promesse et je ne compte pas la briser pour un cloporte tel que vous._

 _Néanmoins, je peux vous assurer que si j'apprends un jour que votre comportement, vos paroles ou ne serait-ce même que vos intentions vont à l'encontre du bien-être de madame Mills, de nos enfants, ou de moi-même (car je ne doute absolument pas que vous avez deviné mon identité), non seulement vous passerez le restant de votre minable vie en cellule, mais tout Storybrooke sera mis au courant de vos agissements passés… y compris votre très chère Belle, qui se fera une joie d'apprendre à quel point vous l'avez bernée depuis le début._

 _Et, bien évidemment, s'il m'arrivait malheur par votre main, soyez bien conscient que mes collègues sauront où chercher pour découvrir la vérité sur ce qu'il me sera arrivé._

 _J'espère avoir été suffisamment claire pour votre petit cerveau étriqué._

 _E.S._

Satisfaite d'elle-même, Emma cliqua sur le bouton « Envoyer » et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle se recoucha et trouva le sommeil en quelques minutes.

 **oOoOo**

Comme tous les matins, Rumple Gold ouvrit sa boutique et alluma son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de clients, encore moins de commandes, mais il lui arrivait de recevoir sur sa boîte professionnelle quelques rares mails de potentiels acheteurs recherchant tel ou tel objet précieux. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de commencer sa journée en sirotant son café devant la lecture de ses courriers électroniques.

Exaspéré par le nombre de publicités qui avaient atterries dans sa boîte de déception pendant la nuit, il vit à peine le mail sans objet envoyé par un certain ES. Curieux de découvrir ce que ce client inconnu allait lui demander, il ouvrit le mail en question. Son excitation professionnelle retomba aussitôt. Dès la lecture des premières lignes, il perdit son sourire, et ses mains devinrent de plus en plus moites. Au fil de la lecture, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa bouche s'assécher.

Le jour qu'il redoutait depuis des années venait d'arriver. Regina avait tout dit à la police. La haine contre sa belle-fille lui remua les entrailles et il n'eut que l'envie de lui faire payer. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, c'est ainsi qu'elle le remerciait ? Il prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir en s'asseyant sur sa chaise derrière le comptoir.

Le cœur battant, il essaya de réfléchir. L'étrangeté du message lui sautait maintenant aux yeux. Ce mail n'avait rien d'un mail officiel. S'il s'était agi d'un mail provenant d'un shérif ou d'un quelconque poste de police, les auteurs auraient donné leur nom et leur grade. Tout indiquait plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un particulier. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires pour attribuer les initiales à cette Emma Swan. En pensant à la jeune femme, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Plus il relisait le mail, plus il comprenait qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui. Elle était au courant du passé de Regina, et alors ? Les faits remontaient si loin qu'il y avait prescription. Quant au meurtre de Daniel, personne n'avait jamais rien pu prouver contre lui, ce n'était pas cette jeune imbécile qui allait trouver quelque chose, là où les meilleurs enquêteurs du FBI s'étaient cassé les dents. Quelque peu rassuré, il retrouva une respiration régulière et se mit à réfléchir.

Toute sa vie, il avait eu confiance en lui et en ce qu'il faisait pour Regina. Cora elle-même ne lui disait-elle pas qu'ils faisaient cela pour son bien ? Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la prison. A vrai dire, il ne la redoutait même pas, sachant que Regina était bien trop effrayée pour tenter la moindre chose contre lui. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé. Il l'avait su dès l'arrivée de ce gamin chez elle. Ce Swan était un mauvais présage, et l'arrivée de sa mère à Storybrooke n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Malgré leur travail de longue haleine pour détruire toute confiance en elle chez Regina, cette jeune imbécile avait su lui redonner assez de confiance pour que cette dernière lui avoue tout. Gold se maudissait d'avoir été si négligent. Il aurait dû agir dès le début et ne pas attendre que cette sale fouine vienne fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas.

L'antiquaire essayait de faire bonne figure, mais en réalité, il était effrayé. Il avait toujours été lâche au fond de lui-même et cette couardise faisait ressortir une peur viscérale en lui. Pendant des années, la présence de Cora Mills à ses côtés avait toujours joué un rôle protecteur. Il savait qu'avec le maire de son côté, il ne risquait rien. Et il vivait dans une remarquable impunité malgré tous leurs funestes agissements. Mais aujourd'hui, Cora était emprisonnée et il se retrouvait seul pour faire face aux menaces de cette teigne blonde. Et si, malgré sa promesse, elle décidait de tout révéler à la police, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Après tout, était-il vraiment sûr qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui ? Et si Regina lui avait révélé des détails inconnus de la police à l'époque ? Il recommença à paniquer.

Il n'avait jamais pensé un jour finir en prison, trop confiant en lui-même et en sa domination sur sa belle-fille pour craindre la moindre chose d'elle. En fait, plus que la prison, ce qu'il redoutait était le regard que Belle porterait sur lui. Depuis l'emprisonnement de sa femme, il avait trouvé en l'ingénue bibliothécaire une aide précieuse et une présence agréable. Elle était la seule personne proche qui ignorait tout de son passé meurtrier et son regard bienveillant et amoureux lui était d'une aide précieuse. Il ne pourrait supporter qu'elle le voie tel qu'il était : un tyran et un assassin. Fort heureusement, Emma Swan n'était plus dans les parages, et tant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il pourrait continuer d'impressionner Regina. Tant qu'il garderait son pouvoir sur elle, il serait sauvé. Elle ne le dénoncerait pas, Regina ne réagirait pas et tout continuerait comme avant.

Il cherchait à se rassurer quand l'intéressée passa justement la porte d'entrée. « Surtout, ne pas perdre la face. Continuer de croire en ma domination », essayait-il de se persuader. Mais quand il posa ses yeux sur Regina, il sut aussitôt que c'en était fini de lui. Elle n'avait plus peur.

\- Madame le Maire…, minauda-t-il, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas laisser voir son effroi.

\- Arrête ton cinéma, Gold. Je suis venue te dire que c'était fini.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui est fini ? fit-il, faisant croire qu'il ignorait de quoi parlait sa belle-fille.

\- Tout ! Tout est fini : les intimidations, les menaces… et même la peur que vous deux exercez sur moi !

Conscient de jouer ses dernières cartes, il sortit alors de ses gonds et s'écria :

\- Et alors quoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Vous allez m'enfermer, toi et ton chevalier servant ? Toute ta vie, j'ai essayé de te donner le meilleur ! Je t'ai fait comprendre que toutes ces personnes qui te tournaient autour n'étaient pas assez bien pour toi, et voilà comment je suis remercié ? En fait, tu sais ? C'est juste toi qui n'es pas assez bien pour nous. Je me demande bien pourquoi ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi ! Car oui, elle s'est sacrifiée pour ton bien, pour toi ! Et tu nous –

\- Tu es fou à lier, mon pauvre… le coupa Regina calmement.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas crier et s'abaisser au niveau de son beau-père. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, le doigt tendu et menaçant. Alors, soutenant son regard, elle lui dit, d'un ton froid et monocorde, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis une trentaine d'années.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter bien sagement. Vous ne vous êtes absolument pas sacrifiés pour moi. Tout ce que vous avez fait a été de me détruire avant même que je ne commence à vivre…

\- On l'a fait pour ton –

\- Tais-toi ! Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait « pour mon bien » comme vous le disiez ! Vous l'avez fait pour me détruire ! Quel parent ose faire ce que vous m'avez fait, tous les deux ?! Quel parent ose lever la main sur sa petite fille parce qu'elle a ramené une mauvaise note ?! Quel parent ose enfermer son enfant dans un placard pendant des nuits entières ?! Quel parent peut frapper une fillette jusqu'au sang ?!

Regina avait perdu son ton calme et elle crachait sa haine au visage de Gold, se libérant d'un poids lourd de plusieurs décennies. Elle était au bord des larmes, et poursuivit, plus doucement :

\- Je n'étais qu'une petite fille…

L'antiquaire fixait toujours son ancienne victime avec dédain. Il voulut lui répondre une réplique cinglante, mais n'en eut pas le temps, car Regina continua :

\- J'ai commencé à vivre quand vous aviez disparu de ma vie, et même si cela n'a pas duré longtemps, j'ai vécu avec Daniel les plus beaux moments de cette courte vie. Mais votre folie me l'a enlevé. Tu pensais que depuis ce jour, je n'oserai plus rien faire contre vous. Eh bien, détrompe-toi. Car c'est exactement à partir de ce moment que j'ai su qu'un jour je serai assez forte pour me défaire de toi. Alors j'ai mis du temps, peut-être, mais sache qu'aujourd'hui, ta misérable autorité sur moi n'existe plus.

\- Et tu penses que je vais croire ça ? Entre nous, Regina… que penseras-tu quand on se croisera dans la rue, au square avec ton fils, ou même à la supérette ? Penses-tu pouvoir te débarrasser de ta peur comme ça ? Qui te dit que je vais te laisser vivre tranquillement, sous mes yeux avec cette… moins que rien…

Il n'aurait voulu à aucun prix laisser voir la peur qui le tenaillait, alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : afficher l'air le plus méprisant possible. Il n'avait jamais vu Regina aussi affirmée devant lui alors il abattait ses dernières cartes. La provoquer pourrait peut-être la faire reculer, la faire revenir entre ses griffes. Mais, à son grand désespoir, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle, et poursuivit :

\- Le seul problème, Gold, c'est qu'aujourd'hui vos minables petites menaces n'ont plus d'effet sur moi. Toute ta vie, tu as vécu dans l'ombre de ma mère, écrasé, dominé et obéissant. Tu n'as jamais connu l'amour, le vrai, celui avec lequel tu sais que rien ne pourra t'arriver. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, j'aime d'un amour véritable et que je choisis de vivre cet amour, me fichant royalement de ce qui pourra arriver, car je serai heureuse d'être avec celle que j'aime. Aujourd'hui, je vais refaire ma vie avec celle que mon cœur a choisi. Alors, tu diras tout ce que tu voudras à ma mère, je n'ai plus peur de vous. Emma ne sera sans doute jamais assez bien pour vous… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est _vous_ qui n'êtes absolument pas assez bien pour Emma. Elle m'a appris à revivre, elle m'a appris à ne plus avoir peur, elle m'a appris à aimer. Grâce à elle, j'ai confiance en la vie, j'ai envie de vivre à ses côtés et de tout partager avec elle. Alors toi, misérable créature, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu as l'habitude de faire, nous menacer voire nous blesser…. Sache que je préfère mille fois vivre quelques jours à ses côtés, que de survivre une vie sans amour et avec la peur enracinée dans mon cœur.

\- Quel gâchis… Tu étais promise à de telles choses…

\- Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que _vos_ rêves de carrière, _vos_ fantasmes de vie pour moi, c'est fini. Je ne vivrai plus à travers vous. Ma mère a raté sa vie et je ne compte plus lui donner la possibilité de se rattraper à travers moi. A partir de maintenant, je vais vivre ma vie, que cela vous plaise ou non, et vous n'aurez plus rien à m'ordonner. Je vous raye de ma vie, ma mère et toi. Je vous méprise. Et à mes yeux, vous n'existez plus. Quant à toi…

\- Vous n'avez rien contre moi, de toute façon…

\- Non, bien évidemment, je n'ai aucune preuve. Mais je te promets sur la tête de mon fils que si la moindre chose arrive à ma famille, tu regretteras d'être né. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Gold ne pouvait décemment pas répondre, il ne pouvait s'abaisser à s'écraser devant elle. Pourtant, à cet instant, il était à tout accepter, pourvu qu'elle sorte de son magasin et qu'elle abaisse ce regard noir et effrayant. Il repensa à Belle, et à leurs rêves de vie ensemble, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher.

L'effet combiné du mail d'Emma et de la visite de Regina eurent raison de sa volonté. La peur avait maintenant changé de camp. Alors, il se contenta d'afficher un dernier sourire méprisant, provoquant ainsi une dernière fois sa belle-fille.

Regina interpréta le rictus de Gold comme un acquiescement et, sans demander son reste, elle partit en claquant la porte.

Elle était enfin libre…

 **oOoOo**

Il faisait particulièrement beau, ce dimanche de septembre à Boston. L'été indien avait rougi les feuilles des arbres et la douceur de l'air était encore agréable. Emma et Matthew s'étaient forcés à sortir afin de marcher dans le parc où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Alors, après avoir pris l'air quelques minutes, ils rentrèrent rapidement chez eux. Le jeune garçon partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et Emma s'affala sur le canapé, essayant vainement de lire.

Que la vie était triste chez les Swan… Leur bonne humeur légendaire semblait avoir été oubliée à Storybrooke. Depuis leur retour, ils se parlaient à peine, et Emma se désolait de ne plus partager autant qu'avant avec son fils. Mais au moins, lui, Matthew, était là, à ses côtés. Elle pouvait le voir et le toucher chaque jour… contrairement aux deux Mills… Son cœur lui-même semblait ne pas s'être remis de cette double séparation. L'absence de son amante et de son fils lui pesait comme jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse au mail envoyé à Gold. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait bien reçu. Mais après tout, cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Tout était maintenant entre les mains de Regina, et, même si elle rêvait de pouvoir le faire, elle n'avait pas le droit de se battre à sa place.

Elle était perdue dans ces réflexions quand son téléphone sonna. Elle sortit de ses pensées et son cœur s'emballa quand elle découvrit la photo de son interlocutrice. Pourquoi Regina appelait-elle si tôt aujourd'hui ? Impatiente, elle décrocha.

\- Bonjour Regina, dit-elle tendrement.

\- Bonjour Emma, lui répondit la voix tant aimée.

Emma retrouva aussitôt le sourire et son corps retrouva une chaleur agréable, comme si le sang qui était figé en elle en l'absence de Regina s'était remis à voyager à travers ses chairs et la ramenait à la vie. Matthew sortit la tête de sa chambre et rejoignit sa mère sur le canapé, se collant à elle pour entendre à travers le combiné.

\- Comment vas-tu ? reprit-elle.

Des kilomètres séparaient les deux femmes mais, bizarrement, Emma ne s'était jamais aussi proche d'elle depuis leur départ. La voix de Regina n'était qu'une illusion électrique, transmise par le réseau téléphonique, mais Emma pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre son oreille. Et elle se sentit tout de suite revivre.

\- _Maintenant_ , je vais bien… Et toi ? Et Henry ?

\- Nous allons très bien.

Regina s'arrêta, le ton hésitant. Elle voulait prendre son temps. Elle voulait savourer ce moment. Mais devant le peu de discussion, Emma s'inquiéta et poursuivit :

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sembles inquiète…

\- Non, je t'assure, on va bien. En fait, Emma, je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose.

Emma n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Serait-il possible que Regina ait enfin fait le grand pas ? Bouillonnant d'impatience, elle dit d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins pressant :

\- Vas-y, vas-y !

\- J'ai vaincu mes démons, Emma… répondit-elle, d'une voix douce.

Le cœur d'Emma explosa dans sa poitrine. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas morte, alors ? Au contraire, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Elle bondit du canapé et enlaça son fils qui avait poussé un grand cri de joie. Elle essaya de calmer son ardeur, mais sa joie était tellement forte…

\- Je suis si fière de toi, Regina ! Si seulement je pouvais me téléporter à Storybrooke immédiatement ! Mais comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je te raconterai tout, dès qu'on se reverra…

\- Mais quand … ? demanda Emma tristement.

Son enthousiasme retomba aussitôt, rappelée par la réalité. Elle était si loin de Storybrooke, à cet instant. Elle ne la reverrait sans doute pas avant des jours. Même si elle savait qu'elles allaient bientôt se retrouver, c'était maintenant qu'Emma avait besoin d'elle, c'était maintenant qu'elle voulait la sentir tout contre elle, c'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de son odeur et de ses bras…

\- Un jour. Bientôt.

\- Bientôt ? Mais dans combien de temps ?

Regina ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle respira une dernière fois et lança :

\- Eh bien… maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? demanda Emma qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Ouvre ta porte, Emma…

Les sourcils froncés, ne voulant y croire de peur d'être déçue, mais le cœur pourtant battant à tout rompre, elle s'approcha doucement de la porte d'entrée. Elle prit appui sur la poignée et l'abaissa doucement. Elle retint son souffle, puis, d'un coup, l'ouvrit en grand. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux : devant elle, sur le palier de son petit appartement se tenaient, rayonnants, Regina et Henry.

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter la moindre chose. Sans un mot, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amante et la serra dans une étreinte vitale et passionnée. Si elles avaient pu physiquement fusionner, leurs deux corps n'auraient fait qu'un, à cet instant. Leurs deux corps collés, elles ne voulaient plus se séparer, rattrapant dans cette étreinte les semaines de séparation. Le nez dans les cheveux bruns, Emma inspira profondément, se nourrissant du parfum envoûtant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Savourant l'instant, Regina lui caressait les cheveux, les yeux clos, ne remarquant même pas les larmes de bonheur qu'elle versait.

Les enfants, quant à eux, exprimaient leur bonheur de manière bien moins introvertie. Dès qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient couru l'un vers l'autre en hurlant de joie, et s'étaient serrés dans les bras en sautillant sur place. Un peu calmé, Henry enlaça Emma, toujours blottie contre Regina. Se décollant à regret du corps accueillant de son amante, Emma se tourna vers son fils et le serra contre elle.

\- Petit cachottier ! T'aurais pas pu me dire que vous veniez à Boston ?

\- Mais cela n'aurait plus été une surprise, Miss Swan, lui lança Regina avec un sourire. Et, à voir ton accueil, je ne regrette pas de n'avoir rien dit !

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, elle se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elles goûtaient à nouveau aux lèvres aimées. Comment avaient-elles fait pour s'en passer si longtemps ? Sa langue caressant celle d'Emma, Regina répondit à ce baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Les garçons détournèrent le regard, en lançant un « beeeerk » amusé. Puis, tous les quatre entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement de Swan.

 **oOoOo**

\- Mais comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver ? Comment tu as trouvé mon adresse ? demanda Emma, assise dans le canapé aux côtés de Regina.

Les deux femmes se tenaient pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre, serrant leurs fils contre elles. Plus rien ne pourrait maintenant les séparer.

\- « Je vous retrouverai toujours ». C'est ce que tu nous as dit en partant. Et c'est ce que je me suis promis.

Perdues dans les prunelles de l'autre, Emma et Regina avaient à peine besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Elles se comprenaient avec les yeux. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler du voyage vers Boston, ni même des explications avec Gold. Tout ceci viendrait en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, elles avaient juste besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre contre elles.

Le silence qui commençait à s'installer dans ce salon était tout sauf pesant. C'était un silence apaisant, serein. Enfin, elles s'étaient retrouvées et tous les quatre savaient à présent que tout était fini. Ou plutôt, que tout allait maintenant commencer.

\- Emma, Matt, dit Regina en admirant les intéressés avec une tendresse infinie, ne pas avoir insisté pour que vous restiez à Storybrooke a été une immense erreur. J'aurais dû vous retenir, vous forcer à rester. Si vous saviez comme je l'ai regretté… Ces semaines ont été difficiles pour nous tous. Mais, cette épreuve m'a apporté une chose. Loin de vous, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne pourrai plus vivre sans vous. Alors, je me suis battue pour vous, j'ai affronté mes peurs pour vous. Je renais maintenant plus forte pour vous…

Regina baissa les yeux, honteuse d'avoir tant fait attendre Emma. Encouragée par Emma qui lui caressait gentiment le dos, elle continua :

\- J'ai mis du temps à vous accepter dans ma vie, c'est vrai…Mais maintenant que nous sommes réunis, je _veux_ que vous en fassiez partie. La question est maintenant : est-ce que vous voulez toujours de moi dans la vôtre ?

\- Bah oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Matthew, sans même laisser le temps à Emma de réagir. A nous quatre, on sera les plus forts de Storybrooke !

En réalité, même si Emma avait voulu dire quelque chose, sa gorge nouée l'en aurait empêchée. Les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Regina, elle savourait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Enfin ! Enfin, elle allait pouvoir vivre heureuse avec sa compagne et ses deux enfants. En cet instant, elle était la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

\- Ben du coup, on fait quoi, maintenant ? reprit-il.

Ni Regina ni Emma n'eurent la présence d'esprit de répondre quelque chose de sensé. Alors ce fut Henry qui répondit, sur le ton de l'évidence :

\- On rentre à la maison.

 **oOoOo**

Epuisés par le long voyage vers Storybrooke, et comme s'ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude, les deux frères s'étaient rapidement endormis, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Henry. Et comme quelques semaines plus tôt, leurs mères les observaient sur le pas de la porte, admiratives.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit, quand on les avait trouvés endormis comme ça ? chuchota Regina.

\- Oui… Que ce serait difficile de les séparer.

\- Ce jour n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Nos fils ne seront plus jamais séparés… Et nous non plus... ajouta-t-elle, en relevant le regard vers celui d'Emma.

Celle-ci plongea dans le regard de son amante, qu'elle trouva noir de désir. Elle referma délicatement de la porte de la chambre des garçons, et sentit Regina lui prendre la main.

\- Viens, Emma…

Regina la tira doucement vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. A ce simple contact, Emma sentit la chaleur de son corps grimper en flèche et elle ne put résister à approfondir le baiser. Elle sourit quand elle sentit Regina ouvrir immédiatement la bouche, lui offrant volontiers l'accès à sa langue. Comme cela leur avait manqué… ! Ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur tambourinait… Et ce n'était qu'un simple baiser ! Mais qui annonçait tellement plus…

Sans rompre le baiser qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus osé, Regina attira sa compagne dans sa chambre. Aussitôt entrées, cette dernière emprisonna la brune entre la porte et son propre corps. Emma voulait prendre son temps, savourer cet instant d'intimité dont elle avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Mais ses mains semblaient agir de leur propre volonté, et sans s'arrêter un instant, elles caressaient les flancs, le dos, le creux des reins… Elle avait bien trop attendu pour être patiente. Mais elle s'arrêta un instant, ne voulant pas brusquer Regina.

Regina la regardait comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardée. Emma en fut toute chamboulée. Si excitée, et si reconnaissante à la fois.

\- Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir rencontrée, Regina…

L'intéressée coupa court à la conversation en embrassant la bouche trop bavarde. Puis, d'une voix ensorcelante, elle chuchota un « Aime-moi… » implorant qui brisa les dernière barrières qu'Emma avait encore gardées entre elles.

Elle se jeta alors avec force sur sa bouche. Leurs souffles se firent de plus en plus courts et leurs corps réclamaient l'autre comme jamais. Elles n'en avaient pas seulement envie, elles en avaient surtout besoin. Comme manger ou dormir, leurs corps avaient besoin du contact de l'autre et plus leurs étreintes se faisaient pressantes, plus elles se sentaient revivre.

Emma délaissa la bouche de Regina et descendit ses baisers le long de son cou, tout en caressant les seins de Regina à travers les vêtements. Cette dernière semblait défaillir. Cette femme la rendait folle… Mais Emma en voulait plus, elle voulait sentir et goûter la peau de Regina, alors elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de son chemisier en hâte. Le vêtement termina rapidement au sol, tout comme son propre débardeur qu'elle fit sauter en un éclair. Elles s'étaient déjà vues en maillot de bain, mais à cet instant, Emma et Regina étaient très loin de cet innocent après-midi à la plage. Après un moment à contempler la poitrine de l'autre sans un mot, Emma plongea la tête dans le décolleté de Regina et elle enfouit son visage dans la poitrine accueillante. Un instant, elle songea qu'elle pourrait terminer sa vie blottie contre ces seins, et qu'elle en serait heureuse.

Impatiente, Regina dégrafa l'attache de son soutien-gorge. La vision de ces deux magnifiques seins nus excita Emma au plus haut point. Alors elle se jeta avec avidité sur un des mamelons qu'elle prit en bouche avec gourmandise, tandis que sa main s'appliquait à caresser l'autre délicatement. Ils se dressèrent d'excitation presque immédiatement, ce qui fit sourire Emma de fierté.

Regina n'avait jamais ressenti un tel déferlement d'émotions, ou alors, il y a très longtemps. Elle ne savait plus rien, et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant était de sentir Emma contre elle, sur elle, en elle… Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement cohérent, elle se laissa allonger sur le lit, surplombée par la plus belle blonde qu'elle eût connue de toute sa vie. Emma était toujours occupée à cajoler ses seins et ses mains habiles ouvraient en même temps le pantalon de Regina. La brune sentait l'humidité entre ses cuisses déjà bien présente. Sans lui laisser le temps de résister, la main curieuse d'Emma avait déjà trouvé le chemin de son entrejambe et elle sourit de la sentir aussi mouillée. Regina détourna le regard, honteuse de réagir aussi vite et si fort aux caresses d'Emma. Cette dernière la rassura dans un doux baiser :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Regina. Je suis très flattée, au contraire…

Mise en confiance à nouveau, la brune répondit au baiser en jouant avec la langue de sa blonde. Puis elle détacha rapidement son soutien-gorge. En contact pour la première fois, leurs poitrines qui se touchaient les firent trembler d'excitation. Alors, abandonnant enfin ses toutes dernières résistances, Regina s'abandonna complètement aux doigts experts d'Emma.

Contrairement à leurs langues qui se combattaient avec force, la main d'Emma caressait avec une douceur infinie le sexe mouillé de Regina. Elle se contentait pour le moment de glisser le long de la fente, titillant son entrée mais sans jamais la pénétrer. Parfois ses doigts s'attardaient sur son clitoris, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir dans le corps de la brune. L'excitation d'Emma était à son comble et elle se sentait aussi mouillée que la femme qu'elle caressait à cet instant. Mais elle essayait d'oublier son propre plaisir, trop occupée à vouloir satisfaire Regina.

Cherchant à retrouver leur souffle, elles stoppèrent leur baiser. Regina savourait les douces caresses d'Emma mais elle en voulait plus, alors d'un rapide mouvement, elle retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Puis, tout en caressant les cheveux de son amante, elle dirigea son visage vers son entre-jambe. Emma ne demanda pas son reste et commença à lécher délicatement le sexe de Regina, recueillant le précieux nectar entre ses lèvres.

Les gémissements de Regina la rendaient folle. Emma n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle faisait enfin l'amour à Regina Mills ! Et ce moment était encore plus magique que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. Elle s'arrêta un instant, et contempla le visage radieux.

\- Tu es si belle…

Regina apprécia le compliment et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine avec allégresse. Mais, joueuse, elle fit signe à Emma d'y retourner d'un petit regard taquin vers son entrejambe. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et elle reprit ses mouvements de langue. Cette fois, elle ne la fera plus languir. Alors, sa langue taquinant son clitoris, elle enfonça enfin deux doigts dans l'antre qui n'attendait que cela. Facilités par l'humidité, ses doigts glissèrent avec aisance dans son sexe. Bien qu'elle aurait adoré amener Regina au septième ciel tout de suite, elle se força à prendre son temps, et effectua un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- Emmaaaa, gémit Regina. Plus vite, s'il-te-plaît… C'est… tellement… bon… !

La tête jetée en arrière, son corps se levait au rythme des pénétrations, cherchant un contact encore plus profond avec les doigts aimés. Alors, Emma obéit et entra et sortit de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'elle caressait le clitoris de son pouce. Regina essayait de parler mais ses paroles complètement saccadées la rendaient totalement incompréhensible. Alors Emma cessa toute tentative de discussion en capturant sa bouche. Quand elle sentit enfin les parois de Regina emprisonner ses doigts, le cri qu'elle poussa se perdit dans sa gorge, et elle s'effondra dans ses bras, le corps encore tremblant.

\- Je t'aime…, réussit-elle à murmurer, malgré les spasmes de son corps.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors fit fondre Emma. Elle y lut tant à la fois : gratitude, désir, soulagement, bonheur et, ce qui bouleversa Emma… amour. Elle y vit un amour si fort que son excitation qu'elle avait réussi à oublier se rappela à elle aussitôt. Elle la serra contre elle, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou chaud et doux.

Au bout d'une minute, Regina retrouva son souffle et commença à déboutonner le jean d'Emma, qui termina rapidement au sol aussi. Elle voulait lui offrir la même extase. Mais Regina n'avait pas la même expérience qu'Emma avec les femmes et ses gestes se faisaient hésitants. Emma le ressentit et lui dit affectueusement :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais…

\- Chut, Emma, j'en ai envie. Je veux te faire plaisir comme tu m'as fait plaisir…

Alors elle ôta délicatement le jean et le shorty d'Emma, et observa la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle était si belle, son corps était élancé et musclé, tout en étant féminin. Comme il était étrange de caresser un corps féminin, comme la sensation d'embrasser des seins étaient curieuse… Mais comme cela était excitant, également. Regina s'assit sur le lit, et, enlaçant délicatement le corps d'Emma, elle la fit s'assoir à genoux sur ses jambes. L'embrassant amoureusement, elle caressait sa poitrine douce. Elle jouait avec un mamelon de sa main gauche, et fit glisser sa main droite le long du ventre d'Emma jusqu'à son sexe trempé. Elle arrêta son geste un instant, troublée par la sensation sur ses doigts. Mais Emma ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et saisit sa main qu'elle plaqua contre son entrejambe.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, Regina, pas maintenant… dit-elle entre deux gémissements.

Alors, grisée par la sensation inconnue de sentir une femme nue à sa merci dans ses bras, Regina suivit son instinct et pénétra le sexe d'Emma de son majeur. Cette dernière, sentant le doigt de sa femme en elle, amorça un léger mouvement du bassin. Leurs seins qui se frottaient les excitaient encore plus et Regina sentit avec bonheur que son propre sexe en redemandait.

\- Un… autre… mets-en… un autre… susurra Emma entre deux souffles.

Regina inséra un deuxième doigt en elle et reprit ses va-et-vient. Toujours assise sur les doigts de Regina, Emma contrôlait le rythme des pénétrations en levant et abaissant son bassin. Regina suivait le rythme imposé par sa femme et, pendant de longues minutes, elle s'affaira à suivre et à anticiper ses désirs. Elle s'étonna de ses propres réactions. C'était tellement naturel, tellement doux que Regina aurait pu croire avoir fait cela toute sa vie. Quand le souffle leur manquait, elles arrêtaient leurs baisers et plongeaient dans le regard enamouré de l'autre. Puis le goût de leur bouche leur manquait à nouveau et elles reprenaient leurs baisers.

\- Oh, Ginaaa… J't'en supplie, continue comme ça, c'est… trop… bon…

Quand elle sentit l'orgasme monter en elle, elle saisit la main de Regina brusquement et la contrôla, lui donnant le rythme désiré. Enfin, une puissante déflagration explosa en elle et sa tête bascula en arrière. Son gémissement rauque remplit Regina de fierté. D'un geste protecteur, elle l'empêcha de tomber en arrière en la maintenant de sa main libre. Le dos cambré, les seins d'Emma étaient si proches, si accueillants que Regina les lécha une dernière fois, en enlevant tout doucement ses doigt de son intimité.

Radieuse, mais le souffle coupé, Emma s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant Regina à ses côtés. Parce que rien n'avait besoin d'être dit, parce qu'elles s'étaient tout dit dans cette étreinte amoureuse et passionnée, elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre et s'endormirent, apaisées, enfin.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà... Je cours me cacher de honte ? Ou vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi tout ! Faites encore mieux que les 22 reviews du précédent chapitre (j'en reviens toujours pas lol)**

 **Le dernier chapitre sera l'épilogue de cette histoire... Déjà... J'ai quelques nouvelles idées de fic, mais je vous en reparlerai !**

 **En attendant, passez une excellente semaine ! Des bisous !**


	26. Epilogue

**Bonjour les amies !**

 **Nous voici déjà au dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je voulais** _ **sincèrement**_ **vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous lui avez réservé. Je vous le dis à chaque fois mais j'ai été plus que flattée devant votre gentillesse.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité depuis le début pour certaines, ou bien arrivées en cours de route pour d'autres. Je ne vous citerai pas (trop peur d'en oublier !) mais vous vous reconnaîtrez ! Et merci aussi beaucoup aux guests (mais c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre ;-) )**

 **Et sachez que chacun de vos commentaires m'a encouragée, soutenue, motivée et même donné le sourire… C'est important en tant qu'auteur d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit et sur ce qui vous plaît. Vous avez été ma drogue pendant 6 mois et vos petits shoots reviewesques vont vraiment me manquer :-)**

 **Ces six mois d'écriture ont été une jolie aventure et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur aujourd'hui… Pour le moment, je vais prendre quelques vacances d'écriture (bien méritées lol), mais je vous promets qu'on se retrouvera bientôt (j'ai une idée de fic, bien plus sombre que celle-ci, qui se déroulerait dans la Forêt Enchantée, avec notre Evil Queen, version vraiment evil…)**

 **En attendant, voici le dernier chapitre… Il me restait encore un peu de guimauve, j'espère que vous n'en serez pas écoeurées lol !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Epilogue

\- Tu es sûr que c'est là ? interrogea l'homme avec un fort accent écossais devant le bouton de la sonnette au nom « Swan-Mills ».

\- Mais oui, regarde ! lui répondit son fils en tendant à ses parents le carton d'invitation qu'il avait reçu des jours plus tôt.

 _A l'occasion de leurs 12 ans,_

 _Henry et Matthew Swan-Mills t'invitent à leur goûter d'anniversaire qui aura lieu au_

 _108 Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine, USA_

 _le samedi 11 octobre à partir de 14 heures._

 _On espère te revoir !_

En bas de l'élégant carton, sous les numéros de téléphone de rigueur, les deux garçons avaient apposé leurs signatures, celle de Matthew étant assortie d'un petit smiley. Leo reprit le carton des mains de son père et sonna, impatient de revoir ses amis de vacances. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur les deux jumeaux qui arboraient un grand sourire.

\- Leoooo, je suis trop content que tu sois venu, cria Matthew, aussitôt suivi par Henry qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, bonjour Madame dit Henry aux parents de leur copain, dont les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant rappelaient aisément ceux de son fils. Venez, entrez, je vais vous présenter nos mamans ! Maman, Ma, Leo est arrivé !

Regina et Emma, qui étaient occupées à parfaire la décoration du gâteau, sortirent presque aussitôt de la cuisine, et tendirent la main aux parents.

\- Madame, Monsieur, dit Regina. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je me présente : Regina Mills, et voici ma compagne, Emma Swan, la mère de nos enfants.

Sur ces mots, elle encercla la taille d'Emma d'un bras possessif. Les parents de Leo leur répondirent tout aussi chaleureusement, non sans essayer de dissimuler une petite gêne devant ce couple inhabituel. Après les avoir invités à rejoindre dans le salon les autres convives déjà arrivés, elles regagnèrent la cuisine où elles devaient terminer le glaçage. A peine entrée, Emma lui dit, avec un sourire taquin :

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? répondit Regina, qui n'avait qu'à peine levé les yeux de son glaçage qu'elle ne voulait rater à aucun prix.

\- De mettre ces gens mal à l'aise… Tu aimes ça, hein ?

Emma s'approcha de Regina et se serra contre son dos, la tête reposant sur une de ses épaules.

\- Je ne les mets pas mal à l'aise, répondit-elle, un peu agacée mais appréciant le contact avec Emma. C'est juste que je ne veux rien leur cacher. On est ensemble, on s'aime, que cela leur plaise ou non !

Emma rit de la possessivité et la combativité de sa compagne, et déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou. Elle qui avait mis tant de temps à se battre contre elle-même pour accepter leur couple, semblait maintenant vouloir crier au monde entier qu'elles vivaient enfin heureuses.

\- Ça te fait rire, quand je dis que je t'aime ? répondit-elle, légèrement vexée.

Emma la retourna afin de lui faire face et lui prit les mains.

\- Non, répondit-elle sérieusement. Je ris parce que je suis heureuse.

Elle déposa affectueusement de rapides baisers sur ses lèvres et sortit de la cuisine en disant :

\- Allez, viens, on ne peut pas faire attendre nos invités !

Puis, elle ajouta, en penchant la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte :

\- Au fait… je t'aime aussi !

 **oOoOo**

Emma et Matthew n'étaient plus jamais repartis de Storybrooke depuis leur retour précipité, ce dimanche de septembre. Leur vie à tous les quatre avaient repris de manière si naturelle qu'il leur semblait qu'ils avaient toujours vécu ainsi. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait quelques aller-retour afin de déménager les quelques affaires des Swan, mais leur vie se trouvait maintenant et pour toujours dans cette petite ville du Maine.

Le mois d'octobre annonça l'arrivée de l'anniversaire des garçons, et la petite famille n'aurait voulu rater cette fête pour rien au monde. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les jumeaux allaient fêter leur anniversaire ensemble. Et le symbole était d'autant plus fort que cette fête signifiait aussi les retrouvailles de la famille toute entière.

Fidèle à elle-même, Regina voulait que la fête soit parfaite. Depuis des jours, elle était stressée et elle transmettait son anxiété à toute sa famille. Mais l'union faisant la force, ils organisèrent à eux quatre la plus belle fête d'anniversaire de toute la région. Des guirlandes pendaient dans toute la maison, et au centre du salon trônait une banderole affichant « Joyeux anniversaire Matthew et Henry ». Des ballons gonflés à l'hélium achevaient d'égayer la maison.

Les quelques amis d'école d'Henry et Matthew avaient bien sûr été invités, et les jumeaux avaient aussi insisté pour convier à la fête leurs copains de colo. C'est donc tout naturellement que Leo l'Ecossais, les frères Harry et William et le petit Brian avaient répondu présents. Regina et Emma avaient également tenu à inviter tous leurs amis de Storybrooke : Ruby et Belle, bien évidemment, mais également Mary et son copain David, Granny, et de nombreux autres qu'Emma connaissait à peine.

 **oOoOo**

La fête battait son plein depuis des heures. La gêne des parents s'était dissipée en voyant cette famille unie et aimante. Les enfants s'amusaient et se régalaient de bonbons. Les adultes apprenaient à se connaître et discutaient chaleureusement. Emma et Regina, en parfaites maîtresses de maison, faisaient le tour des invités, conversant poliment avec chacun d'entre eux.

A seize heures, Emma frappa dans ses mains et le silence se fit. Regina sortit alors de la cuisine avec un immense gâteau de trois étages, magnifiquement décoré. Elle avait mis des heures à le préparer et il était parfait. Emma sourit. Elle était si fière de Regina… et si amoureuse. Discrètement, elle tapota sa poche et son cœur se mit à tambouriner.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à entonner l'air « Joyeux anniversaire », devant les deux enfants heureux. Au moment de souffler les bougies, Ruby cria du fond de la pièce :

\- Hey, les gars, faites un vœu !

Henry arrêta alors son geste et prit la main de son frère. Tout le monde retint sa respiration. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il prit la parole :

\- En fait, je n'ai pas de vœu à faire. Ces derniers mois, j'ai eu plus que tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter : j'ai retrouvé mon frère, ma mère, et mes deux mamans sont tombées amoureuses. Maintenant toute ma famille est réunie, et depuis, on est tous les quatre les plus heureux du monde. Je ne peux vraiment rien vouloir de plus que ça…

Les invités poussèrent un « oooh » ému, et Matthew continua :

\- Bah moi, je pensais que toute ma vie, je vivrai avec ma maman à Boston. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que j'avais un frère et qu'on habiterait avec sa mère et lui. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pourtant ce qu'on vit. Alors, moi je fais un vœu. Je souhaite que ce bonheur ne soit que le début de notre histoire et qu'on soit heureux encore très longtemps !

Il se tourna ensuite vers leurs mères qui se tenaient enserrées et qui semblaient toutes les deux très émues.

\- Maman, bon bah, tu le sais déjà hein : je t'aime !

Puis il regarda Regina et lui dit plus bas : Regina, je crois que je ne te l'avais jamais dit. Je t'aime aussi et je suis content que tu sois ma deuxième maman…

C'en fut trop pour Regina qui alla serrer les enfants dans ses bras, sous les bravos des invités et les cris de joie de Ruby.

\- Je vous aime aussi, mes enfants, chuchota-t-elle à leur oreille. Allez, soufflez vite, les bougies sont en train de couler sur mon beau glaçage !

 **oOoOo**

Une fois arrivée à Storybrooke, la question du travail ne s'était jamais posée pour Emma. Forte de son expérience au commissariat de Boston, elle avait tout naturellement demandé à travailler au poste de la ville. Elle et Regina ne voulaient absolument pas être accusées de traitement de faveur, alors Emma passa un entretien d'embauche en même temps que d'autres candidats au poste. Mais sa grande expérience, son habilité et sa connaissance du terrain firent la différence et elle fut embauchée en tant que shérif de Storybooke, aux côtés de Graham. Leurs rapports, bien qu'un peu tendus au début, devinrent rapidement cordiaux et même amicaux. Graham et elle avaient le même humour et s'entendaient plutôt bien, que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans la gestion administrative des dossiers. Il leur arrivait parfois de parler de Regina mais Graham ne ressentait plus aucune rancœur ou jalousie. Elle était visiblement bien plus heureuse maintenant et, pour cela, Graham ne pouvait en vouloir à Emma.

Ruby avait appris le retour d'Emma à Storybrooke sans grande surprise. Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle et Regina ne pourrait rester séparées bien longtemps. Elle fut ravie de retrouver sa copine pour leurs soirées filles, même si très souvent, ces soirées se faisaient sans Emma, qui préférait les passer avec sa compagne. La jeune serveuse aimait souvent rappeler avec humour que c'était un peu grâce à elle et à sa cravate si les deux femmes étaient ensemble aujourd'hui.

Emma n'avait jamais parlé du passé de Gold à son amie Belle. Elle estimait que ce n'était pas à elle de révéler les secrets de Regina. De toute façon, cette dernière savait depuis les découvertes à la bibliothèque que son compagnon lui cachait de nombreuses choses, et elle était constamment sur ses gardes. La bibliothécaire semblait se satisfaire de cette situation, trop amoureuse de lui pour avoir le courage de faire face à son passé. De son côté, Gold ne voulait risquer de perdre la seule personne encore attachée à lui, alors il se faisait discret, ruminant amèrement son dégoût pour la nouvelle vie de Regina.

Quelquefois, il lui arrivait de croiser les Swan-Mills, dans la rue, chez Granny, ou ailleurs. Il ne pouvait alors retenir un petit rictus méprisant, dont il devait néanmoins se contenter. Dans ces moments-là, Emma et Regina ne lui adressaient même pas un regard, l'ignorant superbement. « L'ignorance est le pire des mépris », se plaisait à rappeler Regina. Et les deux femmes lui tournaient le dos et l'oubliaient aussitôt. Cependant, à la demande du shérif, il avait été mis sous surveillance discrète de la police, et Emma était prête à intervenir au moindre geste suspect.

Mais surtout, Regina n'avait plus peur. Elle se sentait définitivement débarrassée de ce poids qui l'avait oppressée pendant des années. Avoir Emma à ses côtés la rassurait. Elle savait que Gold ne tenterait rien. A elles deux, elles avaient réussi à anéantir son illusion de puissance, et elle se sentait enfin libre et prête à se lier à nouveau avec confiance.

La vie au manoir n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse. Regina essayait la plupart du temps de rentrer tôt à la maison, pour profiter de sa famille. Emma appréciait les enquêtes bien plus tranquilles que celles qu'elles devaient mener à Boston. Quant aux garçons, ils avaient été mis tous les deux dans la même classe à l'école. Comme s'ils voulaient rattraper ces onze ans de séparation, ils passaient ainsi toutes leurs journées ensemble.

Il ne manquait vraiment rien à cette famille. Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'Emma avait eu une idée afin de prouver une nouvelle fois son amour pour Regina. Et cette idée se trouvait depuis le matin dans la poche de son jean.

 **oOoOo**

\- Mais alors en fait, si je comprends bien, vos mères, elles sont amoureuses ?

Le petit Leo ne semblait toujours pas comprendre le lien entre les mères de ses copains. Il les avait quittés quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus de leur vie, et il les revoyait maintenant habitant ensemble et avec leurs mères en couple. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler pour un petit garçon.

A la fin de l'après-midi, tous les enfants s'étaient regroupés dans la chambre des jumeaux et, pour la énième fois de la journée, ils racontaient leur aventure, depuis leur échange jusqu'à la recomposition de leur famille en passant par l'opération Tourterelles. Les enfants avaient tous des étoiles dans les yeux à l'écoute de ce conte de fées.

\- Oui, Leo. Grâce à nous, elles sont tombées amoureuses ! Parce que franchement, sans nous, elles auraient eu du mal à se débrouiller, tu crois pas, Hen' ?

\- C'est pas faux ! plaisanta Henry.

\- Bah moi, je trouve ça super beau, comme histoire, dit le petit Brian.

\- Ouais… répondit Matthew, rêveur. Bon, et vous alors… vous devenez quoi ?...

Pendant que les enfants s'étaient réfugiés à l'étage, au salon les adultes conversaient avec entrain. Regina parlait politique avec Granny et le père de William et Harry, et Emma discutait avec ses amies.

\- C'est marrant, dit Belle, on dirait que tu as toujours vécu là. Ça ne fait qu'un mois mais j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours fait partie de ces murs.

\- C'est clair ! renchérit Ruby. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais.

\- Vous avez raison, les filles, c'est drôle mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi à ma place qu'ici. Je suis avec mes fils et une femme merveilleuse que j'aime et qui m'aime, c'est juste fou !

\- Tu sais Emma, dit Mary, serrée amoureusement dans les bras de David, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre votre couple mais je trouve maintenant que vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. Je n'avais jamais vu le maire ainsi. Tu nous l'as transformée.

\- Et elle m'a transformée aussi… , répondit-elle, rêveuse.

Et Emma repensa au petit objet dans sa poche. Plus que quelques heures, maintenant… Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Ruby :

\- Bon, et sinon, raconte-nous… sexuellement, c'est comment ?

L'indiscrétion de Ruby fit éclater les cinq amis d'un rire joyeux.

 **oOoOo**

La fin de la fête se déroula comme elle avait commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Malheureusement, l'heure de se quitter arriva rapidement et vers 20 heures, tous les invités rentrèrent chez eux ou à l'hôtel. Le manoir Mills n'était plus que confettis, ballons crevés et autres décorations déchirées. La petite famille s'attela à tout remettre en ordre, mais plus d'une heure après, il restait encore beaucoup de ménage à réaliser.

Les enfants eurent la permission de monter se coucher, éreintés par la journée, tandis que leurs mères continuèrent à balayer et à ramasser les restes de papier cadeau et de miettes de gâteau.

Son corps réclamait une pause, alors Emma s'allongea un instant sur le canapé. Elle n'avait cessé de pensé tout l'après-midi à la surprise qu'elle réservait à Regina, et elle se dit que le moment était enfin venu. Alors, profitant du fait que Regina passait à côté d'elle afin de ramasser quelques confettis sous le canapé, elle l'attira et la serra tout contre elle. Regina s'allongea également et se laissa entourer par ces bras avec joie, mais elle râla un peu pour la forme :

\- Emma, chérie, on a encore du rangement…

\- Moui, je sais… mais on peut se reposer un peu…, répondit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne et en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Regina soupira, plus de bonheur que d'exaspération. Et elle se serra un peu plus, essayant de ne pas tomber du canapé étroit.

\- Fais-moi un peu de place, alors, dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant enfin du calme après l'euphorie de la journée. Les yeux fermés, elles auraient presque pu s'endormir ainsi, mais Emma se lança :

\- Regina ?

\- Hum… ? répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, toujours pelotonnée contre Emma.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Aussitôt, elle desserra leur étreinte et se redressa assise. Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina et dit, le cœur battant :

\- Merci pour la fête, pour le gâteau, la cuisine, pour avoir accueilli tous ces gens chez toi …

\- Chez _nous_ , Emma…

\- Merci d'être là, de nous avoir acceptés dans ta vie, Matt et moi, reprit-elle sans relever la remarque de sa compagne qui lui avait pourtant fait battre le cœur. Je crois que… non… je _sais_ que je suis la plus chanceuse des femmes aujourd'hui.

Regina voulut l'interrompre mais elle continua, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Attends. Je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir élevé Henry. Tu as été et tu es toujours une maman fabuleuse avec lui. Tu lui as offert tout ce que je n'aurai jamais pu lui offrir, et, vraiment, tu l'as sauvé... Et en plus, tu en as fait un petit garçon charmant, curieux, intelligent, merveilleux… A ton image, finalement…

\- Emma, où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sans répondre, Emma s'agenouilla doucement sur le tapis, et les yeux toujours accrochés à ceux de Regina, elle lui prit les mains et dit :

\- On a tout fait à l'envers, on a eu nos enfants avant de nous rencontrer… Mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Alors voilà … : Regina, beauté suprême, bonheur de mes jours, joie de mes nuits, toi qui illumines ma vie…

Le ton ampoulé d'Emma fit sourire Regina, qui comprenait enfin ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Alors, incapable du moindre mot, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et laissa Emma continuer, son cœur tambourinant comme un forcené :

\- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Ces derniers mois ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie. J'ai retrouvé mon fils que je pensais ne jamais revoir, et j'ai rencontré sa mère qui est la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Aujourd'hui, ma vie est comblée. Tout ce que je peux souhaiter maintenant, c'est de vieillir à tes côtés. Je veux voir grandir nos fils à tes côtés, je veux être avec toi quand ils se marieront, je veux tenir ta main et dormir dans tes bras toute ma vie… Regina Mills… veux-tu m'épouser ?

Et à ces mots, elle brandit devant les yeux humides de Regina la petite boîte qui avait passé l'après-midi dans la poche du jean. Regina était incapable de parler, alors elle se contenta d'ouvrir la boîte, où trônait une jolie bague surmontée d'un diamant. Peu lui importait qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois. Cette demande était une évidence. Regina n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle et de ses sentiments. Et elle savait, en voyant cette femme agenouillée devant elle, qu'elle aussi voulait finir sa vie à ses côtés.

\- Heu… dépêche-toi de te décider, plaisanta Emma, je commence à avoir une crampe au mollet…

Regina rit et répondit, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Mon amour, je te dois tout. Tu m'as sauvée. Tu m'as aimée… J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours et de t'avoir attendue tout ce temps. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Tu m'as apporté un fils, et maintenant une vraie famille. Je te dois tant, je t'aime tant... Alors… Oui, bien sûr que oui : Emma Swan, je veux devenir ta femme…

Emue, elle la serra dans ses bras tremblants. Alors, sans un mot, Emma glissa la bague à l'annulaire de sa femme et, heureuses, elles s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Le ménage pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

 **oOoOo**

Assis sur les marches en haut du grand escalier, deux enfants sortis du lit n'avaient rien perdu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Ils venaient de passer le plus bel anniversaire de toute leur vie, et la journée n'aurait pu mieux se conclure.

Auraient-ils pu se douter, ce beau jour d'été, qu'un petit échange anodin allait leur faire vivre la plus incroyable des histoires ? Ce jour-là, dans le camp Chippewa, savaient-ils que leur rencontre bouleverserait leur famille à tout jamais ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Matthew et Henry Swan Mills savaient qu'à eux quatre, ils allaient maintenant vivre le plus beau des contes de fées.

 **oO FIN Oo**

* * *

 **Et voilà… Tout est bien qui finit bien ! J'aurais presque pu écrire « Elles se marièrent et eurent beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfants » ;-)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'à la fin… Et à bientôt !**

 **Viva la SwanQueen !**


End file.
